


Wake in Montauk

by Xishmish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Ravens, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 165,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xishmish/pseuds/Xishmish
Summary: Mysterious and dark Regina Mills meets Emma Swan under supernatural circumstances with irrevocable consequences. After Regina's awkward brother, Jefferson, decides to play with forces he believes to understand, both women's fates collide, changing the course of their lives forevermore. Will contain crude, graphic themes, and triggers. Fair warning: this story is romantic as it progresses (later on) BUT it can be very dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It may not seems so at the beginning, but I believe this to be the most romantic story to come out of my pen yet. It will have a ton of triggers I am sure and there will be crude, graphic, serious themes in parts. It will also have small —rare parts where Emma and Regina are not present, but Henry is, in a different time period than the one when the story takes place. I hope you guys give it a chance. To clarify ahead of time: NOT VAMPIRES, but something cooler, in my opinion :) Please forgive typos and bad editing.**

**Hammock - This Is Not Enough**

_It was a cold New York morning. Still grasping with the fact that his routine had been readjusted to fit someone else's plans, Henry pulled out a rugged, ten dollar bill from his pocket, opened his fist, and handed the money over as he sipped on the hot, coffee drink given to him in fair trade. "Keep the change, Juni," he said in a rush. "I'll see you tomorrow, I have somewhere to be in three hours,"_

_As he turned, Henry found himself trapped in a full house. The delicious smell of coffee and fresh pastries seemed to make the heard of demanding customers grow more impatient, only looking to get theirs._

_The woman on the other side of the counter chuckled as she unruffled the wrinkled bill. "Where you goin'?" she asked over the crowded, small coffee house as Henry maneuvered around a sea of caffeine-starved locals._

_"Montauk!" he shouted back._

_"Then you better run fast, kid," she shouted as the glass door closed slowly and the young man submerged himself into the very veins of their city. She mumbled to herself, "There ain't no way you're gonna catch that train on time," Juni smiled to herself, fondly thinking of Henry. He was a good guy._

_Standing at the reception desk of the Waterside Psychiatric Center in Montauk, Henry's hazel eyes innocently surveyed as much of the cold place as he could. He tapped his long fingers on the counter as he waited for the woman who was helping him to return._

_**Thack!** _

_A folder was slammed in front of him by the moody receptionist. "This is your guy." she said evenly._

_Henry's eyes landed on the file._

_"Mr. Jenkins has a case of narcolepsy that overlaps with mild schizophrenia," she informed indifferently. "He's a pretty quiet, nice guy,"_

_Henry took the folder and smiled. When he had signed up to volunteer, his professor hadn't told him it would be at a psychiatric facility, however, once he realized it would be in Montauk, he grew impatiently thrilled. Far too many mysteries and legends surrounded the place. For him, a literature major, this was like an actual golden ticket. Perhaps Mr. Jenkins had some stories to tell._

_She cleared her throat and chuckled. "When he's awake," she added._

_Henry furrowed his brow, he could have sworn the woman was happily mocking him._

_"Room 115 down the long hallway. Have fun, kid,"_

_"Thanks," he said, finding the woman rude, yet giving the thought of hanging out with Mr. Jenkins a fair chance._

_Walking down the long, white hall of the place, Henry remained quiet. The air smelled sterile, the silence was incredibly peaceful, and the bright light of day filtrating through the sky windows was life-giving. He continued to respectfully walk as quietly as he could until he found the room._

_**115**  "All right, here we go," he mumbled and took a deep breath. Right before opening the door, Henry caught sight of its resident through the medium-sized, clear window on it. It wasn't one of those small little windows that made you think twice about going into those kinds of rooms because the mere thought was unbearably constricting. At least for a claustrophobic guy like him, it was._

_The room was as white as the hallway, however, the closed curtains provided a light blue, greyish ambiance. Even from the other side of his bright world, it looked anesthetizing and comforting. Absolutely peaceful. The man looked like a child, regardless of his obvious late age. Henry simpered to himself with nothing but respect and empathy. Looking at his watch, he said, "Well, two hours should go by pretty quick." Perhaps catching up on his favorite manga would do. Henry pulled out the flimsy book from his backpack and sat on the floor._

_Not even fifteen minutes into the story, and a tapping sound caught Henry's attention. His gentle brow furrowed in curiosity as he stood and followed the sonic trail. Walking past closed room after closed room, the boy found a door ajar. He initially hesitated, but seconds later, curious, kind hazel eyes stared through the crease._

_This room was as light as the hallway was. **An awake patient**. He thought. It was a Caucasian woman in her late sixties. Underneath the lines painted by time and the frailty that experience kissed on human skin, were her soft, beautiful features. She had short, white hair. The woman sat on her bed with an open chess board as she tapped on its surface with a black queen in hand. She seemed thoughtful, calculating her next move._

_As he continued to watch from the door, Henry began to see a play from his point of view. He became so acutely distracted and eager to figure out the move before the woman would, that the manga book in his grasp fell to the floor, flaring open with a mild thud._

_Startled, the woman looked up and drew a hand to her chest. A hitched breath caught in her throat until she realized it was just a harmless young man. "Oh, child, you scared me,"_

_Desperately thinking he had caused the elderly woman a heart attack, Henry rushed in, pouring apology after apology, "I'm so sorry, ma'am, I—I was just o—over there reading my book and—and then I heard—" he started to panic and the woman chuckled._

_"It's all right, kid, calm down," she tried as Henry walked to her side._

_"Are you sure?" his trauma was comical, the woman let out a small laugh._

_"Yes, I am," she reassured, still smiling and patting his arm gently._

_"Phew," Henry said, and sighed. He smiled. "Good, I thought I had—"_

_"Given me a heart attack?" she asked amusedly and he blushed._

_"Well, yeah," he said sheepishly and shrugged._

_"Oh, no, child. I may have a weak mind, but my heart is strong!" she said optimistically and winked._

_She had a beautiful smile, Henry could easily see the aesthetically quaint attributes of a human who had once enjoyed plenty of admiration, he was sure of it. Not that she wasn't as beautiful and worthy of admiration now. She was still lovely, in a grandma-kind-of-way. Henry got distracted with the justifying ramblings of his young mind. "My name's Henry," he said, and extended his hand._

_"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Henry, I'm... Mrs. Coolpepper." she offered kindly. There was something about her smile that simply made him happy. "Tell me, what brings you here, Henry?"_

_Snapping out of his pleasant haze, Henry caught up with her query. "Um, yeah. I am a volunteer here… today is my first day," he shrugged with a kind smile that brought just as much joy to the woman as hers did to him. "Sort of like a company, kill-time kind of a volunteer."_

_"That's lovely, Henry, and what do you do? Still in school or?"_

_"Yeah, I go to NYU, literature," he said proudly._

_Green eyes grew impressed and widened. "That's great! A writer?"_

_"Yes," he confirmed, his eyes bright._

_"I'm sure you have some good stories to tell, then," she said._

_Henry chuckled awkwardly as his cheeks blushed. "Actually, I'll confess that one of the reasons I was excited to come here to Montauk was my endless search for the perfect story… aside from meeting a nice person, too, of course," he added, trying not to sound selfish._

_Endeared by the boyish innocence still clinging to his discovering, new-adult eyes, Mrs. Coolpepper smiled. "Well, **that**  —this place has…" she said as some distant, faint whisper of loneliness dissolved her smile. Her eyes looked out the window glass, staring at something in the distance. Henry assumed of perhaps a memory._

_"A—are you all right, Mrs. Coolpepper?" he asked, and suddenly, her lingering mood turned into the most beautiful and organic smile._

_"I have the greatest love story… if you got time to listen," she offered._

_Henry's hazel eyes grew round, and the warmest beam spread across his face. "Am I interested?!" he asked rhetorically and without even asking for permission, dragged a chair and sat. "Is this a personal story? I mean, a real story that happened to you?"_

_"Oh, no, child... I can only wish I was so lucky." she clarified and blushed. "But **it is**  a real story… worthy of these lands, and even places far beyond Montauk…"_

_"I'm all yours —all ears," Henry said with wondrous eyes._

_"All right," she said, and searched her brain. "I guess I'll start with the night that changed Emma and Regina's life…"_

_"Emma and Regina? Are they the main characters?"_

_Mrs. Coolpepper smiled. "Indeed they are, kid. The greatest love story that has never been told by any book… Are you ready?" she asked._

_"As I'll ever be," he replied._

* * *

The new york night was thriving amongst the casual sounds of impatient traffic and the lifting moon in the distance. As the city readied to welcome a more nocturnal crowd, the harboring walls of a narrow alley happened to be the place where it would all take place.

Inside the comfort of her Mercedes, Regina parked by an empty road while her brother, Jefferson, sat on the passenger side, nervously eyeing the barely lit backstreet. Unaware of his plans, and thoroughly annoyed by his nervous state, Regina finally spoke up, "What are we doing here, Jefferson? You're perspiring like a prepubescent jock. Why the hell are you so nervous?"

Jefferson ignored her and stuck out his neck, curiously searching for sight of what was beyond those dim corners of the narrow street decorated with faded graffiti and a lonely city dumpster. "She should walk by here any minute, she does so every night after leaving her job." he said anxiously.

Annoyed by his redundant words, Regina rolled her eyes. "Who will walk by any minute? What are you talking about?! You know what, Jefferson, I had plans with a bottle of overpriced champagne and a tall Slovak dancer. Please use your words or get out of my car so I can go back to my house."

"Emma… she..." Jefferson knew what his sister would say once he spoke of what he had done, so he fidgeted and mumbled, averting his eyes, focusing them on the alley. "She's a woman I've been trying to locate for the past three months, and I finally found her. I… I need to get close enough to touch her,"

After an effortless, amused chuckle, Regina said, "Acting like a criminal and a dark alley in the middle of a busy city? That's a bit savage for you. Whatever happened to at least pretending to care? I thought these washed out, human routines were the thing you reveled in."

"No, Regina… she's not just any woman. She's special." he hesitated but knew he had trapped himself. "Well, I need to touch her mark again... and… and I just, I didn't want her to reject me. This is all I could think about."

Stopping him cold, Regina turned in her seat. "Excuse me, did you just say  _mark_  and  _special_  in the same sentence? Please tell me you didn't claim someone, Jefferson," Regina spat, her annoyance growing to match her shock.

Hazel eyes tried to escape Regina's penetrating glare and casually caught sight of the beautiful blonde woman walking down the sidewalk, almost approaching the exact coordinates they sat at. "Get ready," he warned.

With a gaping mouth and confused brows, Regina said, " _Get ready?_  Wha—" And just as soon as the words fell from her mouth, the blonde stranger walked by their parked car, completely oblivious of what was to come. Jefferson rushed out of the vehicle with the stealth of a feline and the readiness of a seasoned predator. Before Emma could even turn, he swung a chloroform-ready handkerchief over her face and pulled her into the alley, shielding their tangled bodies under the shadows as the anesthetizing liquid permeated her airways and sedated her into unconsciousness.

Grunting and hissing curses under her breath, Regina reached over and opened one of the back doors, leaving the new leather of her backseat as an open runway for Jefferson to hastily charge into with the limping woman in his arms.

Heaving loudly, he closed the door and darkness flooded the briefly lit backseat. He continued to cradle half of her torso, leaning her face against his chest carefully. "Go, Regina!"

Still trying to recover from the brief glimpse she had caught of the sleeping stranger, Regina drove off and looked through the rearview mirror. "Are you fucking insane?! Are you not aware of the number of cameras streets are filled with nowadays? This isn't The Balkans in the eighteen-hundreds, Jefferson. What the hell were you thinking involving me in your under-strategized, mock of a plan without even consulting me!" she shouted as she drove out of the city, leaving behind a washing glow of lights and tall buildings.

Once the quiet roads enveloped the sleek car, Jefferson looked up and finally met her gaze through the rearview mirror. Darkness once again making it impossible for Regina to catch a better look at her face.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you, Regina, but you wouldn't have helped me if I told you I had claimed a human soul…"

"You guessed right, Jefferson. It is pathetic and embarrassing, but that's your problem, not mine. I can't believe I pushed my night plans because of this…" she huffed and simply continued to look forward, driving deeper into I-495, headlights cutting through the night as they made their way to Montauk.

* * *

In the furthest edges of the green island, outlined by a rocky, high cliff overlooking the beach and lush trees, was Regina Mills' mansion. The long road that led only to the secluded home was open, its sides, harboring tall trees that allowed more privacy. After the two-hour drive from New York City to the east of the Long Island peninsula, the silver moon had risen higher into the darkened sky, its sheen kissing the beach waters. The salty waves crashing against the rocky ridges.

Regina opened the large door of her home and sighed, annoyed, moving to the side and allowing Jefferson to walk in with a limp Emma still cradled in his arms.

"I can't believe you did this… What the hell were you thinking?!" Regina scolded, closing the door while Jefferson walked deeper into the regal home. He carefully lowered Emma on a Victorian chaise lounge. "Who is she anyway?" she asked and walked towards the sleeping stranger on her sofa, finally catching a more detailed look at her features. Irritation still etched on Regina's face.

Grateful he wasn't looking at Regina in the eye, Jefferson faltered, a fleeting gleam of betrayal made his reddening, hazel eyes glow. He stared down at Emma's long lashes, gently touching each other as she slept soundly. The peace on her face made him grow warmer, helping him find an excuse. At that very instant, Jefferson swallowed back the bitter taste of guilt and blinked away the weakness he felt. At that very instant, Jefferson robbed Regina, the woman who had become his only family over the last one hundred and forty years of something irrevocably invaluable. His jaw clenched as he said, "You don't know her."

Regina's dark eyes were still stuck on the woman laying there. Her antagonized mood wanting to turn milder against her will. She hated having strangers in her house, aside from those she brought and then thoroughly disposed of by simply making them forget. Why was her body trying to ease her into leniency?

"I met her in the late seventies while you were still in Vienna… it was only until nineteen-eighty-one when she died of a sudden drowning that I marked her. She was reborn shortly thereafter." he lied, instinctively eying Regina as he stood. Jefferson noticed her gaze was stuck on the woman, skeptically studying her with a crooked brow.

She sighed with elegant arms crossed. "Reborn so quickly. Awfully rare…" she said, and turned to look at her brother for all intents and purposes. The intensity of her eyes felt heavy on Jefferson's skin. He had always respected her. The strong woman had been the only constant through a long existence in which he had always felt awkward and weak-willed —haunted by what he was and what he couldn't have. A normal human life. Jefferson was as selfish and ill-craving as any creature on the planet, be it human, animal, and anything in between, yet Regina was all of the above, however, older and stronger —stronger than many of their kind.

He had thought of this moment and the possible questions that could arise. — _Get yourself together._   _She has no way of knowing. Nothing can surpass the bond created by marking a human soul. Nothing can be stronger than that._ Jefferson thought as he kneeled down and gently lifted Emma's side, knowing exactly where he had marked her, Regina eyeing his every move from her standing position.

He pushed up her shirt and exposed her left, lower back side. The Gavran mark coming into view to their eyes: three curvaceous raven claws closing regally, while a fourth one stretched away from the coetus. The overly hidden place of the tasteful blemish, ignited another curious question from Regina.

"Why did you mark her in such concealed place?" she asked, knowing that this single action alone would make it far more difficult for him to recognize her current human body compared to the one he had met her with while in the life they had shared. The place was odd, yet so was Jefferson. Before she could catch him averting his eyes, Regina scoffed at herself, irked. She had been spurring his ridiculous actions on by subconsciously giving open range to her inquiring mind. "You know what, nevermind. Do whatever you want. I have guests arriving soon… Just please clean up after yourself." she said, coldly detaching from the sight of the stranger whose gripping features hadn't allowed her to look away.

"Wait—" Jefferson rushed up to his feet with more to say, his hazel eyes glassy.

Still consumed in her bad mood, Regina's nostrils flared as she turned. "What?"

"Regina, I… I know what you think of claiming humans, but she's different, and she means something to me,"

"Why are you so keen on having me on board with your pathetic attempt at making a human follow you around like a lapdog? I find it disappointing but it is none of my business, really. It's your life, Jefferson, do what you want." she finished coolly and turned to leave once again.

"Regina, no. I—" he tried and she turned with an expecting brow.

…

"You…?" she patronized.

"Like I told you earlier, I— I need your help."

An incredulous chuckle fell from Regina's lips. "Are you kidding me? Wasn't that cheesy-movie getaway enough?"

"I— she has never seen me in this lifetime… she will be disoriented and afraid once she wakes up, come on, help me,"

"That's your problem, not mine."

Thinking of the priceless ability his sister had learned from rightfully earning a seasoned witch's trust, Jefferson had already worked of a favor to ask. "At least just give her memories of meeting me… I have seen you make potions for th—"

The brassy sound of the bell interrupted his desperate plea.

Regina grinned. "I have no intentions of wasting my time on this. Now, if you excuse me, that should be my guest." she said, walking out of the open living-room and towards the foyer.

Jefferson grunted under his breath and took a glance at Emma's beautiful face, at every corner of her perfect anatomy while Regina opened the door for a woman with tanned skin and green eyes. Light brown hair with wisps of honey rays fell down her shoulders. She was stunning and bit her lower lip as soon as she caught sight of Regina again.

Pulling her in by the hand, Regina guided her guest through the inevitable path towards her bedroom, and said, "Please give me a few minutes. My bedroom is upstairs, main door at the end of the hallway on your left." she said to the woman while Jefferson clenched his fists, bursting with anxiety that burned his stomach. Here was Regina, ready to bed another of her playthings while Emma could wake any minute… lost in the confines of unfamiliar surroundings.

The beautiful woman grinned and leaned into Regina, purring a kiss at the base of her neck. "Okay." she said with a thick accent and walked away, tastefully swaying her hips with the grace of a cat.

"Well, my brother, enjoy the rest of your night. I will be seeing to the enjoyment of mine."

"Regina, please, she's going to be afraid of me—" he tried again.

"And since when do I care about anyone's wellbeing but my own?"

"Okay— then do it for me," he bargained.

Having met the end of her patience, Regina inched closer. "You were the one with lousy preparation. I refuse to give her memories of knowing you prior to this just so that you can fuck her without even working for it. This is a bit too low, even for you, dear." she said, and walked to him, placing a hand on his arm and looking into his reddened, emotional eyes. "If she once cared as much as you do, then you should have no issue. And next time you want me involved and willing, you come to me  _ **first.**_ " she warned calmly with intimidating eyes that looked as black as tar. They gleamed with the same intensity that had always defined her character. "Let this be a lesson to learn from, Jefferson. I am done cleaning up after your emotional messes." she finished dismissively and left.

* * *

The turning of the doorknob made the woman inside Regina's room look up. She lay on the white sheets that felt expensive on her skin. A throbbing sensation hummed from the middle of her pelvis, making her fall prey to a need that burned her. It was as if her walls swelled and ached for the irresistible woman that was both mysterious and aloof. She suddenly found herself crawling off the bed to meet her by the closed door.

"Kristýna, is it?" Regina said as the door shut quietly behind her. Her voice grave, a nuance of it that Kristýna had not yet heard in their previous, brief encounter.

The air was thick with possible revelations. Regina's eyes were dark and gleaming, but she was detached and distant, just as she had been earlier that day, when they'd met over a casual mix up at some exclusive clothing store. "Yes," the woman said, not caring about anything else but the painful twisting between her legs. Regina was all she wanted, in fact, Kristýna had not been able to think of anything but the promise of being fucked by Regina, ever since she had looked her in the eye and handed her a piece of paper with a number on it. Slender fingers trailed a gentle path on the contour of Regina's jawline. "I can't believe my luck," she murmured, her chest rising and falling. Regina studied her with senses that were perhaps twenty steps ahead of the needy woman's.

Kristýna felt a running sensation that made her press both thighs together discreetly. She allowed said sensation to think it could take lead and demand, slowly leaning forward, lips searching her scar-marred, perfect ones.

An effortless hand pressed against Kristýna chest. "I don't kiss. My mouth is off limits." Regina said unapologetically, setting the rules in place.

Swallowing an awkward knot, the woman nodded, embarrassment buried by a needy call that overshadowed any shred of pride she had. Her green eyes looked down at her very own chest and saw Regina's black fingernails unfurling her top open. The soft fabric rolled down her toned shoulders, landing somewhere on the floor. Awakened nipples hardened and the darker skin around them gathered in perfectly round, constricted circles. Goosebumps rose as Regina's hand sank into the waist of the woman's pants, getting lost in the depth of the stranger's privacy, feeling a slightly coarse sensation against her fingertips.

Kristýna shuddered raggedly as Regina spun them around and pushed her against the wall, burying two fingers inside her. Sleek, engorged walls welcomed Regina in and contracted around her. "Shit," Kristýna moaned as her eyes closed, head falling back.

Starting a rhythm, Regina pushed her agile fingers in and out of the stranger who was slowly becoming weakened by the coiling sensation low in her belly and the ambiguous pain that had her begging, "Fuck, you feel amazing, fuck me," she murmured between small sounds, just as tiny beads of sweat started to dew her bronze skin. One hand scraping the wall behind while another grabbed and pulled at Regina's shirt, desperate to feel her skin to skin.

"Shh…" Regina hushed with a few inches separating them, needing to tune out the sound of her voice. She curled her fingers and pushed a strong knee between Kristýna's thighs, aiding her ins and outs that increased speed. Looking to deviate the woman's focus from undressing her to satisfaction, Regina fucked her harder, gliding the base of her hand on a wet clit and pressing her impaling fingers against the hidden curve inside Kristýna's walls. "Ah! Fuck! Yes… yes…"

But Regina was only looking for one thing. One fleeting glance at those green irises…at the vast darkness of her pupils dilating into an all-consuming, black oblivion. "Open your eyes," Regina imposed.

The stranger woman moaned and panted as her entire body waned at the mercy of a kind of pleasure that had made her thighs start to shake. Dazed in desperation, Kristýna tried to obey, her eyes opened and closed, focusing on the lips she was not allowed to experience. "I'll— I'll let you do anything —anything… you want to me if you let me kiss you," she barely said, almost tasting the defined rapture of Regina's breath. Of course she begged for a taste of her lips, of her mouth, they all did.

"Don't you dare," she said, still inches apart, still fucking her hard. The sounds of their pants joined in the rule of a messy staccato. "I said open your eyes," Regina was unsympathetic, consumed within her very own need to feel alive again. Chasing after a falsely constructed high that could only numb her for mere seconds. She was enveloped by the descriptive smell of lust and the quaint obscenity of a woman falling apart in her very arms.

Kristýna's brows furrowed and her mouth opened. And there it was, "Oh, my f—" Then came the trembling and clenching, the relentless hold of hot, wet flesh claiming Regina's fingers as if it wanted to own them. "Open your eyes," she demanded once again, and got lost in the meaning of the colors that changed. On the darkened greens that turned lighter and diluted into patterns that were exclusive to every single human. The inevitable realization that it was not her. Remembering that eyes were like fingerprints, irreplaceably unique.

Kristýna's legs trembled as her satisfied insides throbbed, she fell limp on Regina's shoulder. It wasn't her warmth, it wasn't her breath… it wasn't. Retreating her soaked finger's from inside the stranger, Regina severed herself from the very lines of skin using her for support. "Leave before sunrise." she said coldly to the woman's ear and walked out of the room without looking back.

The neutral sound of the door closing and her fucking intoxicating perfume —the fog of her breath against hot skin was all that had been left. All of that, along with a hefty side of inadequacy. The spent stranger had been awakened from her daze by the heavy feeling of indifference. She swallowed hard and covered her breasts, reaching for her discarded shirt.

About three hours after the stranger had left, Regina walked out of her study and towards the dead quiet of her living-room. The woman whose name she had already discarded from her mind, had left shortly after their encounter. Regina was satisfied with the human's perceptivity, she hated the ones that clung, thinking they could change her mind. It had been a long time since she had allowed her exasperation to inflict death as a last resort.

Silent steps that were not silent on purpose, took Regina near the fireplace that was now roaring with a searing fire. The crackling sounds of wood chirping away into forgotten ashes were soothing, even to a tortured mind like hers. Jefferson was smeared on a nearby chair, fast asleep while the woman… Emma, continued submerged in her drug-induced slumber. Regina placed a glass of water on the table immediate to Emma's reach.

With no one watching her, Regina arched a brow and sat on the seat opposite the chaise lounge where she lay. Questions became bolder inside her brain while brown eyes traversed every inch of scarce pale skin flaring in sight —the fabric of the clothes covering her long limbs. Emma's body seemed to have been chiseled from marble and milk. Judging by the air of her design, Emma seemed uncomplicated and quiet.

"You have no idea what kind of world you have been dragged into, Emma." Regina said under her breath, annoyed at how when hearing the combination of those four letters that arranged into something that belonged to this human's identity she…  _Ugh._

In the safety of her thoughts, Regina indulged her inquisitive contemplation, but she couldn't invest in whatever curiosity this woman ignited in her. She abhorred her insides for dragging her body back down the stairs. Raising a moody brow, she once again stood and left, blaming her return to the living-room on weakness over the only person she considered family.  _You are nothing but a feeble wreck, Jefferson._  she thought, and swore to herself that after this, she would stay out of her brother's pathetic charade.

For Regina, the mere reason for existing had resumed to this very moment. The ephemeral moment when the dark of night was shattered into more than the hours of death. The hours reserved for nightmares and the absolute unspeakable, for everything she, Regina Mills, was. Within the birthing horizon, rendering colors that were, in turn, only reserved for momentary seconds of peace, gave her a glance at that which she had lost but relished. Like the crude sweetness of her love's unique scent after making love and waking enveloped in it, like tasting it all… that last kiss and the promises lost, the ones that got stuck inside her heart in the form of plans. The silence of another unique sunrise reminded her that after one-hundred-and-thirty years, the lucidity of her love's unrehearsed totality was getting lost, but she still missed her so. Regina was starting to forget, like a fragrance that lingers on some prized cloth until it simply fades without permission. Regina was running out of reasons to remain in a world that could only give her sunrises.

And just like that, the hues of blue and its every variation, became lighter until they met another turn of the sun around an obsolete earth. Without her.

**A/N: I apologize for any confusion, things will clear up as the story moves along. I have been tirelessly working on my upcoming book (which is almost ready) and needed a tiny break _and_  this story (which is different from my usual approach) needed to come out! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, more to come soon! Chapter two will be up in a couple of hours or so. If any of you are reading or have read any of my other stories, I apologize for my absence, however, the book series has had me absolutely consumed for the past few months. I will be updating them as I have promised. Feel free to comment and review! Love to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter three promises to bring answers. Please excuse typos and bad editing!**

**Sleigh Bells - And Saints**

Stirring and mumbling. Emma felt as if a thousand pounds of thoughts sat upon her head. "Holy shit," she mumbled again.

Having no choice but to squint her eyes, Emma furrowed her brow as she swung a leg over the edge of the lounge and sat. The familiar comfort of her hands rubbing against her face brought her relief. She rolled them into wiping fists, stroking her sleep-stuck eyes over and over. "What the hell did I drink?" Emma continued mumbling to herself, completely unaware of her surroundings and what had happened the night before, until the rubbing of her eyes felt like enough.

Green eyes blinked a few more times and landed on a semi-blurry image. A black coffee table made of wood and an equally black marble top, its shapely legs and imposing, crafted designs told Emma that she had never seen the piece before. She moved her gaze towards something else that looked just as sophisticated and completely unfamiliar. It was as if another era had seamlessly melted with present times. A dark collision of clean lines and intrinsic ones. The ceiling was tall, exquisitely showering the room with a chandelier. Everything  _was_  spotless, light and dark, intimidating yet beautiful, but… but  _where the hell am I?_ Emma thought.

Panic started to sink into her instead of air. Her lungs pumped harder, rising and falling. Her pupils contracted as shaky hands suddenly felt the velvety material of the very piece of furniture sustaining her. A thick knot smoothing down her throat reminded Emma that the only thing she recognized was the very own life attached to her. Survival instincts kicked in like quick drugs. She scrambled off the sofa, head rushing in all directions while from above, and leaning on a large column near the stair railing, stood Regina, stone silent and with arms crossed.

Regina simply observed.

But before Emma realized there was a man asleep on the chair across from her, he was startled awake, making her breath hitch. His eyes were hazel and his clothing was just like the house, a coalition of something timeless and something currently elegant, he had a black scarf tucked in his dark vest instead of a tie. "Who the hell are you? Get away from me!" Emma said defensively, readying her body for a defensive stand.

"Emma, it's ok, you're ok. I would never hurt you. I promise." he said with eyes that she couldn't stop looking at. There was a distant flicker, something inside her that knew he was telling the truth. He looked gentle and conflicted. In the briefest instant, Emma saw a great burden in him.

She no longer feared for her life, but she felt disoriented and exposed all the same.

Jefferson took mincing steps without taking his eyes away from hers, just like approaching a beautiful beast in the wild. "You're safe here, Emma," he eased, painfully aware of her irrational breathing patterns and how they slowly seemed to become longer, slightly even drags of air. "Yes, that's it. Breathe, Emma. You're safe… you're safe,"

Above, and still standing in contemplative silence, Regina listened to every word. She registered every move and reaction. Her stoic face not showing just how her usually idle heart had skipped a beat at the sound of her voice —not willing to even consider to admit curiosity. Emma's pacifying body language told her that she indeed had known Jefferson in a prior lifetime, she had somehow gone from expected panic to mild defensiveness and hadn't even touched the glass of water containing the magic potion. All Regina could see from that high above were two moving heads and bodies. "Here, please have a seat. I can explain everything," he offered, the reverb of his voice bouncing on the tall ceilings.

"A— actually, I'd rather stand." A feeling of familiarity low in her chest told her that he was harmless. However, Emma weighed her options quickly, her intuition had led her astray before.  _My fucking luck, great._

"Oh, okay." An incredulous, nervous smile from Jefferson showed Emma more of the familiar stranger. He had a crooked grin, his teeth were asymmetrically charming. But somehow, this completely unknown person made her feel as if she had just stumbled upon a long lost friend.

Jefferson sat while Emma stood. Regina arched a brow from high above.

"Last night, you were… well, you were almost attacked by a man, and I—"

Regina rolled her eyes at the lie.  _You couldn't be more pathetic even if you tried, brother._

Emma rolled her tongue on thirsty lips and blinked rapidly. Her last thought was of having been walking down the street, walking back home at the end of her shift at the bar. She nodded hesitantly, giving him the benefit of the doubt, after all, if he had saved her from being attacked, it was the least she could do.

"You were walking down thirty-fourth street and I saw a man approaching you from behind—" The lie tasted like cowardice in Jefferson's tongue, he hesitated, catching how Emma rolled her tongue on her lips once again and averted her gaze towards something else.

He turned to look and noticed the out of place glass of water on the coffee table.  _Regina…_   _She must have changed her mind and decided to help me._  "Are you thirsty?" Jefferson picked it up and handed it over. Green eyes followed his hand and noticed the exquisite ring on his finger.

"Thank you— I…" Emma didn't know what to think, she didn't know what to say. For all she knew, his story could be a load of crap. She looked down at the clear liquid in her hands, debating between the dry feeling in her throat and listening to the voice in her head. Easy trust was a leisure Emma had never been able to afford, but then again, what did she have to lose? She was alone, had always been alone, and more than a handful of times felt as though she would remain a forgotten orphan for the rest of her life.  _Well, here goes to a bit of poison, I guess._ She jugged a gulp of water that refreshed her throat… and the fog.

"My name is—" he started.

Emma swallowed and her nostrils flared at the satisfaction brought by the life-giving liquid. "Jefferson," she interrupted him as the soft words fell effortlessly from her lips.

His hazel eyes widened and so did his smile. " _Yes._  You— do you remember me?"

Emma furrowed her brows as the thought rammed her head. "Yeah… I— you're the guy who threw up in the middle of that coffee house the other day, right?"

Jefferson's smile washed from his joyful face as his jaw clenched. Regina's lips curled into a wicked, silent laugh.

 _Of course you had to be your absolute-bitch self, Regina._ he cursed in his mind. Trying to salvage whatever dignity he could, Jefferson cleared his throat. "Well, I apologize for my crude behavior, then. Why don't we start over... Jefferson Mills. I live here with my sister… this is her home." he shared and looked around with a smile. "She is here somewhere. I uh... hope this knowledge makes you feel safer… and oh— if we happen to stumble upon her, please ignore her capricious behavior, I think old age is starting to get to her…" Jefferson added maliciously.

 _Bastard._  Regina thought from where she stood.

Green eyes looked around, only recently settling her fears. She noticed the large balcony doors and saw a vast, blue ocean. She suddenly realized the source of the fading, crashing sound of water. "Where are we?" Emma asked, putting to the back of her mind how proper his speech was.

"Montauk," Jefferson said.

Relief washed over Emma at the knowledge. She was still in New York. "Well, Jefferson, thank you for helping me… but I should actually go home. My roommate must be worried— that's if she hasn't called the police already, I mean, she just loves to worry," Emma chuckled sheepishly. Her subconscious, still in survival mode, threw a lie at their exchange.

Jefferson had expected more from the mark and the bond that should have linked him with Emma —from Regina's magic-inflicted memories, yet regardless of anything, he needed to tell her the truth, after all, there was no going back to the life she had, even if she so wished. "I understand… but at the very least —please allow me to offer you breakfast… gather some strength for the road— I'll drive you home myself, if you wish, of course, or we could call a taxi… whichever you prefer, Emma," he proposed.

Still fighting her hardened instincts, Emma pushed a smile and nodded.  _How much of a threat can someone who pukes in the middle of a public place and leaves with burning shame be?_ "Okay. Thanks."  _Maybe a little bit of food won't hurt._

Still standing by the railing with arms across her chest, Regina watched them retreat to the kitchen.

Emma's wide awake eyes gawked at the beautiful kitchen while Jefferson walked straight to the refrigerator.

"Let's see… we have prosciutto, rib steak, black angus…" he ventured and turned to look at Emma who casually sat on a barstool.

"Got anything lighter?"

Jefferson smiled. "Absolutely. How about eggs and toast?" he went for a classic, human favorite at this hour.

Emma gestured sympathetically. "Sounds good."

"Excellent," Jefferson replied and gathered a handful of eggs from the brightly lit, fully stocked refrigerator.

The whooshing sound of a gas-reeking flame caught Emma's attention as Jefferson lit the spotless stove. "Nice place your sister has here, huh?" she said.

He effortlessly made his way around the kitchen, opening a cabinet and retreating a shiny skillet. "Yes, well, she has amassed quite a bit of currency over the years. She's a smart woman."

"What does she do?" Emma asked, suddenly feeling more comfortable than minutes before.

The harmless question caught him off guard.  _It has to be simple curiosity, there's no way Emma would— what am I thinking? Of course not._ He shook his head and smiled. "She's uh… into investments and matters of that sort," he replied.

Emma nodded, her eyes still felt a little stale and for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about a good splash of water on the face.

"I, on the other hand, am still work—"

Without thinking or meaning to be rude, she interrupted him. "Hey… um, do you mind if use your bathroom?"

The hopeful smile on his lips slowly dimmed down into a grasping feeling of taking what he could get, even if it turned out to be crumbs of Emma's attention. She still seemed so impartial and uninterested in him. "Of course," he said, "that way, fourth door on your left." he pointed and went back to whisking the eggs.

After an awkward nod, Emma stood and soon found herself walking down a long hallway. The place was spectacular, but she still couldn't shake the strange feeling in her gut. Step after step got her to the fourth door. She entered the bathroom, not at all surprised of how it matched the rest of the house. Emma turned the faucet, and a hefty current of water gushed out. She splashed the refreshing liquid on her face over and over. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear there's an asshole somewhere, writing out my life story as it happens and laughing about it, Jesus," she muttered and grabbed a crisp, newly-washed hand towel.

Staring at herself in the oval-shaped mirror, Emma gave her long locks a gentle ruffle and walked out.

Never in a million years would she have expected to actually cross paths with weird-guy's sister. After closing the bathroom door behind her, Emma was startled by the imposing woman on her path. Her green eyes widened at the sight of her while the beating muscle in her chest started to pound like it needed to be freed from her body. Emma gasped.

Regina stiffened, truly unable to break their linked gaze. The inescapable green in those eyes seemed to have trapped her, weakened her, if only for a second or two.

Emma noticed how her dark eyes reddened, yet her face, the most tragically dazzling face, turned stoic. Something seemed to have made her insides ferment. "You should really watch where you're going, Miss…"

"Swan," Emma quickly shook herself out of the stupor. "Emma Swan," she said, and extended a hand that Regina inspected boastfully, making her feel most insufficient. The gutting feeling made green eyes look down, and just when Emma moved to retreat her hand, caught sight of a tanned one meeting hers. Her skin was soft, so very soft, unlike her seemingly cutting behavior. Jefferson had fallen short with 'capricious'

"It is a pleasure, Miss Swan. My name is Regina Mills," A false smile that was only worthy of politicians and serial killers painted her faultless face. Fake and all, that smile made Emma feel alive. If not that, then something else did. The strange feeling that had been haunting her gut since waking up, turned into a swelling sensation. An agony that was both exhilarating and frightening. "I believe your eggs and toast are ready." Regina's velvety voice vibrated in Emma's ears, making her open her mouth. She suddenly felt like part of some scary book's chapter where the hero didn't know if he wanted to run or capitulate.

 _How did she—know of… my—eggs and toa—_ "I um… yeah."

"I sincerely hope your table etiquette is better than your manners." Regina countered evenly.

Catching the words and feeling stupid —mutilated by the effect this woman was having on her, Emma found composure. "I'm so sorry, it's nice to meet you, too, of course, Regina—ma'am," she smiled sheepishly and pretended not to care that their hands had just broken contact.

Regina's dark eyes fell to the rupture and then back up, it was as if she could feel even the slightest ounce of awareness with calm so steady.

"You'll have to forgive me, it's been a bit of a weird morning for me," Emma tried. The yearning that those haunted eyes made her feel was a disaster.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_

" _Weird,_ " Regina said.

"Yeah, your brother sort of rescued me last night and brought me here. Suddenly when I woke up, I thought it would turn out to be a 'walk of shame' kind of morning, you know?"

Regina arched a brow, making Emma's lame attempt at an awkward smile evaporate. "No?"  _Like someone this fancy would know street talk… keep going, genius._ "Of course you don't." Emma muttered under her breath.

Regina took a dignifying breath. Her silence shook Emma's confidence like no one had since she was a teenage girl.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Swan."

"Sure," Emma rubbed her palm on a strong hip and watched her walk away. "Thanks…" she dragged the word with a self-punishing wince.  _Does this make me gay?_  Emma thought. "Jesus, what the fuck was that?" she murmured.

With a sheepish shrug, Emma walked back into the kitchen, still feeling dazed by Regina. The smell of freshly cooked eggs was an enticing distraction from the exquisite one lingering in her nostrils.

"Ah, you're back," Jefferson said as he pushed a generous portion of scrambled eggs on a plate with his spatula. "Just in time," he added while grabbing the rag on his shoulder and pouring orange juice from a glass jug to a glass cup. The shooting sound of toast popping ready, made Emma push a smile.

"Thank you, Jefferson. It's really nice of you to go through all this trouble," she said genuinely.

He sat across from her and smiled. "It's nothing but a pleasure, Emma."

As she saw him pierce the first chunk of egg from his plate and take a fearless bite, she did the same.

Jefferson gave her an expecting, tight-lipped smile as he chewed. "So? What do you think?"

Emma simpered and swallowed. "Good. It's pretty good." she gave.

"You know, I…" Jefferson's face suddenly turned a little somber. He cleared his throat. "Another reason why I insisted on breakfast… was because I need to talk to you about some very important things, they are difficult to speak about, but prolonging it will only make things more confusing for you."

Emma's chewing slowed down. She swallowed audibly. A tentative grin painted her face while her manicured hand hesitantly rounded the glass of orange juice given to her before. "Should… I… be afraid of drinking this?" she asked half-jokingly, half-dreadingly. This morning just seemed to get weirder and weirder. She never wished to have her bug nearby, run to it and drive away more than this very second.

"Of course not. It's just juice, I promise…" he said.

Emma shifted uncomfortably, given the awkward circumstances.

"I know this is strange. I apologize, I mean, a lot must be going through your mind —I am certain you are perhaps afraid, but you shouldn't be. I won't hurt you."

"The fact that you're actually saying it makes me feel even weirder," she mumbled as she stealthily wrapped her hand around the fork.

"That won't be necessary," Jefferson said, eyeing the silverware in Emma's tight grasp. "I assure you."

"Okay…" she said awkwardly. "Shoot."

"Well, this… or that— _unfortunate_  time at the coffee house aren't the first occasions you and I have met."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I met in another lifetime… a past lifetime. Well, one of your past lifetimes," he grinned sheepishly. "I only get this one, sadly. This very long and seemingly interminable one."

Emma tried not to let the laugh tickling her lips bust out. She cleared her throat. "Wh— what?" It all started to sound like a cheesy guy's routine.  _Does this kind of shit even work on some women?_

"I know it's quite incredible… yet it's an incredible situation." His eyes suddenly became emotional. Jefferson could almost feel the mock behind Emma's gaze.

"You know what, Jefferson, as romantic as that stuff sounds… yeah, I won't lie to you, it sounds super incredible." A small chuckle escaped her mouth, she sobered up her amusement for the sake of his ego. For the sake of being a decent human being and not dragging the guy further into the mud.

"It is obvious that you are doubting my words, but please allow me to elaborate."

"Look—"

"Please," he begged soberly, yet emotionally.

"Alright," Emma said, quickly eying the windows and every inch of her surroundings. Planning her escape if needed, hanging on to that fork for dear life.

"I won't go into much detail of how we met at this moment, however, I will say that you meant a great deal to me then — _we_  meant a lot to each other. So much so that one lifetime didn't feel like enough, so much so that… we agreed to find each other again."

Emma cleared her throat, finding the words too difficult to outer without laughing. "So we are… um… like, soul—soulmates or something?"

His eyes reddened as he blinked. "Sadly, no. We are not. However, we spoke of this before… we agreed that should your death arrive, I would mark you… imprint on you if you will, create a bond that would allow me to find you once you were born again." he said, shrinking as every word came out.

Her mind told Emma to be afraid, that this man was obviously mentally ill, that this was dangerous, yet the harmless gleam in his eye made her feel anything but fear. She felt shame.  _Pity._

Jefferson saw it. He saw and felt that pitiful look stab him in the middle of his love-sick heart.

"I… uh… I really don't know what to say," Emma said.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Honestly? Disturbed." she confessed without thinking twice.

"You shouldn't. I won't hurt you…"

"See, you keep saying that, and I would really like it if you please wouldn't." Emma said as her mind remembered the path she had taken from the living room to the kitchen, measuring time and how fast she would have to run to get to the door, she needed to get the hell out of there. She wasn't sure how much of a fight Jefferson would give her, however. She remained sitting with troubled thoughts.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Emma." He fidgeted, seeming flagellated, as if he had been punished for doing or saying something wrong. Jefferson gathered himself and continued. "Yet this bond is irrevocable, once you've been marked by a gavran you can't undo its consequences,"

"Consequences?" Emma asked, feeling as dread returned to her blood, her heart started to beat harder, her hand making friends with the feel of the metal in her grasp again.

"Your soul now belongs to the gavran kin. You will have no choice but to eventually become one of us when your transition process is complete. Once your body is fully ready, another gavran will have to convert you."

Green eyes widened as if she had been blinded by a flash of light. "All right, buddy, I think I've had enough weird for today." She stood. "Thank you for the —saving, and the eggs, but I'll be going now," She placed the fork on the table and moved to walk, but a strong hand on her arm stopped her.

"Please, Emma, wait," he begged.

"Get your hands off me," Emma yanked herself away from the hold and Jefferson rose both hands in mid-air.

"All right. I won't touch you… I maintain my promise, I won't harm you. We will see each other again. Like I said, you can't avoid this. I'm sorry." he seemed genuine in his irrationality.

Emma chuckled. "Ok, Mr. Vampire, you 'mark' me and then you say sorry? You really are delusional, man," she turned.

"I am  _ **not**_  a vampire. I am a gavran... Corvidae-rymhominidae." his glassy eyes, she didn't bother to look.

Emma shook her head and almost chuckled incredulously. "Whatever," she said, and walked out fearlessly.

After the large door of the mansion closed, the fresh air of that late August morning found her. "Fucking lunatic," she mumbled and pulled out her cellphone. "Uber it is…" Emma swiped through her screen just as long, blonde locks of hair favored the wind whispering in her ear. She had no option but to look up and take in her surroundings. The mansion was indeed stunning. Grey-stone detail covered the large driveway where a black Mercedes was parked, trees, so many green trees surrounded the large property, while vines covered the rugged, brick walls of the home. Green eyes squinted and looked up. "Well, shit… a rich lunatic. Yeap, sounds about right, another day, Emma… another day." she mumbled to herself as she bravely walked towards the gates and requested a ride. Emma noticed just how long the driveway actually was and slumped her shoulders. It seemed to dissolve into nothing somewhere on the horizon. Tall, perhaps the tallest trees she had ever stood next to, sat guard in two perfectly symmetrical rows on each side of the long, paved road.

"I wouldn't blame them for needing the seclusion," she continued to mumble and felt grateful to have found a ride in Montauk. "Fifteen minutes… well, that's better than two hours and a half," she whispered while looking at the time. Emma decided that it was best to keep walking towards the exit, even if she couldn't see it. She just needed to get as far away from the hell morning she'd had.

Suddenly, a feeling that sank deep into her stomach made her aware of her heart. A loud, raspy call echoed in the fresh air while a large, black bird soared above her. " _ **Kraa**_ ,  _ **kraa**_ ," the chocolaty notes emanating from the magnificent creature were deep.

It was majestic… imposing, beautiful, and so free. Her neck held back as far as it would go, and those light green eyes gleamed in their own affliction. Emma felt it in her bones. She swallowed hard and continued to look up, enveloping herself in some sort of tasteful release and inevitable apprehension. It was like trying some kind of stimulant she knew she would later  _need_ to indulge in again.

She felt unrestricted, yet never more afraid.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! More soon. Please share your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I am back again. Thank you so much to all who have taken the time to read and leave thoughts. I am pleased to know that most of you are excited and have decided to join me on this ride. I will take this time to let everyone know before they get invested in the story, that it has been structured and carefully planned out to end. It will contain dark, strong topics, yes, some of them are very hard to swallow (I will warn when the times come), however, I will write it as initially planned. I trust the value and beauty of the initial concept. I feel this story has an entire life of its own and demands to be told as is. Fret not, this is romance. To answer someone's question, I do plan to finish this as well as my other stories, please kindly keep in mind that life is life and it can be incredibly demanding as it can be different for us all. I work a lot and whatever time I have left I give it to my writing. I wish I could give it all, and am working towards that. I am also working on the sequel of my other novel All Through the Night. For those interested, All Through Winter is almost ready to be out in the world and in your hands. Thank you :) Please forgive bad editing and errors! Enjoy.**

**Trigger: Mention of suicide.**

**Matt Maeson - Cringe (Stripped)**

The weekend turned out to drag longer than Emma had expected. After that weird, half-awkward, half-sinister morning with Jefferson, she returned to the city and resumed her normal life like it had been nothing. Emma had gone back to work at the bar that same night and then the following other, avoiding her usual route at all costs, forgetting all about the pitiful man. But nothing, not even borderline-imprudent amounts of alcohol had been able to smudge the image of Regina in Emma's mind.

Lying in bed with arms behind her head, Emma huffed and reminded herself for the hundredth time just how ridiculous she was being. "What are you doing, Swan?" she grunted, and sat up. "For all you know she's a fucking lunatic, too." Emma continued talking to herself, annoyed. A condescending grin twisted her lips as she walked towards the kitchen area with only one plan in mind, caffeine.

The clean pot awaited her, the coffee machine turned off. Her favorite coffee-blend neatly grounded into a bag she had gotten at the bodega, half-used and untouched by anyone else but her. The silhouette of that last scoop dented in the coffee suddenly felt like a sad reminder of her life. Of the places she had traversed over the years: other people's homes —people who had only kept her long enough to learn she suffered from inconvenient nightmares but not long enough to know that she hated olives. A sad reminder of how she had never belonged to anyone, not even when she was days old and it was imperative that she did. An internal 'whatever' had always worked for Emma, in spite of the reddening that, without fail, dewed her eyelids with a salty liquid made of memories too painful to shed. She decided to open the window by the sink and allow the smell of New York's morning air to come in.

As she poured the water and readied the fragrant grounds, green eyes glanced at a small stack of bills on the counter. Her hands worked on the machine while her mind pondered on their due date. Providing for herself had always been Emma's aim. The constant race that had forever kept her occupied and focused. She placed the pot on the warming plate, and suddenly a loud thud made her turn to the open window, startled. "Shit!" Emma mumbled as her alert eyes went to a black, leather-covered notebook that had landed on the windowsill. "What the hell?" she said, slowly finding enough valor to reach for it.

As soon as her pale hand touched the wet leather, Emma focused on the symbol tastefully engraved on the cover protecting the pages, dewed droplets ran down its edges —the flap and leather tie rolled around it perfectly. She quickly shoved her head out the window and looked around, finding only metal fire escapes and brick buildings around. The loud call of a bird prompted her to look up towards the sky. Her green eyes squinted at the flares of sunlight hitting them. "Seriously?"  _A crow?_ It had sounded like a crow to Emma, yet no birds were in sight.

Quickly dismissing the delivery source, Emma went back inside and grabbed the book. The craft of its composition was exquisite. She unrolled the tie in a rush, curious to explore every edge. As her fingers slid on the soft pages, Emma took notice of the rich quality of even the thread attaching the paper —the sweet smell of time-degraded ink and woody pulp. Her eyes widened as the words written in calligraphic script seamlessly morphed from one language to another, to something she could suddenly understand.  _English._

"What the—" Emma squeezed her eyes shut tightly and opened them again, blinking away any blurriness, blaming it on her mild blindness. After a deep breath, she cleared her throat and tried again.

"The Gavran..." Emma said under her breath as the words inked on paper entered her mind. She turned a random page and continued reading. ' _ **Dictum**_ _ **XIII -**_ _ **Notwithstanding antipathy, t**_ _ **he**_ _ **Anđmrti**_   _ **kind shall revere the Gavran kind and vice versa.'**_ her brow furrowed in confusion while she searched for a later page. ' _ **Dictum**_ _ **XXXVII -**_ _ **In the face of demise, a Gavran soul shall meet nihility once it has exited the physical body.'**_ Emma continued flipping through the pages, her heart pounding as if trying to catch her undivided attention. "Dictum, dictum, what the fuck is a dictum?" she mumbled in whispers. "Dictum nine...ty—three? - The mark of a Gavran shall only become visible to Gavran and —Andm—and _mer_...ti—eyes… Jesus, where the hell's a dictionary when you need one?" she grunted, suddenly realizing she didn't live in the dark ages. Green eyes shot to her bed across the studio apartment, catching sight of her cell-phone laying there. Emma rushed to the other end of the room and grabbed the device, quickly typing the words…

" _Dictum:_ _a formal proclamation from an authoritative source…"_ she said, discerning the meaning. "So it's like a rule, I guess. Huh…" Emma kept sifting through the strange pages. "Gavran…" Her coffee no longer seeming appealing, she went for a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed her keys, and left.

* * *

Within the cozy walls of some coffee house in the city, Emma had spent the better part of her morning devouring the contents of the cryptic book. She had only gone as far as a page and a half, between depicting what she could on her own and using internet on her phone as a source. Deeply concentrated, Emma missed the young waitress nearing her table.

Dark-rimmed glasses underlined her green eyes, they went from the book to the phone with a new word to find. "Revelry…" Emma murmured to herself and typed while the girl holding a tray smiled and hovered above her, curiously inspecting the open book on the table.

"That's a stunning journal…"

Emma absentmindedly had to peel her eyes off the phone screen. "I'm sorry, what?" she said, and looked up to the familiar waitress, who suddenly blushed, seemingly embarrassed for prying.

"Your journal… it looks like a perfectly preserved relic. My grandmother used to collect notebooks like these… but yours is… wow,"

"Oh," Emma said, and gave her a casual smile. "Yeah, I just, um… got this, actually. To be honest with you, I think someone is playing a joke on me, but I gotta admit, this book looks like a legit antique."

Placing the large, ceramic coffee cup on the table, the young waitress said, "A joke?"

Emma glanced at the perfect spiral of cinnamon topped whipped-cream on her mocha. "Yeah, it's a bit of a long and weird story, but to sum up, I'm trying to make a little light of it and actually read some of this crazy stuff before I go return the cool book to its lunatic owner," Emma shared with a light shrug, convincing herself that the intense need to see Regina's face again wasn't the driving force behind her desire to return to Montauk.

A warm gleam flashed the girl's eyes as she met green ones. "I'm a little confused," she said, smiling. "Read what?"

"The stuff written in the book," Emma's fingertip traced a line on the pages casually as her eyes met the girl's.

She let out a small laugh and blushed again. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"I...uh… no. What makes you think that?" Emma said, eyeing the dictum-filled pages.

The curious girl's smile slowly faded. "Emma… your pages are  _blank,_ " she said, thinking that her blonde regular had perhaps pulled a double shift at the bar the night before. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean they're blank? There's barely any space left with all these crazy rules," She chuckled awkwardly.

"You know what— I have a few orders waiting for me, but enjoy the coffee, all right?" the girl said kindly and smiled. "Take care, Emma,"

"I—" With a couple more words in her mouth, Emma looked down at the book and touched the inked pages. "Sure," she said, focusing on the indisputable presence of written words on them. "Maybe  _ **I am**_  losing my mind," she mumbled to herself amusedly, a somber loneliness lingered in her voice. Emma's fearless will had avoided dwelling on the fact that the very book in front of her had literally fallen from the sky and landed on her windowsill. She had avoided acknowledging the profound tug in her chest for days.

For the first time since leaving the island that strange morning, unease settled within Emma's marrow in the form of questions and confronting words. Downplaying the significance of her safety with mirth suddenly ceased to make sense. She suddenly felt mocked.

Emma rolled her eyes as she placed a twenty dollar bill on the table and left.

* * *

That same morning had been uneventful for Regina. She had woken up and taken notice of what would perhaps be the last day of summer, since the warmer tones of sunshine had already begun to smear among the misty whispers of September's presence. Standing at her bedroom's open balcony, Regina admired the green foliage of the garden. Chirping birds shared their songs indiscriminately. Whatever moments of peace she had ever indulged in had always been an offer of nature's hand. She respected its creatures and its most primal cycles. A deep breath filled her with the subtlety of the ocean breeze coming from the north, and just as the salty remains of memories caressed her lungs and exited, Regina's chest deflated. Like her suddenly saddened eyes gleamed, just like her mutilated heart ached.

The fleeting moment was gone, and she felt empty again. Regina Mills was a tightly closed book. She was a beautiful tragedy who looked like temptation, and within, harbored fugacious traces of a sweetness that had turned tart. But something had changed. Compared to the narrowing months in the immediate past, Regina hadn't felt the desire to inflict death upon herself as of late. Leaving the wide-open doors behind, she walked out of her room, ready to live yet another day.

Already reaching the end of the long hallway, Regina walked past the corner and caught sight of her brother's figure moving inside his bedroom. He half-folded a sweater and shoved it in the small suitcase laying open on the bed. His tight frame walked back and forth, repeating the action as Regina brushed a knock on the half-open door and walked in. Jefferson shoved yet another shirt into the bag and looked at her, burying it in deeper with frustrated force.

Furrowing a confused brow, Regina eyed the small clothes sloppily balled and then her brother. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered with another derisive question, making Regina jerk her head back. Jefferson continued to raid his closet.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business," he mumbled angrily and shoved a bottle of cologne into the bag.

Brown eyes widened at his sour mood. "All right, you are clearly irritated,"

"I am not irritated, Regina. I am seething." Jefferson said, and stopped to look at her.

"Why? Shouldn't you be basking in the joy of having found your 'mate'?" she said, silencing the covetous feeling at the base of her stomach, still pretending to not wanting her presence again.

"Don't patronize me, Regina. I don't find your tasteless humor amusing." Jefferson continued to walk back and forth between his closet and the bed.

"I am not patronizing you, Jefferson. I simply can't seem to find the rationality in this, unless the direction you are headed to,  _is hers_." she said evenly and observed the sudden apprehensiveness in him, his silence. Jefferson opened a drawer in his nightstand and grabbed his passport.

"You're leaving the country?" Regina asked, baffled. Her mood starting to effervesce.

"I have to." he replied angrily.

"The hell you do! You just claimed that woman and now you're running?!" she demanded, not caring to acknowledge the source of her anger. Her ardent defense of Emma ignited brand-new frustration within Jefferson.

He clenched his teeth. "That's exactly why I'm leaving! I have to know why it didn't work! It's been four days, she should have been here by now, she should be here doing—" he contained the selfish words with reddening fever in his cheeks as Regina's glaring eyes pierced him knowingly.

"Doing as you please? Following your every command?" she spat with a snarl.

"Don't you dare judge me, Regina. How smug of you, when you bed women almost every night and toss them like trash after you're done with them," he snapped back.

"I establish rules they agree upon  _before_ passing through my bed, Jefferson.  _ **Willingly.**_ I force absolutely no one into anything. I don't go around the city chloroforming women and bring them back to my place with their feet dragging on the concrete!" Regina pointed out defensively.

"Oh, shut up, Regina," he countered sorely with not much to fight back with.

"' _Oh, shut up?'_  You didn't even have the decency to try and make a connection with her before reinforcing your pathetic, chauvinistic claim on her. —Oh, wait." she smirked in her irritation, not taking the time to examine her out-of-place behavior. "Perhaps it was because you were merely relying on the basic premise of that ridiculous, pre-imposed bond. I thought you said she meant something to you, Jefferson. Did you even mean something to her?"

His suddenly reddening eyes told Regina that she had shoved her finger in an open wound. "Of course I meant something to her, you don't know what you're talking about," he said, silently sniffling his sentiment back and zipping the bag shut.

"Then grow some balls and fight! Running will accomplish  _nothing_. You've already set everything into motion, the least you can do is have the decency to face her. Turning into this isn't a walk in the park as I am sure you may remember." she said, and stared at his emotional eyes with disdain. "Don't be a coward, Jefferson,"

A sore smirk curled his lips and a gleaming sentiment flashed his eye. " _I am_ fighting for her. That is why I have to go," he said, pulling out the handle of the carry on luggage.

Realization dawned on Regina, making her head tilt to the side and her brow furrow. The type of wear he packed, his passport, his despairing behavior. Jefferson was seeking for alternate measures. "You're going to Romania,"

The puzzling look on her face brought him satisfaction. "Yes, Regina. I am going home and I am going to get answers. It is  _my_  mark she is carrying and I will make certain that she honors that. Something must have gone wrong and I will see to its solution."

Disbelief left Regina's lips in the form of a scoff. "And who the hell do you plan on complaining to? The president of all Gavran? Or the customer service department?" she said sardonically.

"You're hilarious," he replied sorely.

"And you're pathetic," she said challengingly. "How can you knowingly go out of your way to force someone into being with you —even more than you already have!"

Setting his luggage on the floor, Jefferson looked at her. "This is not your problem, Regina, and I don't need your unrequested counsel. See you in a few weeks." he said, and walked out, leaving Regina with her remaining thoughts —and words.

 _See you in a few weeks?_ "Imbecile." Regina said dismissively in the empty space of his neat bedroom, her mind racing towards his possible course of action.  _What on earth are you planning to do, Jefferson?_  she thought, suddenly realizing just how affected she felt about it all. The heated waters of her mood had been rippled because of a complete stranger. Regina quickly retreated to the other side of her walls. "This is absurd." Why should she even care?

* * *

The long drive had been relaxing. In spite of her annoyance, Emma had to admit to the peace she found in the quiet roads that guided her bug to the remote island. After leaving behind the noisy city, Emma set out to cut the issue from the root. Seeing Jefferson's face again was the last thing traversing her thoughts, in fact, the closer she got to Montauk, the more that aching sensation claimed her stomach. Finding words to say to the creepy lunatic should come with no complications. However, the mere idea of even having the chance of running into  _her_  again was consuming enough. Emma still didn't understand her desire to cross paths with the woman and didn't dare question the reason behind it. Putting her crazy ramblings to the back of her mind, green eyes squinted as the light of that last summer sun made them grow infinitely clear.

As the heat of that early afternoon burned through her rolled down windows, Emma parked the bug a few feet away from the same black Mercedes she had seen that crazy morning. She exited the vehicle. Shrugging off her jacket and then throwing it inside her car, she slammed the door bravely. Green eyes narrowed as Emma looked up the grand walls of the home. "Well, Emma, ready or not," she mumbled to herself now standing in front of the large entrance. The heavy, iron door knockers were crafted into some intrinsic, old-time design that was as beautiful as it was creepy. "Why am I here, again? Leave it to me to walk right into Dracula's freaking castle, fully aware and willing." she shrugged and said, "Here goes nothing,"

Swinging the large rings and slamming them against the wooden door, Emma smirked. "Jesus," she said, and hooked a manicured thumb on her back pocket, taking the idle time to take in the detail put into every inch of the house.

The eerie squeak of the opening door revealed an older woman with white, blondish hair and a forthright stare sheltered by chained eyeglasses. She simply peered at Emma over the silver rim expectantly.

"I, uh…" was all Emma managed to say.

"Yes?" the woman said, unamused.

Emma's mouth opened and closed as her brow furrowed. "I'm— I'm looking for Jefferson Mills. My name is Emma— Emma Swan, and I need to talk to him. He knows what about."

Unimpressed, the woman motioned for Emma to enter the house. "Well, sweetheart, sorry to say, but he's not in."

 _I can't believe I'm walking into this place again. Nice, Emma, you really have lost your shit._ she thought and eyed the regal, now familiar home as she stepped in.

The woman closed the door, and the sound of it suddenly made Emma feel trapped.  _It's all in your head. Get your shit together, seriously?_

"Miss Mills is here, would you like to see her, instead?"

 _Miss… So she's not married._ Emma thought and felt an exciting flutter spiraling down her stomach, settling above her belly button.  _Why would you even care?_

"Look, hon, I have ten rooms waiting for me, and they're not going to clean themselves. Do you want to see her or not?"

After a deep breath, Emma snapped out of her haze. "Uh—yeah," she said casually. "Yes, that would work,"  _Maybe she's not even aware of the nutcase she has under her roof._

"All right," the woman said, and beckoned. "Follow me,"

Emma did.

She followed the frank lady's trail and took the chance to continue dissecting as much of the unusual, timeless home as she could. Part of her felt bad for the woman, thinking about the ridiculous amount of effort and time it would take to clean a place as such. Infinitely curious, green eyes got lost in a photo of a younger Regina, resting on a table. Its appearance, lack of color, and her clothing threw Emma into a wondering fog. Its authenticity was almost indisputable. There was no way Regina could have been a teenager at the time, however.  _Maybe it's one of those fake, old towns where people take excursions to._ Emma thought. Within her ignorance of what a normal upbringing should be and feel like, her lip curled up for that young girl who had seemingly had things many lacked throughout their lives. It was a selfless way of admiring from afar.

The sound of impressive —this time clear doors opening brought Emma back. "Wow," she murmured, eyeing the large garden. Indigo-blue water outlined a curved pool into the ground, surrounded by green grass and rustic stone floors.

"She's right there, by the tanning chairs," the woman said, however, Emma was already enthralled. A thick knot made her aware of her throat as she swallowed it down. And just as the woman had said, lying face down on a tanning chair, was a half-naked Regina Mills. A black, round, sun hat shielded her head and part of her shoulders.

"You got it from here?" the lady asked, and Emma simply stared towards the chairs with a gaping mouth, heat spreading through her body, making the white tank-top and jeans feel like an inconvenience. Rolling eyes behind chained glasses turned along with her blondish-white head of hair. "For the love of Pete," the woman mumbled, annoyed.

"I'm— I'm sorry, what?" Emma turned, but the lady was long gone. But it wasn't hard to find oily, tanned skin again. Regina was stunning. Long legs extended seamlessly, expecting to be kissed and showered by the sun. A black, scarce bikini bottom covered the smooth curve of her ass, flaunting the small contour of her lower back. All trace of skin above was a heavenly, stark-naked tapestry of delicacy. The almost seamless lines of her sides melted with the lighter, round skin of her breasts pressed against the bed. Every inch of her made Emma's mouth feel dry. She swallowed again, tiny beads of sweat sprouting from her hairline. "Shit," Emma mumbled and even from the considerable distance, Regina moved.  _What the fuck? She heard me?"_

"Miss Swan," Regina said, pushing herself off the bed as Emma narrowed the distance in between. "Welcome back," Regina added and stood in front of Emma unapologetically naked. Only the small bikini bottom covered her God-given body.

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ Emma thought and swallowed dry, rolling her tongue on equally dry lips. Regina removed her hat and ruffled her damp, almost wet, short hair. She smiled. "It took you long enough," Regina said as Emma's eyes freely surveyed her _._ The dips and tasteful hollows of her clavicle, her round, small breasts and how both nipples roused deliciously. That lighter shade of skin around their supple contour made Emma feel special, as Regina obviously didn't flaunt her tits to the entire world, if so, tan-lines would be nonexistent. This was a private and unique occasion, and it was as if the stunning woman wanted her to know so. The obscenity of the moment made a warm twinge recoil inside Emma, sending an electric jolt down her middle. Green eyes focused on the simple necklace around her neck and the peculiar pendant resting on her chest. It was a small, glass cylinder with a delicate design on the top that connected it to the seamless jewelry. It looked like a vial filled with a crimson red liquid.  _Blood?_

Emma opened and closed her mouth, sincerely unable to outer a word.

"I supposed you'd have a million questions by now," Regina sassed as she picked up the frothy glass of water resting on a table near her chair. Fatal lips welcomed the rim of the condensing glass as cubes of ice moved and refreshing liquid found her peeking tongue.

 _I should really start debating on the gay thing again._ Emma mumbled nonsensically and finally found a word. "Yeah,"

Regina swallowed and gave her a grin. "Yeah?"

Suddenly feeling exposed and honestly not caring, Emma went for the double affirmation. "Yeah. Actually, I do," she said, and tried with all her might to keep eye contact with Regina. "I really need to talk to your brother, but the lady who let me in said he wasn't home."

"Mrs. Lucas is right, he is not," Regina said, seeming a lot less sour than the first time they had met, though imposing and powerful all the same. "He left this morning on a personal trip."

Emma cleared her throat, in hopes to assuage the way her body was reacting to Regina's current state of undress. "Oh," the indifference in her tone told Regina of Emma's disinterest in Jefferson.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Miss Swan. After all, I am as adept to answer your queries as he is, if not more." Regina said, and Emma suddenly felt Regina's eyes on her. Her scrutinizing stare was thorough, it  _felt_  thorough. A sudden rush of heat spread to Emma's cheeks and neck and she shamelessly canvassed  _her_  right back.

Sliding her arms into a long, black robe, Regina took a deep, graceful breath that accentuated the valleys on her clavicle, making her chest rise and fall with ease. She pushed a reserved smile and tied a knot around her small waist. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" her voice open and inviting. The vulnerability of its femininity and the intensity of her dark eyes ignited a primal need down Emma's lower belly, ending in an aching clench right above her navel for the second time. "Got anything stronger?"

The challenge and honest kindness in those green eyes sent Regina for a mighty spin. However, she had meticulously prepared herself for Emma's presence at her house whenever it should arrive again. Regina couldn't afford the weakness and timeworn melancholy she had left her with that unexpected morning. Regina deemed herself ready to deal with the circumstances, after all, there was no escaping this. Emma was now one of them, like it or not.

* * *

After following the elegance of Regina's effortless walk for a good while, they arrived at a study. Emma entered as the refined woman held the door open for her. The cool air of the mansion was a refreshing change of pace, the soothing surroundings of the wood-covered office, aiding to it as well. "Please make yourself comfortable," Regina said, and Emma looked around before sitting on an elegant sofa. A majestic arrangement of books sat on a large shelf that encompassed an entire wall. The thought of how much history lay behind many of the pieces of furniture kindled a craving flame in Emma's mind. She still couldn't get over how two different eras seemed to beautifully and seamlessly collide in every corner of Regina's home.

The magnetic woman gathered their drinks, pouring yet another glass of water for herself. She handed the whiskey to Emma. "I sincerely hope Mr. Walker is still of popular liking," she said as Emma took a sip of the smooth, alcoholic drink, allowing the cold whiskey to coat her tongue and throat; smooth caramel and dark, bittersweet tones of chocolate brought Emma's taste buds to their knees.  _Fuck, this is good whiskey…_

Regina took seamless notice of every single movement and expression she made. "I am not much of a whiskey drinker myself, I prefer wine,"

Emma cleared her throat. "It's perfect, thanks," she gave her a small, tight-lipped smile. The simplicity of Emma's honesty continued to drill a hole into Regina's composure. Unable to repress her curiosity, brown eyes examined the absolute depiction of every line visible to her. She could not take her eyes away from Emma's arms.

On her part, and from her side of the earnest moment, Emma took a quick glance at herself and noticed that the look in Regina's gleaming eyes was soft and almost aching. As if somehow something concerned her deeply, almost as if she felt irrevocable empathy. "Um… everything all right?" Emma asked and Regina quickly met her gaze.

"Yes. Of course," Regina said, and crossed her legs. Emma concealed the lump in her throat as she swallowed another sip of whiskey.

"Well, I'm really sorry for bothering you with all this, I mean, I'm not even sure if you are aware of everything that happened between your brother and me the other day,"

"I… am fairly acquainted with some of the details, yes. Not all of them, I am sure,"

"Good," Emma nodded, racking her brain for coherent, sensitive words, after all, it wasn't this woman's fault that her brother was acting like a creepy stalker. "Um… well, you can imagine how strange it was for me to wake up here that day, I mean, I had barely exchanged names with him once," Emma said, and Regina suddenly regretted having gifted Jefferson with the favor. Even if it had only been a simple handshake.

"At first it was nice. He was polite and all, but after he started telling me all about the soulmate thing… that really threw me off, as I'm sure you'll understand,"

Regina listened closely and refrained from interrupting her, even though Emma seemed uncomfortable and nervous. Her awkward chuckles and candid gestures made Regina acutely aware of it.

"So when he added the vampire stuff, I lost my cool and left. I mean, I'm sorry if he's not mentally well, but I think that finding out where I live and throwing that weird book at my window was stepping over the line." Emma said, and Regina tilted her head, listening still.

"I won't press any charges against him if you can assure me that he'll stop. I'll admit it takes dedication —Actually, that book and its tricks really got me good. But you gotta understand that it stopped being funny way before that."

"Miss Swan, my brother," Regina shifted uncomfortably at the term, still angry with the man. She couldn't believe he had left her with such a mess to deal with. Perhaps Emma was certainly better off. "Jefferson is strangely peculiar, and possesses an incredible lack of tact as you have experienced first hand, however, he is not mentally ill."  _Immature, selfish, and pathetic, yes._

Emma fidgeted embarrassedly. "Look, I'm sorry if it came out wrong —but the reason why I came here was to just put an end to it without the need of drama. As long as he leaves me alone, we're good. Nothing's happened." she said, and stood.

Regina rose as well. "Miss Swan," she said, her voice free of humor. It made Emma's attempt at a civil smile disappear.

"I am not trying to defend him, because the way he approached this was most unfitting —reason why I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. However, what he explained about the mark on your back and what we are  _ **is**_  true. I can vouch for what I know."

Emma chuckled. "What?" she said.  _The mark on my back? What the f— So she's fucking crazy, too. Jesus, so you_ _ **are**_   _an idiot, after all, Emma._

Regina placed the glass of water on the coffee table and sat. "I think you should sit, Miss Swan,"

Emma swallowed hard and sat.  _Great. At least the last thing I see will be her._ Saying no to this woman was certainly hard. Looking into her eyes and not feeling anything was even harder.

Regina's keen sense had taken close notice of Emma's increased heart rate. Of her breathing, of the minuscule, almost invisible hairs that stood on end all over her goose-bumped skin. Of her contracting pupils. "This is it, isn't it? You're gonna kill me," Emma asked with tiny beads of sweat sprouting from her skin as her heart pounded hard.

Silence engulfed the room for a few seconds until Regina let out a semi-contained laugh. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, my God. I always thought I'd go by way of suicide, but I never literally thought that I'd be stupid enough to walk myself to my own death." Emma said with dreading eyes.

Regina tried to hold back laughter but failed miserably. "Miss Swan, I am not going to kill you,"

"You're not?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Of course not. Jefferson doomed you enough the second he claimed you."

"I'm sorry, but I really can't get on board with the whole, vampire joke, I just,"

Regina arched a relaxed brow and swang a leg over the other, making Emma's gaze fall on the secretive shade between her thighs. "Then conveniently enough  _for you_ … we are not vampires, Miss Swan. We are a unique, banished breed between three species: Rymhominidae; formed of a fallen, supernatural being and a human. As well as the Corvidae; which in our case is represented by the bird commonly known as a raven." Regina said evenly and Emma jerked back in disbelief. She chuckled.

"Okay, you know what? I'll just tell you what I told your brother… I've had enough weird for the day. So if you'll excuse me, lady, I'm outta here," Emma moved to stand and Regina rose with her, never taking those imprisoning eyes away. "You may leave and try to convince yourself of the contrary, yet this will create nothing but more confusion for you. You will feel an incredible necessity to return here. If I am not mistaken, you should have already started to feel it… You will be able to see things that others can't, and an array of other sensory phenomena for which I will need more of your time and focus to be able to explain… but —your body has already started the shift, Miss Swan, and _it is_  irreversible. As I am sure Jefferson has told you, one of us will have to aid you in your final transition… though there is still time for that."

As Regina said those words, Emma's blood ran cold. There was nothing but honest regret in her brown eyes. An incredulous, painful chuckle fell from Emma's lips and quickly turned into something hollow. Her chest rose and fell as ease vanished from her bloodstream. Green eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Unfortunately, no, Miss Swan," Regina said, and Emma could have sworn that the edges of those dark eyes had reddened for a second or two. In that brief instant, Emma didn't feel so alone. Regina's composure returned with a few blinks and a quick bow of her head.

Emma sat on the sofa, suddenly needing something to hang on to. Her aching chest rising and falling still. "You— you said there's a mark on my back," she barely managed to say, trying with all her being to find the courage and understanding to deal with what she had been given.

"Yes. I don't know anything about your previous life, which is when it was given to you —however… I know where it is," Regina stood, and after eying her for a split second, Emma got the hint and stood as well.

Walking a few steps closer, Regina faced Emma and took a deep breath. Their eyes met, making it almost impossible for either one to look away. Emma swallowed audibly and Regina took her in. The violent force of the pull between them was intensely lethal. It was silent and slow, like a surge of something redolent. Something that evoked ardor and ache within. As Emma's blood started to dilute the contents of the intense moment, her breathing intensified and Regina fell prey to that wrecking weakness again. Brown eyes gleamed in a mournful way, it made Emma's heart contract and hurt, her gentle brow furrowed.

Regina blinked and cleared her throat, taking a discrete step back. Dark strands of hair fell forward as she tilted her body lightly to the side and moved to reach for Emma's back. Green eyes stayed tuck on her.

Their gazes met again. "May I?" Regina asked, not used to  _asking_  for permission to do anything. Most women spasmed for her touch, for her nearness. Emma nodded. "Yeah," and suddenly felt Regina's gentle hand on her left, lower back side. Every muscle in her body tensed as every nerve-ending awoke, making her tremble.

Their eyes met again, and Regina inhaled, moving her hand away. "You will need the support of a mirror to see it, but that's where it is," she said, and Emma nodded. Her cheeks now deeply blushed and her eyes averting.

Regina walked back to her place, intensely needing to seek reclusion, however, leaving Emma in the middle of such altering conversation would have been rude. She tried to get a hold of herself as much as she could and pushed contentment. The acute, emotional ache in her chest was abrasive, fervid. Emma's silence was to be expected, so Regina had no other choice but to take reins of the conversation. To endure. "As I expressed before, I am certain you must have many questions…"

Green eyes found Regina again and took a deep breath. "I— I should go. This… this is too much, I—"

"Emma, I understand what you are feeling,  _believe me,_ " Regina said, emphasizing the last with a vehement sentiment in her eyes. "And you are free to go, of course. However, you will only be making things ten times more difficult for yourself."

"Why?" Emma asked challengingly. Feeling as if she now had the absolute right to demand answers. Even if she was unfairly demanding from the wrong person.

"Because… your senses are awakening. Incredible changes are taking place inside you. For one, the noises of the city will drive you absolutely insane. The smells, the sensations, and perceptions could easily create chaos in your mind, even if you stay secluded inside a dwelling. New York is not the place for you right now…  _ **I**_ can become easily overwhelmed there, and I have been dealing with this for many years, imagine what it will do to you."

Emma's chest rose and fell, her eyes softened. Demanding still. "So… this… this is real?" she asked dreadingly.

"It is," Regina said.

"I can't— I mean, I'm having a hard— I just,"

"I can imagine," Regina spoke again. "Which is why you may stay here if you so wish." Regina offered, refraining from speaking of her brother and his new meaning in her life. Emma looked troubled enough. Regina had tried to conceal the raw, vivid emotions coursing through her, and she had done so surpassingly well. Her excess tact with Emma was something she had not seen herself give to another since…

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head.

Still breathing hard, Emma found room to feel for the woman. "You okay?"

 _You should be angry, overwhelmed and terribly afraid… how can you stop to think of how I feel?_  Emma's selfless question was the striking blow —the honesty behind her troubled eyes. Regina needed to withdraw. She suddenly found herself regretting her offer. After all, Emma wasn't her responsibility. Regina pushed a smile. "I apologize, Miss Swan, but I have matters to attend to. My offer stands if you chose to take it… make yourself at home, no one will bother you here. I will instruct Mrs. Lucas to give you a tour of the house and prepare a room for you. Don't hesitate to let her know if it isn't to your liking." she said solemnly. Her sudden shift not getting lost on Emma. it was as if a hard, erect wall had risen between them. Regina was polite still, however, that unrehearsed, open quality with which she had approached every second in Emma's presence was gone. Regina now felt contained, almost aloof to her.

Emma simply nodded. Considering if she should stay. She felt a desperation, an infuriating need to break something and watch it shatter into pieces, scream so loud that her vocal cords would strain sore. Emma felt a shivering agony engulf her body as Regina left and closed the door behind, leaving her to the silence of a foreign room that minutes ago had felt like home and she didn't even know why.

Pale fingers ran through her long hair, feeling the texture of her scalp. "Oh, my—" Emma said as a swelling feeling inside her chest made her eyes burn and blink rapidly. Painful air stabbing her chest. She wanted to cry.

Minutes after Regina had left, Emma took a valiant breath and wiped away the scarce wet in her lids with the back of her hand. Crying had never gotten her anywhere, why would it start to do so now? Emma took the condensing glass of whiskey from the coffee table, brought the cool rim to her lips and shot her head back, gulping on the last of the numbing liquid. It was time to head back home.

Home…

Emma had long dragged her thoughts and her body all the way to her bug. The humid feel of leftover heat warmed Emma's skin as she stepped out of the house. The earthy smell of rain mingled with the dry wave in the atmosphere, vowing to soon bring a fresh downpour. As she opened the door of her old car, Emma saw her smeared jacket on the passenger side. It felt like that dented shape in the coffee grains earlier that morning. The jacket had not moved, it had stayed like every inanimate object around her always did. Unmoved by anyone but her. The hollow feeling of loneliness that tightened her chest felt like the look in Regina's eyes. Nothing had ever felt better than looking into those eyes. Suddenly everything else felt like living in absence of.

Emma took a deep breath and still touching the frame of her bug's open door, she turned to look at the sturdy, gray bricks of Regina's home. At the tall, pointy roof turrets that stood opulently. At the unique trailing of those green vines, hanging on to her walls, hanging on to her. To the peace she had offered… ' _ **Make yourself at home, no one will bother you here**_. _ **'**_

Here.

It suddenly felt like a reached destination, as if her feet had found fertile ground were to spread roots. A place to rest and breathe. Green eyes took the last rays of the sun and watched as the shapeless clouds gathered. They told each other secrets and brewed something more. Emma closed her eyes and smelled things she had never perceived before. The promise of water to aerate and claim everything exposed… to dampen the soil —make beautiful love bleed down to quench the deepest thirst of everything alive and grieving for rain. She looked higher up and longed to see it again... to see its black wings soar once more... Emma stood there and continued to wish. Perhaps asking for a sign or confirmation, for the last push.

She stood there until the sound of the doors opening brought her back and shook her awake. That squeaking sound and then the woman's voice. "Hon, are you coming in or not?"

Emma closed the door of her bug and made her choice.

 **A/N: More soon! Thank you for sharing your reviews with me! They are**   **greatly appreciated. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Very introspective chapter, as Emma begins to digest and discover what is new.**

**SYML - Mr. Sandman**

In spite of her initial doubts, Emma stayed. She opened the trunk, pulled out her small emergency-bag containing a change of clothes, and followed Mrs. Lucas inside. Delving deeper into Regina's home was an unbidden delight. A sudden distraction from the heavy weight of confusion that now hovered upon her shoulders. As she walked behind the old woman, Emma's head moved from side to side in an almost entranced motion. The rich woods and limestone walls were grazed by warm hues of light as the tasteful wall candelabras stood proud in their baroques magnificence. For a split second, green eyes got lost in the tier of lit glass fixtures that looked more like tamed flames.

After taking her last step up the divergent flight of stairs, Emma was greeted by two female torchères that sat on the pedestals of the staircase. They gave way to two hallways: one towards the left and the other towards the right. "This way, sweetheart," the old woman said plainly, no sentiment behind the term of endearment. Emma continued to follow, wondering if there was anyone else in the large, opulent home. The melancholic mood within those walls made her wonder of Regina's whereabouts.

As their walk slowed, Mrs. Lucas stopped by a door at the end of the right hallway and opened it. "Here we are. How's this one?" she said, stepping inside and expertly finding her way towards the lamps on each side of the bed. A cozy, amber flood of light filled the room. The clean, neutral scent of freshly laundered sheets coated Emma's lungs like a calming balm. Not a single inch of the room disappointed. Everything was faultless and beyond any standard of comfort. Nothing less could have been expected from  _her_  home.

"It's perfect, thanks," Emma said, starting to feel the strain of such long day. The hot, sticky aftertouch of that earlier sunshine made her burn for a wisp of freshness. Green eyes landed on the black, gothic arched double doors. "Do you mind if I open these?" she asked, walking towards the possibility of welcoming that rain she had predicted earlier. The clear glass showed a cobalt-colored sky on the other side.

While ruffling the downy pillows, Mrs. Lucas eyed Emma over her shoulder. "Sure. This is your room, hon. You can do as you please." she said evenly.

As she opened the doors, Emma found a small balcony. A restoring breeze blew in, her long locks drifted gently as the intense color of the sky affected her. It was a beautiful distraction from the questions in her mind, from the things she still couldn't believe to be real. Emma simply stared at the darkening horizon in silence, yet the old woman stared at her with fleeting concern. "You all right?" she asked and Emma turned.

Was she? In truth, Emma had no accurate answer to that question, so she simpered and nodded weakly, hiding her turmoil as she usually did. "Yeah. I'm good," she replied, unable to disrespect the old woman with an irascible reaction.

Mrs. Lucas pretended to believe the words and pointed towards a door ajar. "Well, there's your bathroom. It's fully stocked. If you can think of anything specific you need in there, just let me know and I'll get it for you. You got some extra sheets in case you need them, they're in the closet over there." she said, and Emma eyed the other door by the baroques, limestone fireplace. "Regina told me you liked whiskey," Mrs. Lucas added, pointing towards a rich, oak table that held a tasteful tray, on it, a decanter full of amber liquid and two glasses. "You need ice?"

The lack of a prefix when referring to the owner of the house wasn't lost on Emma, but she didn't have the energy to dwell on it. A wisp of a tired smile almost curled Emma's lip up. The thought made her feel lighter, if only for a small second. Regina had been nothing but especially accommodating. "Neat sounds good. Mrs. Lucas. Thanks for the offer, though,"

The old woman couldn't help but continue to try and pin-down her affliction. "You think you can find your way around the house tomorrow? I won't be here until Thursday." she said casually and Emma nodded. Just as she opened her mouth to ask Mrs. Lucas where she was going, the effortless sound of stilettos tapping against solid ground echoed from outside the small balcony. Emma turned to look down and saw  _her_  approaching the black Mercedes. Regina looked stunning as always, however, now refreshed and obviously ready for an outing. Black, dress pants and a crisp, black shirt perfectly tucked in. Green eyes gleamed as Emma tried to imagine the velvety softness of her dark hair —of its scent. She suddenly longed and felt jealous of the gentle wind caressing it.

Mrs. Lucas' seasoned gaze lingered on Emma's silent yearning. Her earlier thoughts irrefutably confirmed. It was obvious that Emma was smitten with the female counterpart of the Mills siblings. "So you're a friend of Jefferson?" she asked knowingly.

…

An earnest smile cradled Mrs. Lucas' lips at the lack of response.

Dragging seconds pulled Emma's focus like a magnet, she took her eyes away from Regina with great effort, unknowingly so. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked and Mrs. Lucas chuckled. It was the very first time Emma had seen her smile.

"I asked if you were a friend of her brother," she asked and pointed, knowing of Regina's presence below, in spite of not seeing her.

Emma's smile faded slowly at the mention of his name.  _I swear to God, I'm gonna punch that asshole's face when I see him._  she thought and sighed, condemning him for what he had done to her. "Honestly, not a fan."

"I don't blame ya, hon. The guy doesn't amount to a hill of beans," Mrs. Lucas replied with an old saying and Emma chuckled, confused.

"What?"

"I meant that he ain't nothing to brag about," she clarified candidly.

Emma gave her a tranquil smile, momentarily forgetting about her troubles. Jefferson was the very last thing she cared to talk about. "Have you been working here long?" she asked, wondering if old lady Lucas was one of them, too. Not wanting to seem too blunt.

"I've been working for  _her_ since I was seventeen," she replied honestly, Emma's reaction not going by unnoticed. Green eyes stared, pregnant with questions.

Curiosity tickled her tongue. "How… Um… How old are you? If you don't mind me asking, of course,"

Mrs. Lucas knew where things were headed and she was willing to share. "I'm sixty-three, hon,"

The answer shook Emma. Even though she had wondered about their longevity, hearing it first hand from someone who had known Regina for forty-six years was like starting to feel the effects of the unimaginable reality that was now her life. Regina looked like she was perhaps in her early or mid-thirties. "How— how old was she when you two met?" Emma asked.

"Well, she was older than me." Mrs. Lucas said, feeling like it wasn't her place to go into details, not that she knew much about Regina's fiercely protected past, anyway. "Looked exactly like the woman you know today." she added, and while memories of earlier years washed over her, old lady Lucas said, "I haven't worked for anyone else since,"

Emma took in the last words with more meaning than the realization that perhaps Regina was immortal.  _But wait, the book said Gavrans can die… she can't be immortal._ Emma wondered what Regina had done for the old woman to receive such dedication from her. "So… you, um… you know about..."

Mrs. Lucas nodded with a candid simper on her lips. "I do,"

"Oh," Emma said, her eyes still burning with silent intrigue. "Do you like working with her?" she asked.

The old woman embraced the question and decided to give honesty. "It's simple. She's straightforward. Tells it to your face whether you like what comes out of her mouth or not, there's no bullshit with her. I like that. Besides, she pays very well." Mrs. Lucas said.

"Fair enough, I guess," Emma said evenly. Her green eyes turned to watch as the bright-red tail lights of the Mercedes dimed in the distance. Regina was gone.

Still studying Emma's silent longing, Mrs. Lucas considered her next words, yet something told her she should share them. Emma seemed to be aching for clarity. "Regina is a very complicated woman, and God knows she can be hard to swallow, but she is generous. I owe her much…"

A thoughtful Emma turned. Her peaceful smile was considerate of the old lady's personal admission. It seemed Regina had started to carve a place deep in her subconscious. The more she discovered about the mysterious woman, the more profound her need to know became.

"Well, I better get going. Do you need anything else?" old lady Lucas asked, rigidly trying to dissipate her mild embarrassment.

Noticing her discomfort, Emma said, "I'm good. Thank you," She made it easy for both of them, also needing to regather and disconnect herself.

After Mrs. Lucas left, Emma closed the small balcony doors and walked into the spotless bathroom. She pulled the white top over her head, long blonde curls falling freely as she turned to examine her back in the mirror. "Fuck," And there it was. Green eyes found the foreign mark on her milky skin. It was the very same symbol on the book. A straining discomfort on her neck made it difficult to discern its detail, so Emma turned to look at herself. She inspected the rest of her now naked body. The shapely dips and hollows between each muscle -her shoulders. Any warm-blooded creature would have seen them as stunningly proportioned lines. To Emma, they were a reminder of her rough life, of having to not only become stronger but also look the part in order to survive. Green eyes finally found themselves in the reflection staring back. A somber melancholy made them gleam. It was an emotionally visceral farewell to her humanity for she didn't know what she was becoming. Emma's strong body stood proud and seemingly unaffected, while the ruptured soul within, cried out in silence.

That night, Emma lay in bed embraced only by darkness. She stared through the glass of the balcony doors until sleep claimed her.

* * *

 

**Tap, tap, tap, tap** ,  **tap.**

The stale sound was faint but annoyingly persistent. It filtered through her deep sleep. Emma stirred in the comfortable bed, her skin and bones awakening to a new form of pleasure. She hadn't slept in such a comfortable bed before. Like a sated cat, Emma stretched under the sheets as her light eyes opened and welcomed daylight. She instinctively reached for her cellphone and took note of the time. "One thirty-eight. Shit," Emma mumbled, slumping back down on the pillow, unused to waking up at such late hour.

**Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.**

The sound got her attention, making her leave the bed and stop at the beautiful window, wearing nothing but her top and panties. A small bird sat near the glass and continued to tap it. She grinned. "Thanks for the wake-up call. I almost lost the day to that freaking amazing bed," she said to the small, light-blue bird and went on to find her jeans. Toned arms rose as she casually tied her long hair up in a ponytail.

While readying herself, Emma felt a small sting of regret. The vulnerability of night had made her fear everything unknown, however, daylight left her feeling stupid and thinking of heading back home.

She walked down the stairs and awkwardly minced her way around, glancing into every room of the large house as she passed through. Her veins were seeking caffeine, though the unmistakable echo of silence told her that she was perhaps alone. Remembering and retracing her surroundings, Emma found the kitchen and a single note by the coffee machine. ' **Ready to go, just turn it on,'** she read with a strangely hopeful feeling in her gut. ' **Enjoy** ,  **hon**.' Green eyes recognized the overused term of endearment that deflated her sudden excitement. Part of Emma's subconscious was still searching for traces of Regina anywhere she could find them. However, she smiled, for another had deliberately thought of her… no dented prints inside coffee bags or reminders of her lonely life.

Fifteen minutes passed after Emma's tongue had indulged in the finest notes of coffee beans and the smoothest hues of an unforgettable roast. She sat at the very same table Jefferson had guided her to days before. Her body seemingly idle while her brain weighed and considered returning to New York. Her legs were ready to walk out of Montauk, as she had made up her mind somewhere between swallowing the last sip of that exquisite coffee and realizing that things such as these only happened in the movies. The creepy and the faultlessly beautiful.  _I guess I'll just have to deal._  she thought and moved to stand when a sudden, bright flash behind closed lids made her world jerk like never before. Emma had been disturbingly drunk in the past, yet this narrowing and widening sensation inside her head was an absolute first. "Holy shit," she mumbled and hung on to the table's edge with pale knuckles.

Blinking herself back into a feeling of sober awareness, Emma's eyes burned as if bitter tears had filled them. She rushed to the sink and desperately opened the faucet. Running water refreshed her sight, and while heaving uncontrollably, Emma rubbed the excess liquid away, opening her eyes. A rush of oxygen awakened her lungs with a gasp as an immaculate picture sat before her. Every color enhanced to the richest lengths. Crisp, indescribable clarity washed over everything around her. Emma turned to the ample kitchen entrance and saw beyond her capacities. All the way on the other side of the living room, more vividity awaited for her discovery. "Oh, my fucking God," What before would have been a distant mass of semi-blurred objects, was now a picturesque and sublime gift to her cognition. Life looked evoking. It looked brand new.

With shaky hands, Emma smiled and looked at her open palms. Each line drawn on her skin with such magnificent perfection. Never had she felt the uniqueness of her totality, a time-abiding reminder of her presence on earth. Emma had never dwelled on the value of her life, always remembering she had been tossed aside like she didn't matter. Remembering that she was just an orphan. She suddenly realized that something profound had indeed started to shift inside her and there was no going back.

Having already made her peace with the prospect of staying, Emma walked out of the kitchen in need of answers. She roamed the same hallways. "Regina," Emma called as she went.

Door after door, room after room, Emma searched for the only person who had extended a hand in help, yet only silence and tranquility greeted her. Regina was nowhere to be found, and Emma was indeed very alone. However, those stunning green eyes became easily enthralled with the simplest sights of the home. Like a vaulted arch in the main hallway, which led to Regina's study. The intrinsic ornates done in stucco and stained glass took her breath away. Warm colors kissed the floors in the form of kaleidoscopic shadows. It would have been nothing special to the dull perception of her old sight. This time, Emma took it all in with awe, Regina's name, dissolving on soft lips as she slowly swallowed and forgot of her initial thought.

Emma continued her exploration, ending up inside the now familiar office. A timeless scent of books drew her attention immediately. Fingertips traced each outline and dip between the titles with delicacy. "God, this place is unreal," she said, pulling out a random, red book with gold letters, yet, just as the old novel tilted forward, the entire wall started to move. "Whoa," was all Emma could muster as her eyes widened and her tense body went with the revolving wall.

"Jesus! And here I thought Scooby-Doo passages was a load of crap," she mumbled, now standing inside a completely different and obviously secret room. It was especially intimate. A cozy bed centered the space, guarded by two matching wooden tables on each side. Something indescribably special lingered in the air, Emma almost felt as if she was somehow overstepping a very private boundary of Regina's life. The careful detail and warmth on every corner spoke of melancholy, she could almost sense it. This room meant something to  _her_... Emma simply couldn't explain how overwhelmed she suddenly felt. An old apothecary shelf held stunning bottles and vials of different sizes. They were filled with brightly colored liquids.  _God, Regina… who are you? And why do I feel like I have to know everything about you?_ Emma's unaware mind rambled, and her squeezing heart longed. An antique, wooden record player sat nearby. Inside it, a vinyl which read  _ **TOSCA Vissi d'arte**_.

Emma Swan had never been a prying kind of woman, and she felt dirty for doing as she was. However, her hands moved at their own accord and lowered the tonearm. Wistful, heart-swelling notes started to play. Sounds of a bel canto opera filled the room in the form of a soprano female voice and Emma suddenly felt lost. Swiftly carried into another place.

Her curious fingertips ended up grazing the velvety softness of the bedsheets while her green eyes got stuck on a tasteful picture frame on the night-table. The image of a beautiful, young woman lived in the photograph. Dazzling green eyes structured her face while a simple, long braid cascaded on the side of her shoulder. Depicting the exact shade of her dark hair was difficult because of the black and white chroma. A necklace and pendant, identical to the one Regina wore, hung on one of the frame's corners. This room most certainly meant something. Something that ached deeply inside Emma's chest, even if the ache didn't belong to her.

Lost in the mournful sounds of the singer's voice, Emma's eyes reddened and welled up with tears. "Shit," she mumbled and sniffled the sudden sentiment back.

That day, Emma respectfully lifted the tonearm off the moving vinyl and left. She moved about the house for hours and waited. She waited and waited until that same sky turned cobalt-blue again and later greeted the hours of night. Under some soft kitchen-light, Emma ate dinner alone, and shortly after, retreated to the room given to her. Just as the thoughts came and went, so did another solitary day.

No sight or sound of Regina. Of anyone else.

* * *

 

By the time that second night had fallen upon her shoulders, Emma had become accustomed to the sounds of the wind whistling through those stone-crafted windows. Of the gentle scents surrounding her. That very night, only a lit candle accompanied her while laying in bed, Emma stared at the moving flame and its vivid, hot spell. Unperceivable to common sight, sharper eyes outlined each sway of the fire. She took a deep breath and somehow perceived a sweet tinge of sycamore and white ash woods lingering in the air. The pleasing aromas lulled her to sleep, allowing her to silence the dull agony in her belly. Some subconscious sensation akin to missing.

The dead hours of night dragged as her lungs expanded and contracted, Emma's chest moved with desperate ache. She jerked her head from side to side on the white pillow as her dormant eyes witnessed yet another nightmare, the ones that had forever haunted her. Sweat-damped hair stuck to her forehead and clammy chest. "No, no, please— please don't," Emma mumbled frightfully. The strong woman daylight knew her to be was gone.

"No— please. Stop," she gasped, and with widened eyes, shot up panting heavily. Nothing gave Emma more peace than waking up from those wretched nightmares. Her breathing erratic, she swallowed dry and rolled her tongue on dry lips. "Shit," Emma barely murmured, annoyed.

A scraping feeling in her throat made it seek for moisture. She swallowed hard again and got out of bed. Still dark out, the once torrid flame of her candle had reduced to a dim ember, its dancing shadow moving on the walls and her sweaty face. Emma opened the windows and a cool breeze came in. She sighed, suddenly feeling more refreshed. Her heavy panting had waned into steady ins and outs of night-air. One more heavy sigh left her, and Emma swallowed again. Her throat still dry. She needed water.

Lacking the mindset required to put on pants, Emma left the bedroom and walked down the stairs, aiming for the kitchen. Nothing in her life had ever looked creepier than that huge, lonely house while flooded by the darkness of night. As a regenerating gulp of water washed down her throat, Emma's nostrils flared. A semi-distant sound of heels tapping against the floor made her jerk. Stealthily setting the glass on the counter, Emma tiptoed and stood by a wall. With a pounding heart, she waited for the sound to dissipate. "God, please don't let it be a fucking ghost," she mumbled and realized the sound was, in fact, growing louder. The tapping approached, getting closer and closer. "Oh, my God, oh, my God," Emma murmured dreadfully as a falling sensation tickled her stomach with grating agony.

She tensed under the shadows but remained quiet. A strong, tart scent hit her nostrils with the strength of a tight set of knuckles. She watched as a stranger walked by and the bodily smell intensified. Emma had never had sex with another woman, however, not oblivious to the musk of female arousal, she was surprised to find that she could, in fact, smell that stranger's unique print and absolutely hated it. Sudden anger burned through her veins as her jaw clenched and her body stiffened, rejecting the odor that felt intrusive to what was hers. Emma didn't understand why she was upset, why she had to ball her fists and contain irritation.

After hearing the door closing, she walked up the stairs and silently scouted the hallways. Her wild heartbeat thundered as she walked closer to the chamber at the end of the hallway opposing hers. The raw scent of the intruder had led her to Regina's bedroom.

With the door ajar, moonlight hues cast a vertical shadow on the polished floor. A wide, curious, green eye peeked through the thin line and caught sight of  _ **her**_. Standing by a window, Regina contemplated something in her distant thoughts. She wore the same black pants and black shirt she had left with two nights prior, only now, the exclusive fabric was messily untucked on one side. A longing gleam in those brown eyes made Emma's insides twist in knots. It was a resenting ache. A covetous sting that made her want to demand answers, and at the same time, hold Regina tightly. Regina looked empty beyond recall, and Emma felt inescapably jealous.

_She fucked that woman._  The swelling sensation at the top of Emma's stomach radiated. She clenched her jaw and strained her muscles, not stopping at the new-found realization that Regina fancied the female sex. All Emma could feel was the acutely primal rage in her chest. Suddenly, those deep brown eyes darted towards the door as Regina turned her head. With furrowed brows, she uncrossed her arms and walked towards the slightly opened entrance, yet found no one there.

At that instant, Regina took a deep breath and smelled  _her._ The traces of Emma invaded her again. The scent of her pulled at Regina's tormented heart, at her swelling insides, at the need in her marrow. It reminded her that disappearing and running away had been futile. It had left her in even worse shape. After closing the door, Regina felt disgusted with herself, rejecting the stranger still lingering on her clothes, on her hand.

She undressed and walked into her bathroom. The sound of cascading water promised her a clean break. Something that didn't feel like regret.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and also all the lovely words of encouragement and support. I am beyond excited about the next chapter and what begins to unfold. Please share your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Thank you guys for all the reviews and kudos, I can't get enough of hearing your thoughts on the story. Also, thank you for taking the time to read and invest in it. This chapter is incredibly special to me. I adored writing it, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. We get to discover more about the gavran and we also get to dive deeper into Regina's past. I think this chapter reveals a lot if you pay close attention (to expand more on this comment, Eva is Emma’s previous incarnation, so Eva is the holder of Emma’s soul. Someone asked me about the males in this story and I'll say that this is 200% Emma's and Regina's story. I apologize in advance for any errors or bad editing. Special thanks to the lovely searchingapples for the beautiful art she created. Enjoy!**

**Trigger: Mentions of suicide.**

**Reeve Carney - New for You**

**Montauk - Waterside Psychiatric Center**

_Dashing through the deserted hallways of the hospital, Henry had only two things in his mind. One: he really didn't want to be late for his weekly meeting with Mrs. Coolpepper. And two: he simply couldn't wait to hear more about Emma and Regina, the gavran, and what had happened with them after that tense night. The young man was brimming with questions that only the kind lady could answer._

_Her door was ajar like always. Henry brushed a gentle knock on the frame, respectful of other patients in the surrounding rooms. He had come to find that many of them rested during daytime hours and that Mrs. Coolpepper was amongst the very few who were indeed sane. They still hadn't spoken about reasons why she was there. However, Henry couldn't help but feel grateful to have met her. She was incredibly delightful and much better company than most of his friends._

_Her light eyes gleamed at the sight of him. "Oh, Henry," she said, sitting on a chair near the open window. "Come in, sweetheart,"_

_His big smile was contagious, Mrs. Coolpepper gave him one of her own as he walked into the room with his backpack hanging on a lanky shoulder. "How are you today, Mrs. Coolpepper?" he asked earnestly and shrugged off the bag, carefully laying it on the floor, right next to his chair._

" _I'm feeling like a million bucks, kid," she replied with an upbeat saying as always while Henry sat only feet away._

" _Well, that's awesome, because so do I," he said._

" _You do? Now that's the kind of thing I like to hear," she replied, smiling. "What has you feeling as fantastic?" she asked, yet before he could answer, her light eyes widened. "Oh! You met someone, didn't you?"_

_Henry blushed and simpered. "Naw… but I swear that ever since I met you and you started telling me this story, I just can't think of anything else! I mean, my brain is loaded with questions!" he said excitedly, charging Mrs. Coolpepper's veins with the infectious energy._

_She chuckled pleasantly. "Questions are good, Henry. What are they? I may have some answers, but I tell ya, be careful with what you ask, spoilers kill the purpose," she joked._

" _I hate spoilers, too," he grinned. "But no, no… nothing like that. It's just that after I went back home, I couldn't stop thinking about Regina… Emma, too, but Regina… I mean, she is so awesome. I think that underneath her moody personality, she is actually super interesting. After what you've told me, I'm more than convinced that she lost someone who she loved A LOT. I mean…" he pressed with arching brows and wide, hazel eyes._

_Mrs. Coolpepper smiled, nodding. "I agree, kid,"_

" _I have my theories, don't get me wrong," he chuckled, making the woman join him in glee. "But I'll admit that I am super curious about the woman she loved in her past. It was the same one Emma saw in the picture that day she found the secret room, right?"_

" _That was her, indeed. You see, Regina lost a lot at a very young age… reason why she may have seemed so difficult and guarded to you, but she wasn't always as damaged. Before she met_ _ **her**_ _, Regina had already been almost destroyed by life… but… this woman really turned out to be her saving grace. When they met… Oh boy," she teased._

_His hazel eyes gleamed curiously. "Was she her first love? Those are hard to forget…"_

" _She was so much more than that, Henry," Mrs. Coolpepper replied and looked out the window briefly. "You know… there's an old tale about one soul being split in two. According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." she said, and Henry nodded._

" _Plato's symposium," he ventured._

_Mrs. Coolpepper gave him a small, knowing smile. "The kind of love they found in each other is the kind of love we all seek. The kind we spend our entire lives searching for… yearning, fighting over, and more often than not, mistaking with common infatuation or lust —a need to possess… control. Not many get to have that kind of grace, Henry… not many get to find the other side of their soul,"_

" _But what about the strength of that bond felt after being marked by a gavran?" he asked, thinking back on Emma._

" _Absolutely nothing surpasses the incredible force of this fated kind of love, Henry… not magic, not even being marked by a gavran…"_

" _Wow," Henry said, enchanted. "So how did they meet? When? Where?!"_

_Mrs. Coolpepper chuckled. "Well, you_ _ **do**_   _have a lot of questions, child," she said, warming his heart. "I have time to tell you everything you'd like to know if you do…"_

" _Oh, Mrs. Coolpepper… for you and this story, I have all the time in the world," he gave her a sweet, tight-lipped smile that squinted his kind eyes._

**South West Romania 1887**

Casually anchored to a majestic, black horse's back was young Regina. Having just turned twenty years of age, she had not only witnessed inhuman horrors but endured them as well. Regina's apathy towards life was evident. Her naked torso and legs swayed along with Rocinante's unhurried steps while he carried her deeper into the foggy forest she had come to know so well. Only a short, ripped rag tied around her waist and hips served her as clothing. Regina's honey-kissed skin was soiled and her long hair wild, neglected.

As she aimlessly ventured amongst the tall, mossy trees, Regina tilted her head back and indulged her capable lungs with a deep breath. The cool, earthy smell of late summer's verdure and wet wood sedated her as she opened her mouth and mimicked one of her favorite things to do. In the numbing trance of her imaginings, Regina welcomed raindrops that were yet to fall. However, they later would. Little did she know, her absolute boredom with a meek existence turned dark would soon come to an end.

As her stunning horse took another step, Regina silenced the sound of his foot straining the grass and listened meticulously. She gently pulled on Rocinante's reins and took the engulfing resonance of the forest surrounding her. Far beyond the freeing chirping of birds and a distant waterfall's roaring, Regina caught the merciless growl of a creature and the wild breathing of a human in distress.

As she swung her leg over and jumped off Rocinante, Regina stealthily followed the sonic trail. The desperate panting washed over her ears as she neared small clearing. A dirty hand touched the rugged trunk of a mossy tree and alert brown eyes found  _ **her**_ _._

"Nice wolf," the beautiful young woman said shakingly. Feeling the soft material of her long, white hooded cloak, she dreaded her earlier decision of going into the woods in search of blossoms.  _Dying at the cause of flowers, God, you are such an idiot!_ she cursed mentally.  _Well, at least they are pretty._ Her green eyes wanted to glance at the basket in her hand and catch sight of them one last time. However, the gnarly sounds of the savage animal's menace made her blood run cold and her throat tighten. She swallowed hard.

The wolf's sharp canines were long and salivating. They trembled with its rabid jaw as the hostile growls penetrated her very marrow. Fur white as snow. Eyes blue as the clearest ocean. The face of death seemed paradoxical at best. So beautiful and brutal —vicious.

While Regina's usually darker eyes had turned a light shade of warm chestnut, her weakened will sat still as she took the young woman in. The assuaging scent of  _ **her**_. Regina felt alive at the mercy of that voice.

_**ARGHHH!** _

The open, carnal sound of the wolf's last warning made Regina snap out of her trance. The young woman gasped, and brown eyes turned coal-black in seconds —sharp, pointy nails that were just as black scraped on the mossy barks of the tree's trunk.

_**Kraa!** _

The loud, haunting sound of a blackbird made the young woman look up towards the sky. Her green eyes could only see the gnarly branches of tall trees finding each other like veins when a sudden, thick, and smooth sound of what seemed to be flapping wings echoed from behind her. From the sounds of it, something had landed nearby. The woman gasped loudly, but before she could turn, Regina's toned back was in front of her. Body fully naked and shielding. Both arms stretched to each side, protecting her.

A low, deep, sound vibrated in Regina's throat as her chest rose and fell and the wolf took an attacking stance. It swallowed quickly and growled at its new target.

Only a thick silence and their growling threats to one another found the young woman's ears. She could feel the edge building inside her belly like a crescendo. Something savage and inevitable was about to happen. Green eyes looked at the slender female body protecting her. How could a human so fearlessly challenge a wild beast?

Her chest rose and collided as she slowly stepped back, when all of a sudden, a messy scuffle of sounds, leaves, growls and two masses jumping at each other made her fall to the ground. The damp soil scraped her open palms and dirtied her cloak. "Oh, God!" she cried once her widened eyes saw the poor woman's body rolling around in the dirt with the now grimy fur of the beast.

Heaving and panting as if her chest were about to crumble, she watched how her fair defender jumped back and flawlessly lashed at the wolf's side with one powerful stroke of her hand. The impeccable movement held the beauty and nihility of an animal's skillful blow, it was then that the frightened young woman on the ground saw the sharp nails, the splattered blood, and heard the loud wailing of the retreating wolf.

Regina kneeled on the ground defensively until the canine was long gone, her naked body quickly falling on her side defeatedly. She gasped and winced, sheltered by long strands of wild hair.

"Oh, no," the young woman murmured breathlessly. Any fear over this creature numbed to her rational mind, she rushed to Regina's side, placing a gentle hand on her ribcage. Green eyes surveyed every inch of her naked silhouette, spotting only smudged dirt. "My God, are you hurt?" she asked desperately, feeling the vulnerable rise and fall of Regina's breathing against her palm.  _You feel human to the touch…_  her heart ached while milky hands and emerald eyes worked in unison. She reached for wild strands of dark hair, carefully moving them away from Regina's wincing face.

The young woman gasped. Beneath all the mud and soil was indeed a human. Her features though tainted with grime were surely so beautiful. The toned, curved valleys of her form —her supple, small breasts made the young woman's heart beat faster, for she had never seen another naked aside from herself. Everything about this creature was raw, wild, and free. Unsullied by rules or imposed dogmas.

Regina trembled with closing eyes as she faithfully clung to her concealed side. The young woman roamed Regina's body and noticed blood running down her inner arm. She removed it gently, spotting three deep gashes that birthed on her ribcage and ended at the wake of her belly. "No..." she murmured dreadfully as her warming lids filled with unshed tears. "You  _are_  hurt…" Milky, shaking fingertips grazed the bloody laceration.

Regina's eyes fluttered closed and the young woman felt a swelling pain tighten her chest. "God, what do I do?" she said, when suddenly those same eyes opened slowly and looked up at her. The loveliest devastation took the woman's breath away and the result of such sweet rapture was the quick tear that fell from green eyes.

Regina's heart revolved around its own pulsating bliss. Sedated by the feeling in her chest, she suddenly thought there would be no sweetest way of letting go. Death at the mercy of this stranger's eyes seemed like the thing she had been seeking, though the ache and tears falling from the warmest green made her reconsider. She still had plenty of time until her demise's arrival. So, in the spirit of all that was rare and pure, like her cry and her gaze, Regina moved to push herself off the ground.

The young woman took a gasping breath of air and readied herself for anything she could provide her defender with, sudden hope invaded her being. She hastily shrugged the cloak off her shoulders and covered Regina's body, seeing that she was attempting to stand. "Here, please let me help you," the young woman said, gently looping her arm around Regina's slender waist. A long and perfectly weaved braid of dark-blonde hair with lighter wisps of golden flecks fell around her long, pale neck.

"My home is not far from here," she said, not knowing how to tend to such deep wounds, yet feeling the need to do so anyway.

Still dazed by her gradual, and torturous loss of blood, Regina allowed the woman to do as needed. The tight, cold grip of her hand on the stranger's one was a silent anomaly, even if the unsuspecting young woman ignored it then. She slowly walked with a limping Regina deeper into the consuming fog of the lonely forest.

* * *

 

The falling evening had darkened the skies considerably. After arriving at her cabin, the woman carefully lowered a shivering Regina on her bed. Obstructing darkness made it almost impossible for her to see anything but her trembling body. Quivering breaths left Regina's lips as she tightened hold of the soiled, now bloodied white cloak.

_God, I can't see anything._  "Let me light a fire, I will be right back," the young woman said and rushed to gather a cluster of timber, lit the stone fireplace, and returned to Regina's side with clean rags and boiled water. The warm, dancing shades of amber illuminated the humble cabin while an old oil lamp sat on the small table next to the bed where Regina lay wounded.

Milky hands dipped one of the rags in the sterile water and gently tried to loosen the dirty cloak from Regina's relentless hold. "I know you are cold, but I need to clean your wounds."  _I don't even know what I am doing._  she thought dreadingly as she noticed the running sweat on Regina's forehead and brown eyes fluttering as if trying to fade into another state of consciousness. She also took notice of her short, human fingernails soiled like the rest of her, however, they were nowhere near those long, black claws she had seen before.  _What are you?_

The dancing flame within the oil lamp exuded a honey glow that touched Regina's dirty, tanned skin. Green eyes tenderly canvassed her stunning face from up close while tending hands removed the red-and-brown-stained cloak. A blushing fever claimed the young woman's cheeks at the sight of her naked body yet again, though the urgency of the bloody gashes took her absolute focus. She began to clean the open wounds with unmatched care. "I am so sorry if I am hurting you," she murmured. "I have never tended to wounds like these," Her furrowed brow spoke of the ache still tightening her chest.  _I owe you my life… I need to save yours._ she thought as her green eyes fell prey to Regina's shivering lips —her pink cheeks.

The sweet stranger placed a pale hand on her sweaty forehead. "My God, you are so hot," She feared an infection with such high fever. Her insides utterly hopeless at the thought of this poor being's death. Green eyes brimmed with unshed tears as panic sunk in. "Please tell me how to help you. There has to be something— I—"

Trying to open her drifting eyes, Regina mumbled and the young woman's eyes widened. "What should I do? What do you need? The town center is so far from here, I don't know what I am doing," she said, crying.

Still shivering and highly delirious from the burning fever, Regina whispered the words in her mother tongue, "Sangue,"

"Sangue… Sangue..." the woman repeated, wondering. It sounded like Romanian, yet it wasn't. Tying the commonality of the word with her second language, she thought of something that made sense to her. "Blood?" she asked with even wider eyes.

"San— sangue," Regina murmured the word in broken shivers and the young woman swallowed hard, suddenly weary. Where the hell was she supposed to gather blood? Not only that, the gruesome revelation made her consider the plight of her safety.  _She won't hurt you! She is losing her life because she risked it to save yours!_ she chided. Green eyes turned gentle under worried brows as a milky hand caressed Regina's damp, unkempt hair. "I will get you what you need," she said, and rushed across the room, quickly getting to the kitchen. With a trembling hand, the agitated woman grabbed a sharp knife and reaffirmed her hold on it. Sprouting sweat bedewed her temple as wild heartbeats slammed against her ribs. "You can do this," she murmured to herself with an open palm lingering above a clear glass while the shiny blade grazed her healthy skin. The thought of inflicting damage upon herself had crossed her mind before, yet this vividity made her heart swell with melancholy over younger, innocent, and unstained versions of herself who still lived in some unlit corner within.

….

She took a deep breath and swiped the stinging blade across her palm, slitting open a wound that could not be undone. The sharp sensation washed her body with a wave that died in her stomach like agony. Rich, crimson blood oozed and fell free. A string of this trivialized liquid dropped in a straight line, filling the glass with something which was one of a kind. Unknowingly so, the young woman was providing Regina with the entirety of everything she was and had ever been. Just like eyes were unique fingerprints to a gavran's scrutiny, so was blood, as it held every memory ever forged and every emotion ever felt. Consuming human or animal blood had always been one of Regina's most hated necessities when wounded, however, it was the only mean that would regenerate her.

The young woman rushed to the bed across the room and kneeled by Regina's side, gently nearing the glass cup to her quivering lips. "Here, drink," she offered hopefully.

Cognizant of the unmistakable scent, Regina's lips parted, having already made her peace with the intensity of what was to come. The young woman snuck a milky hand under Regina's head, lowering it to the back of her neck, in order to accurately help her ingest the plasma.

With shaky breaths, Regina fogged the glass as she drank it all. The young woman's gaze faithfully stuck on her while she moved her head away from the rim and lay back down.

A pale hand sat the empty, red-stained glass on the table and squeezed another wet rag, gently cleansing the remnants off Regina's lips and cheek. The woman hoped with all her might that this would suffice and bring her mysterious hero back to health. Not even seconds later, she felt as Regina's entire body tensed with a jerk, grabbing her good hand tightly. The strain of Regina's grip on the woman's hand was strong, yet not strong enough to hurt her. Green eyes were hopelessly taken as brown ones opened and looked up, right into her. Regina's anatomy still spasming intensely.

"Jesus, no! Did I do something wrong?" the woman asked desperately. The excruciating moment seemed to be torturing Regina's body, yet her brown, gleaming gaze turned achingly softer while her body continued to convulse.

"I'm so sorry," she said with earnest sincerity as Regina closed her eyes and hung on tighter, engulfed by the last, potent tide of memories and sentiments.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you," she said again, completely unaware of the intensity that had taken over Regina's being, however, never insensitive to it.

And just like everything that had a beginning, the straining episode seemed to be coming to an end. Regina's grip on the young woman's hand relaxed, along with every other muscle in her body. Her shivering reduced to calmer breaths and those stunning eyes fluttered closed as if they had finally found rest.

A careful, milky hand caressed the scattered, damp strands of hair stuck to Regina's neck and forehead, moving them away. Now with eyes shut, only a steady breathing told the young woman that her brave defender was still alive. Green eyes turned softer and watched as Regina's body went limp and slept soundly. She silently studied this beautiful being with free range, once again feeling the rush of heat on her cheeks as those round, naked breasts found her sight. She quickly reached for her sheets and covered the dignity of Regina's fully exposed hips, which curved into a sinful valley that shadowed her most intimate parts. She pulled another of the tangled sheets and covered her chest, leaving the open wound ready for further cleansing.

The young woman favored the serenity of her cabin and cautiously wiped the edges of the lacerations with the wet rag, later covering them with a clean dressing. After heating and gathering more clean water, she wiped Regina's face with exquisite gentleness, revealing the absolute truth of her untamed beauty. Green eyes indulged in shades and musings that made the young woman feel things she had never felt before. She swallowed hard as her heart started to beat faster. Soft fingertips traced Regina's stunning brow and ran down her now clean cheek. The violence of such tender touch conquered the infinite space inside the woman's chest, filling it with a faithful copy of the lines her fingers outlined. The simplicity of a healed scar and the carnal feel of lips that magnetized her human blood, making her wonder. That very night, the beautiful young woman felt more beautiful than ever before —more like a woman than ever before.

* * *

 

As the waking sun flared its warm light upon everything in sight and filtered through the cracks of the hiding, Regina rolled her tongue on thirsty lips and opened her brown eyes. Dreadingly scanning the unfamiliar place, she scrambled off the bed with a heaving chest and continued to survey every corner from where she stood, completely naked.

The cozy cabin was small and charming. A simple cast iron stove composed most of the kitchen area aside from the neatly arranged pans which hung on the wall. Various vegetables sat inside a large bowl resting on a small cutting table near the black stove. Regina walked towards it, entranced by the shiny metal of the only cutting knife around. Just as she held a steady grip on its handle, brown eyes gleamed, remembering the woman who had tended to her in kind. Regina closed her eyes, remembering and feeling all of her, no detail left to fantasy, no matter how small. Regina's chest suddenly felt capable, the thing inside her beat faster at the thought of her, at the smell of her. Swallowing a lump, Regina put the knife down and observed the rest of the small home. There was a closed door near the bed. A round window high above the stone fireplace, and a humble, wooden table with four chairs on each side. Another door across from where she was suddenly squeaked and Regina's breath caught in her chest. Brown eyes grew wide.

"Oh! Jesus!" the beautiful, dark-blonde said as she walked in and accidentally spotted Regina's bare body, she looked away with blushing cheeks. The basket in her hand held a few red apples and delicious-smelling, yellow bananas. Next to the fresh fruit sat a mason jar filled with thick, red liquid.

Regina walked back with a heaving chest and disconcerted eyes. She didn't understand the woman's flushed reaction, but before she could move further, the stranger rushed towards the bed and grabbed the white sheets, rousing countless, tiny dust particles from the floor into the air. Startled, Regina drew back and watched as the woman nervously approached her without looking, her head still turned to the side. "Here, let's cover you up," she said, and gently swung the soft fabric over Regina's shoulders, finally turning to look at the most stunning shade of chestnut her green eyes had ever seen. The warmth of those light brown eyes turned dark-honey as the balmy sun showered her defender's wild figure.

Regina, on her part, stood there, unmoved and silent, allowing herself the scarce pleasure of looking at something so beautiful. The floating, descending particles of dust looked like magical traces of something delicate as they mingled with the sunlight.

The young woman cleared her throat. "You— um, you woke up," she said clumsily and Regina simply stared.  _Of course she woke up, you idiot!_ The dark-blonde smiled faintly and shook her head, Regina's eyes followed her gesture, enthralled. "I meant to say… that you are feeling better," she expressed more accurately, trying to tame the wild beating of her heart which, of course, pounded loudly to Regina's keen senses.  _God, you truly are such an idiot._  she told herself mentally, still not getting a verbal response from the brunette who had her on the edge of primal sensations she had never felt before. "I'm— I'm sorry. I'm just…" the young woman shook her head again and smiled. Her white teeth were asymmetrically perfect, her smile so big and warm. Its candor burst to her green eyes, making the edges of them redden lightly. Regina tilted her head to the side as an involuntary gleam made her brown gaze shimmer.

Also falling prey to their ardent pull, the young woman who had failed to give Regina her name, moved a hand forward, cautiously reaching for a gentle touch. Regina recoiled instinctively just like a mistreated animal and the woman jerked her daring hand back. She swallowed hard, immediately mistaking Regina's reaction with rejection, however, the look in brown eyes spoke only of pain.  _Perhaps someone has hurt you…_ "I just want to look at your wound…" she said, raising both hands in mid-air, their discerning gazes never breaking. The woman pointed and brown eyes looked down as a milky hand tried again, cautiously so. "May I?" she asked and Regina simply allowed by not jerking away.

While nervously covering Regina's sex with one edge the sheet, the young woman gently moved the other end of the fabric aside and carefully peeled the bloody dressing, revealing an unblemished, softly toned abdomen. The untouched, tasteful curvature of her ribcage... flawless. "Oh, my God," she murmured incredulously and dared a touch. She simply couldn't believe it. The deep lacerations were gone. It was as if nothing had ever nicked her stunning skin.

While Regina looked down, green eyes looked up and they found each other again. "How did you do that?" she asked and rose, still getting no response or reaction from Regina aside from her penetrating, unavoidable stare. "Who are you?" she murmured, succumbing to those rich brown eyes once more. To the one who lived behind them in puzzling silence. The most ardent kind of silence… she felt its roots spread free inside her heart. The woman cleared her throat again. "We— I mean, I will run you a bath," she said nervously and rushed to the door near her bed, leaving Regina there. Staring still.

Regina walked closer to the now opened door and found a clean bathroom. Brown eyes moved up to the primitively-built skylight and the soothing sunlight that seeped through it. She watched as the beautiful woman emptied one bucket of water after another into the copper bathtub. Standing there, still covered by the sheets and looking like some phony, cheap-halloween ghost, Regina's brown eyes came and went with her until she was finally done.

The young woman turned, unknowing of the presence by the door. Startled, she gasped and startled Regina right back. "Jesus!" she said with flushed cheeks and a few, loose strands of hair which had fled from her perfect braid. She credited her flustered state to the demanding task she had just performed. "Well," she started, tucking the wandering strands behind her ear. "your bath is ready," the woman said. Regina looked over the beautiful stranger's shoulder and eyed the water.

"Come," the woman offered and extended a milky hand. "I can help you," she said with green eyes that suddenly grew raw and pure. A thick knot rolled down her throat as Regina took another step and allowed the sheet to fall to the floor with a gentle whir. "God, you are magnificent..." the young woman whispered and blinked while a tender hand reached for Regina's wild hair. Green eyes roamed her every dip and curve. The toned lines drawing her tanned, still soiled skin. Supple breasts round and tender. Darkening nipples contracted and hardened organically, shamelessly, as if they had a mind of their own and revered their most unlearned purpose. The young woman swallowed dry and her blood ran wild. A hot fever claimed her cheeks, neck, and chest as a weakening sensation spasmed her stomach and moved down to the middle of her thighs in the form of something that felt like a tickling drop.

Regina's ears recognized the sound of  _her_  beating heart, brown eyes caught sight of  _her_  waking pores, and able nostrils discovered the unmistakable scent of  _her_ molten desire. Brown eyes looked down and then back up, making the woman feel sinfully exposed. She gasped and turned at once. "I— you— you should get in the bathtub," she said embarrassedly and seconds after heard the distinct sound of water moving.

The blushing woman turned and gave Regina a small, tight-lipped smile. Brown eyes looked up silently. Faithfully. Discerningly. "I can help you wash your hair while you wash your body," she offered and Regina showed no opposing gesture. "Here," she handed her a bar of soap and kneeled next to the tub, sinking a small, copper bowl into the water and gently tilting Regina's head back, immediately after, pouring the clean water on her tangled strands of hair.

Minutes after, they had both given themselves away to the simple moment. Still sitting in the soothing water, Regina leaned her head back in pleasure as milky hands gently massaged some scented oil in her now clean, untangled, and cooperative hair. "I think it's perfect like this… all ready to be rinsed. Tilt your head back for me, please," she instructed and Regina complied.  _So you do understand English…_ the woman thought as she poured a hefty bowl of water on shiny dark hair, making Regina shiver. She smiled from behind and subtly allowed herself to feel beyond the confining walls of a platonic action. This untamed, seemingly feral being had lowered all walls for her, even if momentarily. The woman didn't know why, but she felt unmeasurably lucky.

Dreading to break the intimacy of their quiet moment, the woman said, "I think you are clean enough," she chuckled. "You're already turning into a prune," she joked and Regina, of course, ignored her humor.

…

"Tough bathtub," she mumbled and stood, opening a clean towel for her special guest. "All right, I'll— I'll look away while you stand," she said, already having turned her head to the side, secretly wanting to openly stare at  _her._

At the unique feel of Regina's back welcoming the wrapping towel, the young woman shivered and slowly turned her head, catching sight of Regina's now clean skin, those toned shoulders and stunning neck. God, she was only inches away...  _Jesus, what am I doing? She is female…_ _ **I**_   _am female! I am promised to someone else._ the woman suddenly remembered her fiance and the wondrous, pure sensations her neglected heart had indulged in since meeting this beautiful, quiet, and endlessly mysterious being withered.

Silencing her thoughts was becoming more and more difficult by the second, however, the genuine gleam in Regina's eyes managed to pull the young woman into a carefree state that seemed to have no time or space. It was unbound, pure and filled with discovery. Every single object, gesture, or even occurrence held the value of unfathomable treasures to Regina. However, aged torment lived in the radix of those profound, brown irises. Each caramel streak weaving a unique code of wonder which was somehow smudged with traces of literacy and wild pain. The scarce, gold flecks in Regina's eyes were like fleeting traces of fascination and old memories.  _I wonder if you were born this way…_ the woman thought as she stood behind, clasping the last button of a dress she had picked for her quiet defender to wear. Green eyes found  _ **her**_  unaware reflection in the mirror. Regina had stopped her shameless canvassing of the beautiful blonde to stare at herself in the looking glass. It was an unfamiliar picture. Her open palms touched the soft fabric outlining her torso like a glove. Fingertips ran down the smooth, simple flaring as if recalling some past memoir.

The entranced woman gently grazed the damp, long strands of hair curving at the base of Regina's neck and falling freely to the side. She inhaled silently and secretly took in the smell of her very own soap and perfumed oils, however, underneath the floral aromas lived an unrefined print, a pheromonic essence defined only by  _her_  untamed uniqueness. Green eyes grew longing as the young woman felt something tense up inside her belly. Some tightening agony that ached and radiated through her veins. She once again caught herself trapped by her body's reactions and blinked rapidly. She looked in the mirror and saw Regina shifting uncomfortably, pulling at the unyielding fabric around her torso.

"Is it too tight?" the woman asked, seeing clearly that the dress fit her perfectly. Regina's furrowed brow and suddenly wrinkled expression spoke of her absolute discomfort. "Maybe you just don't like dresses…" she added and placed a gentle hand on Regina's arm. "I never did like dresses myself. They are so constricting… I always wished I could wear pants, but you know how things are…" she said, annoyed at societal rules and expectations.

Oblivious to the woman's confession and still fighting the irritating fabric, Regina snuck a finger through the edge of that high neck suffocating her. The young woman chuckled at the sight of her. "Here, let me help you take it off," she said, unbuttoning the dress as quickly as she could, laughing freely in the process.

Once the offensive garment was off, Regina sighed with relief. The comfort of the white, flimsy sleeveless chemise and thigh-length drawers felt freeing. This, she could deal with. "Is that better?" the woman asked and turned to put the dress back in her wardrobe, completely missing the small smile on Regina's lips. The brighter gleam in her eye.

"I must find you something to wear that is more to your liking," the sweet woman proposed as she turned casually and found Regina standing where she had left her. "Men's clothing is out of the question… it is just so serious and boring…" she said casually. "But regardless of anything, you can't be running out there naked," Green eyes grew large at the idea that suddenly thundered her brain. "I know! I might be able to find something at the theater!" she rushed to Regina and held her hands. Brown eyes weakened at the sudden joy they witnessed. "I love the theater, you know?" the woman chatted with her new, lovely companion and guided her to the kitchen, which hysterically enough, was only two steps away. She drew a chair back and motioned for Regina to sit. Regina complied.

The woman picked a couple of potatoes and onions along with the only knife in her kitchen. Brown eyes followed her every action. As the beautiful woman sat and began to cut the fresh produce, Regina listened. She heard the very memories she had consumed the night before in the form of spoken tales. The kind blonde told her of how she had been born in England, abandoned by her parents as a baby and taken into the home of a Romanian immigrant. She spoke of the misfortunes she suffered at the hands of someone who had never wanted her in the first place. Sharing details of how the old woman had fallen ill and moved them to Romania when she was only fourteen years of age.

Regina's heart moved and soared with her, having already felt it all, seen it all. Her very own emotions shaken at the sight of those green eyes when the young woman spoke of her love for theater, music, and stories.

Almost an hour had gone by, however, neither one had taken note of time. The young woman had managed to tell Regina her entire life story and prepared a hearty meal in the process. "God, you are such lovely company," she said while stirring the contents of the simmering pot in the roaring flames.

The exquisite smells engulfed Regina like a succulent symphony. Her sense of smell hadn't indulged in such gastronomic delights since she was a young girl living in Italy. She closed her eyes and took it all in.  _ **Her**_  voice, the savor in the air. Oh, she felt as if she was in heaven… Regina felt home.

At that very moment, the young woman turned and caught the marvelous instant. The absolute pleasure in Regina's relaxed features. She then took the chance and admired how the afternoon sun filtered through the high, round window above the fireplace, showering half of Regina's face with its warmth. Her lashes were pressed together with no rush, her shapely lips arousing in their unique and exotic tracings…  _your beauty mark is delightful._ she thought, fingertips crying for a touch.

Regina opened her eyes slowly and neither one moved. They traveled unclaimed galaxies within each other's gazes in the passing of mere seconds.  _Perhaps magic does exist after all._  the young woman thought and took a deep breath. "I— I got something for you…" she said, shaking herself off the magnetic trance and moving to pour a steaming serving of the delicious-smelling stew for herself. Milky hands placed the bowl on the table with shaky hands and blushing cheeks. She then procured the mason jar while Regina simply observed her.

"I don't know if this is the kind of blood you usually drink. It is cow's blood…" she informed dreadingly. "It was all I could gather without risk of the butcher thinking I was a witch and getting executed," she smirked darkly. Regina, once again, simply stared at her. "It's not funny, I know… I actually have a terrible sense of humor. I'm sorry." she said sheepishly and twisted the lid, successfully opening it for Regina. "I hope you like it," she added, immediately taking notice of the disgusted look on Regina's face. "Oh," she closed the jar of blood. "My God, if not this, then what will you eat?" she asked and after the mild sting made her aware of her healing cut, the woman opened her palm selflessly. Regina looked at green eyes and then it. The healing wound reminded her of what lived inside this stunning human before her. Regina would gladly take every drop she offered, again and again, even the woman's torments and pains… her regrets, fears, and demons, but the thought of harming her further made Regina ache. The careful moving of that tanned hand filled the woman's heart like nothing ever had. After hours upon hours of silence and unforgettable looks, this beautiful being had engaged in the gentlest form of communication. Regina placed a hand on top the woman's and caressed her wound with rare delicacy. She sighed and extended her other hand towards the bowl of food.

Tear-stung green eyes widened and the woman smiled incredulously. She smiled big. "Oh! You want some of my scouse?" she asked and Regina blinked softly.

The nameless woman took the spare seconds between her sudden emotion and her next breath to feel the effect of Regina's touch. Green eyes moved to their lazily-meeting hands and milky fingertips gently tightened the hold of tanned ones. The woman gave Regina another tight-lipped smile while with her free hand, she placed the bowl of food in front of the one who had saved her life in more ways than one.

Regina hesitantly took the spoon and looked up at the young woman who possessed the most beautiful eyes.

"Please don't be shy… you can eat. I will serve myself a plate so we can eat together," the young woman said kindly. Regretting to break their touch, she gently parted from Regina's fingertips. Brown eyes looked at her very own, now lonely hand wistfully.

"Here," the woman sat with another bowl full of the warming, meaty stew and took the first bite, Regina followed quickly after.

At first, the woman grew stunned with Regina's civilized way of eating. She knew how to hold a spoon and chewed with her mouth closed. She didn't rush from one bite to the other. This being simply didn't cease to surprise her. Ignoring the countless questions in her mind, the woman got lost in their moment just like any other one they had shared and found that eating in the company of another was something she missed. Cooking for someone aside from herself. After the woman who had taken her in died, she had no one to cook for, or even care for. The darkness of nights and emptiness of days had collided into one another for years until she met her fiance. Killian had somehow become the shadow of a silhouette in her life. In the two years she had known him, the man had barely been around, always away, fighting some war. They had started off as friends and later on, pushed by her consuming loneliness and the knowing of what was supposed to be everyone's fate, she had finally accepted his marriage proposal. However, her absolute loneliness had remained. Contained. Draining the hope from her secret delights and dreams that no one had ever seemed to care about. The young woman had always felt inadequate. She had never felt as alive as she did now, ardently sharing her every kept thought with this puzzling, kind being.

Minutes had dragged along between one-sided words and penetrating gazes. Both bowls had been successfully emptied, and their bellied had been satisfied. Regina placed the spoon in the bowl one last time, and the beautiful blonde accidentally let a burp loose. Green eyes widened and her milky cheeks blushed deeply. "Oh, my God… Please excuse me!" she covered her lips embarrassedly and the most beautiful smile painted Regina's lips.

The young woman gasped, awed. Regina's teeth were impeccably white and beautiful.  _How is that possible? You were so unkempt before… how can you live in wilderness and have a healthy smile?_  "You're… Oh, you have such a stunning smile," she said, and her heart soared. She wanted more of it. She wanted more of that addictive feeling in her chest and belly.

Regina's smile died organically and the woman sighed. "Please don't tell me I have to burp each time I want to see you smile," she blurted out and caught herself too late. Regina curled her lip up faintly and blinked. "Good!" the woman said, still blushing. She looked down at her hands and then back up into those brown eyes she knew were staring at her indiscriminately. "You know… since I have already acted like a pig in your presence, and you have saved my life, I think it's only fitting I call you something besides 'you'" she said, and Regina simply stared.

"I would hate to feel so smug and have the audacity to give you a name… I am sure you have one," She shrugged earnestly. "I wish you could tell me what it is…" the woman put out the desire and green eyes waited for a response. It wouldn't hurt to try.

"I know you can hear me… I am certain," she said as they looked into each other's eyes. The intense pull permeated her insides like nothing ever had. A twinge cramped the woman's stomach and moved like a wave of longing. Regina sighed, already perceiving the wild beating of the woman's heart.

"I guess I should give you mine first. My name is Georgieva Elena Codreanu," she finally shared and Regina blinked with a small smile. She already knew that.

Georgieva smiled with blushing cheeks. "It's very long, I know... but it was given to me by a very old-fashioned woman," she chuckled.

That honey-kissed hand reached for milky fingertips on the wooden table. "Eva," Regina said, and even though the blonde had seen her lips move, she couldn't believe it.

Green eyes widened as she gasped and chuckled. "Yes! I'm Eva…" she indulged her defender's shortening, feeling as her life expanded. No one had ever called her Eva before. No one had ever brought her such raw, ardent, and simple joy before. "I would love to know your name," she asked longingly, the furrowed brow made Regina falter.

Brown eyes gleamed, still lost in  _her_. "My name is Regina," she simply said, not having heard the sound of human language come out of her mouth since years ago.

Eva smiled brightly at the gift and her green eyes filled with unshed tears. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Regina," she said, and a lonely tear rolled down her stretching cheeks. Georgieva tightened their hold and allowed this new form of happiness in.

**A/N: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, more to come soon. By the way, no relation between the show's Eva with this one, it is a mere coincidence. Please share your thoughts! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In order to clarify confusion, and in order for you to properly enjoy flashbacks, I will confirm that Emma IS Eva's reincarnation. This was never meant to be hidden from the reader, however, I've noticed that most of you seemed confused about it. Enjoy!**

**NSFW**

**Lana Del Rey - Gods and Monsters**

Emma's third night in her new bed had been anything but relaxing. Despite the silky softness of those expensive sheets, she had tossed and turned for hours, unable to think about anything else but the changes happening inside her. Unable to think about anything else but the avalanche of questions that still hadn't been answered. Unable to think about anything else but how intensely affected she had suddenly felt at the sight of that stranger leaving Regina's bed. Unable to think about anything else but  _ **her**_.

As the night turned lighter, and excuses soothed her, tired green eyes finally started to slowly close and give out. Emma Swan had always been a solo rider. No strings or attachments when those scarce situations came into her life, and by those, she meant sex… feelings. Whenever guys started to get complicated or needed to label things, Emma simply traced the final dot and got out. She had never invested in romantic feelings with men, every other one had been merely the opposite part of a situation needed to fulfill a need and nothing more. Emma was no virgin, and even though her list of men was purposely short, Emma knew the definitions of sex. She was aware of what it entailed and the chemical reactions that led to it. However, never had she ever found herself as fervently affected by another human as she had been by Regina Mills. And in all logical reasoning, Emma had to admit that the things she had been feeling went beyond admiration or acknowledgment of another woman's beauty. Her body was simply and shamelessly reacting to Regina.  _Sexually._

The mysterious woman enticed her insides and also her mind. Regina looked like some forbidden thing and strangely enough, felt like someone who she could trust. However, Emma didn't understand why.

Still not willing to ascertain the very action or specific moment that had ignited it all, Emma walked up to Regina's office, crediting her need for answers to be the cause. Of course this was only about how pissed off she felt for being turned into something she didn't understand and then being left alone for days. Of course this wasn't about the bubbling irritation running through her veins since she had watched that woman leave Regina's company reeking of sex.

Emma Swan wasn't acting, she was reacting.

After a weightless knock on the shiny, wooden door, green eyes looked up and around, suddenly starting to feel hesitant. Emma used one of the lit candelabras on the wall as her anchor point.

…

A steadier knock. "Reg—" she stopped herself and reconsidered. "Miss Mills," Emma said, and hooked a thumb on her back pocket.

"One moment," came her velvety voice from the other side and Emma rolled her green eyes at herself. At the way her insides moved. She waited, and seconds later, Regina's voice gave way. "Come in,"

 _Just say what you have to say, Swan._ Emma cleared her throat and turned the knob.

As the door yielded way slowly, the murky light of that cloudy afternoon washed through the crisscrossing patterns of the gothic window. And there, leaning on the edge of her robust desk, was Regina. Imposing and collected. Hair dark and lips red. A long, black robe open and revealing of her naked torso. Only low and hip-bound lace covered what Emma was yet to see while those bronze legs sustained. A lonely glass cup filled with red wine sat next to her hand.

"Jesus!" Emma said, shocked and turned her head with a whip of her neck. "I'm sorry," she apologized, still looking away, heart thumping fast.

"Why the apology?" Regina asked evenly. Unmoved.

"Be —because I came in and you— you're—" she stuttered, green eyes wanting to seek sight.

"I did say come in, Miss Swan. No need to apologize." Regina clarified, her voice impassive… expressionless.

Feeling caught in a moment that could only be defined as awkward, Emma cleared her throat, feeling anything but awkwardness. Her warming chest started to rise and fall. It simply started to give her away. Green eyes finally turned.  _Fuck._

Regina was the unbidden beginning of her very own loss. She sabotaged Emma's composure with no effort. However, just as Emma looked up, her heart was stabbed sore. In spite of seeming serious, regal and proud, Regina's reddened eyes were marred by swelling pain.  _God, she was crying._ She was still so beautiful.

Unwilling to fold, Regina brought the rim of the glass cup to her lips and took a sip of wine. The saintly lines of her throat locked and smoothed as she swallowed the young red. It became apparent to Emma that Regina was trying to hide whatever haunted her. "What brings you here, Miss Swan?" she asked evenly, serious.

"Just call me Emma," she said.

After a second or two, Regina acknowledged her plea with a seamless nod. "What brings you here, Emma?"

Hearing the sound of her name fall from those lips was the first of something unforgettable. Emma took a deep breath and got a hold of herself, suddenly remembering her annoyance and the woman from the night before. Remembering those lonely and confusing two days. The fact that she wanted Regina's presence and didn't understand why. A twisting feeling in her stomach was the last push. "You left," Emma said half-condemningly. The small smile on her lips was the aftermath of disappointment and unacknowledged ache.

Regina felt it but hid behind her rigidness. "Excuse me?"

Hearing the bite in that deep voice, Emma suddenly questioned her actions but defended the irritation she felt as well. "You asked me to stay and then you left." When had this become about the two of them?

"I had matters to attend to, Miss Swan. I told you that." Regina said, casually looking elsewhere in search for composure and then meeting her in the eye again, cold. "And besides, you are an adult. Why would you need me to hold your hand?" she said, seemingly insensitive to Emma's needs, however, feeling how the tectonic plates of her being moved at the confusion in those green eyes. Regina knew what she was doing, she was a professional brute, yet the stirring ache within was driving her mad. Why did Emma spur this effect? Why hadn't she been able to think about anything else?

The careless sound behind those words and Regina's demeanor thundered through Emma in the form of all the things she had endured, how violated she felt at the actions of a man she didn't know and the repercussions of it all. Her blood boiled hot, and Regina had made it so easy for her to lash out. "So you people do this to me and then just leave?! Do you have any idea of how fucked up all of this is?!" she spat and changed forward, stopping only inches away from  _ **her**_. Inches from her and her perfume. The stirring scent and worlds beyond that timeless print suddenly transgressed Emma's nostrils. She could smell every absolute measure of  _ **her**_. Aware of the faint trace left by some creamy soap on her tanned skin… And something… God, something as primal as each pore rising awake, Emma had to close her eyes and gather herself. Once she opened them again, a dull ray of sunlight foretold of clouds dispersing outside and seeped through the window, absolving Regina's skin from that shadowed gloom. The golden stream drew a line across her face and chest, capturing an eye, which suddenly turned some chocolaty shade of sweet honey. Her refined nose and a sinful edge of those crimson lips.  _Your beauty mark is stunning._ Emma collected this up-close sight of her and injected her brain. Green eyes continued to follow the sunny line drawn all the way down to her chest and the delicate pendant resting there, moving with breathing pace, sparkling like a brilliant dream. The red liquid inside the vial never looked more delicate and pure.

"You people?" Regina challenged, annoyed, her chest indeed moving along her fuss. Their eyes engaged, following the other like dueling stares. "You forget, Miss Swan. You are Jefferson's devoir, not mine." she admonished, trying her absolute best to silence her insides.

Regina was right. Unable to ignore the pang of rejection, Emma looked down remorsefully. She was berating the wrong person. Not only had she let her emotions get the best of her, but Emma had also confronted and blamed the one who had taken her in, attempting only to clean up the mess left by someone else. She looked up and their eyes met again. Regina's gaze still there, awaiting hers. "I'm— you're right. This is not your fault and I shouldn't have said that," she apologized and took a deep breath, inhaling with it the truth of Regina's breath. Emma trembled at the way it made her sex spasm without warning. A faint hint of ripe berries and some sweet notes of vanilla trailed after her last spoken words. Emma looked down at the wine cup and imagined being its washing flavors mating with Regina's tongue. She was trapped between her earnest guilt and the way her new senses were perceiving the woman in front of her. Staying strong was becoming hard. "I… I have so many questions," she tried, looking back up, no trace of blame in her eye.

"I can try to answer them to the best of my current ability," Regina said blankly with gleaming eyes and the vague presence of alcohol in her breath. Emma then took note of the almost empty bottle of wine only a foot away from the glass.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "What— what's happening to me?" Emma asked brokenly as her eyes dewed with pinkish sentiment she tried to hide. She didn't look away and found that Regina's eyes did the very same, they reddened but remained. "What are we?" Emma added another question that cemented it all.

She had finally acknowledged the fact that she was becoming something else. It was no longer a joke gone wrong or a few days away from everything she knew. This was her reality now. Everything in front of her was her reality and all Emma wanted to do was hold  _her,_  try to understand whatever pain haunted  _her_.

Still fighting her conflicting emotions, Regina opened a bitter door. An honest, black door within. "We are stagnancy. Everything that is dense and slow. When we are injured, it takes hours upon hours of agony in order for us to perish." Regina said bitterly, looking into Emma's eyes. "Our body accommodates the awareness of a being who knows the truth about this charade we all partake in… the absolute truth about life, death and everything in between," she said with a vehement frown. Fervidly affected, yet collected still.

"We thrive within the genetic code of an animal which is most basic and pays reverence to a simple design. I will conclusively say... it is the only part of being  _this_  which offers me momentary rest." she shared earnestly, a soft gleam in her eye when acknowledging the blackbird. She smiled faintly. "We can fly, Miss Swan. That is certainly something to look forward to,"

At that very moment, the eerie prospect of knowing the truth of it all and the look in Regina's eyes while she spoke of it subsided. Green eyes blinked softly at the thought of something as otherworldly and freeing as being able to fly.

Regina inched closer and Emma's nostrils flared at the wreck she suddenly felt inside. Just as she had, Regina felt the effect of Emma's breath all the same. The clenching walls between her tanned thighs and what was deep within, they throbbed and allowed the running proof of what was happening.  _What are you doing to me?_ Regina thought, feeling helpless. Angry… but only at herself. The voice of betrayal over what was sacred was so loud inside her tormented mind. The beautiful hollows in her clavicle sunk and the enticing workings in her throat moved as she swallowed. Brown eyes reddened, Regina felt truly naked and weak, for she knew that Emma could smell her. Emma blinked and swallowed hard, too. Unmoved. Something inside her belly quivering like a nerve. "And that…" Regina said brokenly, openly referring to the things Emma was doing to her. "Can you perceive that?" she asked and Emma blushed deeply. "We still carry the lineage of these unevolved, primitive humans who hold the potential to become totality itself or absolute fragmentation… and with the sharp edges of such dissonance, inflict the worst damage imaginable upon one another. We are feeble to the most sadistic scale of measure, Miss Swan…  _Feelings._ Hate and… love." she voiced almost defeatedly, looking into Emma's affected eyes with her very own watery ones. "We are weak to the effects of such beauty and its pains." Regina took a deep, swelling breath. Defeat claiming her eyes like a frost. "No one should hold these three ways of cognition within one vessel. It is unnatural to live this long, to know this much and to feel with such intensity…" Regina looked like she was about to shatter.

A thick knot rolled down Emma's throat as some dark form of dread made her stomach feel hollow and her heart twist and turn… and bruise. For  _ **her**_. Emma suddenly caught a glimpse of Regina's burden, of her ache.  _What happened to you?_ Her gentle brow furrowed and her arms wanted to envelop  _ **her**_.

The weakness… they both fell prey to it.

"We are indeed a banished breed, Miss Swan. We are the question to an impossible answer." Regina said, and with beautiful, slender fingers, she wrapped the long body of that glass cup and brought its contents to her mouth, washing the last of the consoling wine down as she threw her head back.

Green eyes gleamed and suddenly filled with a brimming cry that stayed contained, it claimed her heart with ardor and demanded isolation. It demanded the space for embarrassing, twisting faces and sobs. With one last look into those infinite brown eyes which felt so hers and she couldn't claim, Emma swallowed hard and left.

The faint sound of the door closing respectfully pierced Regina's chest like a poisoned blade. Her broken eyes defeated, sheltered by furrowing brows. Regina turned around and sustained herself with open palms on the wooden desk. Short strands of dark hair fell forward as she took hold of the pendant on her neck and squeezed it tightly, hanging on to all the promises she made to her love, feeling herself crack further at the ways of Emma.

After rushing out of the house and into the garden, Emma ran. Her legs sprinted one after the other as if they sought nothing but freedom. The green grass and perfectly trimmed landscapes of Regina's garden quickly turned into taller trunks and lush trees. Delving deeper into the woody acres of Regina's estate, Emma ran and ran until her legs became sore and her lungs ached for air, her teary eyes had started to dry.

As a painful cramp pierced her side, stomping feet brought their desperate running to a lethargic jog. "Fuck," Emma said breathlessly as she winced and rushed both hands to her knees. Taking one gulp of air after the other, adrenaline swam through her veins like a freeing brew. She continued to catch her breath and enjoy the transient wave of natural chemicals as the sound of a horse's neigh made those teary green eyes look up.

A dazzling, black horse stood a few feet away, stomping a foot on the ground anxiously. His noble eyes moved along with his head as he nickered. To Emma's stunned eyes he seemed slightly nervous or distressed.

At the sight of a strange person, Rocinante's eyes told him to react. However, at the feel of someone who he knew so well and remembered, his instincts told him to stand still.

"Good boy," Emma said unknowingly as a mild breeze grazed against her face and teary eyes. Her blonde locks danced softly with it. She sniffed and smiled at the sight of this beautiful animal. Rocinante blinked and suddenly stopped patting the grass. "Yeah… That's it. I'm not gonna hurt you, beautiful," Emma shared gently. Her daring hand inched closer to his forehead, carefully caressing him.

Rocinante sighed and Emma chuckled, feeling an absolute rush of happiness invade her. It was as if she had stumbled upon an old, long-lost friend. "Hey, buddy… What's your name, huh?" Emma gave herself away to that familiarity the stunning horse made her feel. "My name is Emma," she told him and moved a soft hand to his healthy mane. "What are you doing out here all alone, running wild and free?" she asked, remembering the release she had felt moments ago, doing the very same thing. "Then again… I can't blame you. It feels pretty damn good, doesn't it?" she asked and Rocinante nickered right back at her, as if answering her query.

Rocinante and Emma seemed to have picked up where they had left off —oh so many years ago, even if she didn't remember it so. The friendly animal gifted her with clarity. Emma took the time and walked by his side for a few miles. As the faint sounds of the crashing waves in the distance became louder, Emma realized that the intelligent creature had led her to his stables. The sun was already out of sight and the skies greying again. She smiled. "I guess you do have a home, then," she caressed Rocinantes mane as he neared his water tank and drank. "God, you're beautiful," she said and watched him quench his thirst. Not even a few minutes later, Emma smelled the pregnant clouds and knew she needed to find shelter.

"I should get going, buddy, but now that I know where you live, I'll be coming back to see you soon…" Emma said. "You're hers, aren't you?" she mused as she caressed him some more and saw the innocent gleam in his eye. A small pang of melancholy embraced her heart. Emma smiled weakly and said her goodbyes.

The kind animal had helped her purge. After a few hours of fresh air and peaceful thought in such invaluable company, Emma went back into the mansion and straight to her room. The running water was soothing, falling on her back like cascading, brand-new chances to start again. Water always did seem to have that power over her. It felt as if she had been under the current for hours. Emma washed her body and thought of the intense ache she had seen inside those beautiful eyes until the water turned cold. No one deserved to ache that way. Absolutely no one.

By the time she got out and got dressed the sky had already darkened. Long strands of damp, blonde hair whipped her arms as she allowed her body to fall on the bed with a thud. Green eyes looked towards the window, and two seconds later, tiny drops of water started to hit the glass with their pitter patter. A faint sound of thunder in the distance merged with their song. Emma sighed and turned to stare at the ceiling. "At least I don't feel the need to lay on the ground every time it's gonna rain," she murmured and grinned darkly. True, it wasn't funny, however, Emma did always have a strange sense of humor. She allowed the casualty of the candid moment and enjoy the comfort of her last clean pair of pants, grateful to have carried a change of sweatpants and a tank top in the emergency bag she had always kept in the trunk of her bug.  _I need to go back home tomorrow and get some clothes._  Emma planned. She had chosen not to sleep in her panties since she was no longer sleeping alone in the home. Regina was somewhere there.  _Regina._ The image of her invaded Emma again and she sighed. She continued to think of Regina until her eyes stung and sleep got the best of her.

* * *

The midst of night had darkened Emma's room completely. No dimming candles to soothe her as she woke up from another of her regular nightmares. Panting heavily, Emma shot up from the bed with blushing cheeks, sweat all over her forehead and chest. A loud thunder cracked and rumbled in the sky, lighting her room for a few seconds with its fading flash. "Jesus! Fuck!" Emma growled and tried to catch her breath, startled. She pinched the bridge of her nose with a shaky hand, finally getting a hold of herself.

"Ugh," she huffed and pushed off the covers, suddenly feeling hot even though it wasn't hot. A thunderous outpour of rain was falling outside her balcony door and window. Emma got out of bed and walked out of the room, needing to regroup.

A pale flood of silver light seeping through the large windows of the hallway drew a straight line for Emma to follow. Shadows of drops hitting the glass outlined a movie on the shiny floor. Like calyx of shapeless water, they chose Emma's path for her, and that heavenly path led her straight to the door at the end of the hallway. Right to Regina's room.

One barefooted step after the other, Emma's senses started to quickly unravel. The sound of falling rain camouflaged the ones which made her throat tighten. Emma swallowed hard and her breathing started to race, chest rising and falling, just like the image beyond that door ajar. Just like Regina's naked chest. There, with her back on the soft sheets was Regina Mills. Emma's pupils contracted just like Regina's beautiful nipples. With her head thrown back, and some white sheet covering her left thigh, Regina arched exquisitely and moved the sinful hand between her legs. Emma knew better than to gasp, Regina would have heard her. She swallowed dry instead, rolling her tongue on gleaming lips. Feeling her gut tense with a melting ache as she pressed her thighs together. Emma Swan had been rendered wet.

As Regina's tanned, shapely body moved faster, her avid hand fucked harder. With eyes closed in ecstasy, she opened her mouth and her trembling body arched again, Emma's sex swelled and her mouth opened as well. Those beautiful green irises got lost and saw her spreading legs shake. heels rolling on the sheets —pulling them down and revealing the rest of her sweaty body and shameless peak. Burying her hand deeper into herself, Regina bit the skin of her free arm thrown next to that crumbling face.

That night, Emma got to smell Regina's unbidden, sweet arousal again. It was absolutely unique to her, reverent and tart. The missing additive to her lonely blood.

As she rushed back to her bedroom, Emma could almost name the countless drops falling on Regina's glass and shading her rocking body as she fucked herself languorously. Unguardedly. She could almost feel the heat on that occupied side of her majestic, four-poster bed. She could almost feel the cold side ruffled with disheveled white sheets that called her name. Emma's spinning head feel on her very own pillow, and with a heaving chest, her desperate hand reached inside the heat of her sweatpants —far passed the elastic waistband pressing on her flexing arm.

As two hard fingers slid in her wet heat, Emma opened her legs and pushed in, sending a consuming jolt right above her navel. "Ah, fu— fuck. God," she shuddered breathlessly and started to rock her aching hips with immediate abandon.

Holding no patience for waiting and a demanding need between her thighs, Emma's closed eyes could only see  _ **her**_. Emma's nose could only smell  _ **her**_ … and now herself. The erotic obscenity of those two scents melting in her nostrils was a transfixing promise Emma was making to her need. Her creamy skin goosebumped at the threat of  _ **her**_ _,_  of her taut body arching and shaking in a looping image which gave her soaking-wet walls more agony. "Oh, fuck, Regina," she panted and hissed, almost at the verge of frustrated tears.

While her bucking hips came and went, Emma squirmed in her sentimental fever. One milky hand under her top, gently squeezing her beautiful tit while a wave of perspiring heat marked blushing whispers on her skin. Emma moved faster and just like Regina assaulted her own sex, Emma fucked harder, building herself into an intense crescendo, seeking only delicious anguish. Emma panted and moaned and shuddered, aching only for  _ **her**_  touch, imagining that it was Regina's thrusting fingers coming in and out of her, making her tense, making her thighs shake and topple over the sweetest, raw-smelling edge. "Oh, God!" Emma cried in her desperate agony as the ripping orgasm set her free.

With a twitching leg and an involuntary kick further down the bed, Emma's chest rose and fell gasping for air. Sticky hair on her flushed neck and pink cheeks, beautiful tongue rolling on parched lips. Green eyes opened as she tried to catch her breath. "Fuck," she panted and swallowed, blinking and rounding those stunning cheekbones with a hyperventilating chuckle. "Oh, my God. I'm so fucking gay," Emma said, covering her blissful face with a wet, sex-marked hand as she continued to laugh with delight.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Answers to questions coming soon :) Please feel free to share your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so very much for the support and reviews. I will have some time to reply within the next few days.** **In order to clarify confusion, and also for you to properly enjoy flashbacks, I will confirm that Emma IS Eva's reincarnation. This was never meant to be hidden from the reader, however, I've noticed that most of you seemed confused about it. Please forgive errors and bad editing. Enjoy!**

**Twinbed - Trouble I'm in**

**South West Romania 1887**

A soothing symphony of leafy trees whirring moved the air that night. Having given her single bed to Regina, Eva had confined herself to the old cot she used to sleep in when the woman who had raised her was still alive. Not far from where Eva lay was Regina, curled up in a sleepy ball under white sheets. The humble cabin was coated with darkness, as the dying embers of the fire had surrendered to some harsh, cold breeze sometime within the last few hours. Weeping susurrus and an onslaught of goosebumps on her skin made Regina's eyes move from side to side under closed lids. She awoke with a quiet gasp, suddenly remembering where she was, she was in Eva's home.  _Eva…_ The warm caress of something gentle touched a place inside Regina's chest as her brown eyes moved to the cot and saw the moving figure there.

"No, please no," Eva murmured under some quiet spell and Regina rushed off the bed, hastily kneeling by her side.

Brown eyes searched for Eva's hand worriedly and with a heaving chest, Regina tried to pull her out of the nightmare. "Eva," she said anxiously, and finally entwined honey fingers with milky ones, the stirring, bad dream still haunting Eva without mercy. "Open your eyes.  _Please,_ " Regina begged in whispers, " _please, Eva,_ " she squeezed her hand and with tender fingertips caressed the sweaty waves of hair stuck to creamy skin. "I am here, Eva.  _Svegliati_ _,_   _(wake up),_ " Regina spoke again, still getting acquainted with sharing her thoughts through words again. Her vocabulary sounded lax. Uncomplicated. Yet her brimming gaze gleamed like a thousand beacons.

And with an abrupt jerk, Eva's lungs drew in a sharp breath of air. "Regina!" she said, panting. Perspiring skin glistening as she quickly found brown eyes shining through the nightly darkness, looking at her under troubled brows. Eva soon felt the tight hold of Regina's hand grounding her and hurriedly grasped at it tighter. "My God, Regina..." she said breathlessly.

Unsure of what to do, yet feeling an ample, swelling pain in the middle of her chest, Regina sat on the cot and enfolded Eva's shivering body with both arms. The soft edge of a honey cheek damped with the feel of sweaty hair as Eva tucked her face in the crook of Regina's neck. Regina had never embraced anyone or been embraced before. Wandering brown eyes searched the room nervously while Eva's warm breath tickled against her collarbone. The musky fervor of their proximity made Regina's heart beat wildly. An overwhelming need to alleviate Eva's fading desperation made Regina move her fingers up and down against milky skin, her breath touching the delicate browline pressed against fleshy lips.

Unable to find words that matched her urgency, Regina simply held Eva in silence and gave herself away to the calming sound of evening breaths. Regina held Eva until ease softened the tense body in her arms back to sleep yet again.

**Montauk NY Many Years Later...**

The next morning brought with it the remnants of alcohol abuse. Now that the inebriated traces had left her blood, Regina got out of bed and readied herself for the day. Feeling remorse over her actions was something Regina Mills had not experienced in the last one hundred and thirty years, and before leaving the safety of her bedroom, she allowed a few seconds of hesitation. However, the loud voice of her conscience reminded Regina of only one thing: The despairing look of fear in green eyes after she had cruelly unloaded the dark ramblings of her tortured mind on Emma. And with that, Regina opened the door and went off in search of her.

Mere steps later, tanned knuckles respectfully knocked on the door standing at the opposing wing of the mansion. While waiting for a response, Regina remembered the reason why she had chosen to purposely have Emma stay as far away from her bedchamber as possible, and that very reason was the way she was currently feeling.  _Weak_. Regina was feeling like the woman she once was and could barely remember anymore, for only one living being on the face of the earth had ever made her retrace her actions and dwell on their dignity. "Miss Swan," she said, and knocked again.

...

After not getting an answer, Regina gently turned the doorknob only to find a neatly-made bed and an empty room. "Miss Swan," she said again and walked in slowly, looking for any indication of Emma's presence.  _She couldn't have left…_ Regina thought, growing anxious. Brown eyes scanned the space as she rushed into the bathroom and saw a small, black bag resting on the vanity. Sighing with relief, Regina walked out of Emma's bedroom in hopes of finding her somewhere in the house.

"Miss Swan," Regina said a bit more loudly as she walked down the grand stairs with unusual rush. The concern in her voice sounded most foreign while unforgiving dread twisted her stomach. She feared having run Emma away. Still consumed in her urgency, Regina hadn't stopped to think of what she was doing or how she was acting.  _Reacting._

A beautiful hand touched the frame of the kitchen arch and old lady Lucas turned to look at it. The calls she had been hearing echoing through the house as they got closer and closer were coated with a kind of softness she had never heard in her boss' voice before. And standing there, with a half-stoic, half-embarrassed look on her face was Regina. It was as if she had been caught in the headlights, having completely forgotten what day it was and ignoring the old woman's presence in her house. Regina took a deep breath, her averting eyes gleamed but soon met the woman's blue ones regally. "Edith," she said, acknowledging Mrs. Lucas and the cutting board full of diced vegetables in front of her.

Perceptive blue eyes understood from behind chained glasses. The old woman had always been as stiff and rough around the edges as Regina, and with creatures like them, unemotional empathy was the only language. Silent loyalty, the loudest words. Mrs. Lucas knew better than to bruise Regina's ego any further, realizing the blonde's fascination wasn't one-sided and for the looks of it all far from common infatuation. Mrs. Lucas went straight to the point as her hand put down the knife and her nose ignored the sweet scent of ripe peppers. "She left about two hours ago. Said she needed to get some clothes at her place —but that she'd be back later," the old woman informed.

Rolling her eyes closed, Regina sighed frustratedly. "Undoubtedly stubborn. Swan!" she grunted and pinched the bridge of her nose, unknowing of Emma's whereabouts. Brown eyes opened, concerned, and the irrefutable glint in them moved something inside the old woman. She had never seen such vulnerability in Regina's gaze.

Old lady Lucas felt the need to appease her, somehow. "I'm pretty sure she'll be back, Regina. Her excuse sounded honest. I think she was telling the truth and just needed clothes,"

Sighing with concerned brows, Regina started to pace, retracing back on her conversations with Jefferson, trying to depict an address or specific location from their playback in her mind. "That isn't the problem, Edith. I specifically told her not to go to the city. Her body is going through a lot, she won't be able to handle it."

"Shit, well, then go get her," the old woman said, and Regina turned with an annoyed smirk on her lips.

"I obviously would if I knew where to find her. New York is absurdly overpopulated, it would take me days to trace and find her. I need narrower coordinates for that."

Mrs. Lucas' scanned the room as her mind recalled. "Bleecker and Cornelia," she rushed the words, piercing Regina's brown eyes, immediately making them widen.

"What?" Regina said, heaving.

"She mentioned something about an abandoned theater on Bleecker and Cornelia," The words stabbed Regina just as painfully as her memories did. However, there was no time. Grabbing her keys and handbag, she left.

* * *

Not believing her luck, Regina eyed the yellow bug as she turned on Cornelia Street. The small car was sloppily parked by a tree, which meant one of two things: Either Emma was a lousy driver or her state was anything but sound. After parking right behind Emma's bug, Regina rushed out of her Mercedes and ran into a stumbling man as she got to the stairs outside. He reeked of cheap alcohol. "My bad, swe—" a hiccup. "Sweetheart," he mumbled with a nasty belch.

Regina flared her nostrils and jerked back, mortified at his crude behavior. Never daring to hold judgment on the man's run down, dirty appearance, she tried to find his gaze. "Is there an abandoned theater on this street?" she asked and the man suddenly turned with a whip of his hunching neck. His withered, watery eyes found hers with slight resentment over her clean, sober state.

"It's right—" another hiccup. "In front of you, sweetheart. You fuckin' blind or what?" he said condescendingly.

Regina blinked and took a deep, placating breath while balling her trembling hands. The animal in her was ready to slash his throat yet the unforgiveness of her sudden, unnecessary impulse made her remember why she was feeling that way.  _Emma..._ Brown eyes looked up and noticed a well-preserved building erected above the old theater in front of her. Regina soon forgot all about the drunk man and spotted a green door adjacent to the seemingly forsaken drama house.

Dashing up the stairs, Regina followed the unforgettable scent of  _ **her**_. Desperately inspecting floor after floor, she continued to let her instincts be the guide. And there, at the very last flight of stairs, at the very top of the apartment building was Emma's door. Regina's insides twinged as she rushed to the tightly shut crease. She knocked and tried to turn the handle. "Miss Swan!"

….

"Miss Swan!" she shouted again, pulling and pushing on the rigid handle. The door was, of course, locked. Regina readied her fist for thunderous knock when all of a sudden she remembered that Emma was probably losing her mind at the mercy of abrasive noises. She grunted frustratedly and thought of another way. _What the hell do I do?_  Regina paced anxiously, racking her brain with each step. And just as the ear-splitting sounds of a rambunctious fire truck's air horn flew by outside, the knob turned and the door opened with a lazy squeak. It was as if it had opened on its own, however, it hadn't.

Regina went in and brown eyes grew wide at the sight of Emma huddling herself against a corner, both hands over her ears as she smeared down the wall and onto the floor into a kneeling position. A gasping breath met Regina's words at the wake of her throat. "Emma," she murmured and went to her aid, falling on two knees. "Miss Swan," Regina said to the trembling woman. "Look at me," She wrestled with Emma's shivering body, her voice commanding and steady in its emotion. "Miss Swan, look at me," Regina said, and Emma did. Fighting the brash clarity of every sound entering her ears, green eyes looked up, reddened and tormented, only to find brown ones gleaming intensely.

"Reg—" she tried and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bear even the sound of her own voice rumbling inside her head. Emma shook her head, convinced this was what madness felt like, her chest heaving.

"Shhh," Regina knew better. "Don't say anything," she spoke as softly as she could. "Just keep covering your ears," Brown eyes scanned the room and saw a half-zipped bag of clothes on the disheveled bed. Trying her best not to indulge her hands and caress those soft locks of hair, Regina swallowed and balled her aching touch into an impotent fist. "I will gather your things so we can go home," she said the powerful words without noticing their meaning, and quickly hooked Emma's bag on her shoulder.

"Come, Miss Swan," Regina said as she lowered herself and looped an arm around Emma's waist. "Hang on to me," she murmured and Emma responded to a touch that felt like the beginning of peace. Between shudders and moans, Emma clung to Regina's body as they made their way out of the small apartment.

While their struggling steps neared the building's exit, Regina said, "We are about to walk outside, Miss Swan. After that, I will rush you to the car… As soon as I open the door, try to go inside without dwelling on your surroundings. Don't look around and don't uncover your ears. Do you understand?" she said, and a panting Emma nodded, desperate to get as far away from the abrasive commotion attacking her senses as she could.

A soft breeze touched Emma's face and waved her hair as they stepped out of the dark building and into the blinding light of day. Emma inhaled a batch or air that felt impaling and instinctively held onto Regina, tightening both fists on her fancy shirt and tucking her wincing face into the safety of a tanned neck. Regina hung on tighter to Emma's torso. "We're almost out of here, Miss Swan," she said, still maneuvering the crumbling woman in her arms and the weight of the bag on her shoulder.

As both doors closed shut, the narrowing silence of the car and the neutral scent of brand-new leather washed over Emma's convulsing senses like a wave. A blonde head fell back on the headrest and Regina started the car. Both women made their way out of New York as the fresh, sunny afternoon started to turn orange, just as the trees starting to catch autumn's sweetest fire.

The drive back to Montauk had been the longest Regina had endured yet. Emma's senses had started to slowly abate and allow her some peace somewhere between crossing the Queens Midtown Tunnel and passing through Westbury. After Emma had long fallen asleep, Regina's frightened and emotional eyes couldn't help but glance at her from time to time. Their melancholy indulged the last rays of the sun as it set and kissed her blonde hair making it glow. The way Regina's hand twitched for a gentle move only to clasp Emma's limp one nearby. A swelling ache squeezed Regina's heart while her grip on the wheel became tighter and she looked forward, denying herself. She couldn't do this. Not only couldn't she do this, but she needed to focus. Regina's emotions were all over the place and that wasn't what Emma needed, the woman needed support. Guidance… the guidance she had negated by running away just like Jefferson had. Regina still didn't understand her place in it all and the ways her body, heart, and mind seemed to have betrayed her, however, the woman laying on her passenger seat, unconscious and weak didn't deserve what had been imposed on her. The least Regina could do in honor of how much Emma reminded her of Eva was to help her.

* * *

As soon as the Mercedes parked near the mansion entrance, Mrs. Lucas rushed out of the house in aid of Regina and the woman hooked to her shoulder. "Shit. What happened to her?" the old woman asked and softened a small touch on Emma's arm.

"Her senses became acutely overwhelmed while in the city," Regina said, and shut the passenger door. "Edith, please collect her bag from the backseat," she instructed as the hazy sounds came and went inside Emma's ears. That velvety voice and the out-of-place resonance of care behind each perfectly pronounced word made her confused heart tremble. The touch around her waist, the soft perfume. It was all a blurry mass of cognition enveloping her sickly state. Emma could barely open her eyes, however, knew they were already inside the house. "Please be careful, Miss Swan. We're about to go up the stairs," came Regina's voice and a fuzzy glimpse of her very own feet ascending on shiny, wooden steps.

Emma mumbled as the scents became more and more familiar, yet nothing felt more like home than Regina did. Yes, Emma's senses were currently impaired and she felt like absolute shit. Her head pounded and she wanted to vomit, but the feel of Regina in her life was like an ardent need for more. Emma was hooked on their intimacy like some habit-forming drug. "Careful," Regina said again, still holding her tightly as Emma's backing legs hit something soft.  _My bed…_ Since when had this place become something to merit her possessives?

Just as Emma felt the downy peace of her white pillow, the voices came again. "Edith, could you please procure a jar of fresh water and a glass for me?" Emma tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. She was so thirsty.

"I'm—" she rolled her tongue on smooth lips and tried to push herself off the mattress, falling back down like a crumbling leaf.

"What do you need?" Regina asked. Emma could feel her presence hovering above. Her breath, her scent, her flawless existence was right on Emma's face and all she could think about was her early regrets.  _Why me? Why now? Haven't I humiliated myself enough?_  Her nauseated stomach stirred, she wanted to hurl. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Emma mumbled and slumped her body to the edge of the bed, suddenly feeling a hand holding onto hers. Green eyes hazily opened and saw  ** _her_**.

"Here, can you walk to the bathroom?" Regina's voice asked with its irresistible depth.

"Yeah, I think so," Emma mumbled and stood with Regina's help, that steady hold lodged around her waist again. "I— I can go, Regina… I really don't want you to watch me puke," she said, moving to touch that wall— Emma's hand clawed at the air, stumbled, and almost fell forward.  _Shit, I guess that wasn't a wall._

Regina caught her. "Don't be ridiculous, Miss Swan. This is completely normal, and aside from what you might think, it will take a lot more than a bit of vomit to disgust someone who has massacred hundreds and lived through some of the most disgusting times in human history. You will never know how much of a heaven-sent commodity water pipes and a sewage system are." she said as Emma neared the spotless toilet.

"Please, Regina… this is so embarrassing and not to mention so fucking gross," Emma begged with a sweaty forehead and bags under her eyes. Regina sighed, unwilling to leave Emma's side and risk a fall, however, understanding her need for privacy and obvious shame.

"All right," she finally said. "But please don't lock the door. I will be waiting out here… just let me know if you need anything." Regina finished and Emma blushed. She nodded.

The bathroom door closed softly, and the hurling sound spread out like a reverb. At that very moment, Mrs. Lucas walked into the bedroom holding a tray, on it, a glass jar filled with water and a glass cup. She wrinkled her face at the sounds that went right through Regina as if they were nothing. "Indigestion?" the old woman asked and Regina arched a seamless brow while she moved to pour a fresh glass of water for Emma.

"No. For the looks of it and while taking other factors into consideration, I believe that Emma's sense of taste is about to undergo its respective transformation. Also, her stomach is preparing to function in a very different way." she said without delving into much detail, yet the old woman's face twisted. She silently thought of the blood ingestion thing, she had seen Regina have to drink it only once in the forty-plus years she had known her.

"Poor girl. She looked like a train hit her," Mrs. Lucas said, and moved to ruffle her pillows.

"I assure you... she is feeling far worse than that," Regina gave.

The old lady sighed. "Maybe I should get her some soup and crackers… ginger ale. That will patch her right up," she proposed innocently and Regina swallowed back amusement.

"I… am afraid that won't work," Regina said.

"Oh," the old woman suddenly felt stupid. "Then what the hell will help blondie over there? Just name it, I'll go get it for her,"

A warm twinge flared inside Regina. She gave the old woman a small, fading smile. "There is nothing you can do, Edith, but thank you for the thought," she said, and Mrs. Lucas took in the words with a silent gleam in her wise gaze. Regina had spoken for Emma in such earnest gratitude. It was brief… almost sad and fleeting. Simply beautiful.

"You may go home now… Thank you for the stew. I'll be sure Emma eats some of it as soon as she is able," Regina said and the old woman nodded.

"All right. See you next week," Mrs. Lucas said, still taken aback by her boss' softer behavior.

Regina blinked and nodded, unrushed. "See you then,"

While minutes passed by, Regina wondered about Emma and knocked on the still shut bathroom door. "Miss Swan… Everything all right?" she asked and the sound of water breaking from the sink's faucet overshadowed Emma's response.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, assuming that perhaps Emma was brushing her teeth.

The thick current of water cut off and Emma spoke again, "I said I'm okay. Just need to take a shower,"

Shaking her head, Regina said, "That is not safe, Miss Swan. You could fall… you are in no state to be doing much on your own," she said, her hand almost touching the doorknob, itching to open it and stop Emma from doing something stupid.

The spraying sound of the hefty shower stream came and Regina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Stubborn," she murmured to herself and walked away from the door folding both arms across her chest. "You are certainly stubborn, Emma…" It was almost an internal whisper. Turning to look at the bag on the chaise lounge by the window, Regina quickly picked it up, opened the bathroom door and without turning to look at the naked figure moving behind the clear, fogged glass of the shower, she placed it on the vanity for Emma to find.

After closing the door, Regina paced around the room serenely and thought of what she was doing, of how she had been acting… the things she had been saying. Regina couldn't recognize herself yet nothing had made her feel as full since many many years in the past. Not since…

…

And just before Regina got the chance to favor a memory of her love, the door opened and Emma walked out, making brown eyes meet tired, green ones. Emma looked clean and beautiful still, however, tired and drained. Reddish lids cradled her spent gaze and those dark circles were still shading under her eyes. All in all, Emma looked positively unwell.

Wearing a tank top and pajama pants, she moved to the bed and Regina rushed to help her. Letting her head fall on the pillow, Emma said, "I'm gonna kill your brother when I see him," green eyes stared at the ceiling defeatedly and then up into brown ones as Regina sat by her side.

"I don't blame you," she said with ease. Zero traces of jest in her tone. Emma could have sworn to have seen a soft gleam in her eyes. "I can't believe he was cowardly enough to do this to you,"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confusedly. She thought it was a rule of thumb for gavrans to mark who they wanted without apologies.

Regina stood from the bed and sat on the chaise lounge by the window, effectively putting some distance between her and Emma. There was much she feeling and needing at the mercy of those kind eyes staring at hers. However, Regina would not run this time, no matter how difficult things became. She would do it. She would help Emma in honor of her sweet love.  _It is what you would have done…_ Regina thought of Eva and her selfless, beautiful ways. "Of all the things we can do… marking a human is the one I abhor most," she said, crossing her arms and legs elegantly.

"Why?" Emma asked, having an adamant idea as to why. She was currently feeling like a pile of shit. Still, she asked anyway. She needed to know more about the workings of  _ **her**_  mind.

"Your current state says much." Regina started as Emma shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position where she lay. "I think it is most selfish and pitiful of powerful creatures such as gavrans to condemn someone to be born within the same repetitive patterns of the life they were living while marked… It stunts soul progression and simply leaves them living empty lives until they are re-claimed and doomed to live an even more miserable one once turned into this," Regina said, and Emma swallowed a knot. She immediately cursed her mouth, the distant fear in those green eyes told her that perhaps she had said too much yet again. "Miss Swan, I'm— I'm sorry… I didn't mean—"

Emma sighed, sliding the tip of her tongue inside a cheek. She looked back up to the ceiling. "Don't be. It actually sounds about right," Emma said darkly amused with how much sense everything now made. She had indeed always felt empty… drifting. Without purpose. "Jefferson really did a number on me, then,"

"I am so very sorry," Regina said.

"It's not your fault." she replied and turned to look at brown eyes again. Regina's apology had been genuine, Emma could see it in the glint there.

Regina fidgeted, dropping her gaze to rubbing hands and Emma quickly found it to be an oddity. Regina was always so self-assured and confident. She felt as if the unreal woman was about to say more so she let her. "Terrible things were forced upon me once, including becoming a gavran… However, I was not marked, I was violently turned. The process is not gradual like yours… it is actually quite excruciating," she shared with a distant, dark look in her brown eyes. Emma swallowed dry, almost as if she could feel Regina's pain as her own.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Emma said earnestly.

Still looking elsewhere, Regina said, "So am I, Miss Swan," she seamlessly snapped out of the memory and met Emma's gaze. "I must say I am glad you won't have to endure such terrible pain once the time comes. You are actually going through the worst of it as we speak,"

That thought made Emma sigh with relief for only a brief second. Yes, she felt like crap, but nothing compared to the look in Regina's perturbed eyes. The ache she harbored in them made Emma want to pull Regina in and just hold her until no pain was left in her. As silence washed over them both and they stared at each other, Emma caught herself wishing there was a way she could save Regina from her demons. "Thank you," she murmured, still lost in the warmest brown eyes.

"What for?" Regina asked.

"For doing all this… for helping me… I know you didn't have to," Emma said and Regina blinked softly, consumed by the intensity of what she was feeling.

"You are welcome, Miss Swan,"

"I thought you were gonna stop calling me that," Emma said, and Regina almost,  _almost_ smiled. She nodded.

"Emma,"

Feeling the claiming heat spread through her neck and cheeks, Emma grinned, looking sickly still, hoping Regina couldn't see how her body was giving her away. "That's better," she said, needing to hear only that voice say her name again… Images of the things she had done the night before —of Regina's naked body suddenly attacked Emma's mind.  _Jesus, not now… Come on. I'm, like, my own worst enemy… Why the fuck would you think of these things now that she's, like, right there!_ "My mouth feels so dry," Emma cleared her throat.

From her side of the fervid connection, Regina could see right through Emma's reactions. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Mrs. Lucas brought you some water before she left,"

Green eyes glanced at the appetizing liquid on her nightstand and moved to sit. Regina rushed to help her with the glass. "Be careful," Regina said with a gentle hand on her toned arm, handing her the liquid she thirsted after. Regina's eyes studied Emma's, which still looked unwell. Dewing sweat oozing fresh from her temple and hairline. "I think you have a fever, Emma," Regina voiced, making her insides shiver. Green eyes looked up at those brown ones lingering right above. Dark locks of short, silky hair falling like musings of the scents it exuded.  _God, your lips… You're so beautiful, Regina…_ Emma thought and brought the rim of the glass to her thirsty mouth. She drank and gulped audibly.

"I think… I think maybe a nap," she rolled her tongue on now moist, wet lips and fell back on the pillow. "A nap will help," Emma said, and green eyes closed. Lashes fluttered, blinking once… twice…

…

And Emma's breath slowed as she finally let go. Regina pulled the thick, white comforter at the bottom of the bed, covering her completely, knowing that only heat would aid in breaking the fever. Reluctant to leave her alone in such state, Regina allowed Emma her space and sat back in the lounge again.

* * *

Hours had turned into more hours that, in turn, morphed into reveries of a stunning night outside. Once darkness had embraced the air they shared, only the dim glow of Emma's lamp sustained a spec of light. Deeply asleep on the chaise, Regina's peaceful breaths were a far contrast to Emma's heaving, desperate ones.

"No, please no," she begged raggedly and moved her head from side to side on the pillow. Brown eyes opened and quickly noticed the jerking body. "Please! I've done nothing!" Emma shouted in a tone which didn't seem to belong to her.

Hastening to her side, Regina took a pale hand and gently shook her. "Emma, wake up. You're having a nightmare," she said as softly as she could, not stopping to reminisce on her Eva and the similarity of the moment. Regina was thoroughly consumed in Emma and needing to pull her from whatever horrors her mind dwelled on. "Wake up, Emma," she said again, making her gasp loudly.

"Regina!" she said breathlessly and squeezed her hand tighter.

"I'm here, Emma," Regina said, still lost to the resembling parallels. Oblivious to the reason which had made Emma wake with her name on shivering lips. As Regina moved back and Emma lay down, brown eyes noticed the rush of quivers that had taken over Emma's body. She was burning up and sweating heavily.

"August… Is that you?" Emma mumbled as she tried to open her sleepy eyes. She was obviously delirious, perhaps naming someone from her past.

"You have a very high fever, Emma… Let me get something to soothe it with," Regina said, and went into the bathroom, quickly gathering a clean, face towel and running it under cold water. She rushed back to Emma's side, carefully sitting by the bed's edge. Faithfully placing the wet towel on her hot forehead.

Pale hands reached over and clung to Regina's tanned ones. "August," Emma shivered. "I— I think the nuns went t—to sleep already… I'm so— so cold," she tried and Regina continued to caress a blushed cheek with the cool, wet fabric. Emma's innocent touch still grazing her hands. "Please hold me, August, I'm so cold…" Emma said, and a silent breath caught in Regina's throat at the request. How could she deny her? "I— I pr— promise to help you with your chores tomorrow… Don— don't be sad, you'll get —get new parents soon, good ones, t—too," Emma mumbled between shivers and Regina's heart tore. She stood, walked around the bed, and slowly lowered herself on the downy mattress, right next to Emma.

Seeking her, Emma's trembling, feverish body pulled Regina in. She tucked her sweaty face in the crook of Regina's neck, moaning with alleviating relief. Frightened brown eyes gleamed in weakness as stiff arms engulfed Emma's figure, wholly outlined against her own. Regina's lost gaze searched the space as a tanned cheek gave into the feel of sweaty, milky skin.

"Please, do—don't leave me alone," Emma murmured, her warm breath gushing a string of air right onto Regina's neck.

...

"Pr— promise me," Emma mumbled and Regina took a deep breath, she swallowed a thick knot and finally allowed her arms to hold onto Emma tightly.

"I promise," Regina said softly, lips loosely pressed against Emma's sweaty temple. Brown eyes still terrified at the frailty claiming her insides.

**A/N: And we meet the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I might be gone for a couple of weeks as my book requires my complete focus. More to come very very soon! Please share your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A lovely chapter. I truly hope you enjoy. Thank you for patiently waiting.**

**NSFW**

**Fins Ara - Veer**

**South West Romania 1887**

That fresh morning, Eva had opened a window before she left. The sky was still overflowing with silence and a changing kind of darkness when she took one last glance at Regina's sleeping form and closed the cabin's door. Stepping out into the pregnant sounds of a still comatose dawn, Eva pulled the soft hood of her cloak over her head and got lost in the foggy breaths of a mossy forest.

As hours moved like currents of sweet water, so did sunlight. Balmy stings of a glimmery sheen snuck through the whirring trees outside as brown eyes fluttered open and looked out the window. A sweet variation of browns and chestnut specs spread in Regina's irises. Laying there, against the warmth of snow-white sheets, her honey skin goosebumped and her insides swelled. Accustomed to living a quiet existence, Regina took a deep breath and simply watched as the green leaves moved outside. They allowed sunlight to swirl around them, inside them, through them. They didn't fight, they merely became an us. It seemed much was changing inside Regina's young heart even though she didn't know so at the time.

While the messy mechanics of love began to organically stir inside Regina, the unaware girl stood from the bed wearing one of Eva's flimsy, white chemises and matching drawers. As she stretched like a care-free cat, Regina's keen nostrils gave into the savory honeys of the fruit her eyes found on the counter. Inside a bowl were some sliced apples and cut-up bananas, next to them, a note. The penmanship of the swirling lines drawn on paper caught Regina's focus like an entrancing kaleidoscope. Her brown eyes followed the curves and graceful shapes as she brought the note up to her nose and inhaled the timeless smell of fresh ink. Unable to read the message left for her, Regina turned the paper upside down and tilted her head, completely unaware of Eva's intentions, yet feeling them deep in her chest as it contracted and expanded like rippling waves that washed down her stomach. Something twinged between Regina's thighs at the thought of Eva and what she meant, an agony…

After eating her savory breakfast, Regina washed the bowl, feeling nothing but earnest gratitude towards Eva and needing to show her, somehow. Cleaning up after herself was the least she could do. Having spent a few weeks by Eva's side, the domesticity of civilized living had slowly come back to Regina in the form of painful memories. In the totality of her twenty years, Regina had suffered greatly, even while she was human. However, everything that Eva had offered felt new… different, regardless if she had performed the simple tasks before. Once inside the bathroom, pale fingers took the wooden toothbrush given to her and opened a glass jar containing the toothpaste. Regina looked at herself in the mirror and indulged time, she looked at her reflection and noticed just how much her features had changed. She still looked like the same girl who would stare back at fourteen. However, her body had grown taller, skin-lines had become more curvaceous with the passage of years, and her features more defined. A monster had stolen the last spec of Regina's innocence one horrid night, but Eva had somehow managed to make her feel less dirty inside.

That morning Regina pushed the painful thoughts aside and reveled in those minty flavors as she washed her mouth and felt the soothing aromas of perfumed soap as it grazed her skin. Bathing was a delicious commodity Regina was thrilled to have back. Cleansing in lake waters did not compare to this…

While a fresh chemise rolled down Regina's tanned torso, the door of the cabin opened slowly and Eva walked in with a smile. Her long arms were full as always, this time carrying a couple of books and a ditty bag on her shoulder. Regina turned, feeling that same pang in her belly at the sound of Eva's voice. Damp, wet hair wafted a flowery aroma as she pulled up her drawers and walked up to meet the sweet blonde.

Green eyes gleamed as Eva saw her there, only inches away. "You washed your hair," she said, softly entwining milky fingers between dark locks. Eva loved how beautiful and velvety Regina's hair had become with only a few oily baths and a mild trim. She could only think of how she had missed the chance of washing it for her just as she had been doing…

A swelling ache filled Regina's belly as the thrill of Eva's caress made her shiver. Green eyes moved to shapely lips and brown ones did the same, finding only temptation there. Almost smelling the sweetness of Regina's breath, Eva's gaze fell to her chest and saw those beautiful, dark nipples harden through the flimsy fabric of the chemise. A throbbing hum between her legs made Eva look down with blushing cheeks. She cleared her throat. "I… I got you some things," she said, smiling, making Regina smile, too.

Brown eyes followed Eva's graceful hands as they handed her two books. Regina took them and looked back up into green ones, they gleamed with unmatched joy as Eva unhooked the ditty bag off her shoulder. "I finally found an outfit you might like…" she said, and opened it, pulling out a pair of tanned, riding pants and a beautiful, black riding jacket which crossed tastefully on the front. The stunning buttons gave it a regal flair. A pair of knee-length boots were last to come out of the bag. "This is an equestrian outfit…" she shared and Regina touched the soft fabric. "It's from a play that featured a few months ago. I convinced one of the theater keepers to sell it to me… Do you like it?" Eva asked and Regina sighed gently. A small smile graced her beautiful lips as she reached forward and caressed a milky hand. The wordless gesture was honest and more than enough for Eva. She had come to love the silent beauty of Regina's ways… it made her relish the sound of her sweet, raspy voice when she did get to hear it.

Eva folded the clothes and hung them on the back of a nearby chair. Sustaining Regina's gaze, she took a tanned hand and guided Regina to sit, still standing up behind her. Pale fingertips traced honey ones if only for a moment. Eva missed Regina's softness as soon as her touch found the hard, rugged material of those two books. "I… found these in town," Eva said over Regina's shoulder while brown eyes regarded the pages. Curious digits traced the imprints on paper yet Eva's senses could only focus on  _ **her**_. Caressing Regina's neck with a longing gaze while that sweet aroma lured Eva's reasoning for a second in time. "This one is an anthology… There is a poem here that reminded me of you. It's called The Raven…" she murmured and brown eyes looked over her shoulder meeting green ones. Eva took a deep breath. She blushed again. "The other book is for me, since it has plenty of information on ravens which I completely ignored before…" Eva said, freeing her fingertips and allowing them to brush dark locks of drying hair. Folding knuckles gently carried a sweet caress to tanned, thumping skin, making Regina close her eyes and shiver. Eva swallowed hard, eyes averting towards the book. She smiled and Regina organically turned, too. "Do you like poetry?" Eva asked with a bright gleam in her eyes, milky hands started to expertly thread brown locks into a perfect braid.

Tanned fingertips continued to trace the words as if they were something unspoiled, something more to discover. "I… I don't know," Regina replied honestly, an embarrassed kind of innocence made her look away. That's when realization dawned on Eva.  _You idiot! Perhaps she can't read!_ Eva was aware of Regina's limited English and had slowly discovered that her mother tongue was Italian, however, the possibility of illiteracy had never crossed her mind.

"Hey," Eva murmured, her gentle touch tying the end of Regina's simple braid and then moving to a rosy cheek. Silent shame had left a trail of blush there. She tucked a few fleeting strands of hair behind Regina's ear, searching her gaze. "It's all right… I will teach you how…" Their eyes stayed. "I promise you…" Eva said, smiling as she pulled a chair over and sat, taking both honey hands in hers. Green eyes brimming with excitement. "Oh, Regina… Ravens are such fascinating creatures… I ignored this before and I feel foolish because of it."

Breathing in and out without rush, Regina looked at Eva and gifted her a small smile. She squeezed their gentle hold.

"Ravens remember kindness… They mourn if they lose someone they love —including a human… My God, how beautiful is that?" she continued passionately. Gleaming brown eyes let her… they watched, adoring her joy. "You…  _ **you**_  are so very beautiful…" Eva was enraptured. "Did you know that while in their teenage-years Ravens leave their home to roam in gangs with other young Ravens? They rebel for a while before they grow old enough and find their mate…" she said, her contagious restlessness coerced an earnest chuckle from Regina… And oh, the beauty of that fleeting laugh. It made Eva's smile stay on her lips a while longer, it lingered there while her green eyes reddened with happy sentiment.

At that very moment, the candor tracing those lines on Regina's face —the edges of a girl and a woman, they never felt more real to Eva. Her smile died slowly.  _You are so beautiful and real, Regina… You matter._   _You must matter to someone._ That intrusive thought made Eva's gut twist with fear of losing what she had found. She wished more than anything to be able to keep this wild, gorgeous being for herself.  _She isn't a pet, Georgieva._ And it was true, Regina felt like anything but some animal she wanted to have. Regina felt like everything that was swelling her chest and she couldn't explain. Without realizing she was falling, Eva chose Regina's well-being even if it meant a broken heart. She swallowed hard and finally asked, "Do you— do you have a home?"

Regina looked down. The glint that crossed her gaze before averting wasn't lost on Eva. Two milky fingers folded under Regina's chin and sought her gently. " _Please_  talk to me," Eva begged, whispering, her eyes reddening.

Unable to stand the sudden pain in her belly while watching green eyes gleam with such urgency, Regina furrowed her brow and sighed. "I can show you," she said.

The still early hours of day allowed for a fresh walk through the forest. Eva dodged a hanging string of moss and chuckled to herself as she watched Regina lead the way while fussing with her new jacket. It wasn't a secret how much Regina seemed to enjoy being naked even though she looked stunning in her new outfit. Eva then realized that no matter how comfortable the clothing, Regina would never find as much pleasure as she did walking around topless. Eva rushed a couple of steps, catching up to her. Tanned cheeks were flushed and clammy. "Are you all right?" Eva asked. "You could take off the jacket if it's too hot… the shirt should be fresher," she said, and Regina shook her head softly.

"It's okay," she said, knowing Eva had gone through the troubles of finding her something to wear for weeks. "Grazie, Eva…" Regina smiled softly. It felt as if that genuine thank-you was given in return for all the amazing things Eva had done.

At that moment a gentle breeze swept through, giving them an invigorating break from the mild heat. Eva's heart squeezed tightly inside her chest, realizing that perhaps they were almost there.  _Regina… I don't want to lose you._  she thought, giving her a smile still. As the quiet wind washed them like a gentle song, Eva looked into those chestnut eyes and caressed Regina's cheek with milky fingers. "Thank  _you_ …" she replied.

In the unprejudiced peace of the green forest, Regina closed her eyes and leaned into Eva's touch, her face finding refuge in that soft hand.

_**Kraa**_ …

Came the passing sound from above and green eyes looked up towards the sky. A soaring raven spread its wings and flew free, just like she had seen Regina do few times before. Eva gasped and found Regina's gaze stuck on her. "You  _do_  have someone," she said with a shattered heart but Regina was quick to notice and rushed forward, taking pale hands in hers.

"No—" the words wanted — _needed_  to come out, yet Regina didn't know how to articulate such explanation. Contained frustration clogged her chest as she searched her brain. "Jefferson… lui è come—" Regina sighed, desperate to convey meaning and shook her head, squeezing her eyes briefly. "He is… like my brother…" she finally said, making Eva sigh with relief.  _What are you doing? What if she indeed had someone? You have a fiance…_ Eva punished herself with thoughts that tainted the purest thing she had ever felt.

"Come with me," were Regina's next words as she laced her fingers with Eva's and led her to a secluded gathering of wild moss and entwined tree branches, it looked like a large wall of gnarly trunks that camouflaged around the surrounding hills. Green foliage matted every inch of the hidden passageway. Regina lowered herself to knees and hands and Eva did the same.

As they crossed to the other side, green eyes looked up and grew large. Regina stood up and offered a soiled hand for Eva to take. She did so without looking, irrevocably taken with awe. "Oh, my God…" she murmured and admired the stunning little oasis. There, hidden in the middle of a forest she thought to know well was a green refuge. An untouched gift from nature's thought. Mossy cliffs surrounded the small haven as a white surge of hefty water fell from its top, mating with the turquoise pond below. Snow-white spume frothed the stunning lake with its cascading, fresh sounds. The long trees were just as tall as the ones surrounding her home, Eva looked up and took in the beautiful rays of light filtering through them like streams. A primitive hut made of wood sat near the small pond, hanging vines covered the roof and had started to bleed down the sides. A square hole served as a window while a rectangular one played to be the door. "Oh, Regina…" she said breathlessly and turned to find that sweet smile she adored. "Is this your home?"

Regina sighed seamlessly… quietly, just as always and squeezed Eva's hand. That beautiful, white smile died slowly. Regina had never felt home anywhere… not ever. Not until she had looked into those green eyes. "Come," she said, never answering the question and leading Eva towards a small clearing where a magnificent black horse chewed on strings of grass he pulled from the lush ground.

As Regina neared her beloved stallion, the animal nickered and sighed, making her smile wide. She reached for his cheeks and pressed her forehead against his, caressing him gently. Eva's heart filled to brimming heights and her green eyes gathered tears she didn't shed. Silence took her to the swelling ache in her chest.  _My God…_ Just as Eva's thoughts started to unravel, the hollow sound of something hitting solid ground made her turn.

_**Thud.** _

A bright, red apple lay there on the damp soil and scattered grass.

Green eyes looked up the tree and grew large as they found a teenage boy with shaggy hair squatting on a thick branch and staring down. He wore khaki trousers that ended above his shins, they were clearly too short for his frame. Sloppy suspenders clipped to the pants' waist and hooked on both his naked shoulders. He looked like a young man. Eva gasped. "Regina…" she turned and found her there.

Jefferson picked another red apple and held it from its stem with his thumb and index fingers. He opened them like thongs and continued to stare down at the two sets of eyes looking up while the red-colored fruit fell.

_**Thud.** _

"This is Jefferson," Regina said, and Eva met her gaze. "He is… very..." while searching for the right word, another apple dropped, startling Eva.

_**Thud.** _

Regina's nostrils flared and her jaw clenched. " _Mi rompi i coglioni,_ " she grunted under her breath and looked up, darkening eyes dipped into those thick lashes and hostile brows outlined Regina's mood. Another apple landed next to her.

_**Thud.** _

"Stop!" Regina shouted, irritated. His hazel eyes widened. Regina hadn't talked to him in human language for years. Their animal calls had always been what they engaged in.

Still with her mouth agape, Eva turned to Regina. He was as real as she was… These seemingly forsaken beings lived right in the vicinity of a town which ignored their existence. He was just a boy. A very awkward boy, perhaps sixteen or seventeen years of age, however, just a boy nonetheless.

"Come," Regina said, still annoyed at Jefferson and dragged Eva away by a pulling hand. Green eyes turned and glanced up the tree once again, his hazel gaze stuck on her.

As Regina's steps slowed, so did Eva's. Stunned, she canvassed the vine-covered hut and walked in right behind.

_Jesus Christ…_ There were two patches of hay on each side of the squared little place, Eva assumed they were beds… between them, a small, clay fireplace. Two ripped burlap sacks spread on top of the oval mountains of hay like blankets. A basic table made of planks sat near the entrance while a bowl full of succulent, red apples centered it.

At that very instant, Eva turned to find those warm brown eyes staring back, open and sharing. Eva surveyed Regina from head to toe… She looked at exactly what she had done. The constricting clothes and boots, the crafted braid on her beautiful dark hair. At that very instant, Eva felt the core of Regina's existence in ways she never had before. In ways that shamed her.  _How egotistical of me to have assumed you didn't have a home… that you needed saving. Oh, Regina… this small little place would be considered lacking by so many, yet the peace and freedom it gifts you and your brother are invaluable._ Eva hated societal rules and senseless impositions… the self-righteousness behind things that were expected of her… Regina was a woman, too. No less than any other woman who would have things demanded and expected from her if taken into that world she despised.  _Out there_ … she would become another mean to enable a man's life and birth children for him.  _First dead than subject you to that._ Being an enthusiast of arts and reading, Eva had grown up with very little, crammed into a society she had always loathed. Only her dreams had kept her going… they had given her hope for a while until she had given into what should and had to be done, just like everyone else, however, Eva had never stopped longing for one thing:  _ **freedom**_. The stunning freedom she would never dare take away from a being as beautiful as Regina.

Tears blurred Eva's vision and Regina's gentle brow furrowed at the melancholic sight. "What have I done to you?" Eva asked with a choking sigh and Regina didn't understand. She shook her head almost seamlessly and tried to discern. Had she said or done something wrong? Still troubled by Eva's pain, Regina scanned the hut and then looked back into those green eyes.

"I had absolutely no right to do this… you saved my life and I, in turn, simply kept you like an object or…"  _An animal._ Eva shook her head and squeezed her reddened eyes shut. Two thick tears rolled down her cheeks and Regina's heavy chest started to rise and fall, her wounded gaze gleaming.

While both women found each other's shaky hands, boyish hazel eyes peeked over a rough, wooden doorframe. A young Jefferson stood by the open entrance, watching his sister and the stranger-girl.

Eva's milky hands entwined Regina's honey ones as she brought them to her chest, right to her heart. Green eyes met brown ones in a silent lifeline. "I never meant to hurt you, Regina…" she said, and rushed to cup a tanned cheek gently. "God… Never. I would never…"

Leaning into the touch, Regina's grieving brows sheltered her absolute sadness. Something inside told her to dread how things would end. Her chest felt heavier and heavier as her turning stomach felt sick. And that's when Eva did it, she said, "Please forgive me," and walked away with tear-soaked eyes, glancing at the teenage boy standing by the door like a scared wooden soldier as she passed through. Just as their touching hands had broken apart, Eva took the sides of her dress and ran towards the secret passageway, leaving a broken-hearted Regina behind.

"Eva…" she murmured brokenly and watched her get further away.

—-

Night had fallen upon everyone with whispering winds. The thick sky stirred gray as darker clouds smeared it black. Distant noises of harmless night-creatures wooed the echoes all around. Inside her silent cabin, Eva sat on a chair, both elbows on the table, pale fingers tracing the books she had gotten for Regina earlier that day. A dim, amber glow filled her simple home as crackling fire popped in the consuming flames, sending a flare of dying embers into the bracing walls of the chimney. Drying tears matted her skin with streaks while fresh beads of the salty liquid sprouted from her eyes, re-tracing those lonely paths once again. Ever since that fateful afternoon in the woods, Eva had not been able to think of anything else that wasn't  _ **her**_ … Regina had become the only focus and source in her life. Regina had effortlessly made Eva feel like she didn't need to be completed by anyone and had also made her ache for her in the most ardent of ways. Eva had silenced her body's commands but also silenced her punishing mind, fully aware of what would happen if they were caught… Simply indulging the purest, most ravenous emotions she had ever felt would be considered a criminal act. However, the fear of losing Regina forever could never compare to a lifetime in prison or even death itself. Eva's heart swelled and bruised, it sank into her with the weight of regret, for she had never missed such beautiful silence more. Eva felt selfish yet never so ready to gladly ache if it meant Regina would be free and safe. "I want only your happiness, Regina…" Eva murmured with no one there to hear.

As thoughts continued to haunt her, the crinkling sound of dry moss being crushed by steps made Eva's head jerk. Green eyes darted towards the door as she stood up silently. Her beating heart hammered wildly inside her chest as she slowly neared the window and peeked through the curtains.

Nothing.

The sky outside was as dark as tar, and even though Eva had lived alone for years, nights like this always seemed to bring out the worst in her psyche. Her quivering stomach betrayed her with waves of trepidation. One foot in front of the other and two knocks on the wooden door made her body tense.

Eva swallowed hard as drying tears caked her face and reddened eyes grew alert. She looked out the window once again and with a choking gasp, she rushed to the locked door, opening it wide. Absolutely nothing compared to seeing her standing there. Braid completely untied, Regina's long hair fell in waves as she held both boots in her hands. Those warm brown eyes gleamed with ache while furrowing brows knitted together. Seeing Eva's tear-soaked eyes made Regina hurt like nothing ever had, not even watching her walk away earlier that day. "Eva…" was all Regina said as she rushed in and pressed her lips against a wet cheek, ignoring the belief that Eva perhaps didn't want her anymore. Nothing could assuage Regina's need to make certain that Eva was all right… not even the thought of her rejection.

Shapely lips pressed harder and smeared against the wet of her tears. Regina's feverish need became a sloppy kiss to the corner of Eva's mouth. Her breathing rushed as she tasted the salty essence of that silent cry. Eva shivered and wrapped her arms around Regina, tucking her face in the crook of her neck, smelling the sweet musk of her scent… feeling her. Only her. "Oh, Regina… you came back," she whispered fervidly against tanned skin and another tear fell without care, wetting Regina's lips.

"Please don't cry," she begged and kissed Eva's cheek once again, holding her tightly, feeling her more. Eva held her even tighter, vowing to herself that she would never again let Regina go… not unless she wished it so.

A rush of cold air swept through the open door, making them part to close it shut. Eva sniffled and chuckled as she noticed Regina had disassembled half her outfit like a fussy five-year-old. But that didn't matter… never again, for Regina could walk around naked for eons to come and Eva would simply cherish, needing nothing more. Any chance to smell her, watch her smile everyday… have her. Eva sniffled again as vulnerability started to get the best of her. "I couldn't sleep," she said, trying to settle the emotional fervor within.  _Conversing... words… say something._  Eva thought. The awkward after-the-wished beautiful. The nerve-racking presence of a granted wish.

Brown eyes watched her as Regina put down the boots and moved to unbutton her jacket. Making sure Eva got to rest had become her aim as soon as she had heard the words fall from that sweet mouth. Their insides trembled at the sudden thickness in the air. No one knew what to say or do, hands fidgeted as Eva murmured, "Here… let me help,"

Brown eyes met green ones and Regina allowed. A nervous smile moved Eva's lips as they continued to stare and milky hands dipped between fabrics, pushing off the black, thick jacket, swiftly reaching for the shirt with unmatched ease.

Their moving chests were steady and deep in their rhythm, however, Eva's insides demanded diligence and engrossing detail from the tracing lines her pale hands were drawing against each edge of Regina. As the shirt fell to the floor like another torn spell, Eva's chest drew in and green eyes gleamed. The burning curves that her fingers caressed gave imaginings beyond compare. Eva's insides started to ache as those digits found honey skin, and dips and shapes… and the hem of Regina's under-top. Having to have stopped at the shirt, she swallowed hard and crossed to another place.

A twisting ache clenched inside, rippling down agony between Eva's legs. Those milky hands began to gently push up Regina's chemise and the look in their gleaming eyes changed as they both knew nothing else would be under that last cloth. Regina's skin roused at the yearning touch of Eva's fingertips, sending goosebumps to every pore awake. She shivered audibly and slowly lifted both arms, letting Eva remove it from over her head.

As a cool stream of air found Regina's skin, her dark nipples puckered and green eyes fell to them. Eva's breathing commenced its sweet demise, as that rising and falling began. Their eyes met while those pale fingers hooked between Regina's pants and under-trousers all at once. Answering to the consuming demand inside, Eva's open palms delved in at both hips and pushed the fabrics down without wanting to wait for a one by one. Regina's eyes closed at the evoking flare under her skin, a spreading fever engulfing her cheeks and neck while the moving sensation made her sex throb and swell. Tanned hands sat at Eva's waist and pushed up her long chemise. Just as Eva had needed more, Regina did, too.

Milky arms rose without opposition and the flimsy, white fabric was thrown elsewhere. Their needy breaths weren't silent anymore. With aching chests and nerves that were crumbling her numb, Eva stepped closer and embraced her sweet Regina whole. Their naked bodies touching one another for the very first time, melding together as hardened nipples and small, supple breasts meshed. "Eva…" Regina shivered brokenly as she felt her everywhere, the heated surge of her breath against hidden skin and long locks of hair. It was a secret, intimate declaration of things that had been smoldering inside both of them for weeks. Regina held her close, pulling her in, smelling the mild salts of that sweaty day and her sweet, flowery honeys. That gentle scent that was Eva and only her, however, now there was more… a stimulating closeness that was bare and exposed.

Untamed breaths grew louder and hotter against each other's ears and cheeks and… just as their foreheads met with a gentle dew of shy sweat in between, Eva's lips parted slightly, her lungs needing the extra room to breathe harder and more desperately, igniting Regina's need all the same. As they panted like deprived creatures, their noses touched and their seeking lips lingered. Eva trembled, her chest impaling, smelling Regina's warm breath as it made her most intimate skin swell. "God…" Eva whispered with furrowed, aching brows and Regina desperately gave in, closing the gap and claiming Eva's kiss as her own. She held onto Eva's waist and turned them at once, pushing her melting body against the wall.

Knowing of what a kiss was and not knowing how to do it well just yet, Regina let the agonizing need between her thighs lead her. A leaking surge of wetness dropped to the middle of her body and made her buck her hips into Eva's. It made Regina open her mouth and move her tongue into that other mouth that was so warm and sweet… It made Eva moan and breathe hotly, still trapped in the wet, arousing kiss.

The suggestive ways Regina's hips sought and honey hands roamed, walking her backwards towards the bed and lowering her there. The way that sweet tongue had coaxed hers into something obscene told Eva that Regina had done this before. Inexpertly so and full of so much fever for Eva, Regina spread milky thighs and lodged between them as their eyes met with a deep, longing gleam. Hands flush on the mattress, Regina recoiled her hips back and pushed them in, right into Eva's sleek sex, making her beautiful mouth open at the sinful feel of their need touching. Drawing her wetness out, Regina's pelvis moved down and pushed up again, pressing their nerves together. Eva trembled and clasped at the sheets. "Regina..." she moaned, green eyes fluttering closed.

While dark locks lingered like a side curtain, Regina's curving body moved as their most suggestive scents mixed and drove her mad. A quivering moan escaped her mouth, needing and feeling Eva as the cause of that wet, stimulating agony that she had to satiate. Grabbing a pale ass-cheek, she squeezed and pulled Eva into her very own sex, straining a crumbling whimper from those gasping lips below hers. A sweaty Eva rolled her tongue thirstily as Regina tantalized a wet kiss on the creamy skin of her long neck, Eva leaned her head to the side, letting her do as she pleased. Eva had never felt such pleasure… such erogenous, carnal need to have and be had. Regina's weight above hers, so tender and domineering all at once was something Eva didn't know she needed until she had. The torture between her thighs was consuming her whole… the way Regina continued to move with a faithful rhythm… leaving a secret trail of hot breaths and quiet moans at her ear.

Regina moved down and captured an erect knob, swirling it with her wet tongue and making it wrinkle against blushed lips. Eva's mouth opened wide and her brows drew together, it looked as if she wanted to cry. "Yes… God, Regina…" Eva moaned and tangled milky hands into messy hair, encouraging her. The primal scents hitting Eva were like some erotic drug, she wanted —needed more of its shamelessness. She didn't know what she was doing, however, her stimulated body seemed to know better than reason… It made her instinctively move her hips to meet Regina's moves, hotly grinding their melting middles together. Regina trembled and moaned, sweat starting to gather all over her tanned skin like a shiny coat that smelled like them, making it all warmer, muskier.

In a brief moment, brown eyes found green ones still consumed within their fever. Regina's gaze gleamed longingly as she continued to move and please her lover. Eva saw unspeakable need and insecurities there… "Oh, darling," she whispered and cupped both cheeks with milky hands, pulling Regina's beautiful lips to hers.  _You are making me feel so much… You are making me feel so…_ "My God, Regina… I feel like I'm dying," she murmured, making Regina swelter to unrecognizable vulnerability, their sweaty bodies moving faster. That intimate term of endearment spurring her on.

"Eva…" she moaned with shy whispers. Regina had only done this twice and never with someone who she… God, the ache… the indescribable ache that squeezed her chest, for Regina didn't recognize what she was feeling inside. It was a need to make sure of Eva's safety and happiness… a need to kill if necessary to know of her well-being. To see her smile… to make her feel just like she looked. "Eva…" was all Regina could say, not knowing how to describe the beauty of what she was seeing, wishing to learn more of what Eva had to teach in order to tell her. The woman falling apart in her arms was pale and blushing, wet strands of dark-blonde hair stuck to her neck and hairline… her face spoke of delicious torment, it spoke of exactly how Regina was feeling inside. Remembering the very little she knew, Regina sensed it was time. The ripe scent of Eva's arousal was plenty and it smelled divine, the middle of her open thighs felt sleek against her lower belly, and her lover's hips pressed harder and longer into hers as if seeking more of something they had never felt and therefore could not demand.

So, Regina ran her hand up the skin inside Eva's thigh, fingertips stopping at her center. The gentle, slightly coarse feel of Eva's sex and her own trapping them made Regina's inside swell… at the heat… at the slippery wet. She opened her mouth like she hadn't done yet and indulged in her emotional need, pushing two fingers in and watching Eva react to this new, invasive touch.

Milky hands clasped on the sheets and green eyes closed. Eva opened her legs, welcoming Regina in, trapping her as she latched to the back of her thighs.

Needing to see her react once again, Regina gently pushed back and pushed in... deeper this time. "Ah— ahh…" Eva's voice was new and sweet. Broken in some womanly beauty.

Regina felt as Eva's insides stretched for her, the one before had not felt like this… Eva's walls seemed to be trapping her, clinging to her skin with their velvety heat. Regina didn't understand the heaviness of what she was feeling, however, she knew that she would mate only Eva for as long as she lived. For as long as Eva allowed.

And that's when Regina began to move in and out of her Eva with more speed, playing Eva's reactions as lead. She pressed her needy, soaked sex against her very own knuckles and any part of Eva that her hungry hips would touch and mesh with.

"Regina, darling," Eva moaned as she engulfed her sweet raven with both arms, messy kisses and sweaty fever against cheeks… lips. "Oh… Reg—" something stirring deep inside was claiming Eva and she didn't know what to do with herself. The sharp sting had subsided and turned into something she couldn't name. At that very moment, Eva would have given anything Regina had asked of her if it meant meeting the height of that agonizing peak.

Ready to make her fall apart, Regina pushed deeper and rubbed Eva's swelling nerve, helplessly feeling as her very own thigh trembled while she came in silence with weakening whimpers. Suddenly, Eva's sweet voice said, "Regina… I… I," she couldn't name it, but Regina forgot all about her still spasming pleasure subsiding as she felt Eva hold her tighter. She continued to move just for her Eva until they both breathed hard and her milky body tensed.

"Regina!" she moaned shakingly as her body ruptured from its insides. She gave herself to the highest bliss and quickly felt those warm lips kissing hers softly. Peppering kisses that meant more than she could express with words. Regina's tenderness was exquisite and something she had never seen sprout out of herself.

"Eva…" Regina whispered between sweaty kisses as she tried to bring her back to the waking world.

Still moving her sweat-damped head from side to side drowsily, Eva smiled. Green eyes fluttered open and Regina, remaining above, pressing a soft kiss on her milky forehead. She gently moved her fingertips to wet strands of blonde hair and suddenly saw drying blood coating them.

Brown eyes grew large and petrified, they brimmed with tears as she shakily, desperately scrambled back and away from Eva.

Just as shocked and confused, Eva rushed up and cupped tanned cheeks, seeking Regina's wounded eyes with her own. "What is it? What happened?!" she asked desperately.

"Eva… perdonami, (forgive me), I hurt you," Regina said with knitting brows and eyes full of shame. She opened her palm and showed Eva both bloodied fingers. At that very moment, she loathed herself, thinking the animal in her had done this.

Sighing with relief, Eva took Regina's hand and brought it to her lips. "It's all right, darling," she said, and Regina felt something move inside her belly at the way Eva called her. "This is supposed to happen the first time… You didn't hurt me, my darling… You were my first,"

Regina swallowed hard, settling her insides. She looked down and suddenly felt Eva's touch under her chin. "Kiss me," she murmured leaning in and seeking those stunning lips, feelings a new, erotic confidence inside.

There, both sitting on Eva's soft bed, Regina parted her lips and pulled her in, giving Eva what she asked for. In her silence knowing that If she ever lost Eva, she would lose it all.

**A/N: Thank you! Please share your thoughts :) Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To those faithful readers thank you for your patience. My free time these past few weeks had been scarce. However, my book has been published and I will be working on Wake in Montauk now. Please allow some time between updates since schedule constraints will continue but know that it is because of this very story which has taken a life of its own. For those who have asked about my books, the links are pinned to my twtter: krprince_ and Instgrm: krprince_**

**This one is a bit short yet deeply meaningful nonetheless.**

**Nothing in the World - Cary Brothers**

The soft flares of daylight kissed Emma awake that mid-morning. While still engulfed in a sea of white sheets, she patted the downy mattress and propped herself up on two elbows. An intense longing filled her chest while vague memories of the night before clouded her starry-eyed mind. "Regina…" she murmured, suddenly remembering who this woman had been to her… what she had done. Regina had left a deep, unforgettable mark in Emma, effortlessly captivating her in the most silent ways. Kisses which hadn't been given, words which hadn't been said… Regina's aftertaste was like an impossible fantasy that felt much like some ardent, secret ache.

In spite of her foggy thoughts, which were smeared with embarrassment and one of the worst ill-body sensations she had ever endured, Emma still remembered Regina's attentions. Blinking images of her, simply caring… driving for hours, called by her own will just to sweep Emma off her feet and carry her away, save her from that hell she had felt. It was the kind of rare unconditionality Mrs. Lucas had spoken of… It was how Emma started to know the woman who lived behind that dark, temperamental mask. Even though most recollection had left her brain, Regina's meaningful confession had stayed with her. ' _I was not marked, I was violently turned… I am glad you won't have to endure such terrible pain once the time comes…'_ Emma remembered the words and something smothered her heart, asphyxiating it sore. Her suspicions were right, Regina had suffered much and hid it like a lonely stone-tomb. Her unshakable character was something the fighter in Emma admired greatly, however, this new, silent thing moving inside her chest made Emma want to pull Regina into her arms and hold her close until no melancholy was left in her gaze.

That morning Emma Swan got up and got ready with only one thing on her mind, to try and make Regina's day. She wanted to do something for the woman who had already done so much her.

On her part, Regina Mills was still seeking for balance within herself. Emma had folded and unfolded her in ways that left her feeling unguarded and strange inside the persona she had made her home for so long. Emma had made her promise presence… not to leave her alone, and Regina hadn't. She had stayed in Emma's bed, holding her close as she slept soundly for as long as she could, until the lighter shades of blue tinted the sky outside. Sunrises were sacred. They were Eva's and hers alone. So, sometime after six fifty-two am, Regina silently left Emma's room and went to her own.

Hours later, and now ready to leave the safety of that cocoon, Regina got ready for yet another day. She hadn't felt as alive since waking up in a world where Eva still existed. Some exquisite smells lured her downstairs. It was a flavorful aroma of olive oil heated to perfection and the mildest hint of garlic fused deliciously with fresh basil. The unmistakable density of a Pecorino Stagionato... Regina's nostrils were in heaven. She curiously walked into the kitchen and green eyes looked up.

Romancing butterflies filled Emma's stomach with a thousand shades of that beautiful thrill. Regina was right there, taking her breath away and she didn't know what to say. Brown eyes rested on green ones and then moved to the wood-board, on it were fresh baguettes cut in perfectly even shapes. The book of the Gavran lay near. Emma fidgeted and finally broke free from her mute spell. "I uh… Hi." she said sheepishly and smiled.

"Hi," Regina replied just as awkwardly as Emma had.

Feeling slightly caught in the headlights, Emma tried to elaborate on her invasion of Regina's kitchen. "I'm sorry, I… for— you know, not asking if I could actually do this beforehand, but— I—" Emma stuttered clumsily as a candid gleam filled her gaze and her pale hands fidgeted with denim and pockets' edges. Regina inspected the succulently folded prosciutto and creamy green spread between the fluffy cottons of the golden bread. Emma had cooked for more than one person.

"But the day is so nice, you know? And— and I thought maybe we could pack a lunch and eat outside…" Emma cleared her throat nervously while Regina continued to observe it all from her very own, awkwardly stiff perspective. She was as nervous as Emma was, feeling how that wounded heart of hers fluttered red within its own darkness. Emma hadn't only cooked, she had cooked for  _ **her**_.

…

Regina was silent and tense as a plank while those gleaming brown eyes seemed lost at the mercy of drifting waters that were too deep and frightening. However, Regina prevailed. What Emma started to mistake for disinterest was an inner struggle to find words.

"It would be a shame to let a day like this go out without taking a walk through this beautiful land you've got," Emma tried embarrassedly, yet she still continued to swim within that same sea that was swallowing Regina whole. Emma blushed intensely and Regina nodded, not knowing how to act.

"There's no need for apologies, Miss Sw—" Regina stopped herself with a light breath. " _Emma._ " she cleared her throat, silently appreciating the gesture in her own way, but before she could speak, Emma grabbed the book and smiled, shrugging.

"And I still have a ton of question I'd like to ask you if you don't mind… I guess I'm becoming even more indebted to you, but I swear, anything you need…" she kept talking and drilling herself into Regina's seemingly stone-cold heart with her candor.

"I…" Regina pointed over to a door in the kitchen and nervously walked to it while green eyes brimmed with clumsy distress as they followed her. "I have a picnic basket and blanket— somewhere," Regina finished in murmurs, trying to assuage her state.

Emma swallowed hard and awkwardly turned to the sandwiches she had made.  _Oh, my God._ she mumbled inside her mind, suddenly eying a beautiful, wicker picnic basket being set on the counter, right from the corner of her eye.

"I also have some containers for the food," Regina said, and continued to fumble about the kitchen.

Sensing Regina's nervousness and amounting it with her very own, Emma felt close to bursting into flames, her cheeks turned red as tomatoes while Regina placed the glass containers on the counter. It was a daunting task, however, both managed to overcome their flustered, adorable ineptitude and successfully arranged the freshly-made food and fruits in the basket. Later on, between a strange mix of insecure and confident stares, they made their way outside.

The day was indeed delightful. Stirring sounds of leaves fumbling amongst the breeze mimicked a smooth water current while chirping birds eased their ears into some familiar peace. The green grass was impeccably trimmed and served as ground for a scattered series of proud sycamores and sassafras trees to stand on. Emma had carried the basket all through their walk while Regina's hands made friends with a bottle of some exquisitely aged Prosecco. The long stroll from the mansion and into the woody estate had been quiet yet peaceful. Both needing the time to regroup, it had simply been what it was; a humble bridge they could both cross over and finally get the chance to talk without the presence of stuffy inebriation, awkwardness, or disgusting episodes of sickness.

Regina pointed over at a beautiful sycamore bestowing a cool patch of shade. "That one should be ideal," she said, eying Emma briefly, noticing her light skin was kissed by a gentle dew of candid blush while her long locks of blonde hair fell freely. Emma nodded.

"Yeah, this is perfect, actually," she added, scanning the lush tree above. Emma placed the basket on the grass and shrugged off the plaid shirt she wore over her tank top, making brown eyes wander with discrete uneasiness. Regina cleared her throat and moved to gather the folded blanket in the basket, spreading it open in the air with a whir. As she laid it flat on the grass, Emma watched her in silence, for a brief second make-believing Regina was hers and that she was crazy about her.

Regina was first to sit while Emma placed the basket on the blanket and sat swiftly after. Being her endearingly uncoordinated self, Emma reached to open the picnic basket, clashing her hand with Regina's before she could. Their eyes found each other and both mumbled in unison.

"Sorry,"

"I'm sorry," Regina's deeper, velvety echo was last.

As she retreated her hand, Emma gave her a lopsided smile and reached into the basket. "You've done so much for me… I got it," she said, pulling out the glass container. "Actually, I'm glad you accepted to have lunch with me," Emma finished, suddenly feeling more at ease. She offered the open container to Regina.

After taking a prosciutto sandwich, Regina assimilated Emma's words. "Why is that?" she asked evenly.

"Because… I honestly thought I was going to die yesterday," she said, and for a brief moment, Regina bowed her head. Green eyes sought her gaze in earnest. "I mean it, Regina… I have never felt so sick in my life —I thought I was losing my mind… and you…" As Emma got her way and Regina's brown eyes finally rose, Emma suddenly felt weak, she questioned her initial bravery, that profound gaze was like a consuming black hole.  _What makes you think you can look at this woman in the eye and actually function?_ Emma thought.

The gentle breeze whispered more peace as a weightless silence lingered between them. Between their disarming gazes.

Emma cleared her throat, and was the first to look down. Regina's brown eyes stirred things within, but she had to say it, she had to at least give her that. Green eyes looked up again. "You did so much for me yesterday... and you really didn't have to… If you hadn't gone to my apartment, I swear… I don't know what I would have done, Regina, you…" Emma said, and glanced at her pale hands. "You came for me and you stayed," she finished, suddenly blushing at the exposing admission and reached for the glass cups inside the basket. Emma hated wine, but thought that maybe pouring Regina some would somehow serve as detour from such intensity.

If only…

Aware of Emma's obvious embarrassment, and also dealing with her own inopportune uneasiness, Regina took the pulling out of glasses as queue and expertly opened the bottle. "I simply knew just how acutely unpleasant what you are going through can be… and as I said before, New York is not the place for you right now…"

Emma nodded, secretly feeling stupid for not listening to Regina. She had indeed gone through her very own personal hell the day before; the smallest noises had amplified to morbid distortions that had drilled her head, leaving her almost unable to make it to her destination. She had barely parked her car, rushing into her apartment and seeking shelter she wasn't able to find until Regina came to her rescue. The squeaking doors, sounds of toilets flushing… steps, countless voices —lives, people and their trivial conversations… so many voices stuffing her mind at ten-fold volumes. Emma suddenly remembered how the most non-threatening smells had nauseated her, saturating her tastebuds until her body wanted to purge her stomach in one hurl. "What happened to me?" she asked, hoping to get an honest answer that wouldn't send her running again.

At that very second, Regina remembered just how awful she had been to Emma the last time she had heard those same words fall from her mouth. She took a glass and poured smooth, gold liquid into it, coating its concave with a rich wave of the Prosecco. "Well, as you already know, your body is undergoing mighty changes," She offered the glass cup to Emma.

"Oh— I don't really have a taste for wine… but thanks," Emma passed kindly.

"Are you sure? It goes very well with the meal…" Regina gave, and the almost suggestive smile that curled her lip arched her brow.

"Yeah… yeah. I've always had a steel stomach for most things, but wine and I just don't mix." Emma said.

"Very well," Regina claimed the cup for herself and took a sip while Emma pulled out a bottle of water. "As I was saying, your body is merely preparing itself for your new internal structure. What have you been experiencing as of late?"

That question was easy for Emma to answer. "The first thing that started to happen was the super keen sense of smell… I may sound crazy but I can tell when it's gonna rain even if there are still no signs of clouds… I can smell…  _things_ I never could before… like, I can literally differentiate people very clearly," she confessed, suddenly remembering the scent which had marked her most… Regina's arousal. Emma blushed and so did Regina, on her part, remembering just how exposed and vulnerable she had felt that afternoon at her office when her body had succumbed to the effects of Emma right in her presence.

"Anything else?"

Emma swallowed a small gulp of water she had taken. "Yeah, yeah. Um— my vision… I've had to wear contacts since I was sixteen, and all of a sudden it's like I got new eyes, I mean, I can now see things I never had before… and also, God, yesterday I felt so sick… it was like my stomach was turning on me. I can't find any other way to describe it but that I felt as if my own body was rejecting  _it_  —crazy, because I woke up starving and ready to eat everything,"

"It all sounds excruciatingly familiar…" Regina said, and watched Emma take a bite of her prosciutto sandwich. "Remember that you are accommodating a new and very different way of living into your old anatomy… part of you will become as primitive as any animal, which I believe you have already started to experience with the enhancement of your five senses… Your human body will have the ability to  _literally_  shapeshift into a raven so you can imagine just how paramount this all is… We have very different respiration and circulation from other animals. The ability to fly alone holds incredibly complex mechanics…"

"Wow…" Emma said astonishedly. "I still can't believe this isn't a dream… or—" she shook her head.

"That is a very understandable response to all this.  _It is_  an incredible situation, judging from a human standpoint,"

"So, you're saying I could, like, turn into a raven and start flying soon?" Emma asked as an incredulous chuckle erupted from her lips. She felt stupid by simply saying the words. She turned the cap of the water bottle and jugged back some more of the refreshing liquid.

"Not necessarily, no. You will be able to shapeshift and fly a few weeks after your transformation is complete… And remember that since you were marked, your transformation is simply gentler, however, you still have to be turned by a Gavran for the process to be completed," Regina said, and took a bite of her bread, both brows rose at such delight. "Hmm, this is exquisite, Emma,"

A pink blush claimed Emma's milky cheeks. She smiled. "Thank you. I sort of created my own little version of what I considered would make a good pesto and randomly discovered that it tastes amazing with french bread and overpriced italian ham," she smirked, internally boasting for getting such reaction from Regina.

Chewing with impeccable manners, Regina swallowed her small bite. "A good prosciutto could never be overpriced," she joked back casually, both getting organically lost in the seamlessness of their affinity.

While speaking of food, Emma abruptly thought of all that turning into an animal could entail, like eating… her appetite was usually beyond healthy, however, after waking up hours earlier, a different kind of hunger had claimed her. She was aware that Regina ate normally… so had Jefferson that first morning in the mansion, but somehow the intensity of her craving felt abnormal. "Why— why am I so incredibly hungry? Do we have, like, some specific type of raven-diet?"

Regina chuckled at that last sentence. "No, Emma, we don't. However, you will be able to survive on almost anything… We are inherently scavengers… meaning that we can even eat decaying flesh and other thoroughly disgusting things such as refuse…" Regina said, and Emma scrunched up her face. "It is, of course, your choice. Many Gavran eat this way while living in the wild and spending most of their time as ravens. However, you don't have to."

"Man… decaying flesh?"

"Precisely,"

"God, that sounds so fucking gross," she made her best disgusted face and Regina smiled faintly. It seemed Emma was fracturing her thick, unyielding walls with her refreshing sincerity. Or perhaps it was just those messy mechanics doing as they pleased inside the usually stoic woman.

"You have a lot to discover, Emma… and of course, there is something else we should discuss since we are delving into the subject of  _consumption,_ " Regina said indicatively. The apprehension of her tone spoke volumes.

Emma rose a dreading brow, she didn't like that tone, not even a little bit. "For some reason, the way you just said ' _consumption'_  makes me feel like I should be disgusted beforehand,"

"I wouldn't say disgusted… I am not sure how much of the book you have read, however, as you may know, we are not immortal but… we  _can_  regenerate when wounded,"

Green eyes grew wide and a sly grin morphed Emma's beautiful lips. "Regenerate? Okay, that's freaking awesome,"

"We can regenerate by consuming blood, Emma." Regina said, and that impish smirk staring at her turned into a frown.

"Oh… my God…" Emma barely murmured, disgusted. "Like, drink blood? I thought we ' _weren't vampires_ '," she said dreadingly, an almost patronizing hint to her voice. Both Jefferson and Regina had emphasized not being such creatures and even seemed displeased with being compared to vampires. "What kind of blood?"

"Any kind… animal, human. Gavran usually fight to the death, that way we can consume our opponent's blood if needed. It doesn't always happen that way and in such cases we have plenty of time to escape and procure blood from another source before we die. And no. We are  _not_  vampires." Regina explained.

Suddenly wanting to know even the most abstract detail about the Gavran, Emma could only imagine what Regina would look like when turned. How did it work? Could they only turn from human to bird or was there also something in between?  _Whatever it is, I'm sure you look beautiful._ she thought, wanting so badly to ask Regina to show her.

Brown eyes were deeply perceptive, they studied Emma's thoughtful silence. "Do you have any questions?" Regina asked.

Green eyes got stuck on  _ **her**_ _,_  simply imagining. Emma's tongue itched to blurt the deeply personal question.  _Please don't. Don't ask her to turn in front of you… ask something else, Swan. Something. Else._  "Um… Is there, like, a middle ground between the shapeshifting? Like werewolves for example…"

Regina gave her a soft smile, sensing Emma's contained curiosity. Judging by the way her cheeks dewed with a gentle blush, Regina knew she was holding back and wanted to somehow satisfy her curiosity without scaring her with too much too soon. "You could call it a middle ground, yes. I believe the term you are looking for is therianthropy. When we attack we do it in our most common form which is as you see me… we look human, however, many things change inside and out… The iris of our eyes turn tar black, our nails or claws become our most primal mean of defense since they grow larger and lethally sharp… If while in that form we become intensely affected by our emotions, be it anger or lust, our skin turns somewhat translucent which allows you to see veins in some parts of our bodies… the visual effect is very faint and palpitating, meaning that they become visible for a very short time and then fade." Regina said and looked down at her hand, making Emma's curious green eyes look down as well. Regina's beautiful skin was its natural olive tone, but just as she folded her long sleeve upwards, more of her arm became visible.

Emma swallowed hard, she couldn't believe what was happening. Regina was willingly going to show her. Suddenly aware of just how intimate and personal something like this was, Emma wanted to stop her. However, curiosity and something she simply couldn't name didn't allow. Emma wanted to know everything she could about Regina… She wanted to discover her deepest parts, she wanted to...

And just as Emma's heart started to beat harder inside her chest, Regina closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Dark locks of short hair fell forward as she bowed her head.

_Oh, my God…_ Emma didn't dare speak and tarnish the rare moment. On the contrary, seduced by the slight movement of Regina's silky hair drifting along the wind and her obvious insecurity, Emma wanted to seek her… Pale fingertips ached to find the edges of her jawline and tilt it up gently.  _Oh, Regina…_ compassionate brows furrowed.

_Regina..._

And Regina shivered slightly as she exhaled almost inaudibly. Green eyes moved to look at her equally trembling arm, a strong fist folded tightly at its end. A semi-transparent wave of something delicate and otherworldly moved under Regina's skin, giving Emma a scarce glimpse of seemingly black veins living there. They were like exquisite, gnarly branches filled with such stunning darkness. It was as if some mythical forest defined the outline of her soul. Emma gasped as quietly as she could while a transcending ache pierced her in the middle of her heart.

Regina's hand opened slowly. It seemed as fragile as any other human hand…  _How could anyone have the heart to make you suffer?_  Emma thought and watched as her fingernails turned black, it was as if that same beautiful darkness lived underneath them. However, they were not threatening claws like Regina had said.  _Maybe she can control them..._  They were just Regina's beautiful hands… Oh, Emma wanted so badly to take them in her very own hands and just…

At that instant, just while Emma's yearning soul met an agonizing peak, the warm tone of Regina's sweet skin returned and the blushing dew of her fingernails did as well. The whispering wind washed more of Regina's hair gently while her dark, gleaming eyes moved up. The furtive secrecy of shame shone brightly, beating Emma's insides tender. Their gazes met briefly, right before Regina's averted elsewhere. She cleared her throat, questioning what she had done and why. "I um…" the hesitant exclamation was so unlike her.

Needing to assuage Regina's evident conflict, Emma rushed in with her own words. "Thank you," she said earnestly, seeking brown eyes and finding them. "Thank you for showing me, Regina…"  _You looked beautiful… you are so beautiful._  Emma was dying for a touch, so she folded her open palms into contained fists which she hid. Emma smiled softly, yet Regina quickly gathered herself and changed the subject. Those telling eyes gave her away nonetheless.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Thank you for the support and for sharing your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a special chapter and one of my favorites, I hope you like it as much as I do. And to those who have expressed to me just how much they love this story, I'm thrilled to let you know you will soon be able to hold it in your hands and keep it forever! It will be published in book format so stay tuned for more news on that. Thank you for your patience these past few weeks, I've been working on putting my new book out there, which by the way is free on kindl unlimited if you'd like to check it out! Links at the end of this chapter. I will be working on Wake in Montauk these upcoming days so I am super ready to glue myself to my laptop and Spotify lists :P**

**Bridges - Aisha Badru**

 

_**Previously...** _

_Emma swallowed hard, she couldn't believe what was happening. Regina was willingly going to show her. Suddenly aware of just how intimate and personal something like this was, Emma wanted to stop her. However, curiosity and something she simply couldn't name didn't allow. Emma wanted to know everything she could about Regina… She wanted to discover her deepest parts, she wanted to..._

_And just as Emma's heart started to beat harder inside her chest, Regina closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Dark locks of short hair fell forward as she bowed her head._

_Oh, my God… Emma didn't dare speak and tarnish the rare moment. On the contrary, seduced by the slight movement of Regina's silky hair drifting along the wind and her obvious insecurity, Emma wanted to seek her… Pale fingertips ached to find the edges of her jawline and tilt it up gently. Oh, Regina… compassionate brows furrowed._

_Regina..._

_And Regina shivered slightly as she exhaled almost inaudibly. Green eyes moved to look at her equally trembling arm, a strong fist folded tightly at its end. A semi-transparent wave of something delicate and otherworldly moved under Regina's skin, giving Emma a scarce glimpse of seemingly black veins living there. They were like exquisite, gnarly branches filled with such stunning darkness. It was as if some mythical forest defined the outline of her soul. Emma gasped as quietly as she could while a transcending ache pierced her in the middle of her heart._

_Regina's hand opened slowly. It seemed as fragile as any other human hand…_ _How could anyone have the heart to make you suffer?_ _Emma thought, and watched as her fingernails turned black, it was as if that same beautiful darkness lived underneath them, however, they were not threatening claws like Regina had said. They were just Regina's beautiful hands… Oh, Emma wanted so badly to take them in her very own hands and just…_

_At that instant, just while Emma's yearning soul met an agonizing peak, the warm tone of Regina's sweet skin returned and the blushing dew of her fingernails did as well. The whispering wind washed more of Regina's hair gently while her dark, gleaming eyes moved up. The furtive secrecy of shame shone brightly, beating Emma's insides tender. Their gazes met briefly, right before Regina's averted elsewhere. She cleared her throat, questioning what she had done and why. "I um…" the hesitant exclamation was so unlike her._

_Needing to assuage Regina's evident conflict, Emma rushed in with her own words. "Thank you," she said earnestly, seeking brown eyes and finding them. "Thank you for showing me, Regina…" You looked beautiful… you are so beautiful._ _Emma was dying for a touch, so she folded her open palms into contained fists which she hid. Emma smiled softly, yet Regina quickly gathered herself and changed the subject. Those telling eyes gave her away nonetheless._

"Do you have any other questions?" Regina asked and Emma nodded. Crimson lips found the rim of the glass cup and sipped on some more wine as Emma reached for the book lying nearby.

While she searched for that word teasing her brain, the distant echo of a woodpecker drumming on an old oak tree made Emma feel as if she was part of that stunning scenery surrounding their peace, giving  _them_  such peace. Not anyone could bother them or judge them… Consumed within those graceful moments of sharing intimacy, Emma and Regina were free. Brown eyes observed as she avidly leafed through the black book. "Aha!" Emma's scrutinizing stare grew wide while still stuck on the page. Regina smiled briefly to herself. "What does Adm— God, I still can't pronounce this," Emma said, and tried again, this time furrowing her brow as she read. "Andmerti?" the question was honest and seemed harmless, though the changing look in Regina's eyes told her it was more… so much more than a weird word.

Pure disdain washed Regina's stunning gaze. "Passers…" she said with grave, threatening velvet in her voice.

"Passers?" Emma asked confusedly, and dared she say a little terrified.

Regina sighed dismissively at their mention. "The Anđmrti."

"Yeah… I read about them while trying to understand this shitload of rules, but I didn't get what they actually were..."

"The term derives from the Serbian word 'anđeo smrti' which literally translates to Angel of Death,"

"An— angels— as in, like," Emma tried not to offend with her skeptic tone, hardly realizing that she was offending absolutely no one. She held back a tickling chuckle. "Like, um... like heaven's angels?"

"They are no angels," Regina said, obviously irked by their mere vocal presence. "They are selfish little bastards with whom we simply do not get along…"

Given Regina's antagonistic attitude towards the Anđmrti, Emma gathered there was more than simple animosity between the Gavran kind and them… That profound rancor in her dark brown eyes was redolent. For some reason completely unbeknownst to Emma, this felt personal. It was as if for a brief moment, Emma had access to Regina's grudge. "We don't have to talk about them, then, Regina… It doesn't matter at all," she tried compassionately.

"It's all right, Emma. You should know who they are and what they do. No matter how difficult some of this information may seem, you need to be aware of how this world you are now a part of works…" Regina said, and Emma nodded. She would listen. Without a spec of a doubt.

Still slightly uncomfortable with the memories the moment had stirred within, Regina buried her reasons and took a deep, dignifying breath. "This world you know and have known ever since you can remember is seemingly basic to a human perception like the one you hold now. Humans tend to understand what they can see… touch —what they can explain, if you will. That which has a beginning and an end. It is the way their basic neuro-wiring was built… human brains are astonishingly powerful, yet they always need a reason… they need a surface or a lack thereof. An inner and outer. They always need to define and with that being a mighty attribute, it can easily become their downfall when trying to understand things. So for someone like me, who will speak to you about different dimensions, it can be incredibly frustrating to try and convey the information I want to transfer to you…" Regina said, and Emma nodded, putting down her sandwich.

"You must open your mind and the most visceral parts of what you call intuition to even be able to visualize or internalize how all of this truly works… and I'd hate to confuse you, which judging by your face, I already have..."

"No, no. Please… I mean, I'm open. I—" Emma scratched her head. "No matter how hard, I can always try to get what you mean…"

"The best way to allow this to sink in is for you to try and be intuitive of that which is abstract… while I will simply use the lamest terms…"

"All right," Emma nodded, ready to hear what Regina had to say.

"I would never dare say that the three-dimensional world is simple, even though humans and all creatures inhabiting it, including us, act in such dense ways. We all take life, no matter in which level. We restlessly tamper with our surroundings and with each other in horrible ways… I say us, because the Gavran is only allowed to experience this plane,  _this_  dense existence. The Anđmrti are beings who live in the edge of this world and the beginning of many other worlds... They are not saintly creatures like these ridiculous moralists tell… They are not good or evil, they are potential… just like you… just like me. They are both and it is inherently their choice to be either or. I have seen Passers who are seemingly kind and care for the souls they escort, while I have also seen them at their most brutal worst." Regina said, and a thick knot rolled down Emma's throat. Yes, it was hard to come to terms with another way of existence and realities. It was confusing and it was frightening. The term Passers wasn't lost on Emma, and how its sound coming from Regina's mouth seemed to be used in a derogatory form. She truly did despise them, it was evident.

"Their job is, like I said, to be there for humans at their time of death and escort their souls from this world to another so they can find release. I don't know what that other plane looks like… I highly doubt it is a field," she joked darkly, making Emma smile. "But the bottom line is that they know of our existence and they absolutely hate us… We know of theirs and the intense dislike is thoroughly mutual. They cannot invade the space we inhabit without our consent, and we cannot invade theirs."

"And why do they hate the Gavran so much?" Emma asked.

Regina sat her empty cup on the blanket and looked up. Part of her felt guilt over the innocent lives she had taken, while the other rejoiced in knowing she had also taken out her fair share of bastards who deserved to suffer. "For every human life we take or  _mark_ , they fail at their job. That soul cannot pass over." Regina finished, however, Emma saw a small glint of sentiment in her stoic pride.

"So, um… what— what happens to those souls?" Emma asked, suddenly discovering a foul part of the Gavran kin. Her gut felt sore and she suddenly wanted to throw up.

"They stay trapped in another layer of all these realities." Regina said.

"Forever?" Emma asked with remorse.

"Of course not, Emma. Nothing lasts forever… not even their misery," Regina said, thinking of her most prized kill and internally reveling in his death. "Not unless they are a Gavran… Our souls do not move on or recycle… Once we die, we cease to exist in any form."

"Oh…" Emma said, suddenly losing her appetite.

"I am sorry if this sounds harsh… but it is our truth." Regina gave. "At our very core, we are killers… It is what they make us to be, so why not?" At those words Emma felt for Regina. The absolute sadness in her gleaming eyes was gut-wrenching even if a small smile brushed her red lips. She knew that wasn't true… Somehow Emma knew that statement was the byproduct of something terrible which had marked Regina irrevocably. Something that had left her sorely wounded.

"And um… why do the Gavran hate them?" Emma had more to ask.

"Because… they can be as horrible creatures as any Gavran, yet they are glorified and we are branded as monsters… They are granted a final release… They can find those whom they love again, even if in another form. It is simply unfair..." Regina replied with a mild sigh. "One of the three beings who formed part of the original Gavran species was one of them… a fallen ' _angel'_  of death..."

"Shit…" Emma whispered almost to herself. Regina was right, things were equally messy for everyone, including 'angels'. Emma's mind still couldn't deal with that term.

"It is simple… We have to coexist and respect each other's purpose." Regina said.

"So… um…  _We,_ the Gavran, have a purpose?" Emma asked hesitantly, making it impossible for Regina to ignore her very own inclusion in the query.

"Everything in existence does, Emma… Be it to add to this plane or simply take away from it,"

"So it's like balance?"

"Not so much as balance since this world shows anything but that… I believe it is all about contrast and the actual meaning of a place like earth." Regina said, briefly looking down. "I have inflicted unbearable pain in the past — _physical_ … I have destroyed life. Emotional… which I still continue to do…" brown eyes looked up with a flicker of sadness. "And it isn't something I am proud of… However, I continue to do it…Just as all humans realize their wrongdoings and continue to harm," Emma sighed with a furrowed brow. "No one is safe from the contrast… We are all part of either side composing it," she finished looking up and bravely owning her mistakes.

"So you're saying that earth is basically about experience?" Emma ventured sheepishly and Regina gave her a proud, small smile. Why did she feel such emotion? Regina didn't know. However, her chest filled with admiration. Emma had indeed opened her mind and deeper parts of her perception to understand the seemingly abstract.

"You're a natural," Regina said, the pleased look on her face ignited a smile from Emma. "Humans have no idea… They ignore so much," she continued. "However, ignoring the answers to the game is what makes it worthwhile…" Regina said, and the metaphor clicked in Emma's mind with the ease of a puzzle piece and its mating shape. "The way you carry yourself through the game is what marks  _you_  and those around you…" At that very second, Regina's gaze was there, on Emma, looking at those beautiful green eyes… She thought of her Eva and how beautifully she had lived her life… The exquisite marks she had left in Regina after death. "Just be wary of how you play it. Remember that it is always your choice. Earth can feel like a gift and also a curse… Trust me." Regina's last words were filled with brimming emotion.

"Well," Emma murmured and averted her suddenly emotional eyes. "Wow," she mumbled and sniffled back the things Regina had moved within. Green eyes looked back up with faint traces of a glassy, reddening dew. Brown ones remained present, sensing only truth from Emma. Regina had slowly lowered some of her guards without even noticing. Yet again.

"So, um…" Emma said, and cleared her throat, trying to leave emotion behind. "I have one last question about this… Is that all right?" she tried, mindful of Regina's stance with the Anđmrti.

Regina nodded. "Go on,"

"Does a person have to be dying in order to be marked by a Gavran?" Emma asked, her mind rewinding to past conversations with Jefferson.

"Absolutely not." Regina replied and Emma twisted her brow with what seemed to be confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… Jefferson told me we had agreed he would mark me if I were to die —I don't get it. I mean, if I was so into him then," Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, annoyed. "And I was supposedly so in love and willing to do this shit to myself, then why did he have to wait for me to die to mark me? And why don't I feel anything for him? I mean, Regina, I know he is your family, but I don't feel the  _slightest_ connection with him… nothing. It doesn't make any sense… No offense,"

"None taken," Regina said, thinking back on her conversation with Jefferson. She had found many things about Emma's marking quite odd, however, Jefferson had always been somewhat of an eccentric man. "I found the location of your mark rather strange… I think he must have gone to incredible lengths to mark you, and while considering everything that has happened since that night we brought you here, and the few words we've exchanged about your last passing, I have come to the conclusion that  _you_  weren't in love with him, but he obviously was in love with you."

Emma shook her head, letting out an irritated chuckle. "Unbelievable…"

"Emma, I—" Regina questioned her words. Perhaps her attraction was blurring her judgment. "I might be wrong… I—"

"I don't think you are…" she sighed, suddenly feeling used. Cheap.

"I am so very sorry, Emma," Regina said earnestly.

An even deeper breath left Emma's chest. She would certainly face Jefferson and demand answers upon his return. "It's not your fault, Regina… It's his." she said, and Regina looked down briefly. "Do you know how I died then?" Emma asked, making brown eyes turn up suddenly. "Did you and I know each other then?" the question was simple, yet the intensity flaring through their gazes was secret. It was more than they could sustain.

Regina inhaled her sudden aches, bruising the very walls of her lungs as she blinked. "We didn't." she said what she knew, unintentionally deflating any shred of fantasy in Emma. "Jefferson told me he met you while I was traveling… He was living alone in the seventies. At that time I was living in Vienna."

Emma nodded, hiding her intense disappointment. The fervor Regina made her feel was new and untamed. She was almost sure they had known each other before… It was the only explanation for such longing. Her thoughts were cut short as Regina continued.

"And regarding your death, he mentioned a drowning… I honestly don't know the details," Regina said, her wistful eyes suddenly getting lost on Emma's arms like they had the first time they'd talked.

Green eyes followed Regina's gaze and the trail led them to her arms like that day. Still confused and granting their new rapport some freedom, she dared ask, "What is it?" Emma glanced at her very own naked arms.

"The presence of moles or what many refer to as beauty marks on human skin tell the story of inflicted wounds at the time of their most recent death… You have so many of them," Regina said almost painfully.

A cold chill made Emma tense from head to toe. She was shocked yet strangely enough, not frightened. There was no attachment to pain when looking at her freckles. However, the amount of them and now knowing what they meant was alarming. "Shit…" she murmured, "Poor old-me. Good thing we can't remember past lives, then," she said while Regina wanted nothing more than move forward and graze her touch gently on Emma's skin.

"Indeed," she replied, thoroughly collecting herself. Silently discerning Jefferson's explanation of Emma's death and the disturbing amount of wounds her past self had obviously endured. The circumstances of her supposed drowning were obscured to Regina… Much trauma could have accompanied such an event. Questions would have to wait until her brother returned.

"You know… It would be incredibly shitty if your brother was the one who killed me just so he could mark me," Emma joked darkly. "But then again, it totally sounds like something that would happen to me..." she said, suddenly realizing that her sense of humor wasn't the most appropriate. However, sensing that Regina wasn't one to be easily shocked.

"Jefferson is a coward, Emma. I am not certain of what I am about to say, but I don't think he has ever taken a human life. His everlasting dream has always been to be just like them…"

"Like humans?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Like humans," Regina replied with a small, honest smile. "He may throw tantrums and act like an imbecile half the time, but he doesn't have it in him… There has to be another explanation."

The less-than-light joke had somehow brought them to realize their delicious meal had been eaten, and yet another glass of wine had been drunk. The beautiful print of Regina's lips marked on the rim made Emma feel lucky somehow. Here they were… The aftermath of exposing truths which had been willingly shared with spinning walls of secrets and forest-like trees… It had gone unsaid, yet both Emma and Regina knew that the things they had given to one another would remain only with them, within their privacy. Only within their knowledge. It felt an awful lot like trust.

And knowing.

"Would you like some more wine?" Emma asked and Regina passed with a gentle shake of her head… A smile.

"I shouldn't. Thank you," Regina said, already knowing just how much excess alcohol intensified the ardor of her eternal wounds. Regina didn't want to fall in a melancholic, dark mood that would frighten Emma again.

"All right," Emma nodded, smiling and to her dismay, suddenly blushing.  _Jesus. Fuck!_ Emma could feel the heat claiming her neck and cheeks. She, instead, handed Regina a bottle of water while honey-kissed hands began to slice a crisp, red apple.

As she cut a half-moon-shaped wedge of the juicy fruit for Emma and handed it over, Regina's ears caught the distant sounds of her horse approaching, however, before she could warn Emma of Rocinante's untamed nature, brown eyes caught green ones widening with joy. Emma stood up with a big smile at the sight of her new friend. "He's back," she said, and rushed to meet him, while a mortified Regina dropped the knife and fruit and followed worriedly.

"Emma, stop!" she shouted, and got swiftly ignored. "Dammit, Swan," Regina murmured under her breath as she hurried her step. "Be careful, Emma! He can be violent with strangers!" she warned scoldingly and finally caught up to her horse and the stubborn woman who had shaken the heavy ruins Eva's absence had left inside her once gentle heart.

Still holding that blinding, dimpled smile on her face, Emma welcomed the stunning stallion with a soft pat and a playful caress. "What do you mean?" she asked, breathlessly happy and suddenly catching Regina's unamused glare as she too tried to catch her breath. "We're buddies, right?" she said, and with that same white smile turned to Rocinante. "Right, boy? You're so beautiful, aren't you?" she gritted her teeth, playfully lost in their mutual joy. Rocinante nickered, making Regina arch a brow. The whole encounter had thrown her so far off her tracks.

After claiming Rocinante as her own when she was sixteen and taking him away from his abusive, previous owner, Regina had never seen her horse engage with anyone else but herself and Eva… After a lot of mediating and a handful of frustrated arguments between her Eva and the proud horse, of course. They had bonded over many, many apples and patience. "I don't understand… Rocinante doesn't like strangers —he never even acclimated to Jefferson, who technically isn't one, not after a hundred-and-thirty-four years." she said, still drowning in her confusion and simply observing them interact.

The insane amount of time Regina had mentioned wasn't lost to Emma's cognition, however, she took a few minutes to digest what that meant and simply replied, "I've always had this thing with horses… One of my foster parents liked to ride and took me to the stables in New Jersey while living with them… It's no big deal," she said, giving Regina a smile and not realizing just how much of a tremendous deal it actually was. "Would you mind if I feed him some of our apples?" Emma asked genuinely delighted, giving a wounded Regina both grieving memories and unmatched happiness.

"Of course not… Please go ahead," Regina said, and even gifted her a rare, serene smile.

Emma nodded as Regina greeted her beloved horse. She seamlessly got Rocinante to follow them back to their tree. The gentle breeze felt refreshing while the stirring sounds of leaves above aided such bliss. "How long have you lived in Montauk?" Emma asked as the three of them walked.

"I bought this property in nineteen-eighty-nine, so that would make it twenty-nine years…"

"Wow… I mean, I asked because you mentioned living in Vienna before," Emma said, hoping Regina would continue to open herself. She was adoring every second of their new time together… Emma wished so badly for it to never end.

"I have lived in many places throughout the years… Living-time in the same body —with the same consciousness and accumulated baggage can get a little torturous once you go over ninety," Regina said almost jokingly, sharing yet another brief smile with Emma. And oh, Emma could not get enough of her. Of her unique features and how they made up the most beautiful face she had ever seen… The most beautiful woman.  _Swan._ Emma scolded herself, feeling another wave of blush claim her cheeks.  _Jesus… Go for it. Continue to give yourself away, Idiot._

Emma smiled nervously, hoping it didn't show. She still had a gazillion questions, however, Regina seemed to be making her way in faster than poison. Emma cleared her throat, deflecting. "Were you— um, were you born here in the U.S?"

"I was not born here, no." The fresh breeze grazed Regina's dark hair, provoking silky strands into the wind and green eyes caught it. A balmy ray of light filtered through some lucky leaf, washing Regina's honey-like skin as if it had fallen in love with her. Those seemingly brown eyes turned chestnut at the touch of such wondrous light. "I was born in Tuscany, Italy,"

"Seriously?" Emma asked with fascinating sincerity.

"Yes," Regina said, and suddenly realized they had made it to their tree. Brown eyes looked up towards the sky, sensing how the easy afternoon would later turn into yet another rainy night. "We should pack up and head back…" she said.

"Why? Something wrong?" Emma asked, not wanting to part from her.  _I want more time with you…_ Emma didn't recognize herself.

"Nothing wrong, no. However, a rainfall is coming," Regina said, and kneeled down, soon after gathering their things.

Emma, on her part, indulged her earlier desire and picked up a shiny red apple, calmly feeding it to Regina's beautiful horse. "Your senses must be sharper than mine, I hadn't picked up on it yet," she chuckled, green eyes stuck on the stallion. "Did you foresee the rain, Rocinante?" Emma asked as she caressed his mane and he ate from her open palm.

Still kneeling on the blanket, Regina couldn't help but look at them and feel lost inside. Get lost in them. For a second in time, she felt so complete again. In that brief instant, nothing had gone wrong and they were happy… They were together. Loving so ardently still. Rocinante and Eva were safe with her.

_Eva…_  Regina thought, quickly squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her tormented head.  _Emma… She isn't her. Stop._

And just as Regina folded the blanket, memories crept in and brought with them that same cutting agony that made her insides tremble. The aching flare consumed her whole, leaving endless holes in her useless heart, watering, and reddening her eyes like nothing else had the power to do. Regina stealthily sniffled her tears away before even shedding them and put away the blanket, cradling the basket in her wrist. She approached them.

Unknowing of the vast melancholy and feelings that had just overwhelmed Regina, Emma turned with a carefree smile, still smitten with the beast. "He really loves these, huh?" she asked and Regina nodded, pushing a smile.

She gently caressed her horse and said, "He is a bandit… There isn't much Rocinante wouldn't do if properly blackmailed with apples,"

Emma felt lucky. Nothing in her life had ever felt like this… like an us. She simply couldn't stop looking at  _ **her**_. In all honesty, Emma couldn't claim to know Regina in an intimate level, however, she felt as if she did. It didn't take a genius to know just how private she seemed to be yet here she was… joking almost carelessly, sharing her truths without remorse… Giving Emma a glimpse of her roots and the things that obviously meant most to her.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked, pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

…

"Um— yeah, yeah. We can go," Emma said absent-mindedly, suddenly realizing that Regina's beautiful eyes were looking right into hers. Emma blushed.  _Of course this has to happen every five fucking seconds. God!_

"The stables are not far from here, we can take him there and then head back to the house. Is that all right?" Regina asked, and Emma could only nod.

As they walked through the lovely greenery, Emma started to sense the brewing rain. She could only imagine just how powerful Regina actually was, she had predicted the rain a good thirty minutes before. Her seasoned skills had to be bafflingly sharp since the indescribable things Emma could now see, sense, and was now starting to taste were just that… Undefinable by human language. The abstract Regina had spoken of suddenly made more sense inside her. Step after step on green grass, Emma looked to her side and dared break their peaceful silence, "Before… You know, when we were talking," she started and Regina met her gaze, Rocinante's steps offering a soft, harmonious beat to their chorus. "You mentioned that Rocinante and Jefferson had been around each other for a hundred-and-thirty-four years…" How could she properly formulate that question?

Amused by Emma's expression, Regina chuckled. "I am older than I look… and so is Rocinante," she said, patting his round, shiny side.

Not only hearing Regina's free laughter, but also getting to watch her had been invigorating. "How old is older?" Emma asked.

"Well, Gavran stop physically aging at the human age of forty… If a human is turned after forty years of age, they simply preserve the physical looks of that vessel. If a human is turned before that, like I was, they will age accordingly and stop decaying at forty…"

Green eyes widened and Emma scoffed, "So you're supposed to look forty?"  _Are you fucking kidding me?_  Emma didn't go as far as the profanity, not while referring to something as magnificent as she.

A gentle blush claimed Regina's cheeks candidly. She felt slightly ridiculous as her insides quivered. "I suppose so, yes." Regina said, almost simpering at the feeling coaxing her lip to curl up.

The exchange was as natural as any rose in Regina's garden, its romancing flow suddenly gave Emma a burst of charming confidence. The game of lovers they called it. Nothing more beautiful and free, indeed. "So, um… How old are you really?" she asked with a courting glint in green eyes.

Brown ones engaged with the silent affair trying to swirl her in, making Regina arch a teasing brow. "Well, I was born in eighteen-sixty-seven… You do the math," she said. The way her pearly teeth grazed her red, fleshy lower-lip was as exquisite as the trail such enticing instant had left for Emma to savor. It was almost a provoking grin that Regina gave just as she scouted ahead, leaving a puzzled Emma behind, counting. Oh, the divine thrill of the chase. Oh, the luck of star-crossed lovers and their countless chances to fall madly in love over and over again.

Emma felt stupid, she was sure she looked stupidly confused. As the lucky number found the end of her thorough, mathematical process, green eyes widened, still looking at the ground. "One hundred and fifty-one…" Emma mouthed to herself in astonished disbelief. She knew that Regina was old… she had heard it from Mrs. Lucas and Jefferson and now herself… but truly having a digit in her mind's focus was incredible. She looked up and ahead, seeing as that beautiful woman had not only put her under a spell she couldn't name, but had also left her behind. "Regina, wait up!" Emma shouted and rushed a jog, trying to catch up to them and grazing a leafy bush with her naked arm in the process.

Emma's lethargic run came to an end as she finally matched Regina's and Rocinante's step. Her milky cheeks had turned rosy and the sweetest edges of her body looked clammy. Healthy lungs expelled a surge of life-infused air. "One…" she managed breathlessly. "Hundred and fifty-one…" came another thirsty breath and a tired smile. "You're one hundred and fifty-one," Emma finally said as her chest rose and fell heavily.

"Impressive," Regina teased with a self-satisfied grin as she guided her horse to his water tank. Her sarcastic tone made Emma's jaw drop open as she chuckled.

"Hey, it didn't take me that long," she said, blushing purposefully and realizing they had already made it to the stables. Emma scratched her forearm, and Rocinante drank his water while Regina tried to hide a tickling laugh. Admitting to this strange happiness wasn't easy.

"It took you long enough," she came back at Emma playfully, stiffly shedding another coat of stones and lowering another wall.

"You know what? You're the one who's over one-fifty," she replied quickly, making Regina's brow arch on command. Emma hissed and looked down at her arm, still grating it sore with her avid fingernails. "Shit," she murmured and scratched harder.

Brown eyes grew wide as Regina hastily narrowed their mild distance. She grabbed Emma's milky wrist and pulled her forearm closer. "What did you touch?" Regina asked with ready eyes and a glint that made Emma swelter inside.

"I don't know… A bush?" she said, and hissed again.

"This is poison ivy… Does it hurt?" Regina asked, ready to do whatever it took.

"It itches and burns like hell," Emma snuck her fingers through Regina's hold and started to scrape her rash.

Honey hands yanked Emma's arm gently, frustratedly gritting her teeth. " _Stop_  scratching," she commanded protectively, making Emma stop at once. "We have to get you to the house as soon as possible," Regina said, suddenly eying her surroundings, her quick brain thinking of the fastest way, wishing she could fly her there and tend to her raw abrasion. "Wait here," she said, and rushed into the stables, and not even a minute later, running out with a saddle tack. Regina placed it on Rocinante's back and expertly secured it, she then fastened his headstall and noseband.

"Regina, it was just a scratch. I'll be fine… It's not that big a deal," Emma said, dying to scratch her broiling arm yet fearing a premature death if Regina were to catch her doing so.

"Poison Ivy isn't ' _just a scratch',_  Emma. Come," she ordered, leaving no room for arguments.

"Reg—"

Dark eyes glared. "I said  _come._ "

That was the day Emma discovered that saying no to Regina was something she found hard to do. Still not understanding her eager need and the adamant fire in those dark, emotional eyes, Emma let Regina have her way. She nodded and said, "All right,"

Holding her best serious face in place, Regina moved to the side and offered a helping hand. Emma took it, hooking her foot in the stirrup and then looping a leg over Rocinante's strong back. Once she was safely sitting on the horse, Regina mounted him, sitting right behind her protectively and gently taking his reins. With a soft squeeze of her legs around his sides, she gave cue for him to move forward.

Rocinante's gallops thudded against the ground with deep resonance as his untamed will followed his beloved Regina's guidance, bringing them to their final destination without harm. Just as they neared the mansion, Regina pulled on his reins. "Whoa," she said to Rocinante, commanding him to stop.

Emma, on her part, had almost forgotten about her sizzling rash. The fit of Regina's arm around her front was like the answer to a question she had never thought of asking. Regina's gentle weight pressed against her back… Oh, Emma was in heaven. And just as that arm was removed, so was part of this new-found side of herself. She missed Regina's touch without a second's delay. "Are you okay to walk?" Regina's words caressed a surge of warm air against Emma's ear, making her close her eyes and shiver. She nodded.

"Yeah… I'm— I feel fine besides my arm," Emma said, trying to gather her now smeared-self.

Regina, of course, helped Emma get off the horse and gallantly made sure she made it up the stairs and into her very own bedchamber. Regina's thoughtful care had swept Emma off her feet. No one had ever made her feel such way.

The bedroom was tasteful and unapologetic, just like her. Emma scanned the room she had seen those two, very intimate times and felt a shiver run down her spine. "Please have a seat," Regina guided her to a comfortable chair near the balcony doors. "I need to gather a few things in order to tend to your rash properly… I will be right back," she said, and Emma nodded. She now knew that fussing over Regina's fuss wouldn't get her very far. Green eyes followed her form until she was out of sight.

Canvassing each imposing wall and piece of furniture surrounding her, Emma swallowed a smooth knot, still holding her reddened arm close to her chest. Regina's bed was neatly made, each delicate margin of the docile fabric seemed cool to the touch, her awakened senses lusted after its feel… how would it feel for her warm skin to be wrapped in those sheets, to be wrapped around Regina. Emma's insides quivered at the mere thought, and thoughts inside Emma's mind were dangerous forms that loved to double-cross and lead her astray.  _A hundred-and-fifty-one years is a hell of a long time…_ she thought and thought beyond that barrier that kept her insecurities at bay.  _Twenty-nine years living here… Sleeping on this bed..._  she could only imagine how many women had touched the sheets and skin she hadn't still. Emma's chest drew a breath that looked agitated to the sight while a twisting sensation coated her stomach with envy… An exasperating agony that made the fist at the end of her injured arm clench. Emma hissed. "Ah!" she murmured, "Fuck," cursing her way into a moody downward-spiral. She had successfully sabotaged her very own bliss. Emma was jealous.

However, aside from that… Emma wondered. A selfish thought which gave her hope and made something inside her loosen its tight hold, granting her ease… Said thought was that no matter how many women had been in Regina's bed, she was still single. She was still alone. Emma felt like a horrible person for entertaining such ease inside her chest… She felt dirty and at the same time wished Regina happiness… No harm meant in this self-serving, unpopular mechanic of thought, yet whoever dared deny such filth lived inside their own minds was a liar. "Shit… we really are a piece of work," Emma murmured, understanding Regina's conflicted dislike for the human race.

"You said something?" Regina asked as she walked in, startling Emma.

"Um— what?" she stalled, suddenly feeling as if Regina could read her thoughts. She truly  _did_  feel dirty. "Um, no… nothing. I was just rambling. Don't pay me any mind," she said, and smiled sheepishly, noticing the small, bulb-shaped bottle in Regina's hand. It looked like some ancient, perfectly preserved chemistry bottle. Inside it, a cyan-colored liquid. She recognized it.  _That is one of the bottles from the apothecary shelf in Regina's secret room..._  Emma's face contorted dreadingly. So much for a tough badass…  _Relax, man. Maybe it's just some Gavran medicine._

Regina kneeled by her side. "Please let me see your arm," she said, extending her free hand while holding the vial with the other.

Emma brought her sore rash close to her chest, eying the tear-shaped, glass bottle."What's that?" she asked and Regina arched a challenging brow, removing the small cork. A minty, resiny mist oozed from the opening like a seamless puff of steam.

"It is what will make that incinerating pain go away. Now,  _give it._ " she demanded coolly.

The hesitancy in Emma's face persisted while her gentle brows furrowed and her pupils expanded, tearing right through Regina's resilience. "It will be painless," Their gazes met and far beyond that unshakable sadness Regina's eyes always held, was a dying glow of gentleness… And for the sake of all that was pure, Emma wanted to save it. She couldn't let the last traces of gentleness living inside this woman fade. "I promise," Regina said, and Emma slowly offered her arm.

Brown eyes examined the reddened blisters forming on Emma's skin and suddenly grew soft, her dark brow knitted. Regina never broke contact with the troubling sight meanwhile soaking a small piece of gauze with the beautiful liquid. "I am going to simply apply this on your rash… I won't stroke it," she said, and Emma nodded. She swallowed hard and became transfixed, taking Regina's thorough concentration as a free pass to memorize her from this angle. Green eyes weaved each delicate tracing of her exquisite features into a unique embroidery she could never forget. And just like that, Emma's heart grew larger inside her chest.

"There," Regina said, making Emma fall through the downy cloud she was floating on. Thick lashes fluttered. One. Two blinks. And she could suddenly feel the wet, cool fabric on her forearm. Emma could only see the white patch covering her wound while at that very second, Regina sought her attention. "How does that feel?" she asked, gently pressing her palm on it.

With trembling insides, Emma cleared her throat. "Good. It— it feels good," she said, truly feeling nothing but bliss and a cooling, soothing sensation coating the burn.

"All right. That's very good. It means this is working," Regina said, still kneeling by her side, and while still covering her wound with superlative care, their engaged gazes refused to break. "Now I will remove it in a wiping motion. Just one stroke down,"

"Wiping?" Emma asked, looking much like a frightened child. The thought of bubbling blisters being wiped with gauze didn't seem very appealing to her nerve-endings. A candid chuckle fell from Regina's lips.

"Yes. Wiping." she said, "Ready?"

"Honestly, no."

Regina sighed. "I can appreciate your survival instincts' resolve. However, you're acting like one of those… insufferable, tiny human monsters," she said.

Emma chuckled. "You mean like a kid?"

"Yes." Regina said, and their connected eyes surveyed. Emma's white, flawlessly imperfect smile was a dream while Regina's exotic lips could kill even a blind man.

"All right… all right. You can wipe it off, but if this feels like it sounds, Regina… I swear—" And just before Emma could finish, that beautiful, honey-kissed hand rubbed off the gauze in one motion as warned.

Not feeling an ounce of pain, Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. There, on the spot where her burning blisters had taken lodging was nothing.  _What?_ Absolutely nothing. Only traces of a minty substance coated her milky skin. "What the hell?" she blurted out and looked up. "It's gone. Where did the rash go?"

"Away, Emma." Regina replied and stood, carefully placing the cork back into the round tip of the bottle.

"Shit… Is that like a home-made remedy or something? Because you could bank on this stuff," Emma said, still awed while inspecting her arm as if she were to suddenly find the nasty rash hanging somewhere.

"I guess you could say it is a 'home-made' remedy as I conjured it myself."

With her lips curling into a grin, Emma said, "I'm telling you, put it in a tube, brand it an—"

"It's magic." Regina added, and walked towards her nightstand, her words quickly dissolving the grin from Emma's lips.

"Magic?" she asked incredulously.

"Magic." Regina replied, placing the prized bottle on the surface of the table next to her bed.

"You're shitting me, right?"

The crass word granted Emma another arched brow, making her purse her lips. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Regina allowed herself a mild grin. "I happen to know a bit about magic… Not a lot. However, it was taught to me by a witch I met while in younger years… She…" Regina almost hesitated as she moved to slide the tall curtains and reveal her beautifully-crafted windows. Emma didn't know it then, but this was Regina's faithful routine. Every evening, as the sky began to change colors, she would grant that nightly air access into her lonely life. "She took me in when I was in a very bad place…" Regina refrained from going into details of that horrific time after she had lost it all, even herself.

And while Regina usually failed at hiding her pain from Emma, in that very second when her wounds flared sore, green eyes were taken by the color of those waters outside. All angles and views Emma had seen from the many windows in Regina's mansion were spectacular yet this one took the prize. She turned to look at the woman who had her spinning. "Wow. Gorgeous, educated, smart…  _With_  supernatural abilities —CAN fly and actually has magic. You're quite a catch." Emma said as their gazes met.

Brown eyes averted towards another task. "I am hardly a catch, Emma." Regina said, opening the balcony doors, and allowing the fresh gifts of the ocean to sweep in with the wind. Enjoying this before-rainfall would be a delightful treat Regina didn't mind sharing with  _ **her**_  and she didn't know why.

While Regina's reaction should have tarnished Emma's willingness to continue, it had the opposite effect. She not only saw right through it but also knew it well. "I um… I know how being this hard on yourself feels like… and how fucking awkward it feels to talk about things like these, but I'd be an ungrateful idiot if I didn't at least let you know that you would make a pretty amazing friend," Emma said as her cheeks turned pink but she didn't even care.

Another glow of that fading gentleness swam to the surface of Regina's eyes. The glint was silent and her perfume was merciless in its divinity. Honey cheeks blushed, too. And just as her tempting tongue rolled on red lips without meaning to be tempting, Regina looked down. "I have done unspeakable things, Emma. You should really be more mindful of who you trust so easily." she said as those silky locks of dark hair lingered… just like her scent. Just like her sweet breath. Oh, Emma  _wanted_  —she yearned and craved to carefully swirl her pale fingertips on those strands that looked like black satin ribbons. Emma ached to gently lift her chin and prove her wrong.

"I'm not afraid of you," Emma said, " _I know_  you're not bad, Regina," Milky fingers were more daring than ever. They reached and touched honey ones, making Regina tense. Making her swallow hard and brush away that burst of joy Emma's gentle caress had given her.

Regina cleared her throat and seamlessly —trying not to hurt Emma's feelings, she pulled away. "How is you arm feeling?" she stalled lamely, while Emma, giving her a peaceful smile, nodded.

"Pretty good… Thank you,"

Regina's response was a silent, kind nod. And to Emma's surprise, it wasn't awkward at all. Emma Swan's existence while surrounded by moments like this, had always been an anticlimactic war between her clumsiness and defensive walls, however, this woman had done what no one ever could… She had made Emma stay. Remain there, souping amongst the waters of deep-rooted insecurities and fears of rejection… Fears of unreturned-loyalty and those things that had always made her run for the hills. Regina was a first… even though she felt like something forever known.

So, instead of walking away, Emma chose to fight for that fading gentleness that lived inside Regina's eyes, no matter what it took.  _You're in deep shit, Swan._ was Emma's thought the moment she knew and felt the definitions of those things Regina made her feel. They were attached to musings of kisses on the mouth, of dueling bodies and sweaty nights on that bed —on any bed, as long as it was with her. They were sexual and also felt weakening inside… This need went beyond the borders of a platonic friendship, Emma Swan wanted Regina Mills to be hers and that was that.

Clearing her throat, Emma pointed outside, admiring the darkening globs of clouds which had turned teal and some variation of blues that promised blacks. The sound of waves crashing against those rocky cliffs below alleviated her soul. "You have a pretty amazing view here," she said, already smelling the grey threat of rain and feeling a gentle breeze kiss her skin.

"It is the reason why I bought this house…" Regina said, indulging that same coolness of the evening wind on her face, brown eyes watching how blonde locks of long hair waived along.

"Really? How did that come to be?" Emma asked and Regina turned to look at the same vast sea those green eyes were getting lost in.

"Well… I…" Regina hesitated and Emma noticed.

"You don't have to tell me… I'm sorry if my question was too personal,"

"It's quite all right. I don't mind," Regina said peacefully, making Emma nod. "I was living in Los Angeles at the time… and was invited to a play in New York by an actress... friend of mine." she said, slightly awkwardly, making Emma's reasoning lean towards the thought of a benefits kind of friend.

Swallowing her unjustified jealousy, Emma's cheeks blushed and she nodded again.

"She wasn't really a friend… I don't think I've had one since I was twenty years old, to be honest," Regina admitted somewhat embarrassedly.

Trying to indeed be a friend, Emma's lip curled up in understanding. "I think I got that part," she said, smiling.

"Well… long story short, I woke up that morning in her bedroom and this was the first thing I saw…" Regina shared the story she hadn't shared with anyone before. A story that only the actress and herself knew. "When she got out of the shower, I had already called my lawyer and accountant… I made an offer she couldn't refuse and… well, the rest is history."

"Shit, I don't blame you… This entire place is unreal…"

"Thank you," Regina said earnestly and gifted Emma another smile that was so spectacularly unique it could have been kept to be collected. "The large space of land was an added bonus. I had been looking for a place where Rocinante could roam freely… and this was simply perfect for both his needs and mine," she shared, thinking of her beloved horse's right to live at peace and her neverending chase after another perfect sunrise.

"I'm glad," Emma told her, feeling absolute, unselfish joy over Regina's happiness, even if she wasn't the cause. Green eyes turned to look at her and found a sight to never forget. Regina was consumed with the vastness ahead, and nothing in the world made more sense than watching her like this. The pleasant wind was more than just an excuse… It was a way. To  _ **her**_. At that very moment, the sound of a blackbird above made Emma look up. Those same green eyes grew large. "Regina, look! A raven!" she said excitedly. So excitedly in fact, that such candid glee coaxed a small laugh from Regina's crimson lips.

She shook her head, smiling still. "That's not a raven," Regina said, and Emma found her gaze confusedly. "That's a crow,"

"Are you serious? But they look the same…" she gave and bound her eyes towards the sky once again.

"We are actually a bit larger and hold our differences…"

"Really?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Indeed." Regina replied and seamlessly pointed up with a slender finger. "Do you see how he can't soar for very long?" Emma nodded, neck strained almost all the way back. "He flaps his wings while in flight. Crows are seemingly insecure when doing this… However, we tend to soar and glide… It is, contrary to them, a more confident way of flying… We can also gather our wings and drop while in the air… Spin... Fly higher than them," she said, faithfully moving to stand behind a still smitten Emma.

"Wow…" she said, watching as the crow flew beautifully, only imagining what a raven could do as Regina spoke about such wonders. Emma was unaware of Regina's presence behind and how the outlines of that body lingered so warmly… so very close to her back. Tanned fingers began to undo each button of her shirt in silence.

"Now," Regina murmured near Emma's ear, startling her in the gentlest of ways, making her green eyes close briefly… Igniting fire and goosebumps under her skin. "Look at his tail…" Regina's velvety voice had a vivid, smooth way of some kind. Emma was sure this was the sound of seduction and truth.

She shivered and nodded. "Mhm…" was all Emma could muster, green eyes trying to focus again, unknowing of what was happening behind her.

"His tail has a flat, almost horizontal shape at its end… A raven's tail will extend outward, sort of like the shape of a diamond." Regina murmured another fact as she allowed her shirt to slide down her toned arms and fall to the floor. A smooth shifting of her shoulders and both hands reaching back gave way for the silky straps of her black bra to fall as well. "Our calls are different… Theirs are high pitched while ours are lower, and if you listen closely… sound very different."

Emma nodded again, feeling more of Regina's whispers on her neck, almost tasting her warmth, closing her eyes whenever she could.

"Also… when a crow takes flight, their wings are silent… ours are not. You will hear a very distinct whir when we fly by or depart," Regina shared more as she felt the caress of her dress pants smoothing down her legs. While one foot unclasped a shoe, the other followed and she said, "There is one last piece of information I'd like to share;" Regina murmured, and for a brief second gave her consuming yearning free range. The refined lines of her nose neared and lingered by Emma's neck. Having no strength to remember anything else, Regina wished to indulge her ardent need to hold Emma's waist and pull her in. To smell her again… She didn't.

"Ye— yeah? Wh- what's that?" Emma said.

"I am naked… and judging by your previous reactions to my preferred state of undress, you might want to  _not_  turn around," Regina said, quickly hearing the changes of Emma's heart rate… Suddenly starting to perceive her most intimate scents.

"Wha—" Emma's voice rasped. She cleared her throat. "What are you doing?"

Regina's grin was as effortless and effective as the need burning her within. Her beautiful nose swayed like a killing melody and flirted with the air… almost succumbing to Emma's warmth. To the body calling her. To the soul within it. "I am going to show you what a raven looks like," she said, and before Emma could turn, the most soul-bending sound fluttered behind her… It was the whirring of thick wings taking flight.

With blonde hair waving along the wind and tangling with her sight, Emma's head shot up and green eyes looked for signs of another blackbird in the sky. Wandering about, Emma turned and looked all over the wide, teal-colored clouds, getting lost within the glances of cottony whites and deep clusters of already hiding light. "Where are you?" she murmured, and not even a second after, she finally spotted the black raven soaring above. Stunning wings open-wide and free in their flawlessly crafted shape. Emma's smile grew big, and white, and oh, so breathless. Her heart thumped and pounded to unmeasurable heights. "Oh, my God, Regina," she said, smiling still, her reddening eyes gathering tears she didn't know she had been holding. It was as if her tired soul had been mourning and missing this very sight for years. "You're magnificent…" Emma whispered into the falling night as the last glows of dimming light hid once and for all. The beautiful raven flying freely above drew her wide wings in and swirled down in an expert drop, making Emma laugh and shed a tear. Regina was so selflessly showing off… It was as if while honoring her current form, she used her courtship skill to impress the one watching her below.

Oh… Emma wished and delved into her sweetest fantasy of ardor and more… so much more of this.

**A/N: You made it to the end! Thank you for reading. Please don't forget to review, your support is priceless! As promised, links to my books are on my social media platforms. Insta: k (theres a dot between the k and r) rprince_ Twttr: krprince_ thank you for giving them a chance!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before anything, thank you so very much for all your amazing words of encouragement and reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, that is something invaluable, because without you guys I'd simply be someone who writes words. So here I am, delivering something I believe is quite lovely, I hope you think so, too. :)**

**NSFW**

**Summer Skin - Isla Roe**

 

**South West Romania, 1887**

The passage of time had surged through their lives like free currents of water, splendid and easy in its flow. Eva and Regina welcomed their fifth month together in each other's arms, completely oblivious to others and to doubt. Eva had been consumed with those lovely pleasures Regina gave at the turn of each kiss and each touch, forgetting all about the world unfolding outside of their cocoon. Regina's immeasurable ways of fervor were like the blood of an amature lover, so new to romancing and full of fever… But God, she was tender… Regina had become Eva's absolute centerfold.

Days and nights together were a gift for both, they were unique chances to sink into their newly-found passion or the sweet afterwards, usually filled with amber-colored hues, darkness, and the crackling sound of fire as they lay in Eva's bed, which for all intents and purposes had also become Regina's very own. The gentle dampness of their sweaty skins —naked bodies entwined like vines while seeking a refreshing kiss from the lips of a slightly opened window and those nightly mists blowing in. Eva chuckled with blushed cheeks as she bit her lower lip… having already fallen so deeply, she looked into brown eyes with a warm sparkle in her sight. Milky fingertips tucked a few strands of dark hair behind Regina's ear, leaning in for another kiss. "I love the way you make me feel," she said, succumbing to the still throbbing agony between her legs… The aftertaste of their most intimate, beautiful obscenities. "It's as if my body can never find the ends of you even though you find every edge of my insides —and then I need you more… I don't understand it, Regina… This beauty inside my chest… Can you feel it, too?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

The touch of shadows and fire reflected bronze on Regina's skin while her hands had learned to master gentleness just for Eva's sake. She reached for those milky fingertips grazing her neck and brought them to lips that wanted nothing but to love her… Regina kissed Eva's knuckles, softly moving them to her own chest and said, "I can feel you right here, Eva," Brown eyes shone like brimming waters withholding diamonds at their muddy bottom, making Eva's green fill with tears. She knew Regina had suffered greatly at the hands of monsters. However, said misery had not spoiled her.

"My darling..." Eva's quivering lips crafted a smile as Regina's wandering gaze filled her with a rare form of modesty… some wordless humility. The lack of ability to convey something which Regina had never been given, of something she had never expressed was great. "I think our hearts speak of love..." Eva said.

Regina's eyes grew joyfully wide with candor. "Amore?" she asked in the warmth of their nearness, their fevered lips wanting to melt again.

Eva chuckled in love, this newly-discovered definition of the thing ripening inside their chests for months. "Yes, my darling. Love…" she said, seconds later feeling Regina's lips pressed on hers, fusing like flesh in need. The wet of Regina's tongue pushed in and Eva pulled, she consumed, opening a hand on the sweet delineation of Regina's jaw and devouring more of her open mouth… That was the beauty of kissing and learning the craft like starving students, they had practiced for months, watching the almanac peel away day after day. With exquisite need, Regina turned her head to the side and intensified everything, she opened wider and claimed more of Eva as she mounted her body and rolled her seeking hips.

With a breathless smack, Eva's reddened, smeared lips gasped for air while her beloved raven worked them towards another edge. "Regina…" she moaned, laving her wettest need against the woman pushing down on her from above. "Oh, God…" was all Eva could muster between ragged breaths and dragging nails on Regina's tanned back.

And with such torrid delights, their still discovering bodies grew more proficient at this ardent and tender thing called lovemaking. Their messes, and movements, and sounds, their secrets… Eva and Regina's passion mixed with another night that eventually became fuel for another epic sunrise…

Said beautiful morning was greeted by Regina's eyes opening first. Brown irises turned chocolate and went straight to that window near Eva's bed, it was still pitch black outside. The peaceful sigh in her lungs morphed her lovely lips into a gentle smile… Earnest gratefulness towards life and second chances. Regina's naked chest rose and fell calmly, giving a sleeping Eva some unique song to keep dreaming to while darker tones of that velvety blonde head resting there met Regina's sight. And oh, Regina was happy… her Eva made her so very happy even though she still couldn't express it all with accuracy.

As honeyed arms embraced Eva's milky form, she stirred sleepily, mumbling some word against the safety of Regina's breasts and their goosebumped skin, making her smile. Even though it was still quite early, the birthing morning was fresh and called for more time like this… Regina wished she could stay tangled with her, feeling Eva's resting weight on her chest —seeking safety, trusting blindly. However, her plans required an early departure. Procuring what she needed would take at least four hours of travels with her faithful horse —then four hours back and the time in between. At around three am and with one last kiss pressed on Eva's brow, Regina minced out of her limp arms and bed.

Ever since the beginning of their fated stumbling-upon-one-another, both Eva and Regina had been smitten. However, the way Eva expressed her affection was usually filled with thoughtful little details and gifts for Regina. Not only had Eva nursed her back to health, but she had continued to care deeply for Regina's well-being by always tending to her needs. She had found herself willingly cooking her meals in earnest desire to nourish her body, Eva had also found deep enjoyment in touching those silky brown locks every morning and braiding them into everchanging new ways. And as their connection turned into something more, both women shared occasional baths and reading sessions by the fire. Georgieva Codreanu had guided Regina through the paths of a language she could barely speak before. Eva had taught her how to put those beautiful shapes called letters in specific orders just so that she could recognize the beauty of their meaning on paper or lack thereof.

As Rocinante's thumping gallops echoed on damp soil, Regina reveled in the speed they moved with, in the freshness of now mid-day winds and sunshine on her skin —she always thought such feeling could be the closest a human could have compared to flying. Regina and Rocinante had hit it off since day one, being a best friend to one another, relishing their runs through the forest with careless abandon. However, Regina's heart now harbored a new kind of happiness inside. God, she never looked healthier or more beautiful. It seemed the conjuring of such sweet love had cast a spell on her, rendering her open to more of what life could offer. As Regina pulled on Rocinante's reigns, the horse slowed his pace and she expertly unhooked her foot from the metal stirrup, pushing herself off the large stallion. The smile on her face was effortless and grand… so very grand, for only Eva held the focus of her mind. While feeling the wild beat of her heart, Regina reached for Rocinante's saddlebags. There she kept the very first book Eva had given her (the one she was still trying to read on her own.), a notebook, and a beautifully crafted, black fountain pen with a pointy metal nib… all of them, of course, Eva's gifts.

She bit her lip and pulled out the notebook and pen. An exhilarating sensation burst inside her as she found a blank page and took a deep breath. No form of embarrassment or insecurity would stop her from crafting this small note for her Eva. Now… finding the words… that was her challenge. Regina sighed and drew all attention towards the ache inside her chest. She closed her eyes and went back to the countless stories Eva had read for her by the fire, or simply lying in bed tangled as one… They spoke of things which evoked thirsty curiosity and also understanding… Things she related to and never thought she could be able to hear them expressed outside of her chest. As the metal nib of the pen lingered on the page, Regina thought of love and felt it there… it never left, not even when Eva was away.

After stirring in her bed, Eva smiled yet missed Regina's presence instantly. Never fearing her raven would simply leave her, she figured Regina must have gone to either see for her brother or more than likely taken some time to stretch her wings. They had been cooped in the small cabin for a week straight without stepping foot outside. As Eva reminisced on the reasons why they hadn't left, a secret gleam sparkled in her eyes and white, pearly teeth bit her lip. She felt the delicious soreness low in her body and a faithful map of kisses traced by Regina's lips all over her skin. Oh, they had made love to one another insatiably, not even the small kitchen could be viewed the same by Eva's beautiful green eyes.

As she finished redying up for another day, pale fingers finished knitting her very own locks of long hair into a braid and then rolling it back as a bun. The gentlest wisps of loose, blonde strands lingered about Eva's exquisite hairline and ears. She looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time in her twenty-one years of life saw the woman she had always felt to be inside. In the five months of their torrid romance, Eva had come to realize that the reason why she had always 'admired' other women —even from afar wasn't just mere appreciation. The word for what she was had no acceptance or room out there… mingled with society. However, no matter how condemned or punishable it was, she never felt more alive. She had always felt like a cowardly rebel… and now Georgieva felt like a rebel indeed, but one with a fierce cause and unshakeable will. Oh, Regina made her feel so alive and wanted… she made Eva fly with her gentleness and also with her untamed, passionate ways. Possessing the instincts of an animal, Regina was protective and domineering, not only in bed but also towards any danger that would precede Eva. However, Regina had also lowered all walls and stripped herself naked to the woman she had fallen for. She had mastered the utmost form of delicacy when gifting Eva with unique caresses. Her kisses were sometimes deep and arousing, while other times they were like soft offers of more… Giving Eva chances to dream again and feel free. While making love, Regina had allowed Eva to be on the dominating end whenever the blonde so wished, trusting her blindly… But while painfully aware of Regina's rape, Eva was especially conscious of her every move, favoring only her Regina's still healing heart, respecting those still alleviating fears… The anger and powerlessness. All in all, Eva had always gone slow, knowing that Regina was not yet ready to go beyond a certain point.

However, they had both passed an emotional point of no return. They were madly in love with each other and were right there… at the edge of knowing the words, yet finding the perfect moment or courage to say them. A blush claimed Eva's cheeks as her thoughts continued to make her soar. The sound of steps coming from outside made green eyes dart to the door, it had to be Regina… Of course it had to be. She still dreaded the day Killian would return from war, knowing that Regina Mills was already her entire world. But she wouldn't think of that… not now. Shaking her head and intrusive thoughts, Eva rushed to the now opening door —she smiled wide.

As soon as brown eyes met green ones, Regina saw that stunning, white smile and her world brightened. Seeing Eva this happy compared only to the things she felt while flying.

"You're back," Eva said intimately and moved into Regina's body, looping both arms around her neck. A brief yet fervid kiss engaged their meeting lips as Regina pushed the door closed with a foot and a free hand found Eva's small waist —a hidden arm remained behind her back.

"I woke up a couple of hours ago and realized you were gone, my darling… Have you eaten anything?" Eva asked after gently parting.

Regina nodded and smiled softly. "I did. I had a few apples and some water with Rocinante," she said while Eva, inspecting her body immediately noticed Regina purposely hiding something behind.

Curiosity painted a sweet smile on Eva's face, she caressed Regina's arm. "What is that?" she asked and Regina grinned, her blushing cheeks spoke loudly.

"I— I wanted to give you something I got for you at the Carpathians' top," she said, making Eva melt at the mere thought of such lovely gesture, still not knowing what it was. Green eyes grew wide in spite of their joy.

"The mountains? Regina, that is so far… and not to mention so very difficult to reach, I— how did you get there?" Eva asked worriedly.

"I traveled with Rocinante and then flew to the top to find this," Regina replied, finally revealing the beautiful, rare flowers she had gathered for her Eva. The wooly texture and cotton-white petals looked like juxtaposed stars as six yellow spikelet-florets grouped in its center.

Eva gasped as green eyes grew large with surprise and pure delight. "Oh, Regina…"

Treasuring every second of her lover's joy, Regina indulged in the way those endless irises gleamed. She knew just how much Eva loved to not only grow blossoms but also going out in the wild and find a varied plethora of them, it had been the very reason they had met, after all.

Eva immediately recognized the rare flower to be an Edelweiss, they were especially difficult to find since such lovely flora only grew in those high, unreachable mountain tops.

"I don't know the name, but I saw it many times when I flew by there and never saw it anywhere else," Regina tried to explain, growing more and more comfortable with her English. Tanned cheeks dewed with a sudden blush and Eva caressed one of them gently, seeking her gaze.

"What is it?" she asked with a radiant smile. Eva knew Regina well and that averting look meant there was more she wanted to say.

….

"My darling?" she murmured and softly tucked a few strands of dark hair behind her ear.

A sudden rush of self-consciousness attacked Regina. Her handwriting wasn't as beautiful as Eva's yet, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. However, with a deep sigh, she remembered who this woman was… the kind of person she was. Tanned fingertips reached for the note in her pocket and handed it over without words and an insecure gaze.

Feeling Regina's extended hand between them, Eva looked down and took the folded page. Green eyes moved up and brown ones did, too, hesitantly so. Imagining what this priceless gift was, Eva slowly felt as air got stuck in her throat, she unfolded the note and read.

' _ **You hurt inside my heart.'**_

When Eva looked up, Regina noticed her reddening eyes and the pooling tears in their edges. Aching brows immediately furrowed as she reached forward. "No, no. Please don't cry, love," Regina hushed and said the term of endearment for the first time.

A wave of oxygen pierced Eva's chest at the sound of those words, at what Regina had called her. As a tear fell from her beautiful green eyes, she gently moved into those loving arms and abandoned herself to Regina's touch. Tanned hands found both her hips while those shapely, scar-marred lips met her in a kiss.

With a sniffling sound, Eva pulled back and said, "Thank you for this… for coming into my life, Regina, and showing me myself," Teary eyes met brown ones honestly, intimately. "You are just as special and unattainable as this beautiful and rare flower, my darling, I am so lucky to have met you,"

A small smile curled Regina's lip. Eva's words weren't only words, they reached inside her like memories and feelings did whenever she ingested any being's blood. Regina almost never cried… and ever since the last time she remembered doing so, she wondered if she was dry inside. Her Eva often expressed intense emotion with reddening eyes or tears, and in times such as those Regina wondered what was wrong with her… Because the lack of crying didn't diminish the potency of her feelings and how much they affected her. This time she didn't cry either. However, brown eyes spoke for her heart. Regina gently caressed Eva's cheek and blinked softly, thoroughly satisfied with how happy it made her having brought her such joy.

Days continued to pass, and overflowing peace remained as a constant, such generous handouts of their beloved forest and nature's will. In the intimacy of Eva's bathtub, avid lips clung to that last delicious kiss, unwilling to break apart. A beautiful, white smile broke free accompanied by a chuckle as Eva tried to stand and Regina pulled her back in and gently bit her lip. The stirring sounds of perfumed water echoed as Eva gave her more of what she wanted.

"We really have to get going, Regina," she said still chuckling.

Refusing to leave their delicious bath, honey hands caressed the subtle line of Eva's spine while Regina stole yet another kiss. "We don't have to. I want to stay here with you,"

Gentle whispers of soft hair had left Eva's messy bun, they were now wet strands sticking to her long, milky neck. She couldn't help but chuckle again. "If we keep going like this, you know where we will end up, darling—"

"Yes," Regina said, smiling and sneaking a trail of kisses along Eva's collarbone. "I know where… in bed,"

Shivering her absolute pleasure, Eva closed both eyes and leaned her head to the side. "Or here… the floor, the table… against some wall. Regina, darling, we need to take the blankets back to your house,"

Sweet Eva had sewed a few blankets for Regina and her brother, even though Regina had only slept away from her one night out of those five and a half months. Eva's home had become her home, too, regardless of how hard they had been working on making the hut be a place where they could sometimes stay at as well. Eva loved waking up to the sound of that waterfall by Regina's little home, she adored waking up with her raven and walking up to the clearing and watching stunning sunrises together. The peace there was absolutely infinite. However, sleeping without blankets was becoming more and more unbearable when they did stay at the oasis. Winter was approaching and Eva was still very much human.

_Your house_ Regina heard those words and never had she felt the need for an 'our' more.

Eva sighed. "It sounds like a regular thing to say it, but it feels strange to refer to it as that… I mean, I know that is yours and your brother's home… but…"

"My home is with you, Eva. My house is yours if you want it," Regina said with gleaming eyes full of fire.

Taken by Regina's sincerity, Eva's world stopped for her to admire that look. She leaned in and softly kissed Regina's cheek… And like melting molasses, she moved her lips to another set of lips, the ones with the power to leave her on bended knees. Their wet foreheads touched as gleaming gazes conversed in silence.

"My home is with you, too…" Eva said.

"Then maybe we should stay here, then," Regina said and Eva chuckled.

"What if we go… finish the little work we have left and then return home to finish this." she said with a devious smile, it quickly died to utter her next words. "I feel bad for Jefferson, Regina… I know a Gavran can endure high and low temperatures, but I have seen you shiver in your sleep when it's cold and the fire has died, love. He's just a boy… I feel terrible. I have a feeling it will be much colder tonight."

With a defeated sigh, Regina gave in. "All right,"

"Thank you," Eva said and gracefully stood, leaving behind the sounds of dripping water and an awe-stricken Regina below. Brown eyes dipped in thick, dark lashes as she looked up and got lost in the extraordinary curves of Eva's naked body. A pale hand stretched for her taking.

Regina smiled and took her love's offer.

* * *

 

They had been at the oasis for about four hours and Regina's patience was already running low. It seemed her little brother had been acting especially annoying today. Eva had gone outside to gather the bags with blankets while Regina finished up hammering the last window doors they had made with a few pieces of wood.

As his sister stood on a stool and pounded on the plank with a hammer, Jefferson remained below, holding the nails. The young man wore his usual pants and suspenders. However, a shirt now covered his torso. This was, of course, Eva's doing. The woman knew Regina cared for him, yet both were used to enduring much. Regina and Jefferson's relationship was crafted after the mold of fussing siblings who practiced tough love. Worrying about a poor teenage boy living alone in the middle of the woods always got to Eva. She had to constantly remind herself that he was more than capable to defend himself and also provide for himself, yet his fascination for human things had made her think of him while shopping one afternoon… She killed two birds with one stone, this way he would also have something to warm him up.

Neck strained all the way to the side, his head turned towards the open door while those light, hazel eyes searched for  _ **her**_  trail. Young Jefferson was trapped in a haze of some sweet perfume lingering in the air and his adolescent thoughts.

"Jefferson,"

"Jefferson,"

Irked almost beyond her boiling point, Regina clenched her teeth and exhaled exasperatedly. "JEFFERSON!" she shouted, startling him stunned.

Her dark, furrowed brows met him as his widened gaze moved back up. Jefferson knew the limits of his sister's mood. Regina was close to reaching her threshold and even though pissing her off hadn't been his intention, Jefferson straightened up, swallowing a thick lump, and allowed her to reach the small container full of metal nails. His hazel eyes focused on her this time, biting that yearning need to look the other way.

"What is your problem?" she asked, coldly ignoring his offer and almost knocking the container off his hands as she stepped down.

Jefferson tensed as his gaze averted to the ground with a bow. "I'm sorry,"

"I know that you love to watch humans, but not her. Leave Eva alone and stop following her around like a dog! It's annoying, Jefferson," Regina said, never giving the possibility of him crushing after her beloved Eva a chance. He was only a sixteen-year-old kid after all.

"Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Regina," Jefferson replied.

"Regina?" Eva said as she stepped into the wooden hut, closing the simple door they had installed on the rectangular frame. A cool breeze with mists of green fragrances accompanied her in. "Is everything all right?" she asked, finding her lover's obviously irritated gaze. Jefferson immediately bowed his head yet again.

"Yes… everything is all right," Regina walked to Eva and gave her a small smile, Eva returned the lovely affection with one of her own, a gentle hand lodged casually on the low of Regina's back.

"I think it's going to start getting dark soon, darling, and it is indeed a lot colder than yesterday. We should get a fire going and maybe cook some dinner, yes? I think the cheese and bread we brought will do if we melt it on the fire. It should be plenty for the three of us," she said, looking into Regina's now calmer eyes.

"We don't have any firewood left," Regina added.

As hazel eyes looked up again, Jefferson said, "I can find firewood," his gaze found Eva and then Regina. He suddenly smiled as an idea thundered through his brain. "And I can hunt— maybe a rabbit?" he offered, proudly trying to impress Eva.

Brown eyes met Eva's which widened slightly, motioning for Regina to answer him.

Regina arched a brow and said, "Okay."

An eager Jefferson nodded and gave Eva one last smile. "I will be back in a couple of hours." he barely said, and rushed out, closing the primitive door behind him.

Eva immediately sought Regina's gaze. "What happened?" she asked lovingly.

Regina had never met anyone as kind as her Eva. She knew the woman hated to see them fight. With a shake of her head, brow eyes averted elsewhere. "Jefferson just makes me lose my patience. He drives me crazy sometimes,"

Eva tucked two milky fingers under Regina's chin and gently sought her again. Their eyes met. "You are siblings, darling, and believe it or not this is very common behavior between brothers and sisters."

"He's not my real brother, Eva. He just decided to follow me one day and never left," Regina blurted out, still feeling traces of her irritation.

"Oh, Regina… please don't say that," A whisper-like caress met the edges of the most beautiful honey skin. "I know you care deeply for him. It's okay to be angry… There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, but you and I know that you truly don't mean those words,"

With a deep sigh and gleaming eyes, Regina said, "I know…"

Wanting to only make her Regina smile, Eva moved into those lips she adored, lingering right at their most seductive lines, inhaling the sweet breath that made her ache inside. "Kiss me," she said, and Regina did.

Suddenly claiming Eva's small waist and pulling her in, Regina opened her mouth in search of an arousing kiss. It started slow and deep and just as she turned her head to the side, she found Eva's tongue, a succumbing shiver washed Eva's body and flared out of her beautiful nose. Oh, Regina made her moan even though her mouth was trapped in a heated kiss. The feel of a hand squeezing her ass and the beautiful pelvis seeking hers made her writhe. An aching throb between her thighs opened way for a wet, running feeling she now knew well.

Turning them at once, Regina pushed Eva against a wooden wall, ignoring the squeaking thud.

With both hands surrendered on either side of her own figure, Eva moaned and gasped for air as Regina's sinful mouth moved to her neck. "Oh..." she breathed out while her heavy chest rose and fell with ecstasy and those green eyes closed.

As the haze of passion consumed them, Regina pushed her hips forward and licked the faultless outline of Eva's ear, making her whimper.

"Regina…" she murmured while two milky hands found each side of that beautiful face. Their cross-hearted eyes met between kiss-marred lips and needy breaths. And there Eva saw a vulnerable, sparkling gleam, for Regina was indeed so madly in love with her it simply made her insides quiver.

"Make love to me, please," Eva whispered and Regina nodded, leaning in for another taste of her milky neck. Green eyes closed and a hand encouraged her love. Regina swiftly started to undress her. "Do you—" Eva tried and Regina kissed her again, gently pushing down her dress and underwear. "Do you think we'll have enough time before Jefferson returns?"

Submerged in the addictive curves of Eva's breasts and abdomen, Regina couldn't be bothered. "He said— a couple-" Kiss. "Of hours," she mumbled, and licked Eva's delicate hipbone.

"Ah… God," Eva shivered again, both hands caressing and grasping at her raven's dark locks and head while looking down. "Come here," she said, and as soon as Regina moved up, the untucking and pulling of clothes was quick. Desperate.

With everything scattered by Regina's new, fluffy bedding, which lay on the floor, Eva lowered herself there first, opening her stunning legs and welcoming her equally naked love between them. Hot, needy lips merged and Regina pushed down, their wet middles grinding and stimulating in torture. Eva fell apart with a breathy moan.

Long, milky arms gathered behind Regina's neck as Eva spread her legs a little wider and felt Regina recoil back and then push into her sleek sex again. "Oh... my love," she let out erotically while hearing feverish, quiet moans by her now sweaty ear.

Those fleshy, kiss-sore lips lingered there, hidden and in love, right by her Eva's neck while she kept moving. "I love you," Regina whispered, waking every pore into a fiery rush. Eva's hands captured her cheeks and sought her eyes, meeting them emotionally. A trailing bead of sweat ran down Regina's temple and blushing cheeks while the entirety of Eva's heart finally surrendered.

"God, Regina… I love you, too," she confessed almost in tears.

After tracing a meaningful kiss on those rosy lips, Regina's mouth decided to paint a different path down Eva's body and towards her stimulated sex. She nipped, twisted and caressed each arching curve and puckered nipple, charming her way there. The beautiful woman melting in her bed with swelling torment was so ready.

Regina's thrilling tongue licked a wet streak up Eva's inner thigh. It trembled as she moaned and almost came undone. Milky fingers tangled on dark locks of hair and she begged, "Regina, please…"

And so Regina moved right in. Without wasting time, she opened her beautiful mouth and used its skill to conquer Eva's every flesh and most intimate way. Sneaking her tongue in instead of hungry fingers, Regina's eyes watched her break apart and into the most beautiful mess of something secret and also very theirs, her moans… The way they echoed in that empty hut. Regina bucked forward against the bedding, trying to assuage her own burning need as she moved a hand up and cupped one of Eva's pale, beautiful breasts.

Shivering and pushing her provoking hips further into Regina's mouth, Eva whimpered and continued to encourage her love with inciting pale hands on dark, velvety hair. "Deeper, my love…" she moaned.

From the other side of the thin line between the wooden window doors, such sight was like an extraordinary dream. A youthful hazel eye gleamed with fervor as he could only see one thing… one body moving, and that was Eva's naked one. The sweet, round shape of her small breasts remained in perfect place as she snuck her very own hands around them and pushed and pulled at her rosy nipples with abandon. Eva threw her head back, looking like an ethereal vixen in the eyes of a smooth-skinned, sophomoric young boy.

Unwilling to risk not only seeing his sister in that state but also enraging her, Jefferson took off running and threw the logs of firewood behind a couple of secluded trees he found along the way. He knew they would leave a trail and couldn't risk Regina knowing he had returned.

With wide eyes and a yearning desire consuming his hormone-ridden anatomy, Jefferson ran towards his favorite tree far away from everyone and everything, thinking only about Eva and what he had seen, later that night meeting the edges of his trousers waist in a new way. Just as he looked up at the dark sky filled with stars, Jefferson sighed and indulged in every ounce of love he felt for her with the help of his curious hand and a wish that burned his young chest.

**A/N: Thank you for your support, I honestly have no words to repay you with but these ones above. If you wish to connect with me, I am on twitter @krprince_ and Instagram (the same but with a dot between the k and the r) Please don't forget to review! Love to hear your thoughts as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you, guys! I'm so very grateful to know you are taking the time to read and care for my story. As I upload this I will share with you all just how fucking thrilled I am with how Wake in Montauk is coming together. I swear, I can't wait to share more of this with you. I am aware that not many people enjoy the flashbacks (this one is not) as much as "present time" chapters feeling they aren't SQ. However, as I mentioned before, when I write Eva, I see no one else but Emma. To those who are indeed enjoying them and finding their beauty, I thank you... I try to craft each chapter with the best of me just so I can create something lovely and share it with others who want to travel into these worlds with me. So, on with the story. This is where things start to get a little dark...**

**Triggers: Mention of rape and attempt of rape / Very explicit violence/ explicit sex.**

**NSFW**

**Sweeter Bitter - 1ST VOWS**

The passing of weeks had marked a magnetic line between Emma and Regina. Undeniable attraction had struck both women from the very beginning, there was no question. However, their evoking interest towards one another had only continued to grow. The hours of stimulating conversation increased effortlessly as each day met another, the color of the sky outside gradually changing from casual, day-talk light to deep, thought-provoking dusk.

In the span of mere weeks, Emma had gotten to realize that Regina Mills was indeed a tightly shut book. That the breathtakingly sad woman had endured and inflicted monumental pain, and that she had most definitely lost love, something which Emma herself didn't dare ask about, dreading the heartbreak she felt whenever Regina's brown eyes grew red and tearful, secretly shattered by memories. Emma's insides smothered themselves each time Regina was suddenly stricken with sorrow that couldn't be named, even more so because she was so unwilling to show weakness, to show those unspoken parts of herself. Never having seen her cry, Emma refused to be the reason why she did.

Ever since that first morning she had woken up in Regina's home, Emma had come to find herself staring at the ceiling when welcoming a new day (regardless of her phone indicating it was currently 2:04 pm), only now she was doing so with blushing cheeks and a smile, feeling and looking like an idiot.  _God, what has this woman done to you, Swan?_

Emma still couldn't believe she hadn't met Regina before. She still couldn't convey with words the connection she felt. What she knew was burning them both from within, or so she dared to speculate. Consumed by her current state, she had noticed how Regina never again left the mansion at night. No other women had set foot in the home ever since that midnight-encounter Emma now remembered with fueling jealousy and fatigue. She had wanted Regina's absolute focus to be on her, and she had gotten just that.

As she lay in bed, Emma turned her light green eyes from the ceiling towards the window she now felt to be hers. "You're really an idiot. How can you think a woman like her wants you?" Emma told herself under a murmur and sighed. However, self-conscious words slowly faded and her lips curled into a cheek-tightening smile. "Then why the hell would she ask me out?" As the monologue continued, pale hands covered her face with frustration. "Ugh! She didn't ask you out. She simply offered to show you a restaurant she liked while you spoke about pizza, Emma, get your shit together, seriously."

She swayed her head on the pillow from side to side.

...

And then she sighed again. "Fuck," Emma knew deep down what had happened. She was falling for Regina, and even though she was now a pawn of insecurity, Emma didn't wish the weakening feeling away. She was willingly putting herself in the path of a possibly fatal collision yet refused to stop what was already running through her veins.

Having already spent the better part of her afternoon choosing what to wear, Emma settled for something casual, and daringly enough, sleeveless. The evening promised to be fresh but not cold, allowing her to show off her toned arms and stunning form.

They had agreed to leave before nightfall yet had not seen each other since their gaze-bound and contained 'goodnight' before parting ways and going to bed the previous night. Emma hadn't been able to think about anything else but the gleam in those dark eyes… Her lips over limited lighting and spent glasses of wine —of some expensive whiskey and its amber smoothness… Regina's perfume and the intimate warmth it promised. Emma was dying to experience more of her, to feel Regina against her body again and not debate between silent wonders of that fleeting, hazy memory of it having been a dream or not. That night of shivering fevers and deliriousness had left Emma with a constant, elusive question.  _Did she really hold me or was it a dream? Did I really feel her lips on my face or was it my sickness playing tricks on my mind?_

As she walked down the stairs, Emma heard a string of subtle noises and movement coming from the kitchen. A smile painted her face and prominent cheekbones rose as she found Mrs. Lucas pouring a thick, hearty pasta sauce into two glass jars. The remnant of succulent, perfectly-simmered ripe tomatoes, fragrant garlic, and olive oil mused the air.

"We certainly inhabit the house of an Italian woman, no doubt," Emma said, and the old woman turned.

"Hon, how are you? I thought you were out, hadn't seen you all day —well, I haven't seen anyone all day," she said, and moved to screw the metal lids on each jar now full of the red sauce Regina had requested she'd make. "I was asking myself: Where the hell is everybody?" A light-hearted chuckle accompanied her words.

"I haven't really seen Regina today either, but I woke up pretty late and spent most of the afternoon in my room. How have you been? I hadn't seen you since last week," Emma replied, eyeing old lady Lucas' moves.

Light eyes over chained glasses looked up and the woman grinned. Emma's golden hair was perfectly held by a ponytail, she wore going-out clothes, and even some light make-up on that gorgeous face of hers. "I'm good, and judging by the half-empty bottles of wine and whiskey I found in the living room this morning, I'd dare say I have missed a lot," she hinted, surveying Emma's spotless appearance. "You look so fucking beautiful, child," she added with a suggestive smile, making Emma blush.

Green eyes averted and took the discrete instant to scan herself, tucking an almost imaginary loose strand of hair behind her ear. Emma was nervous and Mrs. Lucas could see right through. Her gleaming gaze slowly lifted, and those faint, angelic freckles whispering beauties over her distinct nose never looked more delicate. That tough woman old lady Lucas knew never seemed more bashful.

"You're smitten, hon, what's the occasion?" she asked about plans, already knowing who was the counterpart of them.

Responding to her earlier compliment, Emma said, "Thank you, and I'm really not…  ** _smitten_**. Regina and I are just grabbing some pizza, that's all,"

Mrs. Lucas arched a brow and grinned knowingly, she opened the see-through refrigerator door, never leaving Emma's blushing face. "Sure, hon… But as my mama used to say; don't piss on my leg and tell me it's rainin'." After closing the fridge, old lady Lucas leaned forward on the counter and looked at Emma straight in the eye. "Did you know that lying to an old woman is one of the eight deadly sins?" she said, making Emma furrow her brow and jerk back.

"Isn't it  _seven_  deadly sins?"

"It's eight, and you'll find out about what happens to those who lie to old people if you don't spill the beans," she smiled, making Emma smile, too. "I think you've done what no one has…" Mrs. Lucas ventured.

"And what's that?" Emma asked, dying to share the sheer happiness Regina was making her feel, yet saving face until the very end.

"You two are like peas from the same pod. The light in your eyes doesn't lie, kid, no matter how tough you wanna seem," the woman said, still staring at Emma. "Ever since that day Regina ran out of here like all hell was breaking loose and went to find you in New York, I've been thinking… I've been trying to remember at least one time in the forty-plus years I've known her when she looked worried or showed desperation over the well-being of someone else… And, child… I tell ya, I never had indeed seen that poor woman like that before… The look she had in her eyes when she came into this very kitchen asking for you is the same one you have in yours right now."

After a soft blink, Emma swallowed a knot. She tried a smile and felt Regina deeply. The ridiculous butterflies and how they made her need. The expectation and also the weakness. She had indeed been caught, and even though knowing she wasn't obliged to share what was happening between them, part of Emma was dying to speak of her joy. "She's magnificent, Edith,"

Mrs. Lucas smiled. "Oh, I knew it. Look at those stunning cheekbones of yours, it's like they're gonna burst,"

"She's so smart, so beautiful… In spite of the sadness I know hunts her…" Green eyes got lost in reminiscence. "Hell, even her sadness is beautiful." Emma smiled incredulously. "I know it sounds weird, but it's like I want every part of her, Edith. And I know that this should scare the absolute shit out of me, but I'm not afraid… It's like I know she would never hurt me. Like I can trust her with my life," she confessed, almost hiding her obvious embarrassment. "And I know —I know that makes me sound naive… or stupid, but she's different."

"You don't sound naive or stupid, hon," Old lady Lucas said, "you sound in love,"

At the words, Emma tensed. Her chest rose and fell.

"Look at you," the woman added with a chuckle.

"I've known Regina for, like, a month… How can I be in love with her?"

"Well, the way you talk about her makes it seem you feel differently. Does it feel like you've known her for only a month?"

…

"Honestly, no," Emma said with a new kind of vulnerability in her gaze. "I feel like I've been waiting to meet her all my life even though I had no idea I felt this way before I met her… But Regina says she didn't know me in my past life,"

"Right… It was the conceited nutsack who knew you," Mrs. Lucas added, suddenly reminding Emma of the man she had forgotten about. The one who had selfishly laid a claim on her soul, on her skin.

"Please don't remind me of that asshole, I can't wait to throttle him when I have him in front of me," Emma said exasperatedly.

"What a pickle of a situation the three of got here… This shows to prove that love is like water," she said cleverly.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"It moves as it damn-well pleases. Goes through anything. Filters through, breaks through —whatever the hell it needs to do. No law or circumstances to obey. Love is a fucking force of nature, hon, and I think it just wrapped you up in a nasty little mess. Regardless of how much I dislike the fool... that's her brother. What the hell are you two gonna tell him when he comes back?"

"I don't care about what Jefferson thinks or says, he's no one to me, he means absolutely  _nothing_  to me." Emma said, thinking only of Regina, yet finding a hint of reason in the old woman's eyes. They stared back knowingly over the shiny rims of glasses. "But… I— I know what you mean. I know that's her brother. We haven't really talked about him these past few weeks, to be honest. I don't know what's going through Regina's mind regarding that."

"Maybe you should ask, hon. It's only right, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Emma agreed almost sighing her frustrations out.

…

The silence was thick for a few seconds. Mrs. Lucas had brought up a very real issue Emma hadn't really considered or had perhaps put to the back of her mind, wanting only to focus on  _ **her**_.

Seeing how her words had seemingly shattered Emma's mood, Mrs. Lucas placed a comforting hand over that pale, beautiful one laying on the polished-stone counter. "I have known that woman for so long, Emma… and I had never seen her fold like you have made her. You have no idea how many women have come and gone through those doors, child." The old woman shook her head. "This stays between us… but I know Regina has been searching for something for years… I'd confidently say she's been after it since long before I met her and she saved me from an inevitable hell. I assure you… with that spirit, she ain't gonna let this go without a fight. It seems you're a once-in-a-lifetime for her. There's just no other way to describe this." Old lady Lucas' words touched something within Emma, not only igniting a brand-new set of questions but also filling the edges of her reddening eyes with unshed tears.

The old woman squeezed their hold, still looking at those beautiful green eyes with conviction and compassion. "Don't you dare shed a tear, you beautiful girl. You'll ruin your makeup and you have a date to go to," she said, and smiled, blinking the fleeting dew stinging her own eyes.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, feeling how her consuming feelings slowly assuaged within the composition of her blood. "Okay… but it's not a date." she said, blinking her cry away and letting out a small chuckle.

The woman smirked. "Sure," she patronized lightheartedly. "Look, Regina Mills might be a raging bitch to ninety-nine percent of the population, but if there's something she can't stand, it's to watch a man force himself on a woman," Mrs. Lucas said, "Trust me, kid, I know this first hand,"

At the mention of those words, Emma never doubted their truth, not even for a second. She had come to know just how passionate Regina was about many things she strongly loathed, including anything which was imposed on others. She furrowed her brow, simply wondering about Mrs. Lucas' last statement. "What do you mean first hand?" she asked, suddenly wondering about Regina's many one-night-stands. A tight feeling squeezed her insides and green eyes widened. "Did a man ever try to force himself on her?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Well, I have never seen a dick near these parts aside from Jefferson, hon, but I don't know her story. I can't confirm or deny that cause I honestly don't know… But I  _can_  tell you about my story and her part in it." the woman said, walking around the counter and taking a seat near Emma.

"All right," Emma said, and listened.

"I can still remember the day I met Regina like it was yesterday… It was the summer of seventy-two. I was working for this wealthy couple who had a pretty 'risque' kind of lifestyle." the woman said, feeling the taste of the word as strange in her mouth. "If ya know what I mean,"

"Risque?"

"They were swingers, hon. They had parties where they'd fuc—"

Unwilling to hear more, Emma interrupted her with a nod and halting hand. "I know what that means, no need for the color,"

"Well, one of those nights, I had just picked up a tray of finger-foods from the kitchen and walked past one of the downstairs bedrooms… I heard some commotion. It was my asshole of an ex-boss' voice and a woman's who I didn't yet know,"

"Regina's," Emma ventured, and old lady Lucas nodded.

"The one and only. She was in there with him and my other boss, his wife…"

Growing exponentially curious, Emma leaned forward and asked, "And what happened after that?"

"Well, I should have minded my own business, but the door was ajar, and I was seventeen,"

…

Emma stared at Mrs. Lucas with furrowed brows until she finally spoke again.

"I put the damn tray on a table and pried, that's what happened,"

**Los Angeles, CA 1972**

The bright gleam of a blue eye peered through a thin line between the door and its frame. Young Edith stared at the beautiful brunette giving her prick of a boss one bitter dose of her tongue.

"You're delusional if you think you're getting that thing anywhere near me," Regina spat smugly, dismissively watching the sad man stroke the now bulged, dark fabric of his dress pants. His face grew flushed and his brown eyes angry.

The man snorted incredulously. "So you're just going to fuck my wife and have me watch?"

Regina let out an amused laugh. "Watch. Oh, you're not doing that either,"

"What?!"

The other woman in the room was, of course, a stunning blonde with green eyes. She surveyed the man she had grown tired of and the woman she had wanted inside her since the first time she had laid eyes on her across a table at some exclusive L.A. restaurant. She was not about to let him ruin this for her. The woman intervened. "Sebastian, stop. She is right, we never did agree to a threesome,"

"So what? Are you expecting me to let her fuck you and not even get anything in return?"

After a deep sigh, Regina rolled her eyes. "In no part of my plans for this evening was there anything about listening to a pathetic married couple fight. Regretfully, I have had my time wasted," Regina said, "now if you'll excuse me—"

Green eyes widened and Victoria moved forward. "No!" she blurted, granting herself a confused look from her husband and an arched brow from Regina. Feeling her thighs weaken at the sight of her, Victoria grabbed Sebastian and pulled him aside, her glare penetrated him and through gritted teeth, she said, "You know how much I've wanted her since that night. There are plenty of other women outside this door who would die to jump you, Sebastian, don't you dare act like a jealous dick and fuck this up for me. This isn't how we operate and you know it. I let you fuck whoever you want and you place no judgment when I do the same,"

"Yes, but we usually do this equally, Victoria," he countered exasperatedly, certainly enough, jealously eying Regina over his wife's shoulder.

As the couple bickered in murmurs, Regina picked up her bag from the bed and moved to leave when Victorian took her hand and said, "Please don't go, Regina. Sebastian was about to do just that, weren't you, Sebastian?" she stared at her husband warningly.

With a disdainful roll of eyes, the man watched as Regina grinned and dropped her bag on the bed again.

His fuming nostrils flared. " _Fucking hell,_ " Sebastian muttered almost growling and walked towards the door, making young Edith jump back and tuck herself in a dark corner. The angry man rushed out, not caring to shut the door after himself. "Fucking conceited bitch, who does she think she is?" he murmured under his seething breath and got lost down the hall, Edith imagined he was going back to the other couples enjoying the fuck-party.

Still watching for his complete exit, young Edith's widened eyes went back to the peeping crease on the door.

Victoria unpinned her long, golden hair and allowed it to fall, her toned, tall figure moved with alluring grace as she pulled Regina by the collar of her long-sleeved shirt. "You have no idea how many times I've imagined this ever since I saw you that night, Regina," she murmured seductively and focused her hooded green eyes only on those lips, on every inch of the woman who was making the middle of her hips spasm. "You're a fucking fantasy, Regina… and I want your hands on me," she whispered the last and leaned in, aiming for a kiss.

An open palm to her chest stopped her effortlessly. "I told you I don't kiss."

Silently stung by Regina's rejection, Victoria masqueraded her embarrassment and gave her a complacent grin. "All right," she murmured with a more grave tone to her feminine voice and leaned in all the same. "You do know I am not just anybody, don't you?" Victoria finished her query with an enticing bite to her lower lip. A beautiful, white smile followed. "I am a fucking fantastic kisser, Regina," she added, lowering her hands to Regina's ass, imagining their dueling tongues meeting in wet ecstasy.

Observing Victoria's every move, Regina began to unbutton the woman's equally crisp and expensive shirt. Their predatory gazes never breaking. "That's the thing, Victoria… To me, you  _are_  just anybody." she said, and undid another button, the gentle touch of her folded finger grazing Victoria's abdomen, making her shiver and close her eyes. "Now, do you want to do this under such premise or not?"

Victoria didn't care… After all, this was what it was, just another lay. However, getting fucked by her was the thought that had the woman pooling between her hips. "I do." Victoria said as her chest started to heave, Regina's fingers were lingering right on the waist of her pants. She was walking her back and cornering her against an antique letter-desk. Victoria shivered and closed her eyes briefly.

"How do you want it?" Regina asked.

Green eyes opened slowly. "Hard," Victoria said, and Regina unzipped her pants. "I want you to be rough," she added almost panting heavily. Regina grinned and tore her button, making her moan.

After picking Victoria up and half-way sitting her on the wooden surface, Regina watched as she desperately undid her very own shirt and bra, tanned hands joined in and took over, almost ripping off the piece of clothing, bra already discarded elsewhere. Two round, beautiful breasts came into view and the blonde's chest rose and fell. Regina's hand opened in the middle of their valley and suddenly, without warning, caressed its way lower, pushing down Victoria's pants and underwear until they reached the middle of her slightly open thighs. Two fingers slid through the wet and then pushed in, filling her completely. Without warning. Regina watched as the blonde leaned back on the desk and lost her mind.

"Ah... fuck," Victoria said as a surge of flushing heat dewed her chest and neck. Regina pulled her fingers out and thrust back in hard, making Victoria shake along with the desk. "Fuck!" she moaned.

On the other side of the peeping line, young Edith gasped and walked backward, touching her heaving chest while her blushing cheeks resembled a pair of ripe apples. As she continued to walk backwards in the mild dark, she stumbled upon a hard body. She knew that cologne. Edith gasped as Sebastian grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Mr. Hawthorne—I, I'm so sorry, I wasn't—"

"You weren't what? Watching that snooty bitch fuck my wife?" he asked her condescendingly, yanking her arm with his tightening grip. Young Edith knew the bastard was still cross from his previous encounter with the brunette woman. As she felt his grip tighten even more and his free hand graze down her thigh, young Edith started to shake, almost anticipating the irreversible damage this man and what she felt growing against her lower body were about to cause.

"Can you believe they didn't want me there? I'm a great fuck, Edith, and now that I look at you closely, without focusing on your cheap maid-dress, I see that you're a hot little thing," Sebastian said, his breath reeking of scotch and stale cigarettes.

"Please don't do this to me, sir… I've never done this before— with anybody. I beg you, please," the young girl said with tears in her eyes while the voice in her head told her she should have left and continued serving the other guests. Loud music made it impossible for her whimpering plea to be heard by anyone else but Sebastian, or so she thought.

As the drunk, salty man slammed the young girl against a wall, he heartlessly rolled up her uniform-dress and pushed down her panties, pinning both her arms above her head and against the wall with one of his strong, large hands. Sebastian unzipped his pants and delved into her recoiling neck.

"No! Please no!" Young Edith cried. She cried and swayed her head, trying to escape, feeling his sickening weight pressed upon her. Perhaps with eyes closed things would disappear. God, how she wished she could disappear. "Please, Mr. Hawthorne, no…" she cried like she hadn't since she was a little girl.

While Edith lost herself in figuring out what was causing her more pain, his death-like grip or her breaking heart, a moving sound came from their peripheral and two voices followed right after.

"Get off her, you sick bastard," Edith heard the brunette woman say and dared open her soaked eyes as she suddenly felt his nasty breath and weight upon her no more. Widening eyes watched as the beautiful woman had Sebastian Hawthorne pinned to a wall, his now flaming-red face and throat being strangled by two hands with lethal-looking nails, or were they claws?

"Regina! Oh, my God! What are you doing? What are you?!" Victoria cried, "HELP!" she shouted, her voice drowning with the sound of the ongoing party unfolding in her garden. Her shirt clumsily buttoned.

Shaken to her very core, young Edith's eyes seemed to grow larger and larger as she noticed how Regina's eyes were as black as night. A few faint veins appeared and disappeared on the side of her neck, of her stunning face. Absolute violence outlined her features while the almost catatonic gleam in her eyes made it seem as if the woman had collided with a cramming of fueling memories and annihilating thoughts, the human had checked out… An animal was in full control. Deep down, Edith knew Sebastian Hawthorne was history. And just then, Regina gritted her beautiful teeth and growled as she punctured the very middle of his almost exhausting throat, burying both thumbs in, tearing through his muscles and pushing, reaching deeply into his thyroid gland and trachea until a bath of crimson blood gushed out of him. His desperate eyes passed beyond the line of madness as the excruciating shock and pain made the man tremble uncontrollably. He fell to the floor succumbing to seizures.

Crying desperately, Victoria jumped in aggressively, only to end up thrown against another wall and suddenly feeling the unforgiving strike of Regina's deathly slash upon her thumping jugular. An almost symmetrical splatter of crimson lines stained the gruesome bloodbath around the now dead couple.

Trembling like a leaf, Edith swallowed a knot as she saw the beautiful brunette who was now adorned with spatterings of red on her clothes turn to face her. Regina's irises were still coal-black, yet the pulsating, black veins had disappeared. Still consumed with rage, she took deep breaths and gradually found her way back. "Are you— are you all right?" she asked with a clenched jaw and still trembling, tight fists.

Stupefied, and wide-eyed, young Edith nodded, mouth agape.

**End of Flashback**

**Montauk, Present Time**

The heavy words felt stagnant inside Emma's stomach, digesting what she had just heard took a different kind of understanding. If she were to judge Regina by worldly and societal standards, only vilification would satisfy the insatiable hunger of those who needed to castigate… punish while deeming themselves clean. The mirror was indeed of colossal proportions. At that very second, Emma realized that Regina was right, all creatures were like blank pages… They held inherent potential to create the bafflingly beautiful and also the eerily unthinkable, to destroy. Like pages, they were wired for mistakes to be made and also to find a way towards their possible correction. If naked and bare, this was the kind of sincerity most weren't ready to understand. Humans loved to crucify, and animals executed instinct. But regardless of the species, visceral pain had the power to make any being lash out, and after such terrible ruptures, leave them hurting in silence… Repenting and aching for forgiveness they felt undeserving of. Emma didn't condone or agree with the horrors Regina had inflicted upon others. However, she had seen that lamenting call within those quiet brown eyes and their infinite glint.

Emma swallowed a knot and silence permeated the kitchen for a few more seconds until Mrs. Lucas spoke again.

"I know this sounds horrible and it can be misinterpreted, but I know she ain't bad… That woman has been hurting and still is… More than she has ever made anyone hurt." the old woman said, "So, even though I respect her, and God be my witness, I'm aware that she has the ability to send me straight to the hole," Mrs. Lucas shook her head and met Emma's gaze with a small, knowing smile. "I understand why you don't fear her, child. And if you ask me, I think you should trust that instinct of yours and keep searching within yourself… keep trying to find the reason why you feel that kind of connection with her."

Gently furrowing her delicate brows, Emma asked, "What do you mean by that exactly?"

"After meeting Regina, and realizing that many, many more things than most of us fools are aware of exist, nothing sounds impossible to me anymore…" Mrs. Lucas patted Emma's hand and favored the kinship she felt for her. She gave invaluable advice and also insight of something she had observed with the passage of years. "I don't trust that asshole… She thinks he's weak, but I think he's selfish. She ain't selfish… you ain't selfish, but he is."

Emma blinked softly and gave her a small smile. "You don't know me, Edith… I haven't been a model to go by,"

"Who the hell has?" Mrs. Lucas said, "But listen to this old woman, would ya? —Keep your eyes open, selfish people can't reach sight of not even an inch away from the confines of their own ass. They are capable of anything to get what they want,"

After another small simper, Emma nodded and looked down at the hand lifting away from hers. They seemed like hands which had done much… wrinkling lines of decaying youth. They seemed fragile and worthy of respect. "I will," Emma said.

And after their moment had seemingly ended, the distinct sound of that smooth, velvety clearing of throat came. Both sets of light eyes darted towards the tasteful lines of the kitchen entrance.

As Edith cursed her mouth and perhaps bad timing, she averted her eyes low while an effortless, beautiful white smile welcomed her.

"Regina, hey," Emma said.

"Are you ready to go?" Regina asked, and Emma nodded.

"Um, yeah, yeah," she said, slipping out of the stool and glancing at the old woman one last time. "Have a good night, Edith. See you next week," Emma said, and gave her a smile. Edith nodded and pushed one of her own.

"See you then, hon," Mrs. Lucas said, and watched the almost seamless, but nonetheless obvious gesture... Regina's leather-glove-covered hand grazed the low of Emma's back and walked after her.

…

They left.

"It's not a date my ass…" Mrs. Lucas said with a pleased grin. For some reason, the old woman wanted to see them together, they fit together. It was as if Emma and Regina had been courting each other since forever ago. It seemed as if their souls had mastered the seamless contour of each other's existence and looked fascinatingly exquisite doing so.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one is perhaps one of my favorite ones ;) This boiling sexual tension needs to be let out, I agree! I am working on a few details of chapter 13th but might post it tomorrow if I get a chance to take care of them. So, the DATE is coming next. I am a Twitter pariah but am still there as krprince and instagram k . r prince_ (all together)** **Are any of you guys there?** **Please share your thoughts and leave a review! I will reply to all the ones I haven't within the next few days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: As promised... here it is. I am almost asleep as I post this, so please excuse any errors here. I wanted to take this chance to thank those who are so kindly supporting my work and have picked up a copy of my books. I am so very grateful, you have no idea, I mean it! I know the topics in them aren't accepted by many (even in the least imagined 'communities') and are not of popular demand, but I adore them deeply. If you have enjoyed them, please consider leaving a review on Amazon as it greatly helps them be considered by others. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Trigger warning: Brief mention of rape.**

**Poison and Wine - The Civil Wars**

The falling of days in Montauk looked much like sinking suns and peaceful waters. Stepping out of the mansion for the first time in weeks, Emma still felt wary. However, the fulfilling silence of Regina's Mercedes made it all seem completely under control. After glancing at the signature lighthouse of the secluded peninsula as they drove away from its sight, Emma turned to look at the stunning woman by her side. She couldn't picture her life before this.  _Of course I'm in control._

Once they arrived at the restaurant Regina had chosen to share with Emma, green eyes surveyed the place and could tell it was no pizza joint.

As they near the valet, Emma said, "I thought we were going out for pizza,"

Their eyes met and Regina allowed a small, pleased smile. "We are," she said, feeling excitement like she hadn't in a hundred and thirty years. Regina had granted herself a free pass. Completely unaware of just how far and deeply she had let go, she indulged her senses while admiring all of Emma and how unconsciously happy she felt. No room for Jefferson or haunting pasts, she smiled and put the car in park. Tanned fingers seamlessly found mating, pale ones like a secret, and dark eyes found gleaming green. "Are you ready?" Regina asked Emma, fully aware of the step she was about to take. Oh, those excruciating smells and abrasive noises.

But to Emma, sound had been drowned, and before Regina could remove her faintly-lingering touch, she gently squeezed that beautiful, honey hand and nodded. "I hope so," Emma said with a slight chuckle.

Glancing at their linked hands, Regina favored an earnest smile and just as gently squeezed back. "I think you  _are_  ready," she said, and at that very second, noticed the line of cars waiting behind hers. Regina turned towards her window and saw a suited-up young man with hands behind his back. He was ready to take over.

So, with one last touch, they parted ways and exited the Mercedes.

A fresh evening breeze welcomed Regina's silky hair as she stepped forward and found Emma again. The place was unquestionably exclusive and effortlessly laid back. Emma was surprised the noises hadn't attacked her and that the exquisite smells filled her nostrils with pleasure. Hearing her stomach growl, Regina grinned, and their eyes met.

Emma blushed. "You heard that?" she asked, knowing the embarrassing noise had been almost undetectable. They were outside, after all.

Regina gave her a slight nod. "Are you feeling okay besides being hungry?" she asked thoughtfully and Emma nodded.

"I am," she replied and the delicate dance of their silently consuming eyes began. Emma could feel Regina's protection over her even though they had barely grazed skins in the past few weeks. They had, however, satiated each other's minds and souls, leaving their deep, red hearts aching and their yearning bodies hungry for more.

"Good evening, Miss Mills," the man at the door said politely, suddenly pulling them out of their momentary trance. Emma straightened up and Regina pushed a forced smile.

"Good evening, Matteo," she said, and at that very moment, felt the call of her cell phone. Emma rarely saw Regina engaged in phone calls, aside from business ones, which this one seemed to be. "Please excuse me, I must take this. Matteo, please guide Miss Swan to our table," she told the man and turned to look at Emma. "It's Sydney, I'll meet you there," she informed more than she had to, making Emma's insides react. She nodded and followed the man while Regina stayed outside with her cell phone on one ear. Green eyes glanced over her shoulder as Emma felt like she was leaving her safety-crutch behind.

While walking further into the opulent place, the sounds and sights of people mingling, dining, laughing without a care in the world made Emma tense. The background crowd was reduced yet it was still a crowd. Engaging with the company of faint silverware sounds and drinks being poured, Emma took a deep breath, suddenly tasting the lemony hints of a cocktail. Cheeses… So many different kinds and densities. She wasn't feeling sick, however, Emma's senses were quickly starting to go into an outbalance she didn't like. "How far is this table?" she asked and cleared her throat.

The man smiled and turned to look at the stunning blonde. "Oh, it's right up these stairs, madam. We are almost there," he informed, guiding Emma towards a softly lit, spiral staircase.

Once they reached the top and the man opened a glass door, they walked into an open rooftop floor. The tamed winds coming from the ocean embraced Emma while her jaw dropped slightly. Warm lights and a priceless view of Montauk's edge met green eyes. The few, scattered tables in the exclusive part of the restaurant were empty. All holding a crisp sign which read: RESERVED.

"Where's everybody?" Emma asked and the man politely gave way for her to walk towards the table she felt was theirs.

"Miss Mills always dines alone, madam," he informed, and Emma sat.

"You really don't have to call me that," she said, and the man nodded, aiming only to please whatever request left her mouth.

Rolling her tongue on pink lips, Emma smiled nervously. "When you say she always eats alone, you don't mean, like, she comes here alone, do you?"

"Indeed I do, ma'am,"

"Always?" Emma asked incredulously, and somewhere inside that healthy chest, a fissure cracked her heart.

"My father has owned this restaurant for twenty years, and I have worked here since I was fifteen," he said with a polite smile. "You are her first guest."

_That means he must know… I mean, she hasn't aged._ Emma thought.

He continued, "Miss Mills' privacy is always respected whenever she comes," he hinted.

"Oh— all right," Emma said, and the man nodded.

"May I offer you a drink while you wait, ma'am?"

"No, thanks. I'll wait for her," Emma said, and the man nodded yet again. However, just as he was about to leave, she said, "And—"

He turned expectantly. "Yes?"

"You don't have to call me that, either. The name is Emma,"

At the woman's request, he nodded slightly and finally left.

Emma took the peaceful silence as a chance to stand and gather herself. Those waters moving with elegant mastery saturated her view offering their gift. Still feeling dizzy and like her senses were dodging any form of measure, Emma leaned on the edge of the glass and metal railing. She closed her eyes and inhaled… In. Out.

…

Her sense of smell had settled, yet she could still hear the cars driving by below. Montauk was rich people's playground and the nightlife of the charming village was coming alive. There was laughter… people— so many people and their living-noises. Emma clenched her jaw while long, golden strands of hair fell forward into the freeing nothing, into the cradle-less wind.

A gentle touch on her waist and that timeless perfume surged into her nostrils like the very scent missing from the composition of oxygen. "Emma," Regina murmured, the worry in her voice was evident to the one who already knew. "Are you all right?" she asked and felt the sudden grip of a milky hand.

Still with eyes closed, Emma said, "The sounds,"

And without thinking twice, Regina wrapped her arm around that small waist, maintaining a faithful hold on Emma's hand. She stood behind Emma now pressing half of herself to that warmth she so missed. "Take a deep breath just like you are doing and please try to entertain one sound at a time," she instructed to Emma's ear while observing the life unfolding below. A sports car raced by, making Emma jolt. She turned in Regina's arms, making the affectionately-stiff woman succumb to the inevitable embrace.

"I want to go back home. Let's go back home," Emma said, seeking Regina's neck and briefly finding heaven there. The word home fell from Emma's lips effortlessly, as if she had been saying it for years. A home that was Regina's and hers, too. She hadn't meant to intrude yet was so consumed with what was happening that the mention went past her. Not past Regina's cognition, though.

And to Regina, that sounded like words that simply were. Completely unaware of it then, but she would have given anything for Emma. Done anything for Emma.

Adoring the sweetness which was currently enchanting her very blood, Regina inhaled Emma but knew she had to perhaps put her sternness to practice again. Regina pulled her head back gently, trying to meet that hiding gaze. The woman in her arms was shaking. "Emma, listen to me. We are not going home, not yet,"

"God, Regina," the plea came wrapped in a muffled sound.

"Emma, please look at me," she said, gently seeking her focus. Luring it to come out of hiding. And this was stern? Regina didn't recognize herself.

"I'm not ready,"

"Emma, yes you are," she said, this time steadier. Louder, making the blonde woman cringe in her embrace. "Listen to one sound at a time… focus on one… Whichever you pick, dissect it and know it.  _Control it_." Regina guided her with a lower tone of voice, cheek almost flush against Emma's forehead and the defined side of her face. "You can do this, Emma. Just one sound at a time…" she said, and felt Emma nod against her neck.

Using her very own, expertly trained senses, Regina found a sound to start with. "Can you hear that uniform rippling sound? You can almost know its density by simply counting how long it takes one wave to crash into another,"

Emma nodded again, "Its color…" she said from the safety of Regina's neck as gradually began to gather herself.

"Tell me something else about it. There's a lot more I can perceive… Tell me one more thing and we may go home if you still so wish," Regina proposed gently, slowly stroking the small of Emma's back. Truth be told, she didn't want to stop. God, she wanted to hold and smell her just like this… in this peace.

"What lives within it… everything underneath." Emma said, still in hiding.

Regina smiled. "That's excellent, it's exactly what I was thinking about… And then that boat in the distance distracted me from thinking about floating seaweed…" she gave Emma another sound to hang on to and unify it with the deep oceans' call.

"The engine… and— the waves crashing against its sides," Emma said, making Regina's eyes gleam proudly. Such gorgeous smile freed itself in earnest.

"That's it, Emma, you're doing it," Regina gave, and Emma slowly started to part, feeling how every sound made a perfectly balanced concoction instead of a blinding disaster inside her psyche.

With green eyes that seemed sad at first, Emma scanned her surroundings, those lids and their reddening edges gleamed and somehow made Regina's insides cramp with compassion. With an insatiable need to protect her. Regina had only felt this once yet didn't dare dwell on that thought, not now.

Emma sniffled back tears she didn't shed. She was tough, she perhaps didn't know it then, but she was just as tough as Regina Mills… They were both stems of the very same branch. Emma Swan was overwhelmed with relief. It was as if she had found a brand-new way towards freedom… towards having the independence and possibility to walk out into the world whenever she wanted or needed to. And just as she indulged that sensational feeling, a burst of gratefulness invaded her. Regina had helped her in ways she could never repay. In ways she didn't have to… Regina Mills had taken her in her arms, while the man who had caused her such damage had abandoned her without second thought. Jefferson hadn't even had the decency to warn Emma about the horrors she was going to face. ' _ **He's selfish… She's not.'**_ Mrs. Lucas' words rang true.

While Emma favored her thoughts, brown eyes sought hers. "Is that better?" Regina asked and Emma nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah… so much better, actually... Thank you," she said, meaning more than what those last two words conveyed. If only Regina knew the measure of gratefulness living behind them.

Easily finding their way back to the table, both sat and elusive gazes had no other choice but to meet… awkwardly, with inevitable sweetness, one which couldn't be hidden even if they tried.

The gentle breeze blowing their hair made life seem easier, somehow. Emma admired the smooth and sharp lines of Regina's unforgettable face, in those very seconds witnessing what a bit of tranquility could do. If there was someone who deserved it was her. Emma suddenly felt the need to apologize, already feeling better, she said, "Regina… I'm— I'm really sorry about earlier… you know, when Edith and I were talking. I know you had to have heard…" Emma shook her head, feeling guilty. "I know that story was incredibly personal and it somehow felt invasive of your privacy. I—" she didn't know what to say.

Having listened to Emma's explanation in silence, Regina nodded slightly. She blinked softly. "I think she shared more than she should have, however, she was simply telling you her story as you said. You don't have to apologize."

"I don't think she meant any harm… I mean, that woman has super deep respect for you. She's very grateful to you, and I now understand why… You saved her life." Emma said, remembering the tale and noticing a glint of shame in Regina's dark eyes. Pale fingers ached for a touch but chose to curl into a powerless fist. She had just been in Regina's arms, smelled her. She had to gather courage and touch her again before the night was over, she just had to.

Taking away merit from what she had done for young Edith, Regina sighed and said, "I simply tried to spare her from a horrible hell," she started and tensed, making Emma dread the silence in between those next words. She somehow knew Regina had been abused even though the woman hadn't shared. The knowing within Emma ran deep… she couldn't explain it, but she just...  ** _knew_**.

"Edith was merely three years older than I was when the same happened to me… Unfortunately, however, no one was there to spare me." Regina confessed coldly and Emma felt a knot in her throat she just couldn't swallow. Her heart shrunk.

"Regina… You don't— we don't hav—" She shook her head.  _Edith was seventeen when they met… Three years younger would have made Regina fourteen… at the time… of..._  The watery gleam in Emma's gaze pushed Regina's following words.

"It happened long ago, Emma… and it is in the past. The animal who did it was the same one who turned me and didn't live two years past that moment, I made sure of it."

"So you…" she started, still with emotional eyes.

"I killed him. Yes. He was Rocinante's owner. I left Italy two years after he turned me and found him in the Balkans… It is how I ended up living in Romania for so long." The ice and indifference in Regina's voice were chilling. "It is how Jefferson came into my life. He was turned when he was only a child, barely eight years old and that bastard had killed his parents… Kept him as some sort of slave until he was a pre-teen."

"That's horrible…"

"And I made him suffer," Regina said, feeling how anger still managed to stir inside her veins at the mere thought of Leopold.

Following her instincts, Emma's hands moved forward but stopped mid-stride. She, herself, hated to be pitied. She despised when people tried to console her, exposing every ounce of shame to their scrutiny. So Emma chose to give her what she could with an honest look into her eyes, their edges reddened and those clear irises seemed lighter than ever as the sun finally set for them.

A small smile curled Regina's lips in understanding, and just as she was about to allow her fingertips to find Emma's across the table, the waiter walked up to them, wheeling a small cart with glass cups, a chilled white wine, and water. Regina's brown eyes looked up and stalked his with a silent stare. An  ** _intense_**  stare.

The man tensed. "Excuse me, ladies. Matteo sent your usual, Miss Mills. However, I— can take— take it back if you wish… I am sorry, I— I—" he stuttered.

With softer eyes, Emma interrupted him. She smiled. "No, no. I was dying for water… and I know you love wine, don't you, Regina?" she said, and turned to look at the woman across from her. Regina seemed to be taking out her earlier anger on the innocent man with a glare that was still stuck on him. Emma's milky hand reached atop hers and she tried again, "Regina… Hey,"

That gentle voice and even gentler touch were enough to pull Regina back. Brown eyes blinked and met green ones. Emma searched them. "Are you okay?" she murmured and Regina nodded awkwardly, clearing her throat.

With newfound poise, Regina took a deep breath and looked at the anxious waiter. "Miss Swan is right. This is fine, thank you," she told him and turned to Emma. "Do you still want me to order?" Regina asked, remembering Emma's request in the car, she had wanted to leave the true Italian experience to the expert.

"Please do, or I'll just end up ordering a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese..." Emma replied sheepishly, making Regina almost grin. She nodded and found the waiter again.

"We'll have a traditional napoletana and specially cooked Tuscan sausage on the side, please," Regina said, and the now sweaty man nodded.

"My pleasure," he barely outed, fleeting at once.

Emma chuckled, initially making Regina wonder. "Oh, my God, Regina, poor guy. You freaked him out," she said, unable to contain amusement.

Looking over her shoulder and then back at Emma, Regina smiled. "I guess I did. He looked like you did when I told you I had bodies buried under my wine cellar."

"To be fair, I was a little drunk and you seemed very convincing," Emma added and sipped on some water while Regina's lips grazed her wine-glass.

"Perhaps your lack of courage was the culprit there," she teased, almost smiling as her peeking tongue awakened to the effervescence of the wine.

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"Only if you believed me," Regina replied with an arched brow and a sassy graze of her tongue on pearly teeth and red lips.

Emma shook her head, feeling how her entire anatomy shivered. "I didn't believe you…" she said, and watched as Regina's white smile grew. Suddenly, Emma's brows furrowed. "Oh, my God, you do have bodies buried under there, don't you?"

Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed amusedly. "Of course not,"

"I'm afraid I'm gonna need proof," Emma added jokingly, purposefully taunting Regina to the best of her ability.

"And what do you plan to do? Dig your way through my floors in search of cadavers?" Regina asked almost chuckling, and Emma suddenly just looked at her with a smile. Seeing Regina's usual burdens melt away was a gift.  _You're so beautiful._

Noticing Emma's silent joy made Regina's brow arch in question, though deep down her forgotten heart knew… Regina could almost feel the glint in Emma's eyes burn her very own soul with its unspoiled happiness. "What is it?" Regina asked softly while the beautiful blonde across from her shrugged, smiling still.

Emma stalled and deflected, unwilling to embarrass herself.  _What if you're dead wrong about this, Swan? What if you're just imagining things? Don't make a fool of yourself._ "I was just realizing how you made me forget about the craziness I was feeling a while ago…" Emma blinked almost faintly. "Thank you, Regina,"

"You have already thanked me plenty," she replied with a secret gleam in brown eyes.

"I know," Emma admitted with a blushing smile. "But I honestly thought I wasn't going to be able to leave the perimeters of your house in fear of losing my mind and puking my guts out,"

"Thank you for the vividity of that statement," Regina said sarcastically, making Emma laugh.

"Well, it's the truth… and I mean it, you know?" she gave earnestly and Regina nodded, fighting not to avert her eyes. At that very moment, the abrasive sound of another car racing by the street below made Emma cringe, startling her.

Forgetting the very thought crossing her mind, Regina hastily urged to move forward, stopping at the sight of Emma closing her eyes. Allowing her to cope and control her senses was paramount, no matter how badly she wanted to hold her. "Are you still feeling all right about staying? Because my offer stands… We can take this to go if you wish," she proposed kindly.

"No. no. It's okay… I'm— I'm okay," Emma said, massaging her temples, those trembling, milky fingers told Regina what she needed to know. Emma was still struggling.

"We are leaving," Regina said at once, no room for discussion in her statement.

As she slowly opened her eyes, Emma tried, "I'm fine, really. Besides… you went through all this trouble," Emma thought of Regina's effort, of how special she had made her feel.

"That doesn't matter. You aren't well and  _we are_  going home."

Regina had marked the words and made them turn into reality without hesitation. She had instructed the man serving them that night to pack their meals to go and taken Emma away from Montauk's city center. The peace of those enveloping, large trees welcomed them as Regina drove them deeper into her estate. Sight of five prominent spires in the distance made Emma feel a sense of absolute relief. She wasn't nearly as ill as she had been all those weeks ago. However, nothing promised as much tranquility as Regina's home did. Without knowing, the mansion and its breathtaking surrounding woods… Their blooming greenery had become Emma's and Regina's safe haven... Just like Eva's cabin, the magical forest, and Regina's oasis had been to those very same souls even though they were still oblivious to it all.

After closing the large door, Regina placed her keys on a nearby table and watched as a suddenly nervous Emma eyed the silent home. "We can take this to the kitchen if you are still hungry… or the dining room, whichever you prefer," Regina offered, holding the pizza box in one hand. Green eyes met hers. "Just please allow me to find a wine that I know will go perfectly with this. It won't take me long," she walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, you're going to the wine cellar?" Emma asked with wondrous eyes Regina couldn't miss.

"I am. Why? Are you still pondering on your unproven theory?" she asked jokingly while placing the box on the spotless, stone counter.

Emma smirked. " _No._ " she replied with mocking emphasis and then shrugged casually. "I don't know… it's just that I've never seen it and it sounds like a cool place." Emma finished somewhat awkwardly, making Regina indulge her with a brief, evoking smile.

"Well, then we could take this there, instead," she offered, secretly endeared.

A foolish glint crossed Emma's eyes and it was beautiful. "You're serious?"

Regina chuckled. "Of course," she said, "It isn't much of a special place, so judging by your excitement, it might thoroughly disappoint you, Emma… It's just walls and old bottles of wine I've collected over the years,"

"Please show me," Emma requested, the innocence in her gaze gone and turned into some form of sedating need.  _I want to know everything about you._

"All right," Regina agreed, feeling how the avaricious fire in Emma's eyes incinerated her insides. It took far too much from her to deny Emma anything, and even though her haunted mind was acutely aware of this, Regine chose to continue ignoring. Evading.

The path towards the infamous wine cellar had been simple. It had been a downward walk into deeper parts of this mansion Emma still couldn't get enough of. And there, underground its coordinates was a tightly sealed, wooden door. Regina opened it and the unmistakable smell of rich, varnished woods met Emma with pleasure. Earthy variations of some mild dampness flirted with a cool almost-breeze that opened way to a whole new world. Regina flipped on a light switch, flooding the place with warm, amber glows. Green eyes immediately searched the brick walls and thick, wooden ceiling. Oh, their arches and perfectly-shelved beauties. A quiet, exquisite sheen favored the glass bottles as if painting stories on their unique shapes. Regina had not exaggerated when the word collection fell from her stunning lips in the form of a verb. There were hundreds, if not thousands of refined bottles polished in their uniqueness. Some of them looked as old as the number of years Regina had been walking this very earth.

"Holy shit, this place is amazing," Emma said, feeling cheap due to the overused, lacking adjective.

"I will humbly agree with you… In spite the fact that not many would find a place such as this interesting, it holds special meaning to me," Regina said, eyeing a few of her favorite three harvests… their rare vintage. "Aside from the empty act of consuming alcohol, of course. This wine cellar became more to me than just a place to store a substance which grants me momentary bliss."

Still holding the pizza box, Emma walked further into a space on earth which meant something to Regina. A place she was sure no one else had set foot in aside from her. "Do you come here often?" Emma asked.

"More than I should, I am sure… I tend to overindulge in wine from time to time. I am not proud of it, however. I try to find some sort of balance, because being prone to addictions is one of the human traits I most detest," Regina said, seemingly bitter at referring to the human part of herself. Emma tended to forget that yes, Gavrans were still partly human.

"It's weak," Regina said, and Emma gave her a small smile.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. The human race is in a constant state of 'wasted'... You're not the only one, Regina. I'm a handful of issues," Emma admitted with a sigh, making Regina simper.

"Thank you for your candor, Emma," she said, and walked towards the back of the wine cellar. "Follow me… there's a place where we can eat,"

At the end of the path, and behind a warmly-lit shelf, was a brick structure which seemed to be the perfect replacement for a table. A single stool sat next to it, and even though the meaning behind this was lost on Emma, a sense of loneliness filled her heart. She felt for Regina and the cruel solitude she had lived through...  _One stool. I guess the floor will do._ Emma thought and crossed her legs, readying them to guide her down, indian style.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked at once, making Emma stop before heading towards the floor.

"You can take the stool, I'm good with the floor," she replied selflessly.

Regina laughed almost-incredulously. "Don't be ridiculous, Emma. You will not eat on the floor."

"How about we both do?" Emma proposed with eyes Regina could not refuse.

"But it is dirty,"

"I doubt any inch of your house is dirty, Regina, don't be dramatic." she said, eyeing the spotless, polished wood beneath. "I can almost see my reflection on your floor," Emma said, looking down and moving her boot-covered feet.

"How is that relevant?" Regina continued to argue, making Emma laugh. She took two glasses from the wooden glass holder.

"Come on… Just once, yeah? It's not gonna kill us... I thought we were animals," she joked with a smirk.

That one made Regina laugh. After a hearty scoff, she took a deep breath. "Very well," she said with two, meticulously-disapproving arched brows, ready to sit down along with Emma when suddenly... "Wait."

Green eyes found brown ones.

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I can't eat on the floor," Regina said.

With a sly smirk, Emma said, "If you do, I promise to taste  _that_  wine you're holding in your hand," she proposed, immediately sparking Regina's interest.

"...Oh?" she said suggestively, with unmistakable velvet in her voice.

"You have my word," Emma said, and an exquisitely gradual, beautiful smile blinded her.

"All right, Miss Swan. I accept that wager." Regina said, "In fact, you are in luck… This particular Pinotage was aged in oak. I have only had it once… and I believe this will be the perfect way to take your newly-acquired taste buds for a wild ride." she voice her last words with a bit of struggle when finally the stubborn cork released and a loud pop made both their eyes widen.

"All right, ready?" Emma asked, succumbing to the comfort of the polished floor. Regina followed with silent reservations.

"I can't believe I am doing this," she said with the snootiest face Emma had seen her conjure.

"It's not that bad, come on," Emma said, opening the box and indulging in the flavorful aromas of the perfectly cooked pizza inside. "Man, this is gonna be so good," she ventured while the sound of pouring liquid awakened her senses. Regina handed her the first glass and poured another for herself.

"You will not regret it," Regina dared.

"I don't know… I mean, I've always thought wine tastes like sour, dirty old water…" Emma replied, suddenly smelling the hints of blackberries and plum. It was impossible for Regina's eyes to miss the change of reaction on Emma's face.

"Have something to share?" Regina asked and took her first sip, knowing of the intricate detail which had overtaken Emma's nostrils.

Green eyes looked at the liquid in her glass and then up at Regina. "It's like I know what's in it… Like,  _exactly_  what's in this."

Regina smiled and blinked softly. "Of course you do. Your sense of smell is one of your most keen defense mechanisms. Dissects it all and prevents you from consuming harmful substances… It allows you to smell your prey or threats…"  _Your mate._ Regina savored the taste of those last words as if they were the very wine intoxicating her blood. It was dirty and beautiful. "Give it a try,"

And Emma did. Her pink lips touched the rim of the glass while her teeth gently collided with its hard, smooth material. Dark, gleaming eyes watched as Emma's tongue peeked out of her mouth with luring provocation and finally consumed the red liquid. As she moved her head back, the trapping lines of her throat made Regina's need move lower. It clenched her walls and also made her already dark eyes grow darker. The glint in them more emotional than primal, for Emma was different. She was to be enjoyed like one of her beloved, rare wines. Slowly. Aware.

Coming back from her venture, Emma licked her lips and met Regina's gaze, finding how it had changed and how it suddenly trapped her. Emma felt the very strings of her heart tense. "This—" she licked her lips again, clearing her throat in the process. She couldn't fucking speak. "This is so good, actually," Emma finished her sentence and wiped a clumsy drip from her chin. The intense emotion in Regina's eyes was blinding her, it was calling her.

Regina gifted her a small smile. "I'm glad you like it, Emma," she said, and went for a piece of pizza, making Emma reach for one of her own in awkwardness. She could have sworn they had just had a moment. A moment Regina swiftly ended prematurely.

"Yeah… me, too." she stalled and took a bite of the succulent pizza, welcoming a new wave of flavors into her mouth. "Mmm… Oh, my fucking God, this is so good," she spoke with her mouth full of food as a string of cheese suddenly stretched and broke. Emma chuckled and Regina smiled.

"So good? Again?" Regina asked after a perfectly chewed bite went down her beautiful throat.

Emma gathered herself and used a napkin to clean up herself. "Actually, I said fucking, too, that should add more flare to it,"

Regina let out an amused laugh. "Flare?"

"Okay. This is… Amazing, all right? Heavenly… Incredibly delicious,"

"I don't know why you felt the need to add to your previous statement, I was okay with fucking," Regina said innocently, and Emma choked on her bite, making her laugh even more.

Positively red and with teary eyes, Emma coughed and Regina handed her the glass of wine with a satisfied smirk. "Are— are you trying to kill me? Seriously?" Emma barely said, patting her chest and sipping on the drink.

"I have done nothing," Regina said while Emma slowly settled, clearing her throat yet again.

"Than—"

"Don't say it." Regina interrupted her softly. "Not anymore… I know," she said, and their eyes met.

"I'm glad you do," Emma gave her a gentle smile in earnest, and Regina simply stared. She observed Emma and cared. Regina knew of what had been happening inside herself and never felt more afraid. She wanted to protect her… kill for her if necessary. Only her sweet Eva had ever made her feel such thing. The ultimate claim of a raven over their chosen mate. The possessive kind of lines nature demanded she'd draw, favoring only instinct.

The moment had turned silent and contemplative, they both were enjoying their meal and their thoughts. Regina's brow furrowed as if a timely memory had flooded her mind, her lips. She took a deep breath and looked down briefly. "I haven't killed in many years," she confessed almost blushing. Visibly ashamed. What Emma thought of her mattered. Oh, it mattered.

It was as if that admission had come out of nowhere.

In spite of her momentary confusion, Emma's heart was pierced without warning. She looked into those shiny brown eyes and their pain. At that very moment, Emma Swan came to some realizations of her very own. There was no getting out of this… Regina's waters had consumed her whole, she was drowning and didn't want to swim up. "Regina…" she murmured, yet was quickly interrupted.

"You don't have to say anything, Emma. But I just want you to know that Edith was right… I won't allow Jefferson to force you into anything, first dead than allow him to violate your wish. You've made it clear not only to him, but it is obvious to me that you don't want him," Regina said, and at those very words, the vulnerable edges of Emma's green eyes reddened. A choaking breath caught in her throat as she inhaled.

Things happened quickly, only seconds after her open-hearted admission, Regina suddenly stood from the ground.

Green eyes followed her hasty move and watched as she folded a hand on her lower back and another pinched the bridge of her nose, Regina paced back and forth anxiously. She couldn't understand anything anymore. All she could do was feel and fear. Regina Mills hadn't been as frightened since she was a twenty-year-old girl. Her brother was in love with this woman and she couldn't find the will to care, she wanted her for herself.

Emma swiftly moved to her feet and sought Regina's gaze. "Hey, come on, don't do this to yourself. You're not alone in this… I— I feel the same," she reached for her touch, noticing just how those beautiful fingers trembled like leaves.

Regina jerked her arm away. "Please don't say that, Emma," she continued to pace back and forth as green eyes watched.

God, Emma couldn't hold herself back anymore. She found valor and took Regina's waist, gently backing her against a brick wall. Their troubled eyes met while both chests rose and fell heavily. The lines of Regina's shapely lips never looked more beautiful. They never looked this real… Oh, they had never been this close to Emma's, while Regina had forgotten what it felt like to be this weak in the arms of another.

And sweet heavens, Emma's arms were strong. She was gentle and strong, her eyes so green and her face just so ravaging. However, this was different… Regina had always been the domineering force, even with Eva, even though Eva had not yet crossed her mind.

"God," Emma whispered as she felt every muscle in Regina's body loosen in her very own arms. Regina's breath was even sweeter and more enticing than she could have ever imagined. Distance between bodies did matter, and now there was none between theirs, only a mild gap Emma slowly closed by claiming Regina's lips and making her moan. Dear God she moaned, the sound sending an electric jolt straight down to the spasming middle of Emma's thighs.

Regina's shivering body gave itself away to the woman who had her pinned to a wall. She clasped at the fabric of Emma's shirt and squeezed it tight, opening her mouth as Emma sought in demand. Because Emma was the one leading the kiss… An action Regina hadn't indulged in for so, so long. Those sweet lips had forgotten themselves and just how it felt to tremble at the contact… at the hot, wet touch of a woman she wanted so. Regina's skin rose with goosebumps that didn't ask for permission as Emma's tongue moved inside her mouth with slow, provoking expertise. Oh, she was good at this... Emma had set her throbbing walls on fire —they had aroused each other's secrecy, and just like animals, both were able to smell their inviting need. Emma pulled Regina into her seeking pelvis and moaned at the delicious friction, not recognizing herself or this primal need to lay claim... on her.

So Emma kissed deeper, her tongue mating with Regina's until the shivering of the woman in her arms only grew more. A sobbing gasp escaped those heavenly lips and Emma slowly stopped, she slowly pulled back… Green eyes found wet ones flooding within a sea of guilt. Regina never looked more broken-hearted, more like a love-sick young girl who had lost love…This didn't make sense.  _Did I hurt her?_  Emma asked herself and then a tear rolled down Regina's cheek.

The most painful gasp found Emma's mouth as she watched those kiss-marred lips glisten vulnerably. Regina looked betrayed… She placed that same hand she had opened on every other woman's chest and gently pushed Emma away. Though this time the line had been crossed, Emma had kissed her.

She had kissed her.

In mere seconds, Regina fled from the wine cellar while a disconcerted Emma's touched her wet lips, missing the most exquisite woman… the most powerful feeling that burned her chest still, her hips, her sex, and her very life. Tears gathered in Emma's eyes as she simply stood there wondering. It felt like bitter rejection… right after heaven.  _I knew you were so fucking wrong. What did you do?_ She punished herself with condemning thoughts.

Thoughts… Thoughts were a fucking hell and Emma ran with them, she cursed herself and ran after Regina. Dashing through the halls of their opposing bedrooms, Emma stopped at the frame of Regina's open one.

Nothing.

"Regina!" she shouted and continued to drag herself around the confines of the house. Emma breathlessly searched every room Regina frequented but two… The secret room she had never spoken of, and her study. "Of course. The study," she murmured to herself and went after the woman she so badly wanted, willing to beg for forgiveness, because God, had she misunderstood.  _You're such an idiot, Swan… How could you mess this up? Why would a woman like her want you?_ Emma continued to self-flagellate.

When almost tasting the pain of her embarrassment and tears, Emma opened the door to Regina's study, no oxygen left in her flaming lungs. "Regina…" she took a deep breath and saw the woman there. Dark locks of hair lingering as an arm sustained her on the desk. Cross, broken eyes still full of tears looked up. The rupturing anger and ache Emma saw in Regina's gaze numbed her.

Shaking, and almost unable to contain herself, Regina clenched her jaw, making Emma feel the silent wrath of her absolute detestation. "GET OUT!" she shouted, startling the already broken woman at her door. Green eyes widened, they gathered burning tears as Emma took off, barely able to stand herself. And while she escaped, Regina opened her tightened fist, the one holding Eva's necklace, the one sustaining the only existing drops of her irreplaceable blood. The pout on Regina's lips was a quivering one, an unstoppable kind-of-cry which was messy and could only ignite pity from others. Thick tears ran down Regina's cheeks as her shamed eyes stared at the red vial. "I'm so sorry, my love," she barely whispered brokenly and continued to cry. She didn't detest Emma… she detested herself.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I'm so very sorry... Ouch... I know, it hurt me, too. However, watching Regina transform and open up to this very, very old and forgotten part of herself has been beautiful to me. Emma has certainly shaken her... Healing is on the way. Please let me know what you thought! Reviews are always welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so very grateful... All those kind words made my week! I've had a super busy schedule as of late, reason why I haven't gotten to your comments and reviews, but please know I cherish and read them all... They fuel me and inspire me to give you more. Replies to each and every one will be coming in the next two days, promise! I have decided to divide this chapter in two because it is a bit hard to swallow... This one got me and actually made me cry while writing it. I will post part two probably tomorrow since I still have some editing to do, but please enjoy this and let me know what you thought. Forgive any errors.**

**Vissi D'arte (Instrumental) - Giacomo Puccini**

**Waterside Psychiatric Center, Montauk.**

_Green eyes stared out the window as they always did. The tired lines of time had drawn the old woman's skin with silent stories, so many moments ignored by others and deemed as foreign —unimportant to a decrepit body like hers. However, said stories… said moments burned her soul just like the first time. Yes, her gentle lids looked so delicate each time she blinked that they would have made any stiff heart tender, at least just a little. Henry watched Mrs. Coolpepper from the frame of the door and then cleared his throat, making the beautiful old woman turn with a surprised smile._

" _Well, if it isn't my favorite writer," she said, and Henry blushed. He smiled embarrassedly, walking into the room with two cups of something he had recently discovered a block from the center, Montauk's very best coffee._

" _How can I be your favorite writer if I don't have a book yet?" he asked, still feeling the tightness of his flushed cheeks._

" _You don't need to have some self-important seal of approval to be a writer… You are born what you are and craft that dream into a reality. There are good writers and bad writers, kid," she said with a candid shrug. "But at the end of the day, they are writers."_

_Blushing even deeper and smiling wider, Henry shook his head, handing Mrs. Coolpepper the hot cup of coffee he had bought for her. "Well, I don't feel deserving of the title you've given me, but I sure will try to make you proud," he said._

" _That's my boy," she gave. "And thank you for the coffee," Mrs. Coolpepper said, bringing the steaming cup near her lips and inhaling the rich aroma of coffee grounds._

_Henry nodded. "My pleasure," he replied, placing his cup on a nearby table and pulling out his notepad and pen. "I couldn't sleep last night…" he said, and green eyes looked up from the cup and into his hazel._

" _Why is that?" Mrs. Coolpepper asked._

" _Because! You ended our last session with a major cliffhanger. I couldn't stop thinking about Emma's and Regina's first kiss and how badly it all ended. I felt mad at Regina and then I didn't… I mean, how can I be mad at this woman who had been mourning the love of her life for hundreds of years— yet, poor Emma!"_

_Chuckling, Mrs. Coolpepper sipped on her smooth coffee and swallowed. "Yes, Emma was heartbroken after Regina yelled at her. She felt rejected, and surely misunderstood what had happened, but the way Regina's torn and marred heart was opening, kid… That was something to witness," she said, and for a brief second her smile faded. Her green eyes gleamed._

_A thick lump found Henry's throat, his chest wrinkled and longed while discerning the fleeting emotion that had overtaken Mrs. Coolpepper's gentle gaze. It was as if he had gotten a glimpse of the woman before any senile whispers of a lonely life. At that moment, Henry wondered where her family was… He would have felt beyond lucky to have a grandmother like her. Where was everyone? Was there anyone? Hazel eyes looked towards the window…_ _**What is out there that always keeps you staring?** _ _he thought._

" _Well, you don't have to wonder any longer," she said, pulling him out of the daze._

_Henry straightened up and cleared his throat. "Yes, yeah. Um— I'm so ready," he smiled that big smile and his sweet eyes squinted._

" _Okay, so… where did we leave off?" she asked herself in murmurs while green eyes searched the space for a second. "Right. Regina…" she said, smiling at some musing in the air. "She was ready to talk, Henry," Mrs. Coolpepper looked at him, finding a simple smile on his lips. "She was finally going to speak about things she had never spoken about before."_

The bleeding of her own poison ran inside Regina's veins. An hour of exhausting cries had tarnished her makeup into a marred shade of that utmost, natural beauty. Regina's eyes were swollen and her heart absolutely shattered. Any trace of maquillage gone… Her lips kissed into ardent bliss, and while suddenly remembering how that kiss had made her feel, Regina shivered, unable to contain the ache her body favored in its rawest, most obscene form. "Emma…" she murmured with drying tears on both her cheeks. Regina had adored feeling her… Tasting her. Emma had awakened Regina's body, she had made her feel like a woman again. And just as she closed her eyes, succumbing to another shiver, Regina hated herself for what she had done to a person who had only given her tenderness and understanding, so much understanding. "Oh, Emma,"

Regina then felt the icy touch of her current reality. As thoughts of Eva and a time which was immeasurably sacred started to settle, she returned the necklace to its safe place and went off to find the one she had managed to hurt this time.

And it wasn't difficult for Regina to track her, having enviable control over her senses, the woman followed Emma's sweet trail all the way to the living room. She was sitting on one of those perfectly-preserved antique sofas, rubbing her hands together restlessly.

Green eyes turned towards the strong presence she always felt unlike any other, Regina was standing there with puffy eyes and flushed lips. Emma couldn't hold her gaze, with tears of her very own, she turned in embarrassment. Kissing Regina had obviously been a chaotic mistake, even though every inch of Emma's body still hummed with her imprint… with the curved shape of Regina perfectly molded to her own. She couldn't find the will to trash the memory, however, needed to find her voice and plead to be heard, Emma was aching to apologize.

Neither woman moved. Regina was at the peak of loathing herself for making Emma look this small and ashamed while Emma herself stayed there, unable to meet her eye to eye.

"Regina… I'm— I'm  _so-_  sorry I did that, I—" she stood and continued to fidget, to desperately try to find her words, all the while thinking Regina didn't want her. "I don't even know how I had the balls to do this," she chuckled nervously. "I mean, what was I thinking? You know?" she said, feeling as tears began to gather in her eyes again. "I'm such an idiot,"

"Don't say that, Emma," Regina murmured almost at the brink of silent tears of her own. She walked around the sofa to try and remedy the mess, yet brown eyes found Emma's suitcase resting by the imposing, wooden legs of the sofa. Her world stopped.

"I'm leaving. I promise I'll be out of your house in no time," Emma said, and sobbed. "But I had to apologize to you first… I," she bowed her head in shame.

Brown eyes grew wide, mortified by those words. "No- please don't leave," she rushed the words with melancholy in her shaky voice, making Emma look up.

"I humiliated myself, Regina. How can I not? I trashed the friendship we had… I confused our bond with something I was obviously feeling alone… I'm sorry, but I gotta go home." Emma blinked away her tears and picked up the bag.

"No!" Regina begged more than demanded, thick tears sprouting from her eyes as she clasped a trembling hand on Emma's arm. Oh, this woman hadn't allowed herself to cry in years. "Please let me explain," she said, looking into a pair of eyes she had broken.

Seeing her very own pain reflected in Regina's face, Emma wiped an escaping tear with the back of her hand and nodded. She dropped the bag and watched as that very action brought a humble gleam to Regina's gaze.

"Thank you," Regina murmured, looking into Emma, feeling the ripples of her desire to cry and repressing its potency. "Please have a seat," she barely managed, having to clear her throat. There was much to talk about and confess. If only Emma knew of what was coming ahead.

"You are not feeling anything alone. I am in this with you, but before expecting for you to understand what happened, I need you to understand  _why_  it happened." Regina said softly, trying her best to practice tact, something she had lost so long ago.

Emma nodded and sniffled, feeling the soothing grace of calm moving inside her. She listened.

**South West Romania 1888**

The gentle softness of her arms was always the pleasure preceding that last thought before going to sleep. Laying in their warm bed, wrapped in each other's arms, and smelling of sweet bath oils and their skins unique afterthought, Eva held an open book with one hand while feeling Regina's warmth against her chest. Liquid black eyes gleamed as the soft edges of a fiery shadow kissed the side of her face. Every breath was soft and easy… Every in and out was a reflection of this gift, of this once-in-a-lifetime break from the stars. After so much suffering, they had aligned like cogs of a machine which was otherworldly, it had never been on their side, but it now was.

Gratefulness will always feel infinite inside a creature's heart, because no creature can ever foresee its end.

And while listening to every beat of the most beautiful heart she had ever known and loved, Regina felt grateful for her Eva, she brushed a kiss against that sound and the life behind its echo. Regina listened to both their hearts and also to the words of tonight's poem, it was the very first one gifted to her by her love. It was, of course, Eva's very favorite.

"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, by the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, 'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven,'" Eva read with her unique voice of love, making Regina smile. Regina adored the following part of the narrative, or more accurately, she adored Eva's passion while reciting the words. "'Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore— Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore.'"

Eva had given Regina another chance at life, because living dead inside a living body was excruciating woe no soul could bear. Oh, Regina had blossomed in her sweetness, she had opened her heart and fallen madly for the woman her honey fingers now sought. Brown eyes looked up and as those fingers tucked themselves under her lovely chin, Eva stopped reading, unable to stare at anything else. Because Regina caressed her delicate hairline with such respect… "I love you, Georgieva. I never thought I'd have a family, but I found mine in you." Regina said, and watched as those unforgettable green eyes reddened.

"And you're mine, my love," Eva replied, pressing her warm lips against Regina's. "Nothing will ever change that…"

Entwining her fingers with Eva's, Regina bought them to her kiss. She kissed them gently, over and over, never having the will to look away. Those brown, tender eyes the world had forgotten about for so long were like beacons for the woman admiring the soul inside.  _If only I could have the chance to love you forever…_ Eva thought.

She had mentioned this to Regina before and their argument had not ended well. "My darling, I know how you feel about what I will say… But I don't want to live without you,"

"You won't… Never," Regina reassured her with furrowed brows. "Why do you say that?"

"I am going to grow old, Regina… I turn twenty-two tomorrow. Maybe not now, but I will eventually die, and death terrifies me because that means I won't see you again," she said, "I don't mind if you turn me in a few years, but I  _want_ to become a Gavran, too," she gave with emotional, watery eyes. "Imagine, love… We could live together for an almost eternity… fly together," Eva's gaze grew magically wondrous at the imagery in her head.

"Eva, being this isn't easy… It can be so painful, so isolating," Regina explained with anguished eyes, knowing this was a battle she would eventually have to lose. "A human soul becomes ill-fated the moment it passes to form part of the Gavran kin. I don't want to sacrifice your soul because of my selfish desire to have you for hundreds of years," Regina said, and kissed Eva's knuckles again.

Growing emotionally frustrated, Eva shook her head. "But this is  _m_ y soul, it is  _my_  choice, Regina. If you won't convert me, then I want you to claim me, this way we'll find each other if I ever die unexpectedly,"

"I would rather turn you than mark you, Eva… I would never make you suffer through cycle after cycle of being born and re-born with the same fate just because I would hope to find you someday —if ever. You  _will_ forget, love, and won't even know what you are looking for. An elder Gavran told me once, Eva. She said it's as if the soul lives a hell… they always feel like something is missing. This means you would be born again, be abandoned by your parents again and live the same fate, only in a different body. I could never live with myself for doing that to you…"

The shin of almost erupting tears glazed Eva's eyes as she inched forward passionately. "Then turn me. Just turn me and we can be a family…  _this_  family forever, my love… Just us. I will have you and you will have me until we both go someday… But it will be hundreds —if not thousands of years from now…"

"Baby..." Regina murmured, caressing Eva's cheek.

"Just promise me you'll think about it and consider it… Please, Regina, don't shut me out. This is what I want," Eva said with conviction, and Regina nodded, she smiled.

"What if you think about it some more, and be sure that this is truly what you want for the rest of your life, because there's no going back… Even if you ever not want me anymore, could you live like this?" she proposed. "When you are sure, then I will honor your wish, Eva. I promise,"

And Eva believed that promise. Regina would never go back on her word. A stunning, white smile brightened Regina's night as Eva claimed her lips, smacking and kissing them over and over, drinking each other's inevitable chuckles with unmatched happiness.

The turn of another day marked the beginning of a special occasion for Regina, her Eva would turn twenty-two years of age and she was determined to make one of her most adored dreams come true.

That good morning, Regina had woken up and prepared everything. Eva was lured out of bed by the savory smells fruits, almond butter, and toast. Regina had made one of Eva's favorite dishes, it being part of the lacking-list of things she knew how to cook, of course. And just as her sweet love ate, Regina anxiously finished her own meal.

Eva chewed on a succulent bite and chuckled, green eyes widened while Regina licked her lips and rushed out of her chair, hastily swallowing the food in her mouth as she took her plate to be washed. "My love, what is it? Why the rush?" Eva asked, smiling still.

Brown eyes glanced over a shoulder as Regina washed her plate. "Um… well…" she looked back down at the soapy water and cursed herself. She was bad at lying, and lying to Eva was something Regina had never managed to do. "I just…"

It was rare to see her love like this. Eva took one last bite and stood, gently grazing the low of Regina's back and running a promising caress with the tip of her refined nose on that gorgeous, tanned neck. Eva swallowed her food and purred. "Talk to me… You've been acting very strange these past few days. Is there something I can do to help you?"

Regina shivered and closed her eyes, abandoning the plate as it sunk in the wash. Eva's lips were seeking hers and she welcomed them without opposition. And they kissed tenderly, slowly and provocatively. Beautiful mouths opened, slightly grazing one another. Regina broke apart gently and took a deep breath. "I… I can't lie to you." she said, looking at Eva in the eye.

"I know," Eva chuckled and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her sweet Regina's ear. "What is it?"

"I am taking you somewhere," she said, and Eva quickly opened her mouth to speak. Regina, however, silenced her with a peck on the lips. "No. no. That's as far as I am telling. This is supposed to be a surprise, Eva, please don't wreck it,"

"Oh, darling, a surprise for my birthday?" she said, endeared, and turned to look a those freshly picked roses on the table. Regina had risen before the sun and gathered as many as she could for her Eva… they still held some droplets of that fresh, morning dew. "Sweetheart, you've showered me with love, flowers, and made me an outstanding meal, collected fresh fruits… This is so much more than enough,"

Shaking her head, Regina smiled and held Eva with gentle arms. "We will be going to town this evening," she informed with brown eyes looking into green. Regina knew Eva had stopped going to the city center with as much frequency as before (she would only go there to collect payment for the fabrics she'd sew in the form of hire.) Regina knew her lover would perhaps be wary about it all. However, she had never expected for Eva's body to tense in such way.

"Regina…"

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

Eva turned in her arms and walked towards a chair, resting both hands on its back. "What if someone suspects when they see us together? They would take me to jail… separate me from you forever… perhaps even kill us." the poor woman spoke the words with anguish while an amused chuckle escaped Regina's lips. She embraced Eva from behind, finding the perfect fit around her small waist.

"Kill us? Eva… I would end anyone who even entertained the thought of hurting you. Those humans are helpless against me. That won't happen, my love, I promise." Regina said, and kissed Eva's neck, immediately feeling as her beautiful bones melted in the embrace.

"You make me feel so very safe... but Regina… I don't want you to go killing people just because you think they will hurt me. I trust you to protect me if ever needed, but not like that, love… Not ever." she said, and turned to look at those warm brown eyes she knew were so very tender but could also burn with fierceness. Eva knew of Regina's past, and that she had killed before. She knew of Leopold and all those who had come before in the form of practice. Her Regina had been a wild creature, however, she had also endured unspeakable horrors since she was just a little girl. Eva was aware of it all but she wanted Regina to be more than violence.

"I won't kill anyone for no reason, Eva. I won't," she reassured her love, thinking to know the limits of her mind and its sane waters. However, Regina had never traveled toward the seas of madness. Of blind brutality. She had never been pushed that far. "Nothing bad will happen… I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?" Regina asked.

"Of course I trust you… With my life," Eva said, and circled her arms around Regina's neck, leaning into her irresistible lips while caressing a gentle path down her spine.

A handful of hours and more of Regina's kisses had tamed Eva's worries. After waiting for night to start falling, Regina prepared Rocinante's saddle tack and waited for Eva to come out of their little cabin. With a white smile on her lips, Regina caressed his forehead and grazed hers against it. "We are going to take Eva for a ride… so you have to be gentle with her. Remember she is the one who spoils you with apples, not me, yes?"

Rocinante nickered and Regina chuckled. "We have a deal, then," she told her horse, knowing of Eva's and Rocinante's many struggles to open up to one another. The poor blonde feared him while the magnificent stallion had certainly made her work for his favor.

"Darling," Eva's voice came from the door and brown eyes turned. Regina's heart fluttered alive and got caught between the dissipating, white fog and the angel standing there. She gasped and walked towards the owner of her love. Eva's lips were as red as roses while her skin was as white as milk, and oh, those eyes… The light in such interminable green. The medium-cream, pearl-colored dress held the simplicity of Eva's selfless soul. Sewed by her own hand, the garment's impeccable cuts and lines remained faithful to the Victorian era and its character. However, this was Regina's dear Georgieva. Her dress was uncomplicated, humbly perfect, for the one who always gave way to the exquisite was the woman… never the cloth wrapped around her body.

"Eva…" Regina said with reddening eyes, and Eva smiled, extending her hand.

"I am ready, love," she said, smiling, too, trying to carry Regina through her silence.

Taking Eva's hand and enveloping her with both arms felt like not enough, nevertheless, in a world such as this, where conveyance can never quite do, Regina knew this would have to satisfy her soul's yearning.

Arriving in the city next to Regina made Eva swell with a feeling of both unfamiliarity and also contained frustration. She wished she could scream it, God, she wanted to hold Regina and show everyone, tell every person she knew about how happy this woman made her. However, then, at that very moment, strolling couples walked by with all their never-questioned, with their taking-for-granted, making Eva's heart shrink in sorrow, because when she looked to her side, those brown eyes met hers with shooting stars in them, Regina smiled, respecting their almost grazing distance while others were linked in arms.

Eva never felt cheaper. She despised her cowardice… Regina feared no one and would have held her, kissed her to the end of the world proudly, and here she was… fearing.

"We are almost there, love," Regina murmured, loud enough for only their ears, while Eva nodded with a silly desire to indulge such melancholy and cry.

The city sounds were different from those of their forest. Electricity seemed to overflow every corner, it seemed to bring gatherings to wherever it roamed, and it definitely had a sound. Regina hated crowds and commotion, steps and quiet conversations of strangers who mainly spoke of the frivolous, however, this was nothing compared to making Eva happy. As they walked further and into a street of crafted stone, a form ambushed Regina from her peripheral, startling her mood. White paint covered his face while a heart-shaped form mimicked his sealed lips. Regina furrowed her brows in annoyance and recoiled back at his intrusiveness. The man suddenly smiled and started to juggle four balls in his hands.

An echoing clamor came from the opposite side afar, making both women turn.

"Come! Come all and join us! We have traveled from far… faraway lands to bring you the unthinkable! To bewilder you with the never seen!" a man with a large mustache curling at its ends shouted, his top hat and black, penguin suit contrasted with the red and white, striped tents behind him. Oval-shaped mirrors with thick bulbs all around gave life to a rare world of fantasy.

Eva's eyes lit up as she turned to Regina with a smile. "Oh, darling, you brought me to the carnival?" she murmured excitedly, "I had no idea there was one in town!"

Brown eyes grew mortified. "No. We didn't come for that," she said, sneering at the juggler who was still following them while making stupid and overly-dramatic faces.

"Oh…" Eva said, somewhat disappointed.

"We came for this," Regina pointed towards the other side of the street where Eva's beloved theater stood. It was perhaps one of the largest, most imposing buildings in the city, and while her love had been inside its walls whenever all curtains were closed, Regina knew that a heart like Eva's deserved to experience its every glow and spot-light. First dead than allow her to remain as someone who patched up costumes for the lucky and stayed in the shadows. Today, Eva would watch her first opera from the best seat in the house.

"A play?" Eva asked with gleaming eyes and a heaving chest. The rush of elation in her gaze was a sight Regina wanted to keep forever.

"The opera..." she said, watching as Eva's smiled conquered her face with such brilliance.

"Oh, Regina…" she said almost breathlessly when all of a sudden, her brows furrowed. "But these tickets are so costly! How did you do this?"

"You don't have to worry about anything but simply enjoying this night," Regina said, and seamlessly guided her across the street.

As the city's wealthy walked through the main entrance, green eyes stayed stuck on the majestic lights and their reflection on the small water puddles rain had left on the street. The words: TOSCA surrounded by such spectacular brightness felt like the beginning of freedom with her love. Oh, they could travel the world together… Fly around Europe and see it all, live it all while making love under the stars. They could be anything… have anything. Together.

Still finding it difficult to turn and look ahead, Eva was dragged by the hand and once those green eyes took sight of where they were, she asked, "What are we doing here, love? The entrance is over there, at the front of the building." Nothing but a back door and a deserted, cold alley surrounded them.

"Shh," Regina hushed and pointed up. A half-open window was there. "I came this morning and flew in… opened this door… Hopefully they didn't lock it or I will have to get undressed and fly in again to let you in. I don't want us to miss the first act," she informed, scanning the empty alley with cautious eyes. Once Regina turned the handle, the door opened and she smiled, Eva was still slack-jawed.

"Reg— Regina what if—"

Taking Eva's gentle hand, Regina said, "No, my love. Nothing will happen… I will protect you always, Eva… Trust me?"

"Of course," Eva said with a soft smile, and both went in.

Immediate darkness enveloped them, and at that very moment, two young hands entwined. "Come with me," Regina whispered to Eva's ear, finding her warm proximity only inches away.

The walk down the narrow corridor remained dark while the unmistakable smell of thick velvets ignited an outpour of excitement within Eva. It was as if she could almost submerge herself within those immortal plays she had only read about, almost as if a part of every person who had ever sat on those chairs below still remained there, watching. And just as silence held everything uniform, the seamless, exquisitely interwoven melodies began to play.

Regina had guided Eva to the very top of the theater, a place so astonishingly high that no wealthy-class balcony could ever surpass. Dim, washing lights were focused on everyone else down below while Regina held Eva close from behind, tucking a gentle kiss on her neck. Green eyes were too smitten, they looked down with a watery sheen in them and the reflection of ardent stage-lights painted a quivering flicker. The air in her sweet lungs found a peak and a fall just as the feel of gripping emotion consumed her, Eva was almost in the verge of tears.

"Do you like it, my love?" Regina murmured, still embracing her from behind. The soprano voice of the heroine poured into the theater walls while weeping violins made Eva's melancholy raw.

"Oh, Regina… I have no words to describe how I feel… What you have done for me…" Eva said, and almost gasped as every tiny pore on her body awoke while Regina canvassed promising touches on the smooth of her milky neck with petal-like lips.

"I want you to have everything, Eva… I promise that I will someday have what you've always lacked, and provide you with every luxury you may desire," Regina murmured, wrapping her protective arms tighter around Eva's waist. The blackbird's blood and its effortless strength were Eva's shelter, Regina's limbs were human, yet once green eyes closed, the leather-smooth feathers murmured to her soul in the trappings of her imagination. She shivered again, indulging the almost absolute darkness around them.

"God, Regina… I need nothing else but you and this love.  _Our_  love. I would be infinitely happy soaring the skies by your side, living as ravens and nothing more… Loving each other in the simplest form… But this gift, my darling… I truly have no words. Thank you," Eva said as the dolorous melodies of a lonely clarinet played for their story unfolding. She closed her eyes, finding freedom in their remote spot. No one could see them. So, Eva dissolved herself in Regina's embrace, forgetting any ounce of fear. She gently threw one of her delicate arms back and turned her head, allowing her love-sick lips to swelter with those she adored.

And like that, just as melodies that would live on for hundreds of years to come, Eva and Regina kissed, inscribing every sound as if they were words written onto a heart. Perhaps onto the interminable pages of a soul so it would somehow never forget. Because remembrance has a way.

Sound in silence.

If listened to.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Please share your thoughts and review! More coming soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, guys, here it is... When I started writing Eva I had no idea I would become so incredibly attached to her. I love how these soulmates met. Watching this falling-in-love unfold before my eyes, was something I never thought would actually capture me as much as Eva/Emma and Regina have.**

**Parce Mihi Domine - Jan Bargarek, The Hilliard Ensemble**

**Waterside Psychiatric Center, Montauk.**

_Almost hearing each crying string, Henry's hazel eyes watered while the echoes of his reverie brought him back, the acoustic melodies of those violins vanished into the soothing sound of the hospital's cold, air-conditioning system. While feeling as his brave heart beat into frailty, Henry swallowed and blinked they cry back, looking away from Mrs. Coolpepper's endeared gaze. He cleared his throat._

" _Oh, you sweet boy. I'm sorry… Are you all right?" she asked, and Henry nodded._

" _Yeah, yeah," he said, chuckling and still blinking those faint tears away. "It's just that… It felt like a goodbye… I don't know why but I have a feeling you're about to break me a little, Mrs. Coolpepper…" he said, meeting her gaze with his reddened one._

" _Well, Henry, their night wasn't over… but this story can stop whenever you want, darling. I know it is a thing of hearts and feelings. I know what this little tale can do to them… It has done it to mine," she said, and watched as hazel eyes grew large._

" _No! Please, you must continue. I need to know," He inched forward and said, "You told me their night wasn't over. What happens next? Did Regina have another surprise for Eva?"_

_Mrs. Coolpepper sighed. "She didn't. But... destiny had a surprise for both…" she said, and watched as Henry's strong brow furrowed._

" _What do you mean?" He almost dreaded asking the question._

" _Do you remember Regina's necklace?" Mrs. Coolpepper asked._

" _Yes, of course I do. She always wore it."_

" _As you know, after her first kiss with Emma, Regina went to her study and found Eva's necklace… The one containing the last drops of her blood. However, these matching necklaces came into existence that same night, and they were meant to be worn in exchange with one another. Regina was given the one with Eva's blood, while the vial containing Regina's plasma was the one Eva wore the short time she had it in her possession." Mrs. Coolpepper said, drawing out an apprehensive look from Henry's gaze._

" _The way you say that… It makes me think I wasn't wrong about you breaking me a little. I'm right to feel that way, huh?" he said meekly while Mrs. Coolpepper's eyes shone with contained tears. She smiled gently and reached to place her wrinkled, caring hand atop his._

" _I won't be easy, but maybe we can help mend each other, even if just a for a little bit, Henry," she said, looking into the boy's eyes with unmatched tenderness._

_Henry gave her a comforting smile. "Okay," he said, and listened._

**South West Romania, 1888**

After the last act, Eva and Regina walked out through the very same door which had seen them in. While night was at its darkest, the scent of after-rain welcomed both women linked by the arm. Eva's lungs took in more life than her exhilarated veins could dilute as her big, white smile charmed the one loving her from only inches away.

Green eyes looked up at the stars, still lost in a dream. "Oh, Regina… That was amazing. It was beyond anything I could have ever imagined," Eva said, meeting her raven's gaze.

"I'm pleased, darling," Regina said, giving her another smile in return. Their affectionate touch was as natural as every unrushed step they took on the wet, stone-crafted street. However, the obscuring shadows of the alleyway were coming to an end, foreseeing lights and possible stares ahead. Regina feared absolutely no one and proudly continued to hold Eva's slender arm with unmatched delicacy. "Would you like me to let go of you?" she asked, considering the worries she knew roamed Eva's insides.

While her smile slowly faded, green eyes moved to their folded arms, feeling the very life, the warmth of that stunning being she adored more than anything or anyone. Eva looked at the woman who had been there when no one else had, the woman who had made love to her without reservations and had held her in those same arms… her safe haven and shelter. A knot smoothed down Eva's throat and green eyes looked into brown ones. "No. Please don't."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked. "I know the streets are deserted, but someone could see us. Are you all right with that?"

Eva's chest rose and fell as her eyes roamed the quiet streets. Nothing but the roaring of some outcast wind met her ears. Small, wet puddles decorated the concrete while a cold chill penetrated her spine. "I don't care who sees us. I am done with coping… Everyone's false ways… That way of life has given me nothing but emptiness. I want to be as fearless as you are, Regina," Eva said, squeezing her love's arm tighter, green eyes screaming for valor.

Regina gave her a small smile and readied her next step. No shadows lived ahead. "Are you ready?"

"I am,"

Nothing but understanding was there for Eva's taking. Regina nodded and both walked into the lights of a society which condemned the mere thought of their love. Eva's heart beat a million times faster than it ever had in Regina's presence, her hands were like autumn leaves… cold and trembling. "We aren't far from the edge of town, Eva. We are almost there," Regina said as they walked with only the echoes of their steps bouncing against any building around. Eva nodded nervously and smiled. She couldn't say much, feeling how not only her hands betrayed her, but also the quivering feeling swirling inside her stomach. Fear was a sickening thing.

"I will never allow anyone to hurt you, Eva," Regina murmured, trying to assuage her lover's nerves. Georgieva was indeed the gentlest, most giving human she had ever met, and the overwhelming need to protect her mate was something which was always present inside Regina like some volatile flame. Eva was her priority. Her everything.

"I know, my love," she said, now smelling the beginning edges of her forest. As green foliage greeted their steps, Eva sighed in relief. They were quite aways from their little cabin, yet with Rocinante's help, the hour journey wouldn't be as tiring.

Approaching the tree where she had left Rocinante, Regina scanned the surrounding trunks, hearing only her steps and Eva's as they crushed twigs and dry leaves. The stallion was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Eva asked while Regina looked around, dumbfounded.

"He never leaves when I ask him to wait for me." Regina said, "But I know he is near, I can smell him…" she added, following the first clue her heightened senses had given her, later listing and catching his sounds. "Come," She took Eva's hand, entwining their fingers. "He's over this way,"

"Darling, be careful," Eva murmured as she squeezed Regina's hand and walked right behind the safety of her shield. "If I were a Gavran, you wouldn't have to worry about my safety, and I wouldn't have to feel like such a coward," she added in murmurs, granting herself an arched brow and grin from her love. "What?" Eva asked.

"I will always see for your safety. No matter what form you are in…" Regina said, internally amused at her lover's attempt. Pushing her Gavran agenda had taken root inside Eva's mind and Regina knew there was no changing it.

"I know, but—"

"Shh," Regina hushed and brought a quieting finger to her beautiful lips. She pointed towards a few feet from where they stood. However, Eva's human eyes could only see darkness, she could only hear the whirring sound of trees moving with the wind, her heart started pumping hard inside the walls of her young chest.

"What is it?" she whispered with worried brows as the distant sound of tin banged and clanked like something forgotten. The howling wind was pushing some metal against a surface. Eva's nerves ran cold.

"There is a tent there… and I can hear one human. A woman's voice, she is talking to Rocinante," Regina whispered back while a wave of unease twisted Eva's already quivering belly into a knot.

As Regina moved to walk forward, Eva pulled her back and found her eyes with despairing ones. "Have you lost your mind? We don't know who she is. Besides, are we going to pretend you can't hear that terribly scary sound?"

"Darling, I don't care who she is, and that sound is an old watering can hanging by  _that_  tree… I need to get my horse back."

With a creased forehead, Eva said, "Then call him over. Why do we have to go there? What if she isn't alone, Regina?"

A small, white smile found Regina's lips as she cupped Eva's flustered cheeks. "My love, you truly are a little coward," she chuckled, immediately watching as that nervous, lovely face grew indignant.

"Well— give up those sharp claws and keen senses and then we'll talk," Eva countered irritatedly, making Regina bite back laughter. Green eyes widened. "Regina Mills, don't you dare laugh at me," Eva said.

With pursing lips and trying her best not to embarrass Eva any further, Regina shook her head. An almost smile escaped her lips before they found their serenity. "I won't. I promise,"

"Then please stop to think about what you are about to do," she scolded in whispers.

"I won't hurt either of you," came the voice of a woman from between the somber trees. Regina's eyes grew dark as she rushed forward and in front of Eva, shielding her body protectively. She couldn't understand, her senses had failed her.  _How is it possible that I didn't hear her make her way here? How did she get to us so quickly?_  Regina thought and shook her head confusedly, yet was ready to sever this woman in one stroke if necessary.

"And you won't hurt me, either," the voice came again, it was as if she had heard Regina's thoughts. A pair of deep, honey eyes revealed themselves under the sheer light of a silver moon. The woman was in her forties, and while her magnetic gaze felt hypnotizing to both, Regina's hands curled into fists. She didn't comprehend what was happening. She couldn't discern what this woman was doing to her, why she couldn't indeed charge forward and slay her carotid open. The familiar, shaking anger started to take hold of Regina.

Meanwhile, Eva's beating heart was close to ramming out of her chest. Green eyes moved from the woman slowly walking towards her mate as if she were a rabid dog, while the seething anger in Regina slowly started to dissipate. Her breaths were loud, in and out of those capable lungs. Milky hands found the fabric of Regina's clothes, caressing the low of her back gently. "Please don't come forward," Eva warned the woman with a shaky voice, noticing just how enthralled with her lover those honeyed eyes were.

"Please calm your heart, you stunning creature… I mean you no harm," the woman told Regina, seeing right through her apparent humanity, seeing the raven behind those brown eyes, which were now starting to turn coal-black.

Stunned, Eva looked at Regina, she hadn't changed into Gavran form, she was simply angry… defensively protective, merely allowing the beginnings of her transformation to seep from within.  _How does she know?_ Eva thought, and watched as Regina's eyes grew wider, her jaw still clenched.

"Your beast wanted to drink, so I gave him some water," the woman said, and as she took another step forward, Regina's nostrils flared with each shaking breath that grew calmer. "I won't harm your mate," the woman added, finally revealing all of her body to them. The garments she wore were colorful and draped like those of a fortune-teller. The rattling of jewelry around her forehead didn't startle Regina as much as the glint of their sheen did.

Honey eyes knew better than to focus on the beautiful blonde, even if she felt the aching need to look, she didn't want to enrage the tar out of a creature she knew had the power to kill savagely. So, the gypsy woman turned and began to walk. "Follow me," she said, leaving a trail for Eva and Regina to find her humble tent.

"Regina," Eva murmured, caressing her entranced love's cheek. "Darling, are you all right?" she asked, and brown eyes finally turned to meet hers. "Do you think we should trust her?"

Regina nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the woman getting lost ahead. "We have no choice. She has Rocinante," Regina said, still trying to understand how that woman had bypassed all her senses and managed to alleviate the ire fueling her blood, however, knowing she could still defend Eva if the stranger posed any threat.

The modest tent sat between four tall trees. As they got to the curtained door, the woman bowed her head to Regina with closed eyes, tucking her long hair to the side and exposing her utmost vulnerability. Her neck. The reverential gesture was the ultimate offer of respect and didn't go unnoticed by either one. "My humble home is yours. Please come," she said, and both walked in, Eva's hand still tightly clasped with Regina's.

As they made their way amongst the woman's space, old trinkets and strange artifacts met their every turn of eyes. Eva looked at Regina and found her lover seeming surprisingly relaxed. While still feeling her protection, Eva also noticed how those brown eyes she loved had moved from the woman and roamed the mystic place curiously.

"My name is Hester," she said, and pointed at the only piece of furniture she possessed aside from an old cot and several dusty shelves, which cradled hundreds of small bottles and vials. Green eyes wandered around as Eva recalled never having seen the gypsy's place before. Eva knew that forest like the back of her hand.

"I'm not from these parts of Romania, but now I know why I decided to come," she told them and sat, pointing at two chairs across from hers. "Sit." The rough edges of her tone kept throwing Eva off, however, she tried her very best not to judge the seemingly kind woman prematurely.

They sat. And while those enchanting honey eyes searched for Regina's brown, the woman said, "You have suffered more than anyone should, daughter of no one," she said, and reached forward to cup Regina's cheek with a ring-adorned hand. That moody brow outlined Regina's beautiful features, she recoiled her head, jerking it away, rejecting the touch in contemplative silence. Regina knew nothing about this woman, yet couldn't bring herself to hurt her.

"Don't let words wound your pride… Your destiny wasn't one of the easy ones, but you have found something almost no one has," she said, and Eva observed them, feeling a twinge of anger in her belly. She squeezed Regina's hand tighter under the table. Honey eyes stayed on brown ones while the woman said, "Can I look at your mate? She is growing cross with me."

Regina eyed Eva protectively and then woman. She nodded.

Mystic eyes had not yet met with green ones, but once they did, Hester's blood froze inside her veins, she saw far beyond those stunning, green irises and peered at the fate which lied ahead. With a wrinkled heart no one cared about, Hester tried to give Eva a bit of warmth with an honest smile.  _You poor child of God._ she thought and extended her hands. "Let me touch your palms, sweet girl," Hester asked of Eva and seconds later had those milky fingers right there, with hers.

"You needn't be jealous… She has eyes and heart for no one else but you. And that's never going to change, girl.  _Never_." Hester said, and green eyes sought brown ones.

"What is your name?" she asked, making Eva turn to meet her gaze again.

"Georgieva Codreanu,"

"You have an unforgettable name… and an unforgettable soul." Hester said, and with suddenly watery eyes met Regina's gaze in compassion. "You two are part of something which belongs together… Something which broke apart only because it knew that no matter the circumstances, it could put itself together again." she said with a glint in her eyes, meeting Eva's green once more. "I wish I could stop what is coming, but I'm afraid I can't."

And while the words made Regina's muscles tense, Eva's heart dreaded the sickening feeling she had been trying to ignore for days. She felt as her face grew pale and a knot made it hard to swallow, the edges of her eyelids reddened. "Wh— why do you say that?" Eva asked nervously.

"I have no words that can be spoken, girl, but I do have magic. Not that a love like this needs any of it, but the will of an old witch like me has its value, and I'm going to make sure you two never lose sight of each other. No matter what. No matter who. No matter where." Hester said, and stood from her chair.

Eva's aching nerves had her at the edge of vomiting. Weary eyes turned to look at Regina. "Do you think she is telling the truth?" she murmured.

"Nothing will happen to you for as long as I live, Eva… Nothing." Regina whispered, and at that very moment, Hester returned holding a wooden box with two necklaces in it. Their meticulous crafting almost made Eva forget of her worries.

"Those are stunning… They look invaluable. I—" Eva tried a blushing smile. "I am afraid we don't have enough money to pay for something like this, miss,"

"You can call me Hester, and no one here is paying anyone for anything. I'm not looking for coin, girl. All I want is to fix this twisted fate you two have been given…" she said, and took the silver necklaces out of their velvet casing. "Now… All we need is some of that sweet blood running inside you both." she announced with a smile, making Regina arch a brow.

That night, Hester indeed took the reigns of something which had derailed in both Eva's and Regina's destinies. She had filled those empty vials with sacred drops of living blood... It had spilled fresh from their skin after a pinch, and it was the same red running through those bodies some had desecrated and others had dismissed as unworthy. Eva and Regina had been discarded by those in charge of their first care and left at the mercy of ills and evils —of suffering since the moment each had taken their first breath. However, nothing… absolutely nothing would ever spoil the bond of one special soul which had split in two, only hoping to map its own edges from the outlines of bodies that no matter how different their design, they would never stop aching to meet again.

The trail back home was calm. As they sat on Rocinante's back, Regina guided his languid steps while holding Eva's waist from behind. The cold jewelry resting on both their clavicles felt foreign, yet adorned their necks exquisitely. Regina had left her jacket's collar open, still dreading the stuffy sensation of too many fabrics around her body.

After indulging Eva with one more open-mouthed kiss, Regina gently broke away with a furrowed brow, she pulled on Rocinante's reigns with care. Brown eyes fixed on Eva's cabin only a few feet away, noticing the amber glow of a lamp inside, right on the other side of the window.

"Eva," she said, trying to listen beyond those walls she now called home. "There is someone in your house,"

Green eyes looked up and the carefree smile on those passion-smeared lips faded. "Oh, no." she murmured and swallowed hard. The unmistakable shadow of a profile she knew well moved by and swiftly disappeared from sight.

"It's a man," Regina said, getting off her horse and extending a helpful hand for Eva to take.

"Yes… It is a man…" Green eyes were almost swimming with dreading tears as she got off Rocinante. "That's Killian, Regina," a choking, almost gasp was all she could muster, the sound of that name making Regina's insides shatter and cut her like a thousand pounds of glass would. Her brown eyes grew black and sought Eva's.

"What is he doing there?" Regina asked as the lines of her jaw tensed. Her flaring nostrils spoke of rage and Eva knew where this was going, just how catastrophically it could end. She immediately looked down at Regina's stone-tight fists and those black veins surfacing like translucid roots of something she adored, however, that something could annihilate the man inside without mercy.

Milky hands cupped her cheeks and green eyes begged for brown ones to return. "No, no, my love, please don't turn, Regina. Please don't do this," Eva's tears filled the reddened, aching edges of her blinking lids. "My love, please look at me—," she murmured desperately while Regina's entire anatomy trembled with anger and swelling breaths bruised her chest.

In a moment of weakness, Regina's unresponsive, glazed eyes blinked and met Eva's soaked ones. Milky thumbs caressed the contour of Regina's hairline tenderly, desperately. "Yes, look at me… only at me, love. Nothing will happen, Regina, I am not his… I am yours, love, but I need to talk to him—" The words barely made it out of her mouth when Regina's breaths grew frantic and she gritted her teeth. As she charged forward, Eva held her back with a jerk. " _ **No,**_  my love. Regina,  _ **no.**_ " Eva cried in whispers, and two thick tears sprouted from those tar-black eyes. Eva was fracturing Regina's feelings with such request, knowing she could deny her absolutely nothing.

"My darling, I am not going to leave you for him… I don't love him, Regina, I never have," she said, pulling Regina's tear-soaked lips into hers. The reckless kiss was intense, hard, and fast. Eva's teeth gritted tightly while her shattered eyes ached for Regina's understanding. "I gave myself to you. Only to you," With a desperate milky hand, Eva took Regina's and guided it to her round breast, her waist. "I am yours, my love. He isn't your enemy. I just need to tell him it's over… and ask him to leave our home. Yours and mine,"

"Then we'll tell him together," Regina sobbed in anger and melancholy, the chocolate brown of her eyes returning in warmth, her face wet with tears like never before.

"My darling, he wouldn't understand something like this, but, Regina, he will understand that I don't want to be with him and simply leave," Eva said, making Regina's eyes widen. "He isn't a bad man,"

"No!" she almost shouted in anger. "How can you ask this of me?" Regina said, trembling.

"Shh… My love, please… Do this for me. Just go back to the oasis, I am begging you... I will meet you there shortly. But I have to do this the right way… I need to get him out of my life and our home. We haven't spoken to one another since he left for war almost two years ago. He has no idea that the woman he thinks is waiting for him has fallen for someone else, that she has given herself to someone else," Eva said with drying tears on her flushed cheeks. However, the stab felt so crude and deep within Regina's chest. Her glazed eyes blinked as she yanked Eva's hold off, crushing her love's heart into pieces. That sweet face Regina adored contorted into a painful, ugly kind-of-cry and washed with hot, fresh tears.

"My love," Eva whispered brokenly and watched as Regina took her horse and walked away.

Listening to her crushing steps and watching her leave like that, looking broken and feeling betrayed, because Eva knew her love felt so betrayed… Oh, that destroyed her. However, Eva knew she would mend this mess and return to the woman who was her present and future, soothe her jealousy and, of course, show her that their first serious fight had been nothing but a terrible misunderstanding. Eva took a deep breath and wiped away her tears, walking towards her very home, ready to face a man she had never loved, ready to tell him so.

The squeaking sound of the door shook Eva to the core, green eyes caught sight of him standing by the table. Killian looked different from that last time she had seen him say goodbye. His eyes were glazed, his clean shave had been replaced with a faint beard and the usually impeccable uniform on his body was an untucked, half-buttoned mess.

Eva grew wary as this looked nothing like the man she knew. "Killian, what are you doing here? You didn't send word of your return,"

His grin held no apologies while the smell of alcohol suddenly hit Eva's nostrils. He walked forward, eying her like a target. Eva took a step back, almost cornering herself against the wooden door. "You reek of rum," she said, disgusted.

"I've been gone, fighting for your freedom and this is the welcome I receive?" Killian said with opening arms. "I missed you, Georgieva," his grave voice made her want to scream for Regina and simply leave it all behind, including her most meaningful belongings. His strong presence, his cologne, his breath so close to her. Eva turned her head to the side, suddenly feeling ill.

Milky hands opened on his chest, pushing him back. "What are you doing? Please don't touch me," she demanded.

Dunk eyes gleamed as he straddled her against the wall. "What do you mean what am I doing? You're mine, Georgieva, my woman and I need you to be that right now. I'm done waiting," Killian said, grabbing her ass and pulling her flush against his front.

"NO!" Eva shouted with reddening eyes, her delicate hands so weak against his strong frame. However, she lured herself away from his cornering move. A tear rolled down her cheek as she walked around the table dreadingly. "You always respected me, Killian, what has happened to you? To the man I used to know,"

His green eyes met hers as he touched the patch of hair below his lip. His face cradled another arrogant grin. "Respect? You're asking me for respect?"

There was something behind those eyes, it was as if Killian was playing her with words. A cold chill assaulted her spine and a sick, spiraling sensation made her stomach twist. Feeling how things had started to derail, and how he was slowly following her around the table, Eva answered anyway, "Yes. I am asking for your respect,"

"You can't ask for something you didn't give," His words made Eva grow suspicious, she swallowed hard. However, his inebriated state made her reason.  _He is simply incoherent, don't be paranoid, he can't possibly know anything._

Their eyes met and Eva's quickly followed the movement of his hands unbuckling the belt below. "But here… tonight, as far as everyone out there is concerned, I'm your man and a woman does as her man says,"

She scoffed. "I will not do as you say, I am not your woman, nor will I ever be. God, Killian, this relationship should have never even seen a beginning," Eva told him and watched as he bit his lip, that eerie smile never leaving his face.

"Oh, and why not?" he asked mockingly, her heart now slamming against her ribs. "So you could have laid that bitch all along?" he accused, and the words were like stinging razors to Eva's skin. She grew pale. "Yes… you should really close your windows when you fuck, Georgieva," Killian pointed towards the bed that had only been hers and Regina's. His predatory steps forward made Eva walk backward, stumble upon a falling chair, his voice was building amongst rum-drenched breaths. "Is this where you spread your legs for her? YOU DEGENERATE WHORE!" Killian finally shouted, his vein-strained face red as his fueling ire, a drop of spit flew out of his condemning, clumsy lips.

Pushed to the edge of indignation, Eva faced his brutal scream imprinting an ardent slap on his cheek. The mark of her small hand burned Killian's skin just like such ridicule had.

Her trembling body mirrored his in anger, she wiped away those fallen tears and charged for the door, suddenly realizing there was no looking back. No photos to collect, none of the things resting on every corner of their little home… God, the memories they had made, such endless happiness there. The very table where her love had written her first scribbles… Countless nights by the fire reading stories and making love. The bed which had seen Regina's dirty, wounded body that first time… The knife which had cut Eva's very skin in order to save that life she adored. The sheets which were now white but had once been stained with blood that night Regina had taken her virtue.  _My love…_  Eva thought and ran out her beloved cabin, not even realizing the man had stayed behind —inside those walls.

Killian grabbed his bottle of rum from the table with a lazy hand and lost eyes. "Yes, run, Georgieva, run away with your filth," he mumbled and sloppily brought the bottle's rim to his lips, chugging down a gulp of the cheap liquor.

And as Eva ran through her beloved forest, gnarly branches flashed by her form. Countless trees and trunks which were unique in their company watched her flee desperately. The soft hem of her dress soiled with mud, her steps clumsy and agitated, her pink cheeks marred with tears that wouldn't stop falling. There was no looking back, only forward, even if she'd stumble upon earth-incrusted roots or rocks. Killian knew, they had been seen, and Eva had absolutely no intentions of falsely begging for forgiveness in order to avoid punishment. That swelling heart yearned only for  _ **her**_. It missed her so and for the life of all which was good on earth, Eva never missed her more.

She maneuvered through the tricky path towards the oasis, almost scraping her knees as she pierced the wall of camouflaged bushes and finally made it to the other side. Eva's young chest pumped oxygen while she sobbed and wiped her cries with the back of a milky hand. "Reg—" she tried and almost fell again. "Regina!" she cried.

Inside the hut, a lonely fire was Regina's only company while she sat at a corner, knees tucked to her chest. Tearful brown eyes widened and turned at the ache in her Eva's call. She sounded distraught, for the first time ever giving Regina a glimpse of that tone, which made her hurt. "Eva," Regina said, and scrambled up off the floor.

"Regina!" Eva sobbed and rushed into her arms, two thick tears fell from green eyes as they squeezed shut and held on tight. The familiar scent clinging to her love's clothes made her miss what they would be leaving behind, their little home. "Oh, Regina," she said, breathing heavily, trembling and exhaling relief.

"What happened?" Brown eyes were ink-black, their reddened edges still filled with laments. She couldn't find the will to let go of Eva's shivering body, yet had to pull her back and seek answers. Tanned hands caressed her flushed cheeks. "Talk to me, Eva," Regina begged, seeing how the fear-stricken woman couldn't muster a word. "What has he done to you? I'm going to kill that bastard,"

"No— Regina," she finally managed. "Just hold me please. Just— I—"

And Regina did, she held Eva, keeping her flush against her warmth. Black eyes searched the cabin in anger towards the scum who had brought Eva to such low desperation. Regina fought the urge to find him and rip his insides out with her bare hands. "Shh… It's okay, my love. You're safe."

"No, darling, we are not," Eva said, crying still. "He knows, Regina. Killian knows about us and he won't stop until I'm thrown in jail—" she sobbed. "He's going to tear me away from you,"

With two hands on Eva's wet cheeks, Regina's determined eyes found hers. " _ **No one**_ , do you hear me, Eva? Absolutely no one will come near you," she said the words which felt solid and unbreakable as rocks.

Eva nodded and swallowed the salty thickness of her tears. She nodded over and over, trying to chase away the dread that was still making her stomach sick. With a heaving chest, she pulled Regina into a hard kiss, pressing their lips white and into an almost pain. Lord, she kissed her desperately again and again, until their wet eyes closed and their mouths sought the safety of one another's warmth. "Whe— where is Jefferson?" Eva asked while fiercely nipping on Regina's neck.

"I told him to leave me alone," she replied, losing herself to the feel of Eva all over. It was as if she was claiming… outlining what was hers. Eva pulled back with numb lips and green eyes met brown.

"I want to forget, Regina. Please let me make you mine," she begged for permission to go somewhere she had never gone before. Regina nodded, and Eva moved in to kiss her again, trembling breaths carried her voice to Regina's ear. "Please allow me to forget everything but you and this freedom you've given me, my love," Eva said, weakening every single one of her raven's senses. Regina nodded again, giving her desire for Eva free-range. She clasped at her dress and pulled her in, while Eva spun them around, burying two gentle hands between Regina's pants and her burning hips. The immodesty of such magnificent nakedness gave green eyes another chance to discover Regina's body all over again. Underwear forgotten at mid-thighs… Loving hands disarming each top button and cloth, freeing her wild lover like no one had done before. Brown eyes closed and Regina succumbed to Eva, head falling back against the wall, sweet mouth opened in pleasure just as pale fingers slid into the wet of throbbing walls undiscovered by gentleness or something allowed.

And the way Regina's sweet whimper found Eva's heart, it made her live again. Regina's trust gave her purpose… She paid reverence to such gift and ached for a future with only  _ **her**_.

* * *

Eva and Regina had spent hours mending and healing the broken sutures of their torn hearts. Loving each other in the midst of feverish skins and drops of sweat, they had found calm once again, now lying on Regina's bedroll. Painting delicate caresses on Regina's naked chest, Eva could almost feel how her silence flared with some silhouette of angry thoughts.

"Are you all right?" she asked, and Regina sighed.

"I can't stop thinking of how badly I want to go back to the cabin and pull his entrails out of his body, tear his intestines to pieces," Regina confessed, knowing the depravity of her desire was anything but something anyone would like to hear, however, she chose honesty.

Green eyes lingered with their focus on the up and down of Regina's chest, her very own blood encased in a vial resting there. The delicacy of those exquisite nipples and their goosebumped skin. Milky hands pulled the sheets up their bodies and she finally looked into brown. "I know…" Eva said, advocating honesty herself. "But we won't look back, my love," she gave and shifted, placing her head on the pillow, right next to Regina's. "I have made my decision… In truth, this decision has been made since long before, but— Regina I want you to turn me. I want to leave this life behind and start over with you away from here,"

After a deep sigh, Regina met the last grain of sand on that hourglass, the time had come. "All right, love, whatever you want," she said, finding as reddening tears dewed Eva's lovely eyes with something humble… Such gratefulness lived in that human glint she adored.

"Thank you," she murmured and leaned into Regina's lips, kissing them and tasting their totality. She tasted so unforgettably good.

Brown eyes looked out the open window, noticing how the still-dark sky had welcomed some stirring, lighter hues. "I will go gather something to eat… Your body needs to be strong when I do it, you will also need plenty of rest and time… It will be painful once your senses start to awaken, Eva…" she said, caressing the blonde line of velvety hair contouring Eva's brow. "But I promise I will be there every second, my love… I won't let you go through a minute of this alone,"

Eva nodded, feeling the softness of the pillow and smelling Regina's scent on it, loving her more.

"After seventy-two hours you should be able to shapeshift and fly," Regina said, and even gave Eva a small smile. "We can go anywhere you want then,"

The light of a clear future was dawning in Eva's green eyes. Her big smile flashed a glance of said future to Regina and their happiness. She kissed those lips made of grace and warmth, of lines without an equal, for Eva adored Regina's mouth so. "I want only my lips to touch yours for as long as the world lives," she said, making Regina blush.

"Then only they will, no one else's,"

"Only my kiss?"

"Only yours, Eva, I promise," Regina vowed and kissed her love one more time before uncovering her naked body and pausing to look into those forest-green eyes again. A honeyed thumb grazed Eva's cheek with utmost tenderness, not even the value of met promises amounted to such perfectly crafted caress —those promises themselves fell envious of the love Georgieva had found. "I love you," Regina said, and Eva nodded softly, she smiled.

"I love you, my darling," she gave and watched as Regina left the bedroll wearing only her tanned skin and necklace. She collected her clothes while Eva tucked herself in the comfort of the sheets like a satisfied cat.

"It won't take me but an hour or two," Regina said, pulling her pants up. "I want to gather enough sweet water and food for three days so that I won't have to leave you until you are well," she said, making Eva almost purr with happiness.

"That sounds perfect," she said, now watching as Regina buttoned her riding jacket, and sneaked a foot in one of those long boots.

Their enamored eyes met one more time before Regina closed the hut door, fixing the other boot in. "You should sleep some more, my love," she gave her Eva an earnest smile.

Eva nodded, green eyes succumbing to bliss, a yawn opening her mouth, making Regina chuckle. "I'll see you soon," she said.

"In no time, baby," were Eva's words.

And the door was closed.

* * *

Daylight had aided Regina in her hunt. She spared any animal and decided to collect Eva's favorite fruits, their sugary nectars would bring her fuel, and with the help of mountain water, the kindest soul to join the Gavran kin would find healing and soon be ready to soar aside her mate.

The hike back to the hut had given Regina plenty of time to not only prepare herself mentally, but also remember the things which had helped her most at the time of her very own turning. What she later realized should have been done differently, her experience being enough to at least spare Eva of whatever pains possible. Regina would have gladly taken all the hurting if she could, however, decided not to dwell on such thoughts in fear of suddenly backing out and shattering Eva's heart.

But she also knew of the good things this could bring Eva… Regina bit her lip at imagining such happiness and smiled. As her boot-covered feet stepped on her territory, brown eyes caught sight of Rocinante making restless sounds and hitting the ground with his foot over and over, the hollow echo of damp sand being struck by a horseshoe was loud. He was far too close to the steps of the hut, he was far too troubled. She rushed passed a large tree, missing the figure of her young brother hiding behind it. Jefferson's young body sat by its roots with knees to his chest while he rocked his own body back and forth, running tears marred his flushed face as his hazel eyes watched Regina run into the hut. Jefferson shook his head over and over as if rejecting what was to come… His face contorted at the unforgettable sound of Regina screaming her name. It grated her throat and shattered his core, making him rush both trembling hands to cover his ears. Jefferson cried harder, still shaking his head from side to side… still rocking his shocked body back and forth.

"EVA! EVA!" Regina screamed savagely, she cried and lamented until her throat almost bled and gave out. A couple of startled birds flew off the large tree and away from the devastating scene at their little oasis.

Death had a way of breaking things and beings. Regina fell to her knees and desperately cradled Eva's limp body in her now blood-covered arms. Long blond hair lingered as hysteric eyes met the mess of multiple stab-wounds all over Eva's naked torso. Trembling hands feared to touch her and hurt her further… but such attempts were only the distressed considerations of a mind in shock, for her Eva was gone.

Thick tears fell from Regina's eyes in rows, they fell like water currents of aged laments… of future ones, because Regina would cry her forever. Shaking and kissing her pale lips over and over, Regina said, "I'm here, baby… Please open your eyes," her lips curved into the loneliest pout while she continued to try. "Baby, don't leave me, please,"

**A/N: I'm so very sorry, guys. I actually broke myself. Anyways, please leave me a review and let me know of your feels.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ah! So happy to be back :) and incredibly excited, too. Today, I come bearing gifts. This chapter, I love... It is special to me and just so you know, shit is about to go down really soon. I also will be revealing the cover of Wake in Montauk on my instagram and on my website tonight, if you're interested, please check them out! It would mean so much to me if you head over to krprince . you know what comes after that... if not, linq to my webste is on my instagram bio. Please subscribe if you want to know what I'm up to! I will keep you posted with special news, gifts, and surprises, as well as free ARC copies of the Wake in Montauk book when available. Enjoy!**

**Ocean Sunset Motorcycle - Zach Winters**

**Montauk, many years later.**

Monumental pain accompanied Regina back to her present. Tears fell down her cheeks without any reservation, she couldn't have stopped their almost seamless descent if she had tried. However, not accustomed to crying in front of others, Regina wiped their watery paths before they reached the tasteful contour of her jawline. "I remained sleepless and right by Eva's side for two days, holding onto her body, lying next to her," Regina confessed, and cleared her throat bashfully. No one but Eva had seen her shed a tear before.

Emma felt absolute emptiness. Her heart had drowned inside her chest, consumed with the most excruciating form of empathy she had ever felt for another. She ached for Regina… Dear God, she ached with her. Green eyes blinked and those hot tears at their edges fell just like those now drying on Regina's hand… on her beautiful, shaking hands. Imagining a twenty-year-old girl lying on her dead lover, crying over her wounded corpse for days was a contemplation that shattered Emma. She wanted nothing more than take those hands with hers. She wanted to hold Regina close.

Emma inhaled a painful batch of air and found the courage to look at her, furrowed brows outlined the clemency she was now needing. And just then, brown eyes looked up and into green ones. They gleamed with unspeakable sadness… Emma could have sworn to have seen the young version of Regina she had just heard about… Alone, unconsoled by anyone… Aching. "Please forgive me, Regina," she begged and no longer hesitating, held those hands she so badly wanted to kiss. "What I took from you… What I broke…"

"No…" Regina murmured and shook her head softly. She blinked. "We led each other to that moment, Emma. On the contrary… please forgive me for being so harsh with you, for yelling at you..."

"I— I had no idea your loss had been— I… I— should have never..." Emma tried, having no words worthy enough of forgiveness. She felt ridiculous in her lack.

Brown eyes gleamed as Regina sniffled discretely and wiped a tear running down the side of her refined nose. "Eva was my only friend… my love, my source. She taught me how to read and write…" Regina almost chuckled embarrassedly and looked down, wiping yet another fallen drop of loss. "She taught me how to love," Brown eyes looked up, so very wounded still.

Milky hands squeezed tanned ones. "I'm just so sorry, Regina." Emma said earnestly, feeling as her red lids burned with more tears. She stood up in a rush and started to pace like Regina had done at the wine cellar.

Brown eyes followed her frame and Regina rose to her feet as well. "Emma, stop," she tried, taking Emma's arm and seeking her gaze, she was crying.

"I wish I could take it back for your sake… I swear I would if I could," Emma gave her such honesty and selflessness that Regina choked on the pain burning her still.

Wet brown eyes found wet green ones, and in silence, stared. Regina's body had become stiff to expressing tact or care after so many years, however, at that very second, she somehow remembered the patterns of gentleness Eva had shown her… The ones young Regina had once mastered. She brought a trembling, almost hesitating hand to Emma's face, tucking back blonde strands of hair with unparalleled care. "I wouldn't," Regina murmured, her gleaming gaze showing the absolute heights she had fallen from… because she had fallen so hard for Emma Swan, even if she didn't know it yet.

The gracing blush of her cry painted Emma's nose lightly as she sniffled and stared, too… It was all she could do, seeing how the most exquisite woman and those lips were leaning in. Regina lodged claiming hand on the low of Emma's back and pulled her in, their eyes closing and her velvety, brunette head leaning to the side as the flesh of her mouth met Emma's and opened slowly. Her tongue penetrating and seeking to mate with such aesthetic bliss, it was rapture and ecstasy.

Emma moaned and melted in Regina's lead, feeling how she conquered her with each pull and perfectly timed lapping of tongue. Regina had enfolded her in the most amazing kiss. It was gentle and invasive, it tasted sweet and like things she could never forget. So, Emma opened her mouth wider and invited Regina's heat closer, swathing her waist and back with two milky arms, hands tightening on the fabric of her expensive shirt.

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina's body was flooding with insecurity. She hadn't kissed anyone in more than a hundred years, so between her desire to bring Emma some sort of satisfaction and the scarce skills she felt to be rusty and forgotten, Regina pulled back slowly. The gentle sound of their reddened lips parting met Regina's elusive bow, dark locks of hair falling forward and hiding her shame.

At the quiet breaking of something she so desperately wanted to keep doing, Emma observed her from only inches away. Their closeness was still intact, however, Regina's heart was not. It was evident to Emma just how guilty Regina felt for allowing herself this… Something as simple as a kiss… Delving into any form of true affinity with someone else.

So, Emma sought her, listening to the hum of her body and the need to feel Regina in every form. She tucked two pale fingers under her chin, slowly finding those brown eyes revealed. Emma had always felt like a fool when it came to the things of carnal pleasure, she felt to be clumsy and lacked sensitivity when luring someone into her, never having wanted more than to satisfy a passing urge. However, Emma had never needed to have someone just like this... Therefore, at that very second, and unaware of the exquisite craft love could make anyone execute, she showed Regina absolute finesse.  _What are you doing to me, Regina?_

Emma recognized how invaluable the woman she had in her arms was, and had no choice but to swallow hard, to collect herself in the subtlety of the moment and silence her very own insecurities. She pulled Regina in closer and caressed her lower back softly, looking at her as if she were the fading hues of a dying sunset. God, Emma enjoyed her every beauty and flawed behavior… The good and the bad laying behind, branded as a horrific past… she couldn't begin to imagine the totality of Regina's story, yet wanted to hear every tale, nonetheless. "Can I kiss you again?" Emma murmured, caressing her cheek.

"Yes," Regina said with a lonesome glint in her eye.

And just when Emma leaned in, Regina gasped right before their lips met. The fueling release diluted into their veins with the speed of quick drugs. Emma reveled in knowing she could open her hand wider on the sweet curve above Regina's ass and just pull her in, begin to discover her… so she did, making her moan, and dear heavens that sound dorve Emma delirious. She spun them around, gently pressing Regina against the wall and in the process drawing out another new sound from those mysterious lips… From the protectively guarded fantasy that was she. And Emma wanted to have all of her.

Seeking lips moved to Regina's neck, she was so warm and her skin smelled divine, Emma was on a high, her kiss wetter and deeper against the thumping of a racing pulse. Regina shivered and closed her eyes, trying to keep her exposing sounds minimal, opening her mouth as Emma licked and bit at her throat, instead. Sensations were spiraling out of control, and Emma was the irresistible trigger. She pressed their hips to meet and with the halting hard of the wall behind, Regina's insides went haywire. A delicious agony broke inside her, swirling down her pelvis and thighs like running water. "Emma," Regina murmured, almost moaning the name with that low voice adored by its owner. Her lips still naked and reddened by Emma's claim. She whimpered in exquisite anguish and said, "Stop," Brown eyes trying to stay open.

And Emma did, a soft smacking sound was her last gift to Regina's neck before she met her gaze. "Are you all right?" she asked, insecurity drenching those green eyes.

"Don't let your mind go astray," Regina said, "it's not what you think… I— I simply—" she stuttered, Regina Mills stuttered.

Breathing each other's breaths and driving one another impossibly aroused, Emma's pierced her eyes. "We can just talk if you want," she said understandingly, muting her desire and censoring the ache between her legs. "You don't have to explain yourself, I know this is a lot after what we just talked about, I mean, I want you, but this can wait, Regina,"

Shaking her head, Regina rolled her tongue on those stunning lips of hers. "That isn't my only reason… I want to take things slow with you," she said, making Emma swallow a knot. What didn't she have that all those women who got to have her focus (if only for minutes) did? "You are different," Regina elaborated, seeing the wave of self-doubt in her green eyes.  _You are special._

After a nod, and admitting to a hint of envy over all those women, Emma gave her a small smile. "Okay, whatever you want, Regina," she said softly and reached for a tanned hand, lacing her fingers with those soft, delicate ones, feeling so much at their new contact. At this new us.

Brown eyes looked down at the touch, realizing how much she missed feeling wanted for something other than sex, realizing how much she needed to feel… to simply  _ **feel**_  something. "We can go upstairs, it's late already, anyway," Regina said, tentatively thinking it was somewhere around one am. "You must be exhausted," she added, wanting anything but letting her go for the night, not yet. However, if Emma was indeed tired, she would grant her time and space to rest.

"I'm all right," Emma said in a rush, drawing yet another tiny smile out of those lips she was dying to kiss again.

"Very well," Regina said with a slight nod and gently pulled her on, still linked by the hands like feverish teenage lovers. The secrecy and anguish in her belly made Regina feel ridiculous, or perhaps simply lucky.

Emma bit her bottom lip and showed a stunning smile made of white, beautiful teeth so imperfectly splendid. Her charming dimple was lonely and captivating on a blushed cheek. She succumbed to Regina's shy pull of hand and followed like the other half of that ridiculous, or perhaps simply lucky affair.

Emma and Regina got lost up the stairs.

The warming lights of the candelabras were like witnesses igniting a mood. In all honesty, Emma didn't want to part ways with her. She continued to hold Regina's hand, consciously passing by her bedroom door and aiming for the master.

"No," Regina stopped, pausing their walk at once. Even if the short negation seemed curt, Emma was awed by just how nervous and gentle Regina looked. "Not my bedroom… Not you, Emma," she said, suddenly realizing just how exposed those words had left her. Brown eyes moved down briefly and then back up again.

That's when realization coated Emma's knowing. Regina was not seeing a lack in her… Her need to stop earlier wasn't because she wanted her less than a list of harlots, it was all simply because Regina was setting her apart. No one had ever made her feel so worthy, so very unique. Emma nodded. "We can go to mine," she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed for claiming a part of Regina's home as hers, however, ignoring just how hard those 'home' and 'mine' always hit the raven's heart.

The room was dark and the air between them so thick after closing the door. Shifting waves moved inside Emma's stomach, she was so sickeningly nervous. She swallowed dry and brushed Regina's arm with hers as she moved to the lamp. A solitary, minimal whisper of light seemed like enough. Aching fingers still brushing and seeking, Regina made the move and took Emma's milky ones with hers. Brown eyes didn't look so nervous anymore… They looked glassy and secret. Like some provocative shade of her darkness. Regina moved in, satisfying the call of her needy lips.

Emma's mouth welcomed her, she opened it and felt as her middle spasmed once Regina's tongue met hers. Emma moaned.

Glistening lips broke apart gently and Regina pressed their foreheads together, she almost laughed at herself. "I'm sorry, Emma," she apologized. "I haven't done this in so long," The confession made Emma feel special.

She grinned and chuckled, caressing Regina's nose with her own. "Well, you're really fucking good at it," Emma murmured, making Regina smile and blush, eying her scar-marred lips and needing more of them. She kissed the perfect line, satisfying a neglected craving she'd had since meeting her. Milky fingertips tucked brown hair behind Regina's ear. "That talk offer is still standing," Emma said, and sat on her bed. Green eyes looked up. "We can do that or we could make out," she offered, chuckling. Prominent cheekbones blushed. "Or something less juvenile,"

Regina smiled, looking down at her, standing between her open legs. Emma's strong figure —her effortlessly commanding energy made Regina feel irrational. It awakened her need and made her feel sexy… so wanted. Desired. She grinned. "Making out sounds incredibly appealing," she murmured, curling her lips in a way so evoking, wanting to kiss Emma for hours upon hours.

Welcoming these sensations her tormented body had long forgotten, dark eyes gleamed as those pale hands ran up her thighs. Regina pressed a knee on the mattress and between Emma's legs, lowering herself on top of the woman aching below, lowering her onto the bed.

Emma's sex throbbed as Regina ground her hips down slowly, she moaned and bit her lower lip, smoothing two open hands up Regina's thighs, the promising curve of her ass. "Fuck," Emma shivered, feeling helpless at how this woman had made her crumble in only seconds.  _Jesus, I don't want to even think of what you'll do to me if we go passed this. If I ever get so fucking lucky._

Unmeasurably proud of herself, Regina drank the vulgarity, pressing her hands on Emma's bed, and leaving a trembling breath on the corner of her mouth. She claimed her lips wetly, openly, invasively while sweet, slow-moving tongues entwined and slid against one another.

Seamlessly shifting them over and setting her taut, outlined body atop Regina's, Emma pinned one of her arms above and with a free hand squeezed her ass, pulling her into her seeking sex.

Regina moned into the unbidden kiss. She could see the flawless contour of Emma's skin over those athletic lines underneath it. Her driving energy rippled over Regina with each dominant move, she had not been led, so protectively engulfed by another like this… never before. Emma ground down again, at that perfect second smoothing her tongue just right. "Oh…" Regina moaned and her reddened lips shivered, breaking the kiss in her agony, that measure of pleasure unrecognizable to her ears. No one had ever taken Regina Mills and diffused her wanting body into trembling arousal.

Her sounds drove Emma weak and absolutely mad, she ground down again and rolled her hips with derailing passion, finally making Regina break the numbing make-out session and regret it as she took a breath. "You…" Regina barely managed and cupped Emma's cheeks with both hands, pulling her down into herself, their foreheads met. "You are making my resolve to take things slow exceptionally difficult," she said, making Emma melt atop her lips, she smiled while blonde hair served as a secret canopy to their intimate exchange.

Emma kissed her lips gently, briefly. "I'm sorry…" she said, sustaining herself above.

"Don't apologize," Regina said, and grazed a caress on her hairline, tucking long strands of hair behind her ear. Regina's hand looked almost out of place while practicing such care, however, she felt so very right doing so. Regina wouldn't have stopped her but knew she could do much more by Emma, even if she didn't fully understand what she was feeling or why she was feeling it so ardently.

After one more touch of her lips, Emma savored Regina's unforgettable essence and lay next to her, their silent eyes meeting like those of young girls discovering something for the first time. But they both knew this was no first, Emma and Regina had shameful pasts full of empty one-night-stands along with a mountain of self-loathing.

With an almost shy caress to Regina's lips, Emma leaned on the white, fluffy pillow more comfortably, she admired life's rendition of elegance on Regina's face… Life had truly outdone itself with her. Emma smiled and said, "Why now?"

"Why what now?" Regina asked confusedly, giving Emma more of that rare tranquility she never gave anyone.

"I mean," Emma blushed at merely thinking of the words she was about to speak. She rolled her eyes at herself. "Why change your course of action on this matter… now. Why not your room?"

"My course of action… On the matter of sex, I take it?" Regina said, and Emma nodded.

The deep sigh to come out of her shapely lips sounded full of heaviness. Emma knew that equally heavy words would come with the answer to a question she, herself, had asked. But Emma Swan was ready to hear it, to know more about the only one who had her spinning.

Brown eyes moved to the ceiling above. Regina allowed a wave of deprecating emotion to wash over her ancient body, feeling a fading ounce of pity for the soul it contained. It somehow made her think of a younger version of herself, one that could have once been salvaged —one that had been salvaged and then fractured by unspeakable hate. After swallowing a knot, Regina turned her head on the pillow she was sharing with Emma and looked into green eyes. "The number of women who have set foot in my bedroom is unsettling," she said, her eyes reddening with obvious shame. "And each one has left me feeling just as empty as I have made them feel, I am sure," Regina's confession made Emma swallow audibly, a poisoning surge of jealousy branded her blood in seconds.

"It is embarrassing, to be honest," Regina added and looked at the ceiling once again. She shook her head. "I have been a figure worthy of nightmares for so many years, Emma…"

"But you said you had never forced yourself upon anyone," Emma added with furrowed brows, her stomach turning with dread.

"And I haven't," Regina said, meeting her eye again. "I would never do such thing, however, I have been dismissive and cold to each and every one of them, even if they had agreed to and wanted only sex from me,"

"What about you?" Emma asked with a creasing forehead.

"What do you mean?"

Propping herself up on an elbow, Emma's blonde locks fell like currents of gold, green eyes were looking down into brown ones, giving Regina a chance to lose herself in their changing tones. "I mean what about your pleasure… your satisfaction?"

Those words made Regina tense, she rolled her tongue on lips Emma knew tasted like heaven. "I never allowed anyone to touch me… Not even to fully undress me. I simply gave them what they wanted and cut things from the root once they reached climax," she confessed, making Emma's chest smother her heart. "I only allowed Eva to touch me or penetrate me, no one else… aside from myself, of course,"

"So you just pleasured them?" Emma said, seeing only the shattering gleam in Regina's shamed eyes. Confessing the horrors that haunted her was denuding.

"For selfish reasons… yes," she said. "Sixty years after I lost…  _her_ —I started to forget," Regina said with watery eyes, and Emma's heart trembled sore. It felt like a bruise in her sinking chest. Milky fingers found a patch of tanned skin and caressed their empathies. The simplest arrangements and scribbles of compassion. "Now I can't even remember her smell and it drives absolutely mad, Emma, I abhor myself because of it. These senses served me of absolutely nothing," Regina said, the glint in her gaze still moving like melancholy and drowning stars.

Emma swallowed her pain and gently ran her touch on Regina's perfumed shirt. Its color so vivid, black like her story, real like her ache. She felt dirty while thinking of the secret room she had stepped into without permission, now realizing that the record player and the vinyl in it were immeasurably precious. The weeping violins and lonesome clarinets echoed in her mind, reminding her how it felt to need a cry that day. The photograph of a girl who had been special enough to inscribe this wounded woman with such love… Such interminable love. Emma could never envy Eva… She could merely revere to her memory and try to patch up this lonely, broken-winged raven Eva had unwillingly left behind.

"I'm so sorry, Regina," Emma murmured, still caressing her, begging her fingers to convey how much she wanted to take this beautiful woman in her arms and hold her.

"So am I, Emma," Regina said, sniffling back the tears she didn't shed. After gathering herself, she continued, "that is why I didn't want to take you to my bed… You deserve better than me,"

"Don't say that, Regina," Emma gave, looking down at her and missing those lips even though they were right there. "Things happened horribly for you, and I wish I could somehow shift this fucking unfair life you've had, I mean," she furrowed her brow, angry at life. At fate. At that fucking thing maneuvering everything that happened to anyone.

Tanned fingertips touched Emma's lips, grazing them like those brown eyes were from below. "Kiss me," Regina said in an almost whisper. A rare request, something so unlike her. Emma then felt so wanted. Needed. She nodded and gave Regina everything she asked for.

They kissed and discovered each other's mouths, every curve, and heated edge, forgetting about everything and everyone, claiming with forgotten kisses what they had been robbed of. Regina's soul and body had been awakened by this woman making her feel again. Emma gave Regina a chance to rediscover the pleasures of being a woman… of not only feeling wanted but wanting her just as much in return.

They lay with each other, respecting Regina's need to deem Emma as different from the rest, only until exhaustion claimed one and then the other without much delay. It had been far too long a day.

Waking up enveloped in the scent of Regina and feeling her touch surpassed any fantasy of this moment Emma's imagination had ever constructed. However, the brassy ring of a bell felt like the absolute opposite. Emma jolted awake and sat on the bed as Regina opened her sleepy eyes, shielding them from the sunlight seeping in.

**Ring…...!**

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked, eying the room with furrowed brows and a thumping heart. The brassy rings continued, and Regina sighed, annoyed. She turned to the nightstand. No one ever EVER called her home phone. She had long forgotten all about it, in fact.

Regina grunted and moved towards the night-table, green eyes followed her move and saw an antique phone resting there. Of course it had to be as old as rocks.  _Who the hell would think that phones from this century could be a better choice? You know, something with soothing chimes or a vibrate button. At least for the sake of ears._ Emma thought, hearing her mind's best sarcastic voice. "You should really start buying commodity instead of aesthetics, Regina," she murmured, not trying to take away from the obviously beautiful but fucking ancient phone.

Regina took the call. "Whoever you are I am going to hunt you down, rip your insides out, and feed your viscera to rabid dogs," she hissed through the receiver. Sleepy green eyes suddenly widened.  _Jesus!_  Emma thought and reached over to caress her thigh.

"Hey, come on," she eased.

" _ **Well, good thing that my plane hasn't landed yet. For the love of Hades, Regina, woke up on the wrong side of the nest?" he mocked. "I tried your cell phone but received no answer."**_

A sickening feeling filled Emma's stomach. She knew who that was. Listening to Jefferson's voice was like listening to the shattering sound of the fantasy they had been living for the past few weeks. Her body tensed.

"And when people don't answer or more than likely choose to ignore your call, you let it go, Jefferson. What an annoying twenty-first-century habit have you chosen to acquire. What do you want?" she was sourly curt.

Her taunt seemed to fly right by him, his tone was as easy as the sound of any breezy mood. " _ **I simply called to let you know I should be arriving into JFK in about an hour, just making certain that I won't find some stranger flashing her nipples at me as I walk through the door,"**_  he said, and Regina sneered, hearing the sound of his chuckle on the other side of the line.

"Fuck off, Jefferson," she cursed, and cut the call. Regina rolled around and fell on the bed with a sigh, brown eyes found Emma's green as a gentle smile slowly brushed her lips. "How did you sleep?" she almost whispered and gingerly reached to caress her cheek.

Emma returned the smile. "I don't even remember when I passed out… I haven't slept this good in years," she said, granting herself a pleased simper from this stunning woman only inches away. Regina suddenly glanced towards the window and realized she had missed the sunrise, welcomed a day with a woman by her side for the first time since hours before Eva's departure.

The ache in those now dark-honey eyes didn't go unseen by Emma. "Hey…" she murmured, caressing Regina's arm tenderly.

"Hmm," Regina pushed a gentle smile. Their gazes met.

"You all right? Seems like something outside took you away for a minute," Emma said.

"I am," Regina replied, and sighed. "I will safely assume you heard what Jefferson said," she deflected, taking the conversation away from the painful memories attacking her.

Green eyes averted and Emma felt as her happiness deflated. "Yeah," she tried to make light of the moment with an inappropriate comment, "Can you tell how fucking thrilled I am?" Emma said, and Regina laughed.

"I could always just kick him out of my house," Regina added to the exchange and both continued to laugh lightly. Perhaps it was all the workings of dread and their sinking nerves. Regina wasn't afraid, however, knew that telling her brother of what had transpired in his absence was going to be difficult. Regardless of anything, Jefferson was all she'd had. Regina knew the news were going to break his infatuated heart.

Their laughter died slowly, only echoes of the challenging day ahead remained. Brown eyes found green ones again, part of Emma was obviously shaken.

"I will not allow him to force anything upon you, Emma," Regina said, and the woman only inches away nodded. "Regardless of what happens between you and I… He won't touch you," Regina said, feeling like a hypocrite. She had made a promise like that before and failed horrendously at keeping it.

"I'm not afraid of him, actually. I'm still leaning towards my desire to kick his ass," Emma tried, making herself feel brave, knowing Jefferson was still a predator who had lay claim on her and obsessively wanted to own her. "But… I mean, I know he's your brother. No matter how much we joke about it or how much I  _won't_ be his… This is still a pretty fucked up situation. It's awkward for me and I can't imagine what you must be feeling," Emma said, taking Regina's hand.

With an arched brow and a sigh, Regina said, "I don't condone anything about the way he did this, Emma. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do… However, I think it's best if I speak to him first… I know Jefferson, and I don't want you anywhere near him when he starts throwing a moody tantrum," Regina continued, "I know myself as well, and am certain that I wouldn't react well to his idiocy."

Emma nodded. "Of course, yeah. Whatever you need." she said. "I'll just take a shower and go take care of a few things in the city while you guys talk,"

"I didn't mean you had to leave the house, Emma. There's plenty of space here. You don't hav—"

Emma stopped her with a gentle brush of her thumb on those lips. She smiled softly and green eyes gleamed.

Admiring Emma at that very moment was like observing life on a painting reminiscing of summer. Her cheekbones so defined and beautiful, they blushed with the ease of that same secret in her gaze. Her face glowed with the mist of some divine thing taking over her heart. "I think you guys need the space, and I need to go to my apartment to get a few things. My bills must be piling up,"

Regina tensed. "When you said the city, I thought you meant downtown Montauk… You're going to New York?" she said protectively.

"Yeah," Emma smiled, feeling full. No one had ever cared quite like Regina did. "I think you were right yesterday when you said I'm ready… I need to feel some sort of independence again," she explained. "You know what I mean?"

And Regina knew. Aside from her overly-worried thoughts, she knew Emma was ready to not only start controlling her senses on her own but also to thrive outside while living as this creature she was turning into. Being a new Gavran amounted to more than horrible headaches and sickening sensations. There was rapture outside in the human world to be relished by them as well. "I do know," Regina said, feeling silently proud of Emma.

They had come so very far in only a month with each other. Regina was still baffled by her very own actions, by the way Emma had managed to bend her at will and gotten away with stealing her absolute focus. Regina was smitten… She had been struck into absolute docility by the human who was slowly becoming the very same thing she was. Regina's old soul had become a stale part of a universe she didn't feel to fit in any longer. However, Emma had gently opened the dusty, web-covered windows of her heart.

As they both got out of bed and lingered in that full silence that only new lovers had the keys to, eyes met and fingers shyly laced again. Emma walked with Regina to the bedroom-door, already unwilling to let her go, yet knowing they each had things to tend to.

Regina lowered her gaze, dark hair lingering with its subtle perfumes. Witnessing these whispers of Regina's modesty was altering for Emma, she was aware of its rarity, knowing this woman had lived as a sealed vault for over a century. Pale fingers lodged under her chin and sought her attention. After briefly looking into her eyes, Emma leaned into her cheek and pressed a kiss there, taking a hint of her unforgettable scent to last her for the day, already missing her and wanting to come home to her.

As they parted slowly, the glint in Regina's eyes spoke of how cherished she felt. Emma had treated her like something of value, so very far from the distant echoes of some sexual object.

"I'll see you in the afternoon, then?" Emma murmured, unable to stop drinking the light in her eyes.

Regina took a deep breath and held it close to her trembling insides, she nodded slightly and with her exquisite voice said, "I'll see you then,"

The words were spoken and she walked out, quietly closing the door. After a mere second, Emma took the shakiest breath she had ever taken and smiled, leaning her back flush against the door.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave our little story a review! And don't forget to check out the cover!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I took my time to ponder on weather I should post this chapter as is or not. When I found myself considering that perhaps many would not be happy, I remembered what I told myself and to you guys when I started writing Wake in Montauk, and I say this, because this is exactly one of the chapters I had in mind then. Yes, I went with the original idea, as I felt reflected this Regina's journey with herself, the woman she once was and the one she became... Here, Regina also realizes something powerful which shifts everything for her and also Emma. Please know that the following part IS the one we've all been rooting for and a bit more... so, please give it a chance, and I hope you enjoy. :) by the way! There is a beautiful, lovely video of Wake in Montauk available for viewing on yt, it is linked to the story, please check it out! Ohmymills did an amazing job!**

**NSFW**

**Weight - Lee DeWyze**

It had been around two hours since Emma left the mansion and Jefferson finally arrived. Regina was sitting on her most imposing chair with legs crossed and a serene look on her face. The sound of keys opening her locks was the queue to begin something which could not be stopped. While turning her head coolly and arching a regal brow, Regina lifted her chin and Jefferson walked in with luggage in hand.

After closing the heavy door, Jefferson felt his sister's presence. Hazel eyes looked up. His usual grin was amiss, from that first sight, Regina was able to see he was not feeling as breezy as he had sounded on the phone. Perhaps those smart-mouthed comments were the effect of some alcoholic drink he had consumed during the flight.

"Hey," Jefferson said, feeling slightly caught off guard by Regina being there at the time of his arrival. He placed his keys on a nearby table. "I take it something happened since you are not one for welcomes..." a fastidious sigh left his chest and he continued, "Sadly, though, I'm really not in the mood, Regina."

His words felt like a hand strangling her composure. That sovereign brow rose even higher. "Hello, Jefferson," she said, and stood. "I am not in the mood to look at your face either, yet here I am," she sassed. "And I don't care if you are having jet lag withdrawals or just lost your virginity to a drug-search… We need to talk."

Thoroughly burned by Regina's comeback, Jefferson frowned, his forehead creased with irritation. "Then please make it quick. I need a drink and a shower," he dropped his bag on the floor exasperatedly. "This trip was complete waste of my time. I accomplished nothing."

Even though Regina's face showed no reaction to his admission, her insides elated. In spite of wanting to know more information about the kind of bond a marking could bring, Regina would hold no credibility to whatever insight someone as clumsy and unfocused as Jefferson could gather. She knew she would have to make her way deeper into that subject later, however, as far as current events were concerned, Emma had not been affected by it in the least. She was safe and that's what mattered, at least to Regina. "Then I will go straight to the point," she was concise. If there was someone with impeccable proficiency at being tactless, it was Regina Mills. "Emma has been living here since you left."

Hazel eyes grew wide, and while realizing he needed to play his reaction cleverly, Jefferson's emotions got the best of him. His breathing unsettled. "What?!" he barked. Why?!"

He _had_ always acted like such a brat. His spoiled-boy-tone was the first spark seeking to ignite Regina's blood. "Well, Jefferson, can you blame her? You slapped your ridiculous mark on her and fled. Do you remember how excruciating, and not to mention confusing the process of turning into this animal can be? It's not like she could go online and order herself a how-to guide on becoming a Gavran. —How dare you ask that? Even worse, how dare you act like a thirteen-year-old girl, throwing a jealous tantrum when you left me to pick up your mess?! She isn't a prop to your human-wanna-be charade, Jefferson. Of course she came here confused and looking for answers after you threw that useless book on her window and just—left! What the hell did you expect?!" Regina was passionate, and that fact alone rose an array of red flags in his troubled mind.

— _How could I have been so stupid to even bring her here?_ Jefferson thought as flashes of Eva's and Regina's sickeningly-perfect romance blinded him. As a sore, sarcastic chuckle curled his crooked grin, Jefferson saw it. _Of course they would be drawn to each other again._ His very own mind mocked him. When did anything ever work out for him as it did for Regina? "You fucked her, did you?" he asked bluntly, his reddening eyes filling with tears and somehow being an emotional trigger for the woman facing him. He looked at her condemningly.

A passing glint flashed Regina's eye while some brief form of shaming-silence claimed her. Her fueling tone of voice dropped in intensity. "It's not like that," she said, barely able to look at him in the eye, however, doing so.

Numbed by the sting of his bad luck, Jefferson opened his mouth in shock while losing colors. Spread-out fingers went through his hair while he eyed the place in disbelief… while he looked at her... Regina unknowing of how his every hope and plan crumbled right before him. After so many years waiting, after _**everything**_ _._ A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Jefferson," she tried, feeling like scum. Regardless of their incessant bickering, he had always seen her as his only familiarity, or so she thought.

"Don't even _try_ to excuse yourself, Regina!" he shouted. "You are supposed to be my sister— my only family!" he spat, somehow forgetting the nastiness of what he had done to her, of what he had robbed from her. _Who_ he had robbed from her.

"She doesn't even want you, Jefferson! What the hell were you planning to do? Force her? Do to her what was done to me?!" she yelled, her eyes filling with tears she refused to shed. The humiliation she felt when voicing the words still cut her. Why did she even have to use such personal statement (he barely even knew about) to try and make him see things clearly? Regina's emotions were incinerating her and at the same time flagellating her with thoughts of betrayal. She knew she was a brute, however, disloyalty had never been a flaw in her character.

"Of course not! But it was my mark! It will work, it has to work!" he spat, his breathing now erratic.

"She _**doesn't**_ want you," Regina argued angrily and gritted her teeth. "And if you come anywhere near her, I swear to everything you know to be true, Jefferson, I will rip your heart out with my own hands,"

At the ardent challenge in Regina's bold words, Jefferson charged forward, fists tightened like rocks. He knew Regina was the strongest of the two, he knew that very well, however, dared to follow the commands of his jealousy. "But she was supposed to be MINE! Regina! MY MATE —NOT YOURS!" Jefferson cried, his flushed face at the edge of bursting while tears blurred his gaze.

Oh, the horrible, emotional things he was stirring inside her. At that moment, Jefferson saw it. He saw the weakness…That word. _Mate._ He had been around Regina since he was a kid, he knew her buttons and moods, Jefferson had mapped their development throughout the years... As she grew older and angrier, as she then turned bitter, and finally into a shadow of her horrible past. It was as if for a second, Jefferson went back to feeling like that young boy scolded by his big sister over and over, feeling nothing but contained anger, forgetting all about the soul and heart he knew Regina _did_ have, even if it was all buried under a pile of regrettable stories and the false image of a degenerate creature. He knew Regina had good in her, after all, she had never deserted him. However, the chance was there for his taking, and boy had Mrs. Lucas been right, the bastard was as selfish as his need to own that woman he had never been able to forget… Right then and there, Jefferson used his most powerful ammo and fulminated Regina in one blow.

"You already had your mate, Regina… You already had your chance at happiness and look what happened,"

Brown eyes gleamed and her lashes fluttered. Regina's lip trembled as his words stabbed her right in the middle of her heart. "Don't," she barely said with a quivering cry in her throat. Regina took a step back and he took one forward, stalking this fractured version of her.

"Did you already forget what happened to Eva? What kind of life and future can you even offer Emma, huh, Regina? When every fucking thing you touch _dies…_ Or have you forgotten about all the pain you have inflicted?" His words were soft and his eyes so manipulative in their emotion. Regina shook her head, that poor girl who had one morning left the single person she adored most, having promised her to soon return with food and water… Oh, her love… Regina's forsaken heart was fragmented, feeling Emma so very deeply within it, too, her presence inside those corroded walls of flesh and blood warmed her. But Jefferson was right.

"I may not deserve her, Regina, but neither do you, and let's face it… The only thing we can give her is more of what we've always had. A life of revulsion and depravity." he said with drying tears in his hazel eyes. _If I don't get her, neither do you._

And to the drop of conscience still left in her, he _was_ right. At that very second, Regina could only think of the tar road life had always laid for her to walk on, and then she thought of Eva… of how a woman as invaluable and giving as Eva's had been sacrificed because she had loved her. Only because she had crossed her path that one afternoon in the woods and stayed. She wouldn't do the same to Emma —bring about nothing but pain and bitterness into her life. Regina had long lost hope, and right before Emma walked into her life, she deemed herself to be infertile ground… dead roots that needed to rot already. How could she ever think that someone like Emma, who deserved only wonders would have a fruitful life with someone like her? A monster.

As she felt a tear urging to fall, Regina brokenly said, "Get out."

And Jefferson did. He took his keys and left her to stew with the filthy seeds he had planted in her mind.

Emma on the other hand, had spent hours in the city. Having finished gathering some things at her apartment, and cleaning the small messes she had left, walking into the veins of the New York felt empowering. She had taken a stroll down her favorite streets and even gotten a bite at her most missed spot. Hearing, smelling, and feeling her city with these brand-new senses had been the most brutal experience Emma had ever endured, however, this time, things were different. It seemed Regina was indeed right, she was ready. So, putting those words this exquisite woman had given her that day at the ristorante's rooftop to practice, Emma was able to live New York in an unforgettable way. The vendors and their unique cookings, magazine stands and those faithful lights that never slept. Every sight and every sound had suddenly become one uniform experience to Emma's perception.

She had ended up at a hidden little bookshop in Manhattan, browsing through their selection when she happened across a piece that simply grabbed her focus like nothing else in the store had. The black, hardcover of the book was simple, yet something stroke her deeply once her fingers touched it. Emma opened the cover and read, "THE RAVEN, Edgar Allan Poe,"

Of course, Emma thought of only _**her**_. She couldn't explain why but something told her she had already held the book in her hands before… The words inside it. However, Emma knew she had never even heard of the title. The familiar feeling surging inside her was like an unquestionable knowing. So, while reading a few pages, she regarded this as something Regina would perhaps cherish.

Green eyes looked up and Emma went to pay for the title, then realizing it was starting to get dark and perhaps it was best if she headed back to Montauk. She couldn't wait to at least hold her, smell her… have her in her arms again.

Having made the coldest, most difficult decision she had contemplated in years, Regina felt the damage in her bruised insides. With a detached look on her face, she untied the black silk around her waist, opening her long, black satin robe midway, displaying only the valley of her naked breasts, abdomen, and lace-covered sex. Regina hooked two fingers on the underwear and rolled it down her thighs. After seamlessly sliding them off one leg and then the other, she opened her drawer and pulled out a leather harness. Aloof brown eyes glanced over her shoulder and watched the woman fully undressed.

"Where do you want me?" she asked as Regina opened the box containing the unused, seven inch shaft and cleaned it.

"The bed is fine," she said coldly and the woman complied, her equally dark eyes tried to catch Regina's gaze but failed. She seemed detached, indifferent. Unimpressionable. "Don't face me." Regina instructed.

The words were clear. In place. And the woman did as she was told.

Emma had just arrived at the mansion, wearing a stunning smile on her lips. She was so ready to see her again. Keys turned in the lock, the heavy door was closed, and she shrugged off her jacket. "Regina," she said into the familiar silence of the pristine living room.

The distance between the entrance of the house and Regina's bedroom was quite great, however, she had felt Emma even before that first call. Brown eyes shone for the first time in hours, Regina felt Emma Swan so deeply, so irrevocably inside her chest that a sickening feeling had started to make her stomach turn. The reddening edges of her eyelids gathered tears that burned her sight, but Regina simply stared forward blankly as she thrusted in and out of the woman from behind. Hands on the stranger's naked hips, pushing and pulling her, feeling as her very own soul emptied itself in silence. A thick knot choked her. She swallowed it and blinked.

"Ah… F—" the woman bit her lip. "Yes…" she moaned, both knees and hands on Regina's bed, her trembling fists clasping at the sheets.

And Regina continued with her rhythm, lost in her mind and her pain, the silk of her robe serving as a shield between her body and a woman she didn't want… Because she wanted only one. Hearing each and every one of Emma's approaching steps, Regina had never in her life felt so dirty… so worthless. She swallowed, and at the exact moment, she knew Emma's hand had touched the door handle, she looked down… Dark, velvety locks covering her growing shame while the woman continued to moan and take whatever Regina was giving.

Emma's curious calls had stopped, and with her newly-acquired hearing, Regina knew she knew… It was only a matter of needing to see it for herself, it was only a matter of time. The door was ajar.

And Regina Mills was already regretting the severity of her attempt to make Emma get as far away from her as possible. That beautiful light Emma had made her feel started to burn her insides, her already sore and self-beaten insides, for Regina would rather die than have any harm befall Emma. Even if the actions contradicted her intentions, Regina knew there was no better way to cut something than from its roots. This would send her off and away from a damaging life, but Regina's stomach was still turning, her pain made her sick... She wanted to vomit.

Because Emma was there. Regina didn't know if those green eyes had looked in, or if Emma had simply allowed the sounds to be the point where she stopped. After hearing as something hit the ground, and then steps that rushed away gradually, Regina lifted her gaze. Aching, silent, and reddened… her tears ran like sad currents of a happiness she would gladly give up if it meant Emma would be safe. Because as her insides began to tremble, so did her hands on that woman's hips.

Regina was sickened with herself, and the woman came.

She moaned as Regina pulled back, needing to retreat. Those stunning, tanned legs of hers severing themselves from the harness and dropping it along with the skin-colored shaft on the hardwood floor of her bedroom. Its spotless mahogany splattered with clear drops of some stranger's essence.

"Your money is on the table," she said, for the first time in her life allowing some sort of emotion in her voice when referring to a woman passing through her bed, even if it was shame. Regina was broken.

Barely able to carry herself into the bathroom, Regina opened her still trembling hands on the wide marble-top of her vanity. Incessant tears marred her cheeks as brown eyes dipped in thick lashes until they found themselves reflecting back in anger. Growing breaths pumped her chest faster, and just as shaking fire coursed through her body, Regina clenched her jaw and screamed, throwing a hard fixture at the mirror, shattering it to pieces, unable to understand the ravaging intensity of what she was feeling.

The setting sun had welcomed a different kind of evening, however. The cobalt blues were stunning outside. They mingled with some warm, distant lights in the garden while Regina, already showered (her body clean, and hair still damp), sniffled back more tears and walked to her bedroom door. Brown eyes caught sight of something on the floor, she kneeled down to pick it up, quickly feeling as her entire world moved.

'THE RAVEN' She read and suddenly remembered those treasured times… This was Eva's favorite poem, the one she had gifted and read for her over and over. Regina suddenly remembered the kindness Eva had once shown her, and then realized that Emma had found a way towards this precious item and brought it back to her. Simply holding the book in her hands brought back so many memories… she suddenly remembered and felt the things Eva didn't want her to be… what she didn't want her to do to others, what only Emma had made her feel since Eva's farewell.

And it all hit her like a ton of bricks. Brown eyes blinked and Regina's heart trembled. "Emma…" she murmured, touching her lips, and her chest, where that muscle she thought to be dead lived. Her mistake had been of colossal proportions, because it had taken her over a hundred and thirty years to stumble upon a woman she now wanted so desperately… A woman who genuinely cared… this woman she now realized she loved. "You're a fool, Regina," she told herself, only now recognizing this weakness she felt… the workings of love.

She knew she was an idiot, but she couldn't be a coward. Regina Mills had fallen in love, and guilt was eating her like some sort of disease. She knew well what she wanted for Emma… She wanted her to be happy, to find as much happiness as she could, even if under the skin of the animal she was becoming, however, not only did she need to arrange and see for Emma's final turning (assuming Emma no longer wanted her to do it) but she also needed to apologize. Pushing her away had been the goal, but Regina had gone too far. She had been a brute, indeed.

Having no valor to face Emma, Regina knew she had to. So, she got ready and left.

The walls of that apartment building seemed alarmingly thin, and hearing all about Emma's neighbors with such clarity was something Regina would have willingly avoided, however, making her way up the stairs and towards the top floor was the only thing on her mind.

The closed door was there, right in front of her, and as Regina gathered strength to knock, it opened. Her leather-covered fist stopped mid-stride while brown eyes grew wide and dark.

"Call me if you need anything else, Em," a man said, and Regina's insides instantly fermented with jealousy. He had squinting eyes and a throat Regina's animal urged to slash, her nostrils flared with contained irritation as she watched, mortified.

"Thanks, Neal," Emma replied with a cheerless, small smile, and teary green eyes suddenly saw her standing there, chest rising and falling, obviously affected and contained.

"Excuse me," Neal said to Regina as if she were some stranger in the street, as if she meant nothing. Unimpressed. He walked down the stairs.

Dark eyes gleamed like liquid tar as she watched him get lost.

"Relax, he's just a friend… I'm not like you," Emma said, leaving the door open for Regina to enter, and walking deeper into her apartment. The words were cutting. However, still with wide, emotional eyes Regina took them. Emma was right, and she felt deserving of it.

Taking a deep, painful drag of oxygen, Regina said, "I know," she wanted to bow her head and avoid those reddened green eyes but didn't. Emma had been crying. "Emma, I'm—" She shook her head. "I know there are no words to justify what I did... But I… I _am_ sorry. Please forgive me for hurting you like this— even though I don't deserve your forgiveness, I—"

"You're right, you don't," Emma cut her off coldly. She was absolutely torn, and regardless if it was killing her, she chose to look away from Regina's gleaming, aching eyes. She missed how the burning made her lashes flutter, how the words stabbed her.

Regina lowered her gaze, but Emma's next words made her look up.

"You broke my heart… You—" she almost choked with that pain stuck in her throat, green eyes welled up again. "I'm such an idiot, God!" Emma murmured to herself as she turned and wiped her falling tear with a shaky hand.

Regina stood where she was, her entire body aching to rush forward and hold her, kiss her and stop her tears… her pain… The pain she had caused. "Then that means I broke us both," she murmured with a fractured voice.

"Well, what's done is done." Emma said, turning again and meeting her gaze with a shattered, tired one, making Regina's heart writhe with regret.

"What I did… Emma, I was just—"

"I know what you were doing, I saw right through your bullshit, Regina…" she cut her off again, still sick with her own bruises, yet indulging that human need to reciprocate pain. "I know that was just a fuck," she huffed and rolled her glassy eyes, exasperated with herself and how much she felt for _**her**_. Crying in front of others wasn't something Emma allowed, however, Regina had tore right through that rule. "Just a fuck." she said again. "And do you know how I know?" she asked, not waiting for a reply.

"I know because that's all I've ever done… And because I grew up alone, Regina," she said almost laughingly. "I'm a master at pushing people away," Emma wiped more tears and sniffled. "Actually, I shouldn't even judge you. We're the same,"

"No, we are not. You're not." Regina said.

Emma continued to face her as she took every stinging word. "I know you were crying. I heard you," she added, never leaving her brown eyes, confronting them with a brand of honesty Regina needed to hear. "I saw how fucking miserable you had made yourself. —In fact, I could not only smell it, but I could _feel_ it," she said, gritting her teeth as hot tears fell. "And it sucks that I can feel you with such intensity, Regina, because that means you have the power to disintegrate my heart in a second, but guess what… You wanted to push me away? Then congratulations, because you _did._ " Emma's voice trembled with anger and sadness, yet her last word was bold and underlined.

"No—" Regina begged desperately, brown eyes gleaming like lonely waters as two sprouting tears marred her skin. "Emma, wait," she grabbed her arm, needing to seek. "Please…" she murmured, and more tears fell.

"What? What more do you want?" Emma asked. "I don't even know why you bothered to come…" she pointed towards the door with a lazy hand. "You should just go."

Regina bowed her gaze briefly and then looked at her brokenly. "I will… Of course," she swallowed a knot. "But before I do, I will answer your question…" Regina took a step forward, her eyes gleaming. Emma took one back.

Allowing a deep breath, and making acquaintances with Emma's rejection, Regina continued, "I came because… I needed to— I needed to ask for your forgiveness, even though I don't expect you to grant it… I went too far,"

Emma continued to listen, her chest rising and falling. Her eyes still reddened.

"And because you will still need guidance in your turning process… I know I am the last person you want to see right now, yet I don't want Jefferson anywhere near you… I don't think he is in the right state of mind to deal with something as important as this. I simply don't trust him to do right by you,"

Emma scoffed. "That should make two of you, then," she said, tears threatening her again. She was still too hurt. Things were still so raw.

Regina continued to take the comebacks, knowing she deserved them all. "I have a friend whom I trust… She could turn you once your ready. I could ask her to come to the US,"

"Whatever…" Emma said. "I don't care about that. I honestly don't have the desire to think about any of this shit right now."

Regina looked down. "Of course. I understand,"

Emma was sinking in her own hurt, and even still, she could see just how much Regina cared. It flared through her eyes. God! Emma couldn't understand. _Why did you have to go and do this?_ she thought, feeling as her sore insides yearned, feeling as her throat concocted words that would sound so strange coming from her mouth, but she said them, anyway. "I would have given you—" she stopped and inhaled, watching as Regina's eyes softened in a way she had never seen before.

— _So would I…_ "I am _so_ bad for you," Regina said, hurting to caress her milky cheek.

Emma rushed forward defiantly. Reddened, green eyes stared into wet, brown ones. "I wanted _you_ , Regina… Darkness and all… And the most fucked up thing about it is that I still do…"

Submerged in her cry, Regina almost indulged a sour smile. "You want me? I'm a monster, Emma,"

"Oh, stop it with that, will you?" Emma said dismissively, unwilling to entertain excuses. "If you want to keep shitting on every chance at happiness you get, then go for it, but I won't stick around to watch you,"

At that very second, Regina's insides trembled with emotion. Emma didn't get it. She couldn't possibly comprehend the extent of it all. So, charging forward with gleaming eyes, Regina wrapped her hand around the blood vial resting on her clavicle, yanking the precious necklace off. Green eyes followed the action, yet Emma didn't back away. "This was given to me by a gypsy witch, like I told you before… And even though you still don't know who that woman later became to me, I will say that this vial is enchanted by a very powerful spell… It was made so that Eva and I would never lose sight of one another… I doubt it will ever work… and in truth, I hope it doesn't. I hope Eva's soul has been granted final emancipation." Regina said with pain gathering in her eyes, making Emma's heart wrinkle. Yet, while blinking the weakness away, Regina put herself together. "But this also contains my blood… Due to the spell, it has been collecting every emotion I have ever felt, every thought… Every action I have ever taken…"

Pale fingers not only felt Regina's warmth, but also the smooth, cold feel of the glass vial.

"I deeply regret hurting you the way I did, but if you're smart, Emma… you will stay away. I am _not_ worthy of you… and even if it kills me to know I am not the one who gets to have you, all I want is for you to be safe and stay that way,"

Tears blurred Emma's vision as she continued to listen. Hurting as much, and still wanting to hold her was an excruciating kind of juxtaposition.

"I hope you don't put yourself through this, but if you do… Tell me, do you still want me?" she asked, her voice failing. Regina had indeed managed to break herself. "Do you still want to be with me?"

And those were her last words before a farewell. After placing the amulet with invaluable meaning to her in Emma's hands, Regina resigned to any hope of the necklace ever serving its purpose. Because after that night Hester placed the vials around hers and Eva's neck, Regina had been waiting… Her love didn't get to wear hers for long, however, they were supposed to serve as a beacon towards one another.

Emma knew the magnitude of this single action, Regina was choosing her over any hopes of one day finding Eva's soul. Regina was showing all of herself. No reservations. None.

Regina squeezed her milky hand and looked into her eyes once again. "Goodbye, Emma," she said to the still affected woman only inches away.

That night, Regina drove back to Montauk with a heart full of love for a woman she had lost. Her insides ached with regret and the bitter aftertaste of thoughtless actions. Regina Mills had operated with the sight of a disturbingly aching heart for years, however, as she crossed the bridge leading her out of New York, a new kind of ache engulfed her anatomy… An ache she would gladly take for the sake of what was right. Even if she was still far from feeling clean and less tired from carrying such darkness upon her shoulders, Regina felt as if something had granted her new purpose.

After arriving home, Regina walked straight into her secret room. The lack of light there had never felt cold, never. Because her Eva had always been so warm and beautiful… Regina slowly walked towards the record player, allowing that tired vinyl to play for her and her beloved one last time.

The weeping violins were faithful with the memories they always brought upon. For a woman as old as Regina, hanging on to franguances… to the feel of a touch… was a daunting task. Brown eyes closed and two tears spilled as if racing one another, which one of the two clear drops missed her most?

Regina sat on the bed and admired Eva's picture, gently lifting the necklace containing her precious blood and safely placing it on the surface of the table. She took the frame and grazed her fingers along that image. "My love…" she simply said, and brought it to her chest. Sad lips found the edges of an object she had kept for so, so very long. It was time to speak again…

"I miss you so much, Eva," Regina said, now looking at the photo, caressing it as if it were her. "And I always will… I don't think I will ever get over this feeling, and that is okay, my darling, but I need to let you go and be free…" her insides trembled at the mere mention of such words. Letting go of the one thing which had kept her alive for so long was like giving up air. And Regina knew that she would perhaps gasp for hours, years, or maybe forevermore, but she would survive on her own. "I hope more than anything in this world that you are thriving in peace, Eva, because you deserve nothing less..." Regina said, and swallowed all the love and words she didn't get to give her.

She opened the drawer of the night-table and placed the photo-frame inside, Eva's necklace followed. "I'll love you forever," she murmured brokenly, containing the need to see that frame on the surface again, somehow feeling as if she was leaving Eva alone… Behind. It was killing her. Beautiful lips kissed her very own fingertips, which soon found the glass with one last touch.

That night Regina laid her body down on a bed which could allow her to sleep in momentary peace. Something which would cradle her without judgments, because Regina wanted to start anew, and for the first time since far too long feel like she was doing the right thing.

While Regina said her goodbyes, Emma sat at her table. The chair sustaining her had been doing so for hours because she hadn't moved. Tired green eyes stared at the vial in her hands. This was Regina's blood, the very drops of a thing so unique… This precious piece of jewelry held meaning beyond anything imaginable, she knew.

As she observed its craft, Emma hated the thought of shattering something which Regina had held on to for so long… Her hope, her love for a woman she could never dare envy or be jealous of. But once giving her this much, Regina told Emma something she didn't yet know.

_This means I will be able to ingest blood like any other Gavran would… If she gave this to me, it means I'll be able to feel… to see. Everything._

With an anxious foot moving restlessly and eyes that couldn't stop looking at the red liquid, Emma said, "Damn it, Regina,"

It was then that Emma dared. She took the small glass of water sitting in front of her and inhaled. As she snapped the top part of the glass vial, a red mist oozed from its insides. Emma remembered the same thing happening to the potion Regina had cured her poison ivy with.

Once the crimson from Regina's blood poured into the water, smooth, cloudy surges of stunning movement became one with every ounce of the clear liquid.

This was it.

So, Emma took a gulp of the water, soon realizing it tasted sweet. It washes her taste-buds like summer rain, and in a second which seemed interminable, green eyes widened.

Right before everything changed.

Right before something without a name jerked her out of her skin and out of this world.

Emma's hands started to tremble uncontrollably. "Regina," she gasped.

And everything went black.

**A/N: chapter 18 will be up in a few days! Please share your thoughts and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for all the love! Here is the awaited chapter, I hope it is of your liking. This one is special for many reasons, but mostly because it marks the begging of a lot of discovery for both Emma and Regina. A ton of healing to be done and made... in the upcoming chapters, we will get to see these characters go through their internal battles, questions, and newly-discovered love while fixing it all.**

**NSFW**

**I'll Come Running - Paul Thomas Sanders.**

It had been a month.

Exactly one month since Regina walked out of Emma's apartment, leaving her with a broken heart and a choice.

It had been a month since Regina had finally let Eva go.

A month sleeping through sunrises, and missing Emma when watching each sunset.

That morning happened to be a grey, cold one. Autumn had ravaged much of those green trees on Regina's estate, however, left such fiery imprint on their remaining leaves. Gnarly branches always reminded her of those Romanian forests from long ago, even if these days Regina Mills contemplated life from a very different lens.

Her loneliness had mated with some form of elusive peace. It came and went, but she had found it nonetheless. Regina had stopped seeking… She had stopped inflicting… She had simply stopped and given herself a small chance. Her steps towards redemption were slow, because forgiving herself for the woman she had been for so long seemed unattainable, yet Regina had all the time in the world.

In spite of it being a casual Wednesday, Mrs. Lucas had shown up and simply started her usual cleaning routine. The old woman knew something had happened, because Jefferson had only been by the mansion twice (that she knew) since returning from his trip, and Emma was gone. Not only was she gone, but the changes Mrs. Lucas had observed in Regina were paramount.

Regina was still as private as ever with whatever was going on in her life… her mind. Her heart. But to an old woman like Mrs. Lucas, seeing things in eyes was an acquired skill. Her boss' behavior had gone from the usual aloof and cutting to some form of contemplative silence. Something powerful had beaten Regina, leaving her to deal with bruises Edith knew still hurt, however, that beating had left such humble glint in Regina's dark eyes. Whenever she had a chance to see her face to face, it was a beautiful thing to witness.

Somewhere after ten pm, and just when the old woman was getting ready to leave, the doorbell rang.

"What the hell?" Mrs. Lucas murmured to herself as she finished gathering her things. With coat and purse in hand, she went to answer the call.

While opening the heavy door, and hearing its usual squeak, Mrs. Lucas arched a brow. Blue eyes behind chained glasses were always stern when it came to him.

"Oh, you," she said, unimpressed, making Jefferson push one of his falsest smiles.

"It is always a pleasure to see you, too, Edith," he said with hands tucked behind his back. "But unfortunately, I have no time to chat with the help," he added and brought an arm to sight, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "I need to speak with my sister, please,"

Mrs. Lucas arched that brow ever higher. "You think that offends me, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I don't see why it should… I mean, _it is_ what you are," he replied and smiled yet again, his crooked grin in place. Jefferson blinked coolly.

"Child, you're about as useful as steering wheel on a mule, aren't you? I mean you're conceited, self-centered, and on top of all that, you're a goddamn lyin', cheatin', rude asshole. If the good lord didn't leave you out while handing off attributes… My God," she said, opening the door and watching his expression turn.

Jefferson swallowed his reaction and gave her yet another fake smile. "You should really reconsider who you insult, lady. Perhaps choose someone without claws and the ability to show you the inside of your grave," he sassed, making her chuckle.

"You can use my veins to knit yourself a sweater, darlin'. Life became nothing but a chance to not give a fuck and say what I think after my tits sagged. I'm not afraid of you, little boy," she came back wittily, finally getting the best of Jefferson and watching him charge forward.

"What are you doing here, Jefferson?" Regina asked, making him stop at once. She turned to look at the old woman next to her. "You may go, Edith. Thank you," she said, and the old lady nodded.

She left.

"I don't know how you've tolerated that insolent, old hag for so many years, Regina," he said with a sneer.

"Well, Jefferson, I tolerated you for longer… I guess the flaw is all mine,"

Some things never change.

"I came to pick up the rest of my things… I have grown tired of repeating the same shirts on a weekly basis." he said, and Regina moved to the side, allowing him in.

"And besides, I got a new place in the city," he added, making Regina's gut wrench. "Meaning I can finally get my belongings out of your way,"

Regina took a deep breath and tapped on that part of herself she was still trying to tame. "I hope you know my threat to you stands, Jefferson. You go anywhere near Emma and I _will_ end you," she said with menacing, yet still collected eyes.

He could see a change in Regina, however, dismissed it, choosing his eternal jealousy over any ounce of love he had ever felt for her. "I know," Jefferson said as he walked deeper into the house, eyeing the walls he had called home for so long, realizing how much Emma's presence had shifted everything… How much Eva… had shifted everything. His miscalculation had been far too messy, just as Regina had told him that first night he dragged a chloroformed Emma to Montauk. "And I am also aware of the Gavran duo you have following me," he added, finally facing her again. "But I'll admit that pretending to be the lead of a nineties suspense-thriller makes my days less dull,"

Unwilling to entertain his sass like she used to, Regina simply nodded and said, "Well, I have work to tend to, Jefferson. I'll leave you to your things," her words were even, however, the silent rejection made him truly realize things had indeed changed. It seemed their eternal-bickering, brother-sister-hate relationship had seen its end.

Hazel eyes watched her walk away.

* * *

Nothing could ever be turned back. Absolutely nothing.

Emma Swan had taken those months and gotten herself back, she had found clarity within a sea of pain and confusion. Because after drinking Regina's life-story, her world shifted. Finally ready to return to Montauk, Emma got in her car and drove into the night, cutting shadows with the lonely flash of her headlights.

' _After ingesting your blood, I wanted to crawl up on the floor and simply stop living. The first thing I felt was your pain. It covered my insides with darkness, leaving me angry, angrier than I already was that night, but aside from being angry at you, I was so angry at life for giving you such a fucked up version of living. I realized that while it is impossible for anyone to tell their complete story to someone else, you had skimmed on so much when telling me about your past. I felt the abuse and neglect you were subjected to, the loss of your innocence... You were such a beautiful, innocent little girl, Regina, and I felt useless for being bound to this current lifetime and not being able to rush into those terrifying flashes I was seeing and save you.'_

It was well past one am when Emma rounded the driveway and got out of her bug, using her key to walk inside the mansion. The familiarity of it all engulfed her, making her stomach twist in nervous knots at the mere thought of seeing her again. She could smell her… Emma walked up the stairs.

' _While I was at the peak of agony, I felt your love for Eva. God… the love you felt for Eva… I also saw the lives you took after her death, and all the times you tried to take your own life. You had tried to end it all but decided to stay alive and watch the sunrises she would have missed.'_

Emma walked to Regina's bedroom, finding only an empty, perfectly-made bed, unknowing she hadn't slept there since that terrible day. Emma rushed to her old room and then every other she could think of.

Nothing.

' _You stayed alive because you knew that once you were to die, so would your soul… So would any chance of you remembering her anymore. That's the fate of every Gavran._ ' _ **Death equals to lose of cognition'**_ _you said over and over while your thoughts were in my head. You chose to remember her in pain rather than not remembering her at all…_

_And then I realized that is the way I love you._

_I finally had an answer for the questions you asked me before you left my apartment that night._

_Do you still want me?_

_Do you still want to be with me?'_

Turning the shifting wall and entering Regina's secret room, Emma saw her lying there, asleep. The walls of her chest were smothering her, pushing down all those impending shivers into her stomach.

So, Emma Swan walked around the bed and saw that face. Regina looked unmeasurably fragile and beautiful when she slept, even the way she curled her body into a fetal position made Emma's heart break. Pale fingertips folded and then grazed her cheek almost seamlessly, making brown eyes open and Regina jolt. She grabbed the hand on her face at once.

"Emma…" she murmured, thinking that perhaps she was dreaming.

Once Regina moved to sit, Emma stopped her and lay by her side, pulling her down to rest on the same pillow. Eye to eye… face to face, darkness still embracing them.

Regina simply allowed her to do as she needed, she allowed her to do what she willed, for she was irrevocably hers.

Emma's gentle touch found her smooth hairline while green eyes stared into brown ones. "I do… and I do." she said, answering Regina's last two questions that night, moving a thumb to her lips. "Can I kiss you?" Emma murmured.

Shocked into silence, Regina nodded, feeling as Emma cupped her cheek with that same hand and leaned in, pressing their lips together.

Regina tenderly caressed Emma's nose with the tip of hers, slowly opening her mouth and seeking her with the same need she had missed her. After a few seconds, Emma felt the warmth of Regina's tears against her skin, giving her life and making her feel home once again.

When sneaking her pale hand under Regina's shirt, Emma felt the way her lips trembled, the way her skin rose with goosebumps… And the way her moan vibrated in the intimacy of their growing heat. Regina moaned with her velvet, sleepy voice, sending Emma's senses to be slaughtered by the most exquisite death. Gleaming, reddened lips assaulted the warmth of her tanned neck, feeding off of her perfume and the way she wore life on her skin. The way her pulse moved… her taste. "Emma…" Regina moaned again with eyes closed, feeling as agony spiraled down her body, spreading and radiating at her hips. She pushed them forward, instinctively seeking for Emma to claim her and calm her. To satiate her.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma mumbled desperately, feeling as her walls throbbed and ached for her. With a milky hand, she found Regina's ass and pulled her in until there was no space for air left between. Still reddened lips found those scar-marred ones she was dying for and kissed them hard, wet.

Regina moaned again, opening her mouth to let Emma lead, swiftly feeling as Emma lay her against the mattress and mounted her with need.

"God, I want you, Regina…" Emma mumbled in her wanton haze, pressing another kiss on her chin, quickly moving to her lips. "I want you so fucking much," she almost grunted into Regina's open mouth, feeling as the animal in her writhed at the smallest hint of Regina's scent. Her arousal was driving her mad.

With a strong hand, Emma took Regina's and pressed it against the bed, right above her head, making her moan and break the kiss she had her trapped in. Regina pushed her hips up, needing more of the warmth and friction of Emma's middle. As their chests pumped hard, Emma stopped and looked down into those brown eyes, seeing a naked soul… Seeing so much regret and something she had never before seen in her… A new sense of humbling and the beginning lights of peace. Regina still looked so lonely and beautiful staring back at her. Long, blonde locks of hair serving as a cocoon to their exchange.

Tanned fingers tucked some of those strands behind Emma's ear, and Regina watched as her green eyes gleamed with desire. They were dark and silent, so much need dying to be released. "I love you, Emma," Regina said, pouring everything she had in that soft gaze they maintained. "Make love to me," she said, giving herself to this woman without conditions.

Having already seen the totality of Regina Mills, Emma knew how much this meant, what those words Regina had only said to one person alone meant… and now her. Regina had always conquered, she had marked territory. It was the way she had eased into sex with Eva… She had claimed and she had loved, however, now she was asking to be taken by the woman above.

And Emma's insides tensed at the mention of words no one had ever said to her… but she felt their color and their meaning, and God, they came from her… from Regina's mouth. Tears gathered at the edges of Emma's reddened eyelids. She sniffled, and while feeling those tears urging to shed, she lowered her kiss to Regina's lips, quickly hiding in the safety of her neck. Emma cried in silence and found her ear, pressing the most tender kiss at its base. "I love you, too, Regina," she said between tears, soon needing to kiss her again.

Feeling the weight of Emma's body pressing down on her was a fantasy. Regina succumbed to her and how the dancing of their tongues heated her very blood. The way Emma made her want… Need. Seek her again and again. Tanned hands sneaked below and unbuttoned in a rush… they unzipped, reaching back and dipping between the fabric of Emma's jeans and her toned buttocks, drawing out a string of shivers from her lips. Emma broke the kiss. "Shii—t," she murmured in quivers. "What are you doing to me?" Emma whispered wantonly while her body was barely able to contain the lucidity of her awakened senses.

After pulling Emma down and gently biting her lip, Regina kissed her deeper, slowly caressing her way up from one last squeeze of Emma's ass to the low of her beautiful back. She entwined the hem of Emma's shirt between discovering fingers and traveled under it, Regina agiley rolled Emma onto the mattress and immediately ground her hips down into her.

Once lying with her head on the pillow, Emma sniffled her drying tears and gazed up at Regina, feeling as she seamlessly claimed every single inch of her with only one look, with the unique feel of her body… her breath. The way she sat on her hips and looked back down. Pale hands ran up Regina's abdomen, ruffling the already wrinkled, half-unbuttoned shirt on her way up, reaching under it and cupping one of Regina's breasts.

Brown eyes closed as she rocked her clothed hips against Emma's, anticipating the heat already burning her through the fabrics in between. The clothes on the way.

Emma pushed her hips up, meeting Regina's move, feeling as those same tanned hands rolled her shirt up. Emma helped her, adoring how Regina's scrutiny made her feel wanted like never before. She moaned, needing more of this woman on her, in her.

The brown in Regina's gaze had turned dark, however, as shoulder-length locks of hair lingered above and between them, those same eyes grew tar black. Emma looked down at herself, watching while Regina's hand mapped her naked abdomen in a rush. Her naked chest. It was anticlimactic to feel her arousing touch on the hardened peaks of her rosy nipples and also watching her black eyes widen in paralyzing shock. "Regina…" Emma said, observing how her gaze soon became an almost catatonic one.

Because Regina started to tremble. Her eyes grew impossibly wider and the glint in them brighter. Shivering breaths started to rush in and out of her flaring nostrils as she continued to touch and dissect Emma's chest. Every freckle…

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina was seeing a pattern drawn on skin. A pattern of savagely inflicted wounds she had stared at for hours upon hours after Eva's death, now in the form of freckles and moles all over Emma's arms… her chest, her entire torso. Wounds that only Eva's killer knew because he had brutally done her as such. And of course, Regina, because she had mourned her body for days.

….

"Regina," Emma said again, taking her cold, trembling hands in her warm ones. "Hey, what's wrong?"

A single tear rolled down Regina's skin after she blinked, it sprouted from horrified eyes as her jaw clenched. Her shaking breaths had Emma on the edge of panic. "Hey," she sat up desperately, cupping her cheeks… And then black eyes met green. "What is it, Regina? Talk to me," she caressed her dark, velvety hair back in a rush, over and over, trying to soothe her somehow.

And all Regina did was squeeze Emma's hand ever so tightly, never hard enough to hurt her, though. Emma saw pain and love in that gleaming gaze, unbelievable rage blinded it while Regina quickly connected every single dot.

It was all like a wave of flashes…

That first night when Jefferson had brought Emma into their lives.

" _ **I can't believe you did this… What the hell were you thinking?!" Regina scolded, closing the door while Jefferson walked deeper into the regal home. He carefully lowered Emma on a Victorian chaise lounge. "Who is she anyway?" Regina asked and walked towards the sleeping stranger on her sofa, finally catching a more detailed look of her features.**_

_**Thinking nothing of Jefferson's averting eyes, Regina watched as their hazel finally found her brown. "You don't know her." he lied.** _

_**FLASH** _

" _ **Why did you mark her in such concealed place?" Regina asked, and Jefferson quickly avoided eye contact.**_

**FLASH**

Emma walking out of the bathroom the morning after, and just how she felt as her world crumbled while looking into those green eyes…

" _ **You should really watch where you're going, Miss…"**_

" _ **Swan," Emma quickly shook herself out of the stupor. "Emma Swan," she said, and extended a hand to Regina.**_

**FLASH**

A young Jefferson in the hut that fresh afternoon while holding a box of nails as Regina shouted his name and scolded him. The way he stared outside.

" _ **I know you love to watch humans, but not her. Leave Eva alone and stop following her around like a dog! It's annoying, Jefferson," Regina said, never giving the possibility of him crushing after her beloved Eva a chance. He was only a sixteen-year-old kid after all.**_

" _ **Do you understand?" she asked.**_

" _ **Yes. I'm sorry, Regina," Jefferson replied with a bow.**_

**FLASH**

Their heated argument only a month prior, the reddened, explosive, and crying look on Jefferson's eyes as he shouted.

" _ **But she was supposed to be MINE! Regina! MY MATE —NOT YOURS!"**_

Oh, Regina's insides were an inferno. Rushing out of bed with a manic look in her eyes, she growled and left a half-naked Emma on the bed.

Wide green eyes watched as Regina fled the secret room while she scrambled off the mattress, desperately looking for her shirt. "Regina—" Emma stumbled and stepped one of her lover's stilettos, feeling the unforgettable stab of a heel. "Shit!" Emma said, maneuvering herself back into stability as she rolled the shirt down, covering her small, round breasts and rushed after.

Clenching her bite to the point of almost breaking it shattered, Regina slammed Jefferson's bedroom door open. " _You…_ " she hissed with black, deranged eyes and nothing but absolute, boiling death in her gravest tone of voice.

As the slamming door made him jolt, Jefferson tried, "Christ, Reg—"

He never saw it coming, but he should have.

It took Regina nothing short of a few stalking steps to reach his unexpecting body and hook him by the throat with two savagely trembling hands.

**THACK!**

Jefferson's hair uncoiffed with the brutal slam of his head against the wall. The faint almost disappearing veins on his face scraped for the air he needed in order to turn and defend himself.

Because Regina was fully consumed by her animal, seething and stunningly flaring the gnarly black under her skin. "WHO IS SHE?!" she shouted, slamming a suffocating Jefferson against the wall once more.

**THACK!**

His gaze was drowning in the deep, choaking reds of his tear-filled eyes and almost imploding face. Jefferson tried to desperately grab at Regina's wrench-tight grip. He couldn't breathe.

"Ghh—agh—Re—" his asphyxiating vocal chords crawled for a sound that would make sense.

Regina growled loudly. "I swear I'm going to shred you to pieces and make sure you feel it all after I skin you alive, you son of a bitch! Now tell me! WHO IS SHE?!" The shout startled Emma as she finally got to Jefferson's room after following the jarring screams.

Green eyes widened as she saw the tears falling from his glassy, almost closing ones. His red, nearly darkening face almost gave out as Regina strangled him with a sanguinary look in her glare. It was one thing to see a savage killing flash before her eyes in the form of memories, but seeing it in technicolor was absolutely brutal. "REGINA STOP!" Emma shouted, charging forward and at that moment watching as Regina suddenly let go of him.

Grasping at his neck desperately, Jefferson opened his lungs and scrapped for air, coughing loudly and aimlessly stumbling about. Regina watched him with an accelerated rise and fall within her chest. Her gritted teeth were still as fierce as her eyes while she glanced down at her coal-black, razor-sharp claws.

"Come on, FIGHT! FIGHT ME, YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Regina was only inches from bursting and rupturing her own seams. She impatiently rushed forward, taking a blow and tearing at Jefferson's arm, four unforgiving gashes ripped right through his clothes and skin, drawing blood on the spot. "It's her, isn't it?!"

"Fuck!" Emma felt a sharp sting and reached for her arm. There was nothing there, but the feel of a cut made her skin tingle, both Jefferson and Regina completely unaware.

She threw another claw at him. "ISN'T IT?!" she shouted again.

"Ahhh! Regina!" Jefferson cried, shielding his face, terrified, remembering the pain to be just like the whips of his old Gavran master, Leopold, the man who had turned him and kept him captive for years, all until this very woman he had cheated set him free. She clawed his abdomen.

"ISN'T IT?!"

At that second, and that same slash, Emma felt a weakening cramp inside. "Ungh!" she reached with that same hand towards the pain in her belly, not understanding what was happening —Regina so consumed, she didn't notice.

Darkening, still weeping eyes shed more tears as he met hers. "Yes…" Jefferson said while his face contorted in a cry he had been holding for hundreds of years. "It's Eva… Emma's living soul is Eva's," he finally confessed, Regina feeling as her body drained of sanity and a dagger pierced right through her. "I marked her, Regina, but I didn't kill her… you have to believe me," he begged for his life.

Oh, this bastard had not only doomed Eva's soul but had also made her suffer through a painful cycle of unnatural death and rebirth. Alone. There was no name for what he had done.

Still startled and standing on the edge of the fight, Emma's green eyes opened impossibly wider at the admission.

Regina felt the growl recoil from her pain-infested chest. "You're dead, Jefferson. I'm going to impale your body with every single stab-wound that filthy scum inflicted on her…" she hissed with gritted teeth while slowly cornering him. "I'm going to make you suffer as much as Eva did!" she shouted the last and charged forward, burying her deathly claws into Jefferson's chest only to watch him write in agonizing pain.

"AHHH!" he screamed, and suddenly, Emma screamed.

"AHH! Reg— stop! Regina stop!" Emma's cry was the only thing able to bring her back and make her halt the attack at once. Black eyes watched as Jefferson winced in pain and Emma did, too.

Her widened, desperate gaze softened at her lover's agony. Regina let go of Jefferson and rushed to her. "Emma," she said shakingly, immediately retreating her claws and engulfing her with both arms. Tar eyes glared at Jefferson, who was still coughing and rubbing his neck, now sporting a reddened ring of fingermarks around it. "Get out of my house!" she shouted at the cowardly man who took the chance to quickly get away.

While returning to the woman in her arms, Regina still couldn't process, she searched her green eyes now full of tears. "Emma, look at me, are you all right?" she asked with the softest, most broken voice Emma had heard her muster. Tanned hands caressed Emma's face with desperate tenderness.

She nodded. "Yeah," Emma swallowed a knot and slowly felt as all the pain she had felt while Regina's fingers had punctured Jefferson's chest disappeared. "It's okay… I'm okay,"

And once green eyes found brown ones, Emma saw they were so broken. Regina's brow furrowed with absolute weakness as her legs failed her and she fell to her knees. Desperately hanging on to the woman she loved, her cheek finding refuge in the safety of Emma's lower abdomen, that sacred place between her stunning hip-bones.

Trembling and shedding a silent tear, Emma's pale hands caressed Regina's dark locks as she too sank into the realization of the truth they had just learned. She could feel her lover like nothing else.

Regina closed her soaked eyes and more tears fell as she pulled Emma's pelvis in and continued to hang on to her mate. Still on fallen knee. Smelling the sweet familiarity of Emma's most intimate scent… the arousal she had ignited and drawn from the deepest parts of her… The unique aroma of Emma's clothes clinging to her jeans, mixing with everything they were.

With everything they had ever been.

Regina was indeed brought to her very knees.

* * *

Ever since the moment Jefferson left, and they held each other again, no words had been spoken. Regina's state was to be expected by anyone who knew her story… and Emma did know all of it. She loved all of her, and when feeling her trembling body… those teary brown eyes looking up as she sustained herself on two knees, Emma simply took this woman she adored and guided her away from Jefferson's space.

To her old room to be more exact. Once she opened the door, Emma allowed the familiar scents to engulf her, giving her only memories of those days when they were falling in love. Everything was exactly how and where she had left it… Her perfume bottle… the clothes she wore the night before leaving. Everything.

But dwelling on these unimportant details wasn't something Emma had the time or focus to entertain. Having a better hold on the news than a still shocked Regina, Emma guided her towards the bed, helping her sit on its edge. "Here, let me go to the bathroom and get something to clean you up with," Emma said, still lovingly taking Regina's hands, and now looking down at the blood on them. At Jefferson's blood.

With a face swollen from so many tears shed, Regina sniffled and nodded in silence.

Mere seconds passed and Emma had returned with a white, wet rag and a bottle of cleaning alcohol. She kneeled down and took Regina's beautiful hands again. "Let's get this off of you, okay?" she said right before gently wiping them.

The cold feel of the alcohol didn't compare to the warmth of the water on the cloth… to her warmth. Emma could feel the intensity of Regina's gaze on her, she could feel the absolute love radiating from her silence. Hesitating, green eyes dared look up and found a bright gleam. It was raw, beautiful, and for some heartbreaking reason, it seemed just as lonely.

This woman had mourned her soul for a hundred and thirty one years… she had missed her and yearned for her every single one of those forty-seven-thousand-four-hundred-and-fifty days… Emma knew, and even though counting Eva's life as her own felt foreign, she now understood why she had felt Regina so deeply from the start.

"I… I sort of feel like I'm dreaming," Emma said, cursing whatever thing dictated that souls had to forget their previous lives, and also thanking it for her luck. Because it was her… She was the owner of the soul Regina had adored… Emma couldn't believe she had once been her beloved Eva.

Regina swallowed and continued to admire her love… she still had no words.

Emma went on with her careful task of cleansing Regina's hands, and averting her green gaze, hiding it somewhat shyly. "I… just can't imagine what you must be feeling… I wish I knew what to say or the right thing to do here," The words tasted awkward, but Emma _**was**_ clumsy and awkward. She was selflessly beautiful, and unbeknownst to her, she was caring for her raven like her past self, Eva, would have.

She was breaking Regina's heart and healing it.

Regina cleared her throat, finally able to at least try and convey meaning. "I feel like everyone is finally home… I feel complete," she said hoarsely, making Emma's eyes water.

"Regina…" she murmured with a quivering lip and looked down, trying her best to hide it all, to soothe her own insecurities. Emma wiped away a tear, however, Regina's trembling touch reached for blonde strands of hair to tuck behind those lovely ears and sought her gaze

Green eyes were there, bloodshot pink and full of tears, attached to this stunning woman kneeling before her, nursing her well, this woman she loved. Regina ever so gently leaned in and pressed their foreheads together, caressing the sweet contour of Emma's face.

"I wish I could remember," Emma murmured against Regina's lips, voicing her desire and acknowledging that curiosity which had awakened in her… Smelling and feeling this creature she wanted.. _needed_ so. Because Emma finally felt like a creature, too.

"I can remember for both of us," Regina murmured with eyes closed, her refined nose almost melting with Emma's cheek… lips. She whimpered at the feel of milky hands slowly creeping up her back… under her shirt. "Emma…" she whispered, quivering, her skin rousing to an onslaught of goosebumps only _**she**_ could make her feel.

"God, Regina…" Emma wanted to cry. To succumb to the trembling nerves in her stomach. She needed to follow the lead of her desire, dictating to take this woman who was crumbling in her arms and lay claim. To make Regina hers.

So, listening to each slamming beat of her heart and the hum of her body, Emma showed Regina this new expression of her soul… This stronger, more dominant outpour of that energy she knew like a map of her very own insides. This new way of loving her.

Emma looked into her eyes and began to undress her. She did as she had once done, unknowingly so. She unbuttoned Regina's shirt and then watched it slide down the smooth tan of her olive skin while pale fingers gently unhooked her bra, leaving those two, supple, round breasts bare… They were small and so beautiful. Still kneeling between Regina's legs, Emma leaned in and claimed one with her mouth, swirling her tongue around its delicious peak, feeling it harden in the wet of her kiss… Regina shivered and buried her fingers in blonde locks of hair, pulling Emma into her chest. It had been so very long… God, it had been too long without feeling anything… Emma was awakening the woman in Regina like a bracing chill.

She moaned, pulling back and leaving a glistening mark of herself right on the aroused, puckered nipples she was praising. As a gentle hand cupped her cheek, Emma looked up and saw tears in Regina's eyes… She could never dare imagine how old and forgotten Regina's body had felt. "Baby," Emma murmured lovingly and kissed the very hand on her face. No one would stop her from giving Regina what she needed and deserved. "Let me," she said as she caught tanned fingers unbuttoning her own pants.

And she did. Emma rolled her flimsy top and threw it elsewhere, exposing the beautiful freckles and marks which had unraveled it all. Her breasts… Seconds later, she moved to Regina's dress-pants, removing and revealing more. Emma moaned at the obscene sight teasing her from see-through, black lace.

Regina compiled to the hunger in Emma's darkened eyes and lay on the bed, watching as she became infatuated with the smooth-rolling-down of underwear. With her legs… Regina had forgotten what it was like to feel desired, to be made feel it all until even the simplest caress or kiss left a trail of quivers. She allowed her head to fall back on the pillow, and claimed her own breasts with self-discovering hands.

Emma moaned and kissed the inner-flesh of those open thighs. "You smell so good… I want you so much," she said with her head between Regina's legs, all while quickly unbuttoning and pushing down her own jeans.

Regina's reactions were unbidden… almost like a secret only Emma had been allowed to witness. However, she never felt more insecure. Her mind kept telling her how she had never been with another woman… but God, part of her felt as if she had done it all before, as if she knew what made Regina come undone.

"Come here," Regina asked of her gently, their gazes never breaking contact.

So, Emma did. She watched as Regina opened her legs a little wider and welcomed her, the thrilling sensation of their naked bodies touching for the first time sent both women reeling. Emma's eyes watered, while Regina let out a trembling breath and looked at the ceiling, needing to center herself. "God, Emma," she moaned, those tears sprouting from her closing eyes made Emma's soul grow silent… They made her mouth speak.

"I'm here, baby," she said it again, and Regina's heart tendered with the speed of flashing years. Emma Swan was breaking her open and freeing her from a set of rusted shackles. "I'm not going anywhere, Regina… Never again," she murmured while gently pressing against her wet middle and lovingly caressing her dark hair back. Looking right into her.

Regina nodded, still consumed by silence while another tear rolled down her temple. She braced herself as she saw how Emma pressed both her palms on either side of her head and sustained her beautiful body with those stunningly outlined arms of hers. Emma recoiled her hips back and then ground down into Regina with the strength and magnificence of the raven in her. Emma Swan followed the call inside and mated her love, knowing right then and there that she would mate no one else for as long as she lived.

At that very second, Emma understood the difference between what Regina had done for years and what this was… She had allowed no one. Not a kiss… Not a touch passed clothed skin. Not release by the touch of another. Her Regina had mated no one else… She had kissed no one else. _I want to remember… I need to remember what we were._ Emma thought as she sneaked a hand between their moving bodies and watched as Regina's eyes opened again.

_Please let me in…_ Emma's eyes spoke louder than any voice.

And Regina nodded softly, she blinked. Soon after opening her mouth and herself to the substance of Emma penetrating her sleek walls. Brown eyes closed as Regina started to heave and moan.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful, Regina… How can you break me like this?" Emma murmured as she moved inside her lover and watched her ways… Her expressions… As she listened to her sounds and slowly started to smell more of their every musk, welcoming the birthing gleam of such sacred sweat.

"Emma…" Regina moaned and pulled her into a kiss. Pink lips claimed her mouth until another moan broke them apart. Emma moved down and claimed one of Regina's breasts with a wet kiss, laving and licking it into numbing pleasure, trying her best to heighten Regina's ecstasy. "Tell me, Regina… Tell me what you want, baby," she said it yet again, melting Regina into nothing, at that very same moment curling her fingers inside, feeling how Regina's body responded to her… how those walls opened more just for her.

"Ah— Emma, God, Emma," she whimpered, arching her torso and pelvis, making Emma's instincts grow alert. She slowed down her passionate in and out.

"Shit, did I hurt you?" she asked with weeping brows. Regina Mills had indeed conquered Emma Swan whole. She was a mess of instant worry and tenderness.

"No," Regina barely managed, still clinging to the agony Emma was making her feel, trying to hang on to that feeling and now rocking her hips, seeking it back from its slow departure. "Don't stop. Go faster again…" she said between heated breaths. "I want you… Let me touch you,"

Emma leaned down to kiss her shapely lips, indulging and licking her scar more than she perhaps should have, swiftly picking up her rhythm, and making Regina writhe beneath her. "Do whatever you want with me," she said while moving to the bracing fever of Regina's neck and ear, allowing her very own agony to spiral down and make her swelling middle grow even wetter. Sleeker.

In the messiness of it all, Regina felt the sweaty clamor of Emma's thighs as she searched between their bodies, finally pushing two fingers into her engorged, melting sex with passion and claim reserved only for her. Only for Emma… her love.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma weakened to the invasion, indulging her agony as it spread and her insides made Regina's fingers their own. "Shit," she swore, kissing Regina harder, fucking her deeper, and feeling not only a blinding love for this woman, but also sensing and mapping out with startling imagery as a part of her was now moving inside her own body.

"Emma," Regina moaned between a rushed coming and going, between wet kisses and messy gliding of sweaty bodies. Getting consumed by the clenching peak and their animalistic addiction over each other's scents. "Fuck, Emma," Regina said, arching her tensing body as a rupturing orgasm claimed her whole. She threw her head back on the white, damp pillow with shaking thighs while Emma buried a hand between the matress and her ass, squeezing it tight, finding her own peak and biting the salty skin of a tanned, flushed shoulder. "Ahh…" Regina cried with knitting brows, holding Emma closer as she too came. Emma continued moving, swiftly wrapping them both into a thirsty search of another orgasm, trapping Regina's hand above her head like she loved to do… All with a cascade of beautiful blonde hair falling over, all with Regina's other hand feeling the sway of this woman who owned her.

Emma was relentless and insatiable. They both were.

* * *

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Emma knew that sound.

Still with eyes stuck together, she felt the warmth… her warmth. Emma felt Regina's warmth and leg thrown over hers like a regal lioness. Emma smiled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Regina said, smiling like a sated goddess. Because she _**was**_ her goddess.

"Mmm… Good morning. How did you sleep?" she asked, caressing Regina's naked body under the sheets. Green eyes met brown ones with a new glint in them.

"I'd say very well… Considering only the little you allowed me to," Regina replied as her smile grew with Emma's widening gaze.

"Excuse me?" Emma said, propping herself up on an elbow and lingering above her. "What about those words… Hmm, what were they? Oh! Yes... It was something like… More… more… don't stop, Emma… Fuck me," she mocked in moans while Regina's jaw fell as she too smiled.

"How dare you, Miss Swan?!" she said, her cheeks instantly dewing with a feverish flush. Brown eyes were round as ever.

Emma chuckled. "Aw, baby, you're blushing… I don't think I've ever seen you blush before, Regina," she said lovingly and pecked her beautiful, fleshy lips.

Regina smiled and bit her bottom one while looking up at those green eyes. She brushed a thumb on Emma's lips slowly. "I love to hear that word fall from your mouth when referring to me,"

"Baby?" she asked, and Regina nodded.

"Exactly,"

"I had never called anyone that… Those kinds of things are just… so unlike me, but you bring them out of me as if you knew that they actually were somewhere there, inside… It's like only you had the key to that." she said, and suddenly rolled that tempting tongue on pink lips. "Did I… Eva…" Emma shook her head, blushing. "I mean..." Oh, she felt so wary of expressing things wrongly. Disrespectfully… Yet Regina smiled lovingly, she continued to caress Emma's hairline like no one had ever done. Regina's care was unparalleled.

"You used to be very expressive in your past life… Incredibly selfless and caring like you are now. However… to answer your question, yes… you used to call me many things," Regina shared, making Emma's insides grow even more curious. She smiled.

"Nice things, I hope," she tried, and Regina blinked slowly, she sighed ever so sweetly… It was as if as every minute passed, Emma was getting to see parts of Regina she didn't know existed anymore.

"Very beautiful things, my love," she said for the first time, making Emma's smile die a slow death and her green eyes water.

….

The moment seemed eternal and held some undying form of sacredness. Emma never felt more wanted. It was as if she was now home… Regina felt like home.

Still self-conscious about so much, Emma took the words and kept them in her heart, she tucked her face between Regina's clavicle and her naked chest, listening to the strong beating of her heart. "I'm afraid I'm going to wake up any minute," she said, almost chuckling, however, Regina heard a mountain of worry there. She sought her gaze.

"Look at me, Emma," she said, getting what she had asked for instantly. Green eyes were there, looking up at her.

"I swear to you… I will not allow anyone or anything to break us apart again. Do you understand?" Regina's eyes grew red and teary. Emma knew what those words were… What the making of that promise and needing to keep it intact meant to Regina. She nodded.

"I know, baby… I know," Emma gave her, suddenly thinking about Jefferson and what had happened the night before. She needed to ask. "Um… What about this weird link I have with him?" The words made Regina's teary eyes gleam brighter and her body tense.

"I haven't been able to think about anything else but that since it happened… I didn't know the Gavran marking came attached to a link of your body to his… I—" Regina sighed, frustratedly. "I honestly didn't sleep thinking of what I could do…"

"And can you? I mean… Do anything to break it?" Emma asked, silently worried of being so vulnerable at the hands of a crazed coward. Afraid of her fate being attached to Jefferson's.

"I was waiting for you to wake up to see how you felt about my proposition… However, I don't think I could allow you to object to this, Emma… I need to find a way to break your bond with Jefferson, no matter what I have to do to accomplish such thing."

"I'm listening," Emma said, caressing the smooth skin of Regina's tanned arm.

"The only place where this could possibly be achieved is somewhere I'd have access to my old books… Whatever little material that exists about the Gavran kin… A place full of things most humans deem as fantasy…"

"What place is that?"

"Romania," Regina said, watching how a new gleam took hold of Emma's eyes. She then knew that those small sentences and desires her lover had been dropping were nothing but the beginning of something which couldn't be contained. It was only natural… This was Eva's soul, and Regina knew just how passionate she could be once her mind was set on something. Emma was obviously curious about her past life, and the mention of Romania had only ignited a brand-new fire in her.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked.

"Certainly... I am…" Regina replied returning the soft caress Emma had been gracing her arm with.

"I'm in…" Emma said, "Where will we stay?"

"I own a house there, darling," Regina shared, the term of endearment engraving Emma's heart as if it were cattle. She adored the words, and the way such things sounded coming from _**her**_ mouth… Well, that was just exquisite. Emma licked her lips and allowed her curious eyes to squint. "It's another fucking castle, isn't it?" she finished with a knowing grin.

"Of course it is," Regina said.

**A/N: Thank you! I'm so grateful to you guys, I'll never be able to show you how much. Please let me know what you thought! It certainly fills my blood with more ink ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so grateful for your responses and reviews… truly amazing, guys! It makes me want to write you some more. Enjoy!**

**NSFW**

**I Get To Love You - Ruelle**

After waking up together, Emma left the bed and the mansion with great effort. Parting from Regina, if only for a few hours, felt like a straining chore. Even though their night had been one full of shock and truths they had never expected, its unforgettable intensity had taken the prize.

Discovering who she had been to Regina in her previous life was altering, and even though Emma had spent the past month getting her mind and heart in the right place, seeing just how much Regina had changed after it all, had shaken her deeply. It had humbled her because she had seen such light in those brown eyes before the instant Regina learned the truth. — _She wants me for this me…_ Emma told herself. And she had felt it… Regina had given herself without conditions… She had given herself like she hadn't done before. Emma didn't know how she knew this, but she just knew. The always stoic Regina Mills had touched her body and burned with her ardently, she had caressed, kissed, and looked at her as if she were this unique thing… Regina had fallen apart in her arms and nothing in Emma's life had ever felt so right. This agony… This beautiful agony.

The name Eva ran true in Emma's heart, and even though she knew who this woman had been, not remembering anything, yet feeling the shape of every memory as if touching their outline in the dark, was frustrating. The moment Emma stumbled upon Regina that fateful first morning, she knew this woman's worth. Emma felt the connection… The familiarity… The fervor in her blood… The meaning. Finding out that Eva had been an expression of the very soul inside her body only made Emma need more answers.

Yet Regina had been relentless with her need to leave for Romania and find a way to break Emma's and Jefferson's bond as soon as possible. Reason why she had parted from this woman she couldn't get enough of and gone to her apartment to prepare for the trip.

Already packed and holding everything she'd need, Emma returned to Montauk in an embarrassing rush.

It was barely 11:34 AM when Regina folded another piece of her exclusive clothing when she sighed and eyed the room, feeling the velvet of her hair as she ran delicate fingers through it. "What am I missing?" she mumbled to herself and quickly went to her enviable closet, retrieving a bag with her toiletries and a few bottles of perfume. She placed them in the open suitcase resting on her bed.

Emma's steps were stealthy as she walked into the room, she was becoming far too good at this predator thing. While holding a plate full of fresh fruit in one hand, and a grin on her lips, Emma moved in from behind, swiftly wrapping one arm around Regina's small waist and grazing a kiss on her neck.

Regina held her arm and smiled at the delicious decadence on her neck. "Mmm…" She indulged with eyes closed.

Smooching sounds were a delight as Emma continued her sweet attack. "God, I missed you… your smell…" she mumbled against Regina's pulse point. Its throbbing warmth was just so exquisite.

Regina moved her head to the side and bit her lip, favoring the birth of a sexy grin. The purring sound caressing her throat made Emma shake, the feel of Regina's touch as she threw an arm back in encouragement. "And I missed you, darling," she said, still leaving Emma's insides tender at the endearing call.

"You didn't even hear me," she said, feeling Regina turn in her arms, the plate of fruit still resting on one of Emma's hands. "I guess I'm getting better at this Gavran stuff,"

The arched brow in front of her was powerful, Regina turned in the embrace. "Oh, Miss Swan… don't get things twisted. I am an impeccable hunter… I smelled you the second you set foot on the stairwell…" she sassed and looped both arms around Emma's waist, pulling her into a kiss. Shapely lips moved with such arousing beauty… Oh, Emma made Regina feel so sexy and wanted.

"Mmm…" Emma moaned and felt a tempting brush of Regina's tongue against hers. She grinned, green eyes hooded and looking right at those brown ones only an inch below. "You smelled me…?"

"I did." Regina said, making Emma's middle spasm. The most beautiful smile replaced her raven's grin. Brown eyes couldn't help but gleam intensely, she glanced at the plate in Emma's hold.

"I figured you had spent these past three hours planning the trip and hadn't eaten anything… I thought you might be hungry," Emma said, making Regina melt.

She caressed her blonde hairline gently. "Well, your kind deed is greatly appreciated, I'm starving," she said, and took a strawberry, bringing its bright, red oblate to her enticing lips. Regina stared into Emma's green eyes as her white, pearly teeth pierced through the juicy fruit, her provocative mouth wrapped around it.

Emma blushed and let out a chuckle. "Dammit, Regina," she murmured, a fervent need to back her onto the bed, suddenly claimed Emma.

"Hmm?" Regina chewed on her bite while adorably raising two wondering brows. "You want some of this?" she teased, suddenly eying the bitten strawberry, and making Emma blush ever deeper. Regina brought the sweet fruit to Emma's lips and watched her take a slow bite, their gazes engaged as a soft stream of light filtered through the window and showered Regina's eyes with specs of honey.

Witnessing Emma was gift. Regina Mills felt absolutely lucky to have her love back, right in her arms, right in her life… She wanted life, with her.

While the organic seconds found one another, Regina swallowed her bite and felt as her very own heart wrinkled, it weighed in her chest like a stone. Emma's gaze had moved to the bed, and watching a flicker of pain flash those beautiful green eyes made Regina feel dirty. Her smile had died. She could only imagine what looking at that bed was making Emma think… Remember.

After a brief bow, Regina found her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Emma," she murmured earnestly.

The glint of gathering tears and reddening shame coated Regina's eyes, the honesty in them touched Emma, while the punishing guilt drowning them made her reach for Regina's hand.

She continued with intent, "And this isn't about Eva… About what we learned… I will always keep her in my heart, but I let her go. I had already made my peace with that ways before your return. I regret just how much I hurt  _you_ … Everyday," she murmured, feeling as Emma's fingers tucked a few fleeting strands of hair behind her ear. Oh, Regina closed her eyes and reveled in that touch.

"I know…" Emma gave softly, a small smile found her almost pouting lips, and Regina looked into her again.

"This is about you and me, Emma… And I still hate myself for it."

"No." Emma said, placing the plate on Regina's night table. She then cupped that heart-shaped jawline with both hands and pierced her gaze with conviction. "I don't want you to hate yourself… I forgave you, and  _ **I**_  decided to give us a chance,"

"You shouldn't have forgiven me, I don't deserve you," Regina said as a stubborn tears escaped her eyes.

"Yes, you do… And you're right, this has nothing to do with Eva. I know this is us," Emma said, watching more of Regina's tears fall on her tanned skin, watching her sniffle back more emotion but never hiding herself. Regina was bare… and so in love. Emma couldn't stand to watch her cry. "Come here," she said, pulling her into an intimate embrace, feeling her shake… pressing a kiss on her wet cheek and smelling her hair. "Please, don't cry, Regina, it kills me," she begged in whispers to her ear.

There had been an unspoken feeling hovering above them since the moment both learned the truth, and it seemed as though such words were finding their way out. Slowly.

Emma wasn't sure how Regina felt about this new knowing between them, but hearing her say those words had brought some reassurance. She felt silly, yes… However, insecurity was one of the most unforgiving human flaws. Emma wanted Regina to love her for herself, of course, but she so desperately wanted to know more… about Eva. About the life this other version herself had shared with Regina. The feeling had started falling into her like a small drop, and it was slowly becoming a constant.

While still holding her in strong arms, Emma kissed her cheek and said, "I don't expect you to… or want you to forget her because of me… I mean, I know how much she meant to you,"

Regina slowly parted and looked into Emma's eyes while she continued to listen.

"But I'll be honest… I'm super curious, Regina… It's like, I know she is somewhere in me but I can't remember… Since the moment I met you, my life has felt like this fucking perpetual deja vu… and I want answers…" — _Part of me is jealous… and part of me gets it._  "I'm so confused… but I have so many questions. Do you— do you know if it's normal to feel this?" Emma asked sheepishly.

Regina had become aware of Emma's curiosity the night before when she mentioned wanting to remember. However, the urgency in her eyes this morning was something new. Regina understood her confusion, yet knew that no one could really comprehend what Emma was feeling. She suddenly grew worried and rushed in closer with furrowed brows. "What are you feeling?" she asked, feeling powerless. Regina caressed the low of Emma's back tenderly, the gleam in those brown eyes made the woman across melt, but Regina soon closed them, shaking her head. How could she eloquently voice her query? "I—" she sighed frustratedly. "I know my question sounds ridiculously insensitive, but I— is it a physical feeling? Emotional?" Regina asked, bringing both hands to Emma's cheeks and looking into her eyes.

Emma could feel Regina's protection over her. It was an unwavering energy, which radiated from this woman she loved. Regina Mills made her feel like part of something. Regina seemed desperate to understand that which was haunting her.

"It's like… now I understand why things felt so familiar, even meeting Jefferson. But you…" Emma took a deep, emotional breath and found Regina's hands, bringing them to her lips. "You always felt so…" Green eyes were fixed on brown ones with such need… God, the glow in them. What they felt for each other truly had no words.

"I felt you, too, Emma… So deeply. I felt you from the first moment I saw you, even if you were asleep." Regina gave, trying to level the grounds.

Emma nodded, gifting Regina a small, knowing smile. "I… I mean, my mind tells me that I am a different person, but something inside me wants to know everything about her… just as if it was me, too. Because, somehow, it... is... me. I just— I don't know how to explain it." she almost shrugged shyly, hating to sound stupid.

"I don't know much of what you would feel as a reincarnated soul coming across someone said soul met before… I mean, you are dealing with two different perspectives, two different expressions of one stream of consciousness… I can only assume it  _has_  to be confusing, yet I'd never dare say I understand, because I don't, but I will help you through this to the best of my ability, Emma… You are not alone, and I will do anything that has to be done to ensure your safety. Physical and mental."

Emma nodded, a gleam burned her gaze. To Regina, it seemed both lost and hopeful… Confusion was certainly ravaging her lover, and she could feel every fiber of her being aching to make it all better.

"I just want to understand, you know?" Emma said, and Regina leaned in, pressing her lips against soft, pink ones.

"Of course," she murmured against Emma's kiss and parted gently. Green eyes surveyed over her shoulder casually.

"Are you all ready and packed?" Emma asked, watching Regina turn to the suitcase. She sighed.

"I am," Regina replied and zipped it closed. She moved to the nightstand, retrieving her passport from the drawer. Unable to keep her hands off Regina, Emma looped both arms around her waist and grew suddenly curious.

"Is that real?" she asked casually, making Regina chuckle.

"It is," she said, and smiled, handing over the blue booklet. Emma took it and opened it as she broke the intimate embrace, allowing Regina some space. She soon became enthralled with the beautiful picture of her lover.

The authenticity of the document was indisputable. "Shit,  _it is_ real…" Emma murmured and looked at the details printed.  **1**   **Feb 1978**  "Is this your real birthdate? I mean," She blushed, rolling her eyes. "Aside from your birth-year, of course,"

Regina gave her an intimate, brief smile. "It is," she said.

"How did you get this?" Emma asked, smiling in disbelief, in the back of her mind thinking about Regina's past birthdays… Imagining them to have been so many… So lonely. She thought of how she would make Regina's upcoming one special… It was nothing but weeks away.

"You would be surprised to find that money can indeed buy much in this world…"

"Holy shit," she said, still looking at the photo… her name.

Regina watched her and just as green eyes met brown, Emma smiled. At that moment she knew it would take ages to get over the way Regina looked at her. She sighed, feeling her lover's gentle touch on the lean curve of her strong arm.

"Are you ready to go, love? The driver should be here any minute," Regina asked gently, branding Emma with the tender casualty of her demeanor.

Tasting these new waters of Regina Mills was indescribable, and she was already addicted to the feeling. "I am, yeah. I'm so nervous," she inhaled, tucking both hands in her jean's pockets anxiously. Emma's smile brightened Regina's sight with refreshing beauty. "I'm excited, though… To know this world, this country I once lived in, even if in another time. It all feels a little surreal, still,"

"Romania is very different, however, stunning. Many years before I moved to the U.S I bought a house in Caraș-Severin… It's a beautiful stretch of land near the Transylvanian Alps or 'Southern Carpathians'"

"Is it close to…" Emma started the question before considering Regina's feelings, suddenly wondering what she must have been going through. Emma bit her lip and looked down.

Regina tucked two fingers under her chin and met her gaze openly. "It is relatively close to where everything happened, yes." she said serenely, no trace of pain in her eyes. "You don't have to censor yourself for my sake, Emma. I want you to be clear about any questions roaming your mind… and I promise to do the same with you.

A surge of release and tranquility swam through Emma's veins. It was as if Regina's words had allowed her to release a breath she had been holding since far too long. She nodded softly, simpering earnestly. "Okay," she said.

As the sleek door of the black car was opened by the suited driver, the enticing lines of tanned legs in heels appeared. Regina stepped out first, wearing a black dress, winter-coat, and equally black sunglasses, her growing hair was greeted by a cold New-York-breeze.

Even though Emma felt lost at the sight of her, she tried to keep those new, abrasive sensations in check, Regina had her trapped in freedom, and she was adoring every instant of it all. Everything felt new and exciting, life was offering her new angles of a world she knew existed but ignored before. Green eyes watched in wonder as another door was opened for them.

A man smiled, bowing his head briefly, and Emma nodded. Both women entered the exclusive, marble-covered space.

Eying this unknown side of the airport, she leaned into Regina and whispered, "Um… I know you have some heavy government-contacts, but don't we have to check in first?" the question made Regina chuckle.

"Of course. That's where we are headed now, Emma. This is merely another option… It grants us more privacy. I hate lines." Regina said as they continued to walk, a man wheeling their luggage behind.

"I guess it doesn't come included in a coach fare…" Emma mumbled to herself, inspecting the private club.

"Welcome, ladies," A woman said with a big smile and a neat scarf around her long neck. Regina placed her passport on the counter and elegantly swung her sunglasses back onto her cascading hair. Emma eyed her lover and the stoic expression she knew was signature of this woman she adored, nonetheless immediately feeling uncomfortable and gifting the gate agent a smile of her own.

"Hi, thank you," Emma said, handing over her passport. "I think we are on five-twenty-six," she added clumsily and the woman nodded.

"Not to worry, Miss Swan. I have all the details, and you are both set." she replied and finished typing. "Please enjoy your flight to Romania,"

Romania…

Romania was the echo of an imprint. That night, from Emma's discovering eyes, everything looked like a first time, like her first lucky glance at something which had lived standing for hundreds of years, however, the air of every line —of every snow-covered building and their intimidating gargoyles sitting guard made her feel beyond her very memories. The dusty flurries of ice-flakes looked like magic while lingering in the hands of statues cast in cold cement and plaster. They were faces frozen in time… Some lamenting, others detached, and a few holding a grotesque frown. The purity of nineteenth century, neoclassical architecture lived with impeccable antiquity there. The passing of a sleeping city had been enough to capture Emma even if from the other side of a car window. Sitting with her in the backseat, Regina noticed how lost in thought her lover had become, the way her green eyes gleamed all through the silent ride to Caraș. She had simply taken Emma's hand and held it for those few hours, faithfully respecting her lack of words and momentary detachment. Regina could not imagine what she must have been feeling in a supraconscious level.

Being back in Romania had brought back emotions and memories for her as well. Regina Mills had come and gone for many years, however, it never got less painful that first time her brown eyes caught sight of those gnarly forests again.

Her estate was relatively close to the land where it all had happened, to the land where Eva's little cabin had once stood, yet, the mysterious, full-blown, stunning castle rested somewhere between an hour or two away from that sacred place.

Even though it was dark, Emma had noticed the hills and rocky mountains afar, the land that was now covered in white but she somehow knew lived in a bright, beautiful shade of green whenever spring kissed it. The mansion in Montauk looked like a castle, however, Emma Swan had never seen a real structure with that description in real life.

"Holy shit," Emma said as Regina closed the double doors of the imposing home. Those lovely green eyes wandered about the high ceilings and dark walls. It was anything but common or old… A harmony of matte blacks, whites, rich woods, and amber lights. In fact, every inch of the house seemed to have found the keys to this current era's decor while entertaining musings of that which was timeless. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Emma added, slack-jawed.

Regina smiled, her tired eyes sparkled with absolute happiness. Part of her felt as if she was somehow giving everything she had amassed over the years to the one she loved, she was somehow keeping a promise she had once made Eva, to give her everything her heart could desire… Knowing Emma was Emma, Regina's enamored soul could not help but falter that very second, because showering her new love with abundance was just as fair... It was okay. "You like?" she asked, making Emma scoff.

"Like? I love… Regina, this place is… It's… It's— Fuck!" Emma said, still enthralled, seconds later hearing the chuckle of the woman she loved and feeling her unmistakable touch. Regina looped both arms around Emma's neck. Pale hands found her small waist.

"It's fuck?" Regina said, looking into green eyes and lingering there for a second, the color of her velvety voice wore suggestion… It always wore some dark form of unmatched finesse.

Cradling a grin, and getting lost in those brown eyes, Emma bit her bottom lip. "Let's?" she simply murmured.

A surprised smile that was both arousing and knowing, accompanied Regina's arched brow. "Fuck?" she said, granting herself the pleasure of feeling Emma's body react. Her nostrils drank her mate's building desire… No one had ever made her feel this wanted. No one.

Milky fingertips made friends with the black fabric of Regina's dress, perhaps charming those blended threads would grant her access to what was underneath… To that honey skin she was now addicted to. Still in her confidence, Emma blushed. "I love this soulmate thing," she said, her lovely cheekbones rising with her joy.

"Oh… You do?" Regina played along with her grand smile and that fucking beautiful scar.

"I can listen to you speak for hours, but it gets me how we really don't need to say much," Emma confessed with an honest glint in her darkening gaze and the slow death of her grin. Regina's effect on her was as alive as the sensation twisting her gut and transforming into a sinking agony as it moved down between her legs. "You know?" she said, pulling Regina in, pressing their seeking hips closer.

Meeting the demise of her very own smile, Regina looked into Emma as she felt her chest burn with rushing breaths and said, "I do," Tanned hands grabbed Emma's jacket's collar and pulled her into a desperate kiss, their refined nostrils flared as wonton lips crashed and meshed.

The running water of a warm, cascading shower fell upon Regina's skin as her trembling body leaned against cold tiles. Almost melting upon her failing knees, she shivered but Emma sustained her… Delicate nipples darkened and puckered as surges of oxygen kept her anchored to life. Regina opened her mouth and moaned, clinging to her love for dear life as she saw stars. Emma had come to find that Regina's sounds were like exquisite vulgarities… yet no words were ever spoken aside from a rare profanity or the unique reverb of her name. Regina was loud in her provoking quietness, always deliciously subtle. "Emma…" she moaned feeling full, agonizing.

Regina Mills didn't believe in gods, yet was feeling the heights of something otherworldly while her sex and its walls spasmed with pleasure. She was deeply in love, and the echoes of her opening heart found a way to those brown eyes, reddening their edges and making them grow weak, so beautifully silent… bright. Longing. Regina heaved, her lungs seeking calm as they rose and fell.

Emma gently caressed her wet, dark hair back and kissed her, their lips just as soaked. "You look so fucking beautiful when you come," she whispered, already dissolving in her very own sea of weakness. No intrinsic equation could ever decode the flawless trappings and swift moves of this force she was feeling. It traveled like light inside a prism… It was a living thing on its own, making them both feel as exposed and defenseless as the potential of anything possible… Of human fear or error. Of love.

They simply stared and fell deeper in, almost hearing the sounds of this new and haunting world outside. The future hummed and whispered like ghostly songs of mythical creatures. Neither Emma nor Regina could have ever imagined what awaited their star-fated souls. Beauty and ache had a way… A unique way to bring forth the unfolding of what was meant to be.

**A/N: Things get more intimate between these ladies… Much more coming soon. Let me know your thoughts, please drop me a review! I'm also** **on instagram as keprince_ dot between k and r. Also on twitter as krprince_ trying to make some noise for this little story. I'd love to connect!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here we go! So excited for Romania and also for Emma and Regina growing closer… I quite frankly can't wait to share the next chapters with you, because things start to move forward. Before I go, thank you all for reading and supporting the story here and through social media… I get so full of inspiration and desire whenever I get your contagious feedback… Sorry for the delay in replying to your reviews and comments, I'll be getting to all of them. All I can say is enjoy!**

**Inside - UNKLE**

**Waterside Psychiatric Center - Montauk**

_Henry's hazel eyes watched Mrs. Coolpepper intently as she described the lush moss and spectacular, naked woods surrounding Regina's castle. She spoke of white snow and how it covered its black, imposing spires, embellishing the castle with winter's kiss. Henry indeed couldn't wait to dive into Romania. However, his excited smile died as he thought of the one to blame. "But wait— I know Regina couldn't possibly hurt Jefferson because of his link with Emma's life, but— that jerk didn't just get away, did he?"_

_Mrs. Coolpepper sighed. "Unfortunately, he did get away… But Jefferson was closer than they would have ever imagined…" she said, looking away from the window and meeting Henry's gaze._

_His eyes widened. "What?!" A gawking Henry shouted and rose from his chair, granting himself a surprised look from the woman. He pursed his lips and slowly sat back down. "I'm sorry," He winced apologetically. "You're a great storyteller, it's easy to forget where we are,"_

_The elderly woman chuckled, flashing that smile he knew had to have once been blinding. "Don't worry, child," she said, looking over her shoulder, and hoping no nurses were walking by. "I tend to forget, too,"_

_Henry smiled, warming their bond and making it feel ever-stronger. The secrecy of their exchange felt like child play. "So, um… Where was he? Please don't tell me he was in Caraș and right under their noses…"_

_"No, no," she shook her head and leaned in. "He was in Transylvania… About a seven-hour car drive away…"_

_"And what was he doing there?" Henry asked, his gentle brow furrowed._

_"He was looking for answers… Just like they were,"_

_Annoyed with the information, Henry's nostrils flared. "Still? God, that guy's just relentless…"_

_Green eyes turned to look out the window yet again. "Jefferson was an unbalanced, irresponsible, and selfish man," she said, soon after meeting Henry's calming gaze. Mrs. Coolpepper shared a small smile with him._

**Brasov Transylvania, Romania**

While a lonely light showered him from above the streetlamp he was leaning on, Jefferson shivered and looked around the deserted street. With both hands tucked inside his black, thick jacket, he felt the unforgiving whips of icy winds. Hazel eyes narrowed as he impatiently waited for his turn. It had taken him two days and a bottle of hard liquor to gather the courage to finally meet the man he was about to face. Gold, they called him amongst witches and conjurers… He was no one to play with, and Jefferson had always been a petulant coward.

So he thought of Emma.

He still wanted her… and now knowing they were indeed bonded, Jefferson gave his sick game one last chance. He was going to have her, even if she didn't want him back.

As he clenched his jaw and wished for the freezing torture to end, a voice made him turn.

"Hey!" A head popped out of the metal door nearby. "You! Come." The man's accent was as thick as his raspy voice. "I'll take you to him,"

Jefferson nodded and swallowed hard. This was it. He went in, and a loud slam of the abraded door left him on the other side of a wicked world. A flickering light dangled from a peeled wire while decaying walls built up a narrow alley. The sound of water leaking merged with Jefferson's awareness.

**Drip**.

**Drip**.

"Over this way," The man piped roughly, and walked deeper in, while Jefferson's eyed the stained ceilings, soon feeling as he stepped on a small puddle of water below. His face contorted with disgust.

Lifting his feet and trying to avoid the nasty slosh, Jefferson found himself entertaining the sting of regret. Turning around and getting the hell out of there seemed most appealing.

"You touch the walls, you die," The man guiding him said as they kept walking through the hazardously-lit hallway. Suddenly, a loud pop flashed near Jefferson as he passed by a short-circuiting cable.

**BUZZ!**

**ZAP!**

He jumped and shielded his face, startled. "Christ!" Jefferson said with a slamming heart and wide eyes.

"I said you touch, you die! You are stupid-man?!" The guide shouted.

Jefferson chose silence and tried to brush off his embarrassment as he stiffened both shoulders and fixed his clothes.

They stopped at a wooden door, the only one on the entire wall. "Here." The man said, and Jefferson motioned to walk in. A hostile hand on his chest halted him, hazel eyes met narrowing ones.

"Don't touch nothing. Understand?" The stocky man rolled his r's with mastery, and Jefferson nodded.

…

The squeaking sound of the door opening served as queue for the eerie on the other side. The sinister hues of a constricting energy made Jefferson feel uneasy, and the selfish man had seen much in his years as a Gavran.

A neglected coat of dust sat upon every trinket and old ornament around, a screeching air of misery cursed every skull sitting on the shelf behind… Animal or human. Hazel eyes fell on the figure sitting at a table with a bowed head and long strands of hair that shielded it.

"Stai jos." (Sit down) The conjurer said, and Jefferson did.

"I was told you spoke English. I don't do Romanian," he informed conceitedly, Jefferson seemed to still be boasting Regina's status, her lineage. "Too many bad memories," he added with a stuck-up nose, the stagnant smell of sulfur made his skin crawl.

A stale, slow laugh left Gold's lips, it mocked Jefferson with hostility. "Name," he let out.

After a nervous clearing of throat, came his answer. "Jefferson Mills,"

...

"LIES!" The conjurer shouted and slammed his round, tightened fist on the wooden table, making it rattle at once. A startled Jefferson grew pale and jerked back. The man's head was still bowed down, his long hair whispering above the surface below. For some reason, time suddenly felt vile to Jefferson, it felt borrowed. Gold's head started to rise slowly.

Hazel eyes grew round at the light-blue, almost blinding white ones now across. "You are a liar  _and_  a coward…"

Jefferson swallowed hard as sweat started to prickle his skin. The quiver on his lip turned into a timorous smile. "I— I'm sorry, sir. That's— that's the name I've gone by for years… You're right, however. Mills isn't my last name. I—" Jefferson's shame withered his face as he looked down. "I don't have one," he confessed, feeling humiliated by his very own insecurities.

The conjurer's laughter arose slow. It tickled his lips with cynicism as it effortlessly turned into a juddering chortle. Gold laughed and laughed as fear made Jefferson's eyes turn glassy.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

More laughter echoed in Jefferson's tormented mind, his frustrations taunting him into clasping both fists like rocks. "Please tell me! What do you see?!"

The conjurer's amusement died down until only a breathy chuckle was left. "You obstructed the fate of a witch's daughter…" Gold shared.

"What?" Jefferson's brow furrowed confusedly.

With grimy, yellow teeth, the conjurer leaned forward, swiftly blinding hazel eyes with those ill-fated ones. Gold knew of the wretched things he had done in the name of black magic, of the disturbing damage he had caused, but as any good conjurer knew, there were limits no living creature would ever want to overstep when it came to witches… Not when it came to crossing one of the most powerful ones. "That perversion you feel between your flesh and your insides… That torment following you like a tench… Nothing can stop what is coming for you, man-with-no-name. Nothing."

**Caraș-Severin, Romania**

_'A forest's lungs consume and exude. Within it, fog is nothing but the afterthought of silent stillness… And growing free around it, are the gnarly branches of faithful trees. Day and night. Like the very veins of living lungs… Breathing. Being. Waiting.'_

"Emma…" The non-threatening voice whispered in echoes. She chuckled freely, carefree. However, Emma didn't recognize that voice. She felt it… but she didn't recognize it.

More giggles reverberated all around her subconscious state.

"Emma…" Eva said, living only in the sounds of a dream, her call feeling just like the fog of that timeless forest her memory resided in.

...

The soothing dance of almost consumed flames burned quietly in the darkness of the master bedroom's fireplace. Amber-colored shadows kissed only one side of everything surrounding Emma. Her sleeping body lay amongst a subtle sea of white sheets in a grandiose bed… Just like a waking dream, the sovereign owner of Regina's heart. Her mate… her queen.

Green eyes fluttered open as a satisfied smile painted Emma's lips. Her milky skin grazed the soft silk of fabrics around her naked body, it all felt like a new brand of peace. The mystic dream had been so subtle that Emma forgot it almost instantly.

Far too consumed with her happiness and the remaining sensations of pleasure her sore body was favoring, Emma grinned and stretched like a sated cat. Pale fingertips felt the other side of the bed and reached for her, green eyes soon finding she was alone.

A casual pop crackled from the warming fire, and suddenly, Emma's awareness met a fulfilling sensation of ease and immeasurable happiness. Never had she felt so safe… Protected. Like part of something which named her indispensable.

After propping herself up on the mattress and taking note of the time, Emma welcomed the sight and smell of what 02:45 AM felt like in Romania. She rose from the bed, naked still, finding her own reflection on the stunning mirror across. A victorian design decorated its black, oval edges proudly, imposingly.

Eying every curve and inch of her athletic body, Emma suddenly felt as her skin goosebumped, and her rosy nipples hardened. The balcony door was slightly open, and a cold, after-rain breeze was creeping in. Light eyes quickly became entranced with the seducing image in the mirror yet again, fingertips grazing down her abdomen, soon meeting a distinct red patch right at the curved valley between her sex and hipbone. She grinned. "So much for 'no tasteless bite-marks'" Emma murmured, amused, her heart reeling and every nerve-ending inside coming alive. Mocking Regina's no-hickey rule suddenly seemed hypocritical, for Emma had not been able to keep her hands off the woman since that fateful night, she had been all over Regina… on her, in her, every chance she got.

The realization was most splendid…. Oh, it felt so very splendid. As a soft lock of hair lingered forward in secrecy, Emma bit her bottom lip and blushed like a young girl in love. At that very moment, she sighed and simply allowed herself to feel aware of everything she was, if only for a few seconds. Every pore rising, of the love burning her… of the supernatural creature residing in her. Of her humanity. She chuckled. "Man, you got it bad, Swan," Emma said to her reflection and moved to the foot of the bed, where she noticed Regina had left her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt neatly folded. After furling it down her warm, milky torso, Emma pulled up the comfortable pants and heard the unmistakable sound of whirring wings.

The fluttering was accompanied by a brief, soothing call. ' _ **Coo… OOO… ooo...'**_ That was no raven or crow. Emma turned to the majestic balcony-doors, seeing beyond running droplets of water and their iron-crafted design.

"Hey…" she said to the white dove anchored on the balcony ledge. Emma took mincing steps that were far too silent… far too good at seamlessness. She was truly living her creature to the fullest.

The immaculate dove moved its feet curled on the iron railing, almost as if wanting to retreat away from the approaching figure.

Green eyes focused only on its white feathers and their silky softness. "Easy… I'm not gonna hurt you," Emma murmured as she slowly opened the glass door, fingertips hurting for a touch.

The dove stayed.

It looked elsewhere, however, something deep within Emma understood the surrender. It was a primal instinct which had been added to her collection of skills, like a special shade of color. "That's it," Emma said, smiling, those unique ridges of her fingerprints finally grazing the delicate animal. "My god, you're beautiful," she added in astonishment, her gaze inspecting the totality of the dove and finding a small, thick drop of red on its wing.

"Oh," Emma let out with furrowed brows as she realized it was blood. She gently wiped it off. "This isn't yours," she said, green eyes finding no visible harm on the creature. "I wonder where you've been…" It was a murmur, the dove cooed.

To the old Emma Swan, speaking to a bird would have felt like an act worthy of ridicule from a world that couldn't possibly understand, and even though, like all humans, Emma had always tried to fit in that world, these new depths of her soul she was now letting free had known best all along. Emma had always felt unbelonging —like some misfit piece of a puzzle… Valuable and precious to that larger picture nonetheless, yet ignoring it so. At that very second, Emma took a deep breath and looked up, out the window, taking in the skyline of an outcast-world. Romania was different, beautiful, and hers… How could she attach a possessive to these lands she knew nothing of? Emma then thought of Regina, the only one aside from this place, who owned the mating edges of a misfit puzzle-piece like her.

Emma smiled. "Well, I gotta go..." she murmured, still caressing soft feathers. "There's this beautiful woman..." she started and quickly got lost in thought, an organic grin curled her lip. Green eyes found the bird again. "The most beautiful woman, really… And she must be somewhere around this gigantic place I'm yet to discover…"

For the first time in her life, Emma felt the whispers of freedom as she took in another batch of cool air, and it was as if that serene dove understood. This was indeed the birthing of something big, bigger than her… Something she would never forget.

"Don't be a stranger, all right?" Emma said, still wondering about everything those pure eyes had seen, completely ignoring the story behind this creature.

* * *

In spite of the heavy jet lag hovering above her, Emma's steps were light. The cold feel of marble against her feet was numbing. However, it took nothing but a second for her to spot the breathtaking woman one floor below. With a soft touch on the railing of the elaborate staircase, Emma made her way down.

Sitting on a Victorian sofa, and effortlessly wrapped in a silk robe, was Regina. Her stunning face was framed by dark-rimmed glasses, and her acute attention stuck on the page she was turning. The absolute absorption of her mood told Emma much, Regina's brow furrowed as she sighed frustratedly and flipped yet another page of the large book resting by her folded leg. "This is useless," she said at once, perhaps ignoring her lover's presence approaching from behind.

Strong arms engulfed Regina gently… She smiled and caressed Emma's touch. "Up so soon? I assumed you'd sleep through the night… You must be exhausted, Emma," she said.

Emma kissed her neck. "I'm all right," she replied with a tired grin on satisfied lips and sat on the sofa, leaving the book between them. To Emma's discovering eyes, it looked like it had survived timeless tests. It was perhaps as stunning as the one she owned, seemingly crafted from the same materials, only larger and far more ancient. She looked up an noticed how Regina's attention had gone back to the book. It wasn't difficult to assume that whatever her lover was doing had everything to do with finding a way to rid her of that forsaken bond she now shared with Jefferson, however, to Emma, it was far more difficult to ignore just how protected and safe Regina made her feel… It was far too difficult not to become endeared by how adorable she looked as she pushed up her glasses and continued to read intently. Emma smiled, yet a focused, tired-looking Regina missed it.

"Hey," Emma murmured.

"Hmm?" Regina let out, and looked up, pushing a small smile just for her.

"How long have you been doing this?" Emma asked, consuming worry etched her face.

After a deep sigh, Regina closed the oversized book and swung her reading glasses atop her head. "Not long," she lied, trying to brush of her very own worry for Emma's sake. "Are you hungry?" The question was deflective. It made milky fingertips reach for honey ones.

"Baby, we've only been here for a few hours and you already look stressed…" Emma said, seeking her.

"That's because  _I am_  stressed," Regina said, and sighed. She shook her head. "I can't get this out of my head, and so far every effort I've made has been futile… There is nothing about breaking that absurd bond you have with Jefferson in this book, and aside from me wanting to strangle the life out of him, I can't think of any other place I could try and find information about it,"

How could Emma's heart not wrinkle? Compassionate green eyes sought brown ones in earnest. "Then let me help you… Let's both find a way out of this together," she said, still holding soft hands in hers, quickly eying the prodigious bookshelf built into the wall of the living room. "Give me one of those and I'll look through them with you… I'm part of this, too, but somehow I have a feeling you're trying to shelter me from it and do it on your own. You can't shut me out, Regina,"

Shaking her head, and with flaring nostrils, Regina took another deep breath. "I am not trying to shut you out, Emma," She lowered their caressing hands to the book, introducing Emma's digits to its secret edges, to its rugged design as she opened it again. The smell of sweet vanilla and sentimental antiquity grazed Emma's nose with pleasure. "A lot of these are written in Romanian… Others in Serbian… It's more complicated than that," Regina shared sincerely, wholeheartedly, a faint gleam in her tormented eyes. Their loving bond was silent, yet just as palpable as the breaking morning's dew. "I want you to be a part of this because I know you need it… I know you're seeking," she murmured, gently cupping Emma's cheek in a careful hand. "And I will honor my promise to you… I will do everything possible to help you find those answers,"

A warming silence deluged them both, leaving only the crackling of a burning fire to feed their hearing. Emma gave Regina a soft smile and blinked almost faintly. This woman she adored was indeed the aching owner of a golden heart, her very own treasure. "Thank you," Emma said, deeply moved, however, feelings useless still. She looked around. "There has to be at least one in English…"

Regina's mild scoff turned into an amused chuckle. "You are not going to let this go, are you?"

A gentle gleam flashed Emma's green eyes as she smiled tiredly. "Absolutely not." she said, "I'm not leaving you to carry anything alone… Not again," Emma added the last, knowing its meaning, indulging the questions… The fog, yet feeling the burn of this blood-colored love she adored harboring inside.

Regina sighed and took the large book with arched brows. "Well, this is the oldest book on the Gavran Kin I own… No, it isn't in English, but that doesn't matter… There's absolutely nothing regarding the bond in it. I read it from beginning to end, and nothing." she confessed as Emma inspected and touched it again. The relic was an absolute sight.

"It's pretty fucking stunning, though…" she said, gently taking it from Regina's hands without realizing. She became quickly entranced. "Where the hell does anyone find stuff like this?" Green eyes looked up, and a chuckle fell from Emma's lips. "I guess online is out of the question," she went back down to the book.

Ignoring the sordid memories that came attached to thinking of the book's acquisition, Regina pursed her lips and stuck her nose up in the air, taking in a dignified breath she knew she didn't deserve. To this new expression of her character, only regret felt fitting, however, showing the obscure tar of her past to the one she loved was never easy. "I stole it," she said, making a still distracted Emma chuckle.

Green eyes looked up again. "My hot, sexy criminal…" she added with a suggestive grin that died as Regina bowed her head in shame. Brown eyes shone as they found Emma's with effort.

"If you remove the two preceding epithets, then criminal sounds quite accurate, if not insufficient. I deserve a far more severe adjective for what I did to this book's owner." she said, making Emma frown, pale fingers lodged under that exquisitely sculpted chin.

"Hey, no…" Gentle hands cradle Regina's cheeks, soon finding that gleaming gaze, which had her kneeling. Emma regretted her words instantly, however, she regretted Regina's aged pain far more. "It was a joke, Regina… A tasteless joke. You're not a criminal."

A remorseful consciousness would always taint… Even a pushed smile. Regina shook her head. "Oh, I am much worse, Emma," she replied.

"I didn't mean it like that, Regina… That's not how I see you. And I've seen it all, remember?"

Regina nodded, her eyes reddening as she sniffled. Just like every fire eventually turned into dying embers, Emma's insides trembled sore and open. Watching her repent… Watching her like this was altering like nothing else. Human emotions were like brilliant madness, infinitely powerful and simple. God, they were raw… just like her teary eyes. At that very second, Emma realized she would feel Regina Mills until the end of her time, hoping to at least someday taste the legacy of a soul which had loved her before and again.

These moments of private contemplation kept taking hold of Emma every other instant, launching her cognition to heights it had never seen. Just as Regina was opening like cracked shells, so was she. Green eyes reddened, but tough Emma Swan swallowed back the cry and rolled her tongue on soft lips. "I was thinking about something the night before I went back to Montauk, looking for you…"

"And what's that?" Regina's grave voice broke as the question left her lips softly.

Emma sighed. "I thought about how as humans, we really are smug," she said, while Regina tried to follow, she arched a confused brow.

"Remember… under the tree, when you told me about humans... How you said that we are a piece of work… How we are potential that usually turns into manipulation for the sake of a selfish purpose…" Emma added and took Regina's hands again, green eyes found brown ones with intent. "Everyone loves to judge… No one is allowed a slip-up, until it's their fucking turn to feel it."

"I am not human, Emma,"

"You are partly human… And you're alive, Regina," she said, her gaze soft. "And you're here… that's all that really matters, isn't it?" Emma asked, watching how Regina's eyes searched the ceiling and her chest deflated.

"We are all so complex, you know?" She squeezed Regina's hands gently. "We are made of so many things, and no one can possibly know the answer… No one is perfect, Regina. No one in this— fucked up, beautiful, damaged world knows what the hell they are doing… We are all vibing this, and there is just no way… Absolutely no way that we can get through it without making mistakes," Emma's words were filled with yearning promise. If she could make Regina understand just how much her heart wanted to show her mercy and gentleness, she would count herself satisfied. "If humans are allowed to use that fucking word as an excuse to feel deserving of forgiveness… Of compassion, then we can use it, too, baby," Green eyes reddened, and their edges filled with pooling tears Emma didn't try to hide away. Not this time, not when  _she_  was looking just the same. Regina's emotion mirrored Emma's like a projection.

Bare.

Raw.

"I believe in you, Regina Mills… I've felt you," Emma said at the breaking mercy of a cry, her blurry eyes watching as a tear ran down Regina's cheek.

Life moved slowly, and Regina's chest rose and fell as it took its time, just as life had taken its time with them.

"No words needed," Regina said, enduring her need to look away and hide weakness. Emma made her want to be better, to soften the sharp edges of her tortured heart.

"No words needed," Emma said peacefully, favoring their engaged eyes as more seconds passed. After a few more, she felt the need to say something else, and Regina saw it.

"What is it?" she asked softly, wiping away her tears. Even if consumed by such powerful sensations and feelings, Regina hated to be seen while crying.

"I think… I think I was dreaming about Eva before I woke up," Emma said, conquering Regina's full focus.

"What did you dream about?" she asked.

Emma shook her head. "I can't really remember… I heard her calling me, and then I woke up," she replied, pushing a tired smile.

"I'm sorry, Emma,"

"Don't be. I think it's my own fault…" she said, and sighed with a mild shrug of two shoulders. "I've been dwelling on it too much, you know?"

"It is completely understandable if you do,"

After a lazy nod, green eyes got lost elsewhere, favoring the things which had been circling her mind for the past few days, no matter how hard she had tried to sugarcoat the eroded roots of what her heart was feeling. "Part of me thinks about that past… All the moments you had with her," Emma's tone of voice became as numb as her lost eyes seemed without blinking, Regina furrowed her brow and listened.

Emma found her gaze again. "I feel terrible for saying this, but the truth is…  _ **I am**_ jealous."

"Of Eva?" Regina asked, dumbfounded, and Emma nodded.

"It's messed up, I know… but I feel like I have known you forever and I can't remember a single thing. It's unfair,"

"Emma," Regina took a pale hand and grazed it with gentle strokes of her thumb. "You have nothing to be jealous of… I love you. We are making our own memories,"

"I know, but I had to say it…" Emma gave honestly. "It makes me feel dirty."

Honey fingers tucked and brushed Emma's cheek as if caresses were whispers. "You don't have to feel dirty for acknowledging how your emotions… This is a specially difficult situation. Please don't be so hard on yourself," Regina expressed with urgency, moments later feeling Emma's lips on her fingers.

"Exactly," A gentle blink and a soft smile followed, that being enough to make Regina realize the purpose behind Emma's confession.

The ardent flame within Emma's heart seemed to burn bright for both of them, her emotional intelligence over those needs no one had been able to decode, made Regina acknowledge her luck, she felt less heavy. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You're welcome," Emma said, her soft grin turning into a tender simper. Because staring at Regina was like writing perfect words in cursive while waiting for shooting stars above, she looked adorable as she sniffled, with her red nose and puffy, shiny eyes.

Of course Emma stared as seconds passed. "I just love you," she said, making Regina's pretty lips reveal the loveliest smile. To Emma's eyes, not even the magic of light breaking through dark had anything on this woman sitting inches away.

Regina bit her lip as she watched Emma move forward and with only one aim.  _ **Her**_. Their kiss met in flesh and fluttering lashes. Mouths opened and moved with purpose while the sweet wetness of fervent tongues touched wet and soft. The inside of each other.

"Mmm…" Regina moaned, feeling a tickling touch at her belly. Emma was unfurling the tied ends of her silk robe, undressing her. Regina chuckled in the kiss. "Here?"

"Absolutely," Emma said, against Regina's smile, kissing it and everything else around it, devouring the healed scar… each line and beauty-mark adorning her individuality. Milky hands finding her warm, naked waist inside the privacy of the robe, she pulled her in. "Or we can do it on the floor, by the fire, if you want," she mumbled with smeared lips on feverish skin.

Another moan left Regina's mouth while her closed eyes opened, now flaring a suggestive mood in them, an arched brow and hooded lids. Emma had broken the arousing kiss with a gentle smack.

She smiled and pulled back while staring.

"What is it?" Regina asked, watching as green eyes were focused atop her head, Emma swiftly pushing down the dark-rimmed reading glasses resting there. Milky hands mounted them on Regina's face with exquisite perfection.

"Keep these on," she said, and grinned, eagerly seeking the latent warmth of that tanned neck throbbing alive, of course, making Regina laugh out loud… Pink lips kissing her throat, abandoning it all to the hearty sound of that reigning voice she would gladly live and die for.

**A/N: Things steam up, and more of Regina's plan to help Emma is revealed in the next chapter. Don't miss it! If you're on twitter, I'm krprince_ there and the same on Instagram with a dot between then k and r. Please let me know what you thought and leave me a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for returning and joining me on this ride. I almost didn't post, knowing there are a ton of amazing stories coming out, and my God that makes me happy for all the writers showering us with their work! I will leave this here, however. I will keep writing but might just allow some time for all of you to dive into those great tales while SQSN is going on and post when it ends? How do you feel about that? In the meantime, I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. I adored writing it and can't wait to write what's to come.**

**NSFW.**

**The Steel Elms - Nova.**

For the past couple of weeks, time had been of the absolute essence, yet time was only time. Impartial. Unstoppable. Love was one thing, but that unavoidable sense of attachment was a powerful condition in the hands of lovers. Emma and Regina had only grown closer… Stronger within the ardor of their relationship.

A gentle, afternoon breeze rushed in through the open balcony-doors of Regina's study. It whispered to the pages of an open book lying on the imposing desk she sat at. Romantically-inspired strokes of Gothic Revival decor adorned her space, while the cozy glow of a chandelier painted her motions on shiny, carved woods all around... The purple hues on wallpapers… The unique collection of titles arranged in no specific order… They all lived and mingled as if belonging to those bookshelves, nonetheless. Yes, Regina's surroundings were exquisitely decorated to the slightest detail, however, no amount of beauty encompassing her compared to the nuance of her focus.

Emma had fled to the kitchen in search of food, yet Regina Mills had refused to part from the potion she was making. An array of glass bottles accompanied her old spells-book and a small, black cauldron as she watched the consuming flames below its concave shape. The smells of witchcraft's gift could be plenty, yet this specific one was silently sweet. The wet of tears gathered in Regina's reddened eyes as she pulled out the thing containing the last ingredient. Eva's necklace.

The cold feel of its precious metal against her fingers… Oh, Hester's offerings had stayed with Regina for hundreds of years. That old witch's promise of hope and her teachings had been like fleeting company. She had hung on to a couple of Inanimate objects and memories like nothing else on earth… Until Emma. Regina had willingly given the vial containing her very own blood to Emma, and now, it was time to part from Eva's.

In all the years Regina had had the invaluable necklace in her possession, tempting desires of breaking its feeble glass and pushing down every drop of those memories —of Eva's blood down her throat, had taunted her. However, every instant she had missed her love throughout those one-hundred-and-thirty years, Regina resisted and respected. She could have not only had another glimpse at her Eva, but also one last chance to feel her… To vividly remember it all, even her last moments… Regina couldn't bear the thought. She hadn't even dared taste a drop of the plasma when it was at easy and abundant reach, fleeting from her lifeless body. To this day, Eva's last moments had stayed with Eva. — _I am not strong enough. I couldn't._ Regina thought with a shaky hand and a tear that fell.

She sniffled back and wiped it away as she turned to the door expectantly. It took nothing but a second for Emma to open it and walk through it with a bright smile on her lips.

"We were out of ciabatta but I made it work. I hope you like Focaccia," Emma said, holding a plate with her specialty, sandwiches. Regina smiled in the misty middle of another sniffle, brown eyes shone with happiness.

"That would be perfect, I am famished," she said casually, and Emma's glee turned into a frown.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing to Regina's side, leaving the plate to rest on the desk. Pale fingertips searched the contour of her cheeks gently, finding traces of a secret cry on them. Emma's brow furrowed compassionately. "What is it, Regina?" It was a murmured question from her already sore heart.

"It's nothing, love. I was simply overcome by a few memories, that's all," Regina replied honestly. Green eyes scanned the desk and saw Eva's necklace lying there. Emma was fully aware of what Regina had been trying to accomplish, in fact, she had grown pale and silent with gratefulness the moment Regina had so selflessly proposed to use Eva's blood as a mean for her to have answers.

"Regina, baby, you don't have to do this…" Emma said, making her close both eyes and peacefully shake her head.

"Of course I do. I can only imagine the depth of what you are going through, Emma, and even if I dared, I could never truly know because I have not been in your position… I promised you I would try to help, and I will do my best," she said, looking up, and right into those green eyes she adored. Regina smile was as effortless and gentle as the love she felt inside. As days collided with one another, she found that there was nothing she wouldn't do for  _ **her**_.

So, as gracefully as her hands left Emma's hips, Regina turned and took the treasured necklace with tender care, snapped the glass top and meticulously poured every drop of Eva's blood into a small, empty bottle. Its clear walls welcomed the crimson liquid as it gracefully ran down. After rolling her tongue on beautiful lips, Regina poured the freshly brewed potion she had made, right into the see-through container. Rich brown eyes watched as both mystic substances mixed and became one, releasing a faint mist into the air… disappearing just as quickly, like an echo, a beautiful echo of everything Eva had ever been.

"Is it ready?" Emma asked, also lost in the movement of such rare alchemy. Something was transforming into something else right before her eyes… The red liquid was indeed so scarce in quantity. So very precious.

"No," Regina replied as she placed a small cork on the fitting bottle top. "It will take at least a few more hours," she added, impeccably laying a stunningly crafted knife, its black, metal handle and its design made Emma ask.

"What's that?" she said, suddenly feeling ridiculous. "I mean, I know it's a knife, but…"

"It's an athame."

"Athame?" Emma repeated the word in wonder.

"Precisely. It is a ceremonial tool," Regina explained and eyed the sky outside. Light was starting to flee from a soothingly darker sky. "The moon will be full tonight… I am aiming for perhaps two or three am," she said, finally meeting Emma's gaze.

Carefully leaning on the sturdy desk's edge, Emma sighed as she felt Regina rise from the chair. Tanned hands sought her small waist and brown eyes her attention. Emma opened both legs, allowing her lover to settle between them as she stood close. "Thank you for doing this, Regina. You have no idea how grateful I feel,"

That enchanting smile appeared slowly. "It's the least I can do,"

Lowering her gaze briefly, Emma then met the woman she had fallen for with only honesty behind that gleam. Regina was indeed getting to know her well.

"Talk to me," she murmured, and Emma did.

"How will it feel when I drink it? I mean, why didn't you let me just drink her blood like I did yours?" The question had been stewing within Emma for hours.

Tanned fingers ran through Emma's hair as if they were threading gold. The steadiness and adjacent tenderness in brown eyes were paramount. "Letting you consume her blood would have been reckless… and completely out of the question for me." Regina said.

"But why?"

"Because… Eva had her pains and sorrows like anyone else on earth, however, you are both expressions of the same stream of consciousness, Emma, it is the reason why you feel the way you do… And besides," Regina hesitated as she looked down. "Subjecting you to—" Her sudden pause and obvious emotion were telling. Emma caressed the low of Regina's back in the quietest form of support.

"Subjecting you to her last moments isn't something I am willing to risk…" she confessed, remembering just how savagely her love had been robbed of life. Regina still felt sick to imagine what Eva had endured, defenseless.

"I get it…" Emma whispered, looking into Regina's eyes.

"The spell, if successful, will allow her memories to come in slowly… It will allow you to see life through her eyes and control what you remember— what memories you have access to, Instead of the usual rush, we, as Gavrans feel and see when blood is consumed."

Emma swallowed hard and nodded, a nervous twisting in her belly made her wish for the early hours of dark-morning to arrive quicker.

"It will last a few minutes longer than the flood of my memories and emotions lasted for you when you consumed my blood… And this… unlike what happens with simple plasma, will allow you to remember things more clearly —months, maybe years after it's done. Things won't fade as quickly… They will be like your very own thoughts." The explanation was sufficient, yet the moment seemed to stretch farther for an eager Emma.

And while Regina's words settled within, the raspy call of a blackbird made green eyes turn to the open balcony. And there, anchored proudly was a glorious raven. Its serenity and poise made Emma feel strong for the first time in days. The truth was, that ever since finding no information or anything even remotely close to a clue on how to break her bond with Jefferson, Emma had slowly started to let fear get comfortable. She felt absolutely vulnerable being at the mercy of him… And as the initial haze of this beautiful new life with Regina was fading, Emma Swan had started to understand her lover's burden. She felt powerless.

Tanned fingers grazed the unique shape of Emma's jawline, gently seeking for her to turn, and once green eyes met brown ones, Regina said, "Are you alright?"

Emma's response was somewhat genuine, however, the lonely sparkle in her honest gaze was undisputed. "Yeah… But there's… There's something I've been wanting to ask you about,"

"Anything,' Regina said.

"When is it supposed to happen?" Emma's question was puzzling in itself, it made Regina's brow furrow with slight confusion.

"What do you mean, darling?"

"I mean… When am I going to truly become a full-fleshed Gavran?"

Those words meant much, they not only made Regina think of beautiful times, lying in bed with a heart full of hope —of escapades to the opera and risking it all for love, but they also made her think of tragedy and what she still blamed herself for. Because had Regina turned Eva when she asked, then perhaps her fate would have been a very different one… Yet, here was this magnificent soul again… Expressing her need for something with a different set of lips, the sweetest she had tasted… The softest she had ever felt. Regina never thought to be able to love after Eva… How could she even conceive to love someone even more? But dear heavens, she loved Emma so. And she wouldn't make the same mistake again. Regina sighed, taking her milky hand. "For that to happen, I need to turn you… Finish your transition from human into a Gavran,"

"That's why I ask…" Emma said, caressing Regina's thumb, knowing she already had so much weighing on her shoulders… So much of her focus placed solely on Emma herself. "It's been months since I started changing, and I don't know… Something inside me keeps saying it's time."

Feeling that tender stroke of skin to skin, Regina gave Emma a tired simper. "Soon… Let's get through this spell and I promise I will do it… I know you are ready," she said, and Emma nodded in silent agreement. She gently broke from Regina's touch, called by that very raven at their balcony and the vastness of the sky… The forest outside.

The fluttering of whirring wings served as a quiet goodbye once the raven flew away, gentle winds kissed Emma's face and her soft hair. She welcomed a deep breath in and immediately felt Regina's warmth developing her… She felt Regina's tender kiss on her neck. How could Emma not smile?

"What goes through your mind?" Regina asked, feeling how her lover's touch welcomed her embrace.

Emma shivered as her eyes closed in indulgence. Regina's lips were a fantasy to feel… grazing their fleshy shape against the living senses on her skin. Regina's hands felt maddening while flirting with the waist of her jeans.

"I'm just…" Emma tried and swallowed, remembering a time when they had been just like this. A time when they had just met, yet love had already started to spread this beautiful disease in her very blood. "I'm just thinking about what it must feel like…"

Another kiss ran down the path of Emma's most vulnerable vein, soon meeting her smooth clavicle and its valleys. "Finishing your transformation?"

"No…" Emma replied, looking at the fading cobalt-blue and a distant, round moon starting to appear. "Flying..." The smile on pink lips was gradual, and beautiful all at once. It was a smile of hope… The smile of a freedom-seeker. Such an eternal freedom-seeker. Regina's eyes reddened as she too smiled, holding Emma tightly… Keeping her safe from harm, and hearing her say, "I can't wait to fly with you."

Her tears remained at the edges of joyful eyes… Of reminiscing eyes. However, the silent wind dried them, making any chance of weeping disappear, turning this very moment into their own immunity… Nothing could touch them from this high up and magical. Not from this falling night.

Regina closed her eyes and allowed herself to smell only Emma and the forest stretching for miles. All those gnarly trees and their absolute unconditionality. Unmoved from their place of offer… rooted to the very earth unseen. The height of a castle's balcony could indeed be like coordinates amongst the clouds. She kissed Emma's neck again, this time caressing shapes with the tip of her nose. Fingers unbuttoning… Because Regina's fingers had started to master this very action when it came to Emma's clothes. "It is the most freeing sensation I have ever experienced as an individual… Nothing compares to the peace it offers." Regina murmured to Emma's ear, her tongue gently peeking… seeking. Painting desire with wet strokes on the neck driving her wild. Emma moaned as Regina's open mouth conquered… It weakened her with passionate claim.

The beautiful shape Emma's teeth composed as her head fell back on Regina's strong frame, her shoulder… She moaned again, lips parted and chest heaving… Because Regina's hand had reached into the privacy of her now unzipped jeans, at that very second feeling the heat of her sleek sex.

Emma's brows knitted as she gave into Regina's wet-stroking of her nerve. Her mouth opened wider… because no one had ever made her feel such fervid agony.

"Oh, Emma…" Regina murmured as want burned her like an inferno inside, feeling those crumbling thighs side by side her moving hand quiver. "You feel amazing," Regina said while her fingers strived and moved against slippery, wet flesh only for Emma's need, thinking only how she needed to get her ready, yet feeling just how ready she already was. This very knowing making Regina want to fall at her feet.

A tight, pale hand gripped at the balcony's railing while the other sought and wandered between Regina's dark hair, encouraging her. Emma was turning… Seeking... Her lips dying to kiss those irresistible ones she saw through hazy, hooded eyes. "Please…" Emma murmured and Regina did, she kissed her hard. She kissed her messy and needy. Their tongues met and she kissed her beautifully, finally pushing two fingers in.

Lips suddenly torn apart.

Mouth open, breathless. Heaving.

"Ah…" Emma trembled and almost broke Regina's will. Regina, of course, grinned with obscene satisfaction as her lover almost crumbled and welcomed her wet. Those walls claiming, molding themselves around her fingers perfectly. Emma was losing control at the delicious torment she felt. They both were.

"Keep your eyes closed, darling," Regina murmured at the base of her ear, faithfully sustaining Emma's writhing body, drinking each and every one of her sounds… Unsteady breathing. Feeling as her very own body succumbed to the line of pleasure drawing from her twisting belly down to the middle of her throbbing sex. Her thighs… Regina remained anchored to the floor while pleasing Emma, thinking not of the climax, but aiming only for her satisfaction as each thrust met its own uniqueness inside those sleek walls. God, Regina wanted for Emma to feel alive, and free, and loved. So safe, in love. Regina struggled to speak but she did so anyway, breathy murmurs —broken murmurs said, "Allow… allow that weakness to fuel you, Emma… Let the feeling rising from your stomach to lead you higher, my love,"

Emma trembled in Regina's arms, brows meeting, seeking each other just like her yearning sought that elusive release. "Regina…" she moaned, hanging on tighter to the railing, knuckles white. Pulling her closer still. Feverish, raw and coming undone.

"That's it, darling, you're ready…" Regina said to Emma's ear, feeling the carnal claim of tight walls against her fingers.

Flustered and heaving, Emma gave herself to the conquering summit of her peak, allowing it to reign all over her body. She trembled, using her lover for support. "Fu— fuck… Reg—"

"Feel the wind… and open your eyes as you let go," Regina whispered only for the two of them to know. Her arm around Emma's waist and her fingers connecting with deeper parts of a love not many could ever comprehend.

Green eyes opened, teary and lovely as ever. The wind carried both their velvety locks of hair, mingling with the night… and the stars above. Regina's sweetest kiss on her cheek felt like something she could never pay for. Something no amount of riches could ever afford. And her words…

"I've got you, Emma…" Regina said gently. "We are flying, my love,"

"We're flying…" Regina said again, gifting the safety of her arms to serve as a place for Emma's slow descent. Regina Mills had always flown alone, ever since she was born… meeting only a flickering taste at happiness in the years she first fell in love, then remaining as a single unit, roaming the skies forever… Gliding alone, thinking she would so do until her final hour came, but she had been wrong. She too couldn't wait to fly alongside Emma. To fly with her irreplaceable love.

**A/N: I can't wait for mid-morning to arrive either. What will happen when Emma drinks the potion? Much more to come! Please leave me a review if you are enjoying the story. It truly does mean a lot to know if others out there are connecting and feeling my work. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is some love for those who have been patiently waiting, I'll be back with the rest soon. I remember SamanthaGay and Searchingapples wanting one more, weebear, too! Here it is! This one is super special to me, hope you guys like it.**

**Fall Asleep With You - Jay Warren**

For a second, it felt just like waking up in Montauk. Yet the quietest hours of night were usually the most stunning no matter where, at least for Emma Swan they were. This was the time when most people would finally succumb to sleep… regardless if they were running away from fears or memories haunting them… These were the hours when gentle winds had the power to soothe any tired heart. To freshen the sweat of any nightmare-soaked skin. A delicious kind of not-so-frightening darkness.

Emma sighed and remained in the same position she had favored since before her shoulder had gone numb. Head against the pillows by the bed-frame… Arms around Regina's sleeping body, feeling Regina's warmth —feeling Regina's face against her chest. Because Emma had barely slept.

Wearing unmatched t-shirts, and tangled between sheets with the woman she adored, Emma simply observed. Her love was at her softest and most vulnerable whenever she slept. There was no finality to Regina's beauty… She still slept like a defenseless little girl, as if hiding from the entire world. The way her shiny hair fell upon that unique face… Milky fingertips reached for a gentle touch as Emma slowly narrowed the distance and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Emma Swan was hopelessly in love.

In love with the things she hadn't been able to name ever since waking up in Regina's mansion that fateful day. In love with how Regina loved her and everything she had done. In love with the countless hours this woman in her arms had spent looking for a way. In love with how she had moved that space between heaven and earth  _and_  sorcery, making alchemy… All in the name of her peace. Her answers. — _I just want to know… I want to remember._ _ **With you.**_  Emma thought, trying to justify her reasons.

Regina was exhausted, and Emma's heart was on its knees.

Pink lips caressed the sweet line of Regina's brow as a pulsating red light suddenly caught her peripheral. Green eyes turned to the nightstand, focusing solely on the potion bottle, it had started to glow. Emma had no idea what that sudden hum —the oscillating of its spellbinding red light meant, however, her heart started to beat wildly. She swallowed a knot.

The rising and falling of Emma's ribcage woke Regina at once. With a long drag of air and sleepy brown eyes, she shifted in their embrace, gently placing a tanned hand on Emma's chest —worriedly seeking her. "What's the matter?" Regina murmured, propping herself up on the bed, brows furrowed as her sight adjusted, dark hair beautifully tousled.

Emma's smile was as soft as the woman next to her looked. "Hey, baby," she said, her nerves exposing the weakness behind that simper. The coming and going of the bottle's red glow made Regina turn to the source of Emma's visible stress.

She sighed in relief, still getting used to the way love made everything frail.  _-It's just the potion_. Regina thought, relieved. The idea of anything happening to Emma terrorized her like nothing on earth could.

"It's ready, isn't it?" Emma said, unable to take her eyes off the bottle.

A knowing silence permeated the oxygen they shared, and Regina sat. Emma followed, still entranced with the red glow. Brown eyes stared at her faithful focus while tanned fingers grazed her jawline, seeking attention.

"We don't have to do this right now, Emma. We don't have to do this at all," Regina said, soon watching the resolute shake of Emma's head.

"It's okay," she said, filling her lungs with air and courage. "I'm okay. I want this... I'm ready."

After a gentle squeeze of Emma's hand, Regina sought her gaze and found it. "Are you sure?" she asked, silently preparing herself for what she knew was inevitable. Regina knew the answer to that question. She had known it for many, many years.

Emma nodded with gleaming eyes and a quivering stomach —her chest aching for more… Her mind starving for knowledge. Then, Regina nodded, too. Of course she would give her love whatever she wanted.

"All right," she said, choosing to believe in the potion's potential to offer an irreplaceable gift, hoping with all her might that Emma would wisely guide her curiosity towards the brightest coordinates within Eva's totality. Regina would never dare dictate what Emma should explore, however, she hoped… Dear heavens she hoped Emma wouldn't go  _there_.

And then, the words started to roam Regina's brain like ghostly echoes. She had to prepare Emma and give her a code… A map to a journey that looked like two breaking worlds, like the magic of two women reaching for each other's touch, one coming forward and one running backwards, in hopes to put together this one fractured soul.

Regina cleared her throat and caressed Emma's skin with care, their hands entwined, and her brown eyes full of uncertainty as they pierced through green ones. This was a flight Emma would have to embark upon on her own. "Once you take the potion, it should happen slowly…" Regina said, tucking a few strands of long, blonde hair behind Emma's ear. "Given the nature of this specific spell, you might feel slightly hazy when the brew reaches your bloodstream… After that, as its effects begin to merge with your consciousness, the part of you that you recognize as Emma might try to resist Eva's memories… It is normal, since no worldly vessel is supposed to host two perspectives at once… It is one of the reasons why humans forget their past lives..." Tanned hands cupped Emma's cheeks, never breaking their linked gaze. "This feeling could be frightening, since it is much like losing your sense of self, but it will pass… Just try to relax and allow your body to slowly accommodate her thoughts,"

"So… that means I might feel like I'm her?" Emma asked.

"Since these memories are somehow stored in higher parts of yourself, then yes… it might feel that way at moments, but I'll be here to guide you through them… It is not possible for you to disengage from  _ **this**_  you… That will not happen, I assure you."

Almost tasting other fragments of herself, Emma nodded. The thick knot smoothing down her throat reminded her of vivid things like oxygen and how it kept her alive… Emma suddenly appreciated her life on a different level. "Okay," she said perceptively, cold hands reaching for Regina's gentle ones on each side of her own face. Emma brought them to her lips and kissed them, green eyes gleamed while getting lost in those brown ones only inches across.

"Are you still sure this is what you want?" Regina asked one last time before they crossed a sacred line.

"I'm sure." she said.

"I'm here, Emma. You are not alone." Regina gave earnestly.

And Emma nodded again, this time, a trembling sigh left her chest as she blinked repeatedly and gathered herself. — _This is it._

"Just breathe, Emma," Regina said, removing the small cork and handing the bottle to its rightful owner.

The feel of the glass was as authentic as the beat of her living heart. Emma closed her eyes, and in one beautiful stroke, as if tearing a page from this endless book of love they wrote, she threw her head back and drank the potion. Regina's eyes shone with emotion as she almost reached to stop her… Wishing she could shield Emma from anything that could break her heart. From anything they just couldn't take back.

She knew she had to trust her and not coddle, allow her to navigate the waters of her own consciousness.

Seconds passed and Emma blinked slowly, her eyes staying closed slightly longer each time. One lethargic meeting of lashes after the other, and Regina decided to gently guide her down to lay on the bed again. A downy pillow welcomed both with its comoft.

"It's all right, love… Just relax," Regina murmured and lay right across, face to face… Only inches away. Tanned fingertips caressed her soft hair. Regina chose to leave names out of her mouth. Not Eva… Not Emma… But her love. She addressed the traveling soul. "How do you feel?" Regina asked softly, tenderly caressing her still.

With eyes closed, Emma sighed and nodded, her chest rising and falling. A shy, almost secret smile slowly forming on pink lips as she found her first memory.

At that very moment, Regina knew it was working. The potion had reached Emma's veins and was now running freely through them. Honey fingers caressed her forehead and soft hairline with unmatched gentleness. "Are you ready to open your eyes?" she murmured, bathing herself with the peace emanating from Emma. Indulging that early-morning-darkness around. Its silence so infinite.

Emma nodded.

And green eyes opened slowly.

Memory fragments… They carried her. Dreams or metaphors… Emma wasn't sure of much, but when it came to that forest outside, she knew she could easily walk its trails and foggy paths without troubles. It was the very first breath of a past made from ancient gold… She remembered her home.

And then, the feeling expanding her chest and smothering it sore. Because Regina's beauty hurt. Milky fingertips reached forward as if trying to touch the most dazzling ghost. "My darling," Emma said with a growing smile, immediately shattering Regina's heart. Those words sounded so foreign coming from Emma's lips, yet, she recognized them without fail.

Tears gathered in the suddenly reddened edges of Regina's brown eyes, and a quivering gasp pierced her chest like aimless arrows. "I am here, love," Regina said, her voice breaking.

Milky fingertips continued to trace the aging lines years had painted on Regina's face… Yes, Emma's cognition had met only this version of her stunning features, yet the memories Eva harbored spoke of tender skin and less torment behind the gaze she adored. Emma blinked sleepily and smiled. "You look so beautiful, baby," This term of endearment and tone of voice, Regina welcomed, too. It seemed Emma's consciousness was sifting through pages so private and unique to only her soul. Two women Regina Mills had been given the privilege to love in one lifetime.

While allowing herself to be consumed by this stirring and sentimental stroll, Regina decided to guide Emma to the most wonderful memories she could recall. Brown eyes still burning with unshed tears, she cleared her throat. "Do you… do you remember the first time we met?" Regina asked, and Emma nodded.

"Of course I do…" she said, green eyes blinked softly, sleepily. "I could never forget. You broke my heart and healed it within seconds… I had never felt the things you made me feel..." Emma said as the movie of this wild, most stunning creature she had ever seen played behind closed eyes. Her young Regina's skin was dirty and her long hair unkempt, but her eyes gleamed in a way she had never seen so vividly. Those were the workings of innocence. "You still believed… You still had hope..." Emma said, green eyes opening, telling Regina that Emma Swan was still there, apparently making her way through various states of awareness. Because Emma knew that by this point in time, Regina had suffered greatly… but nothing compared to the afterwards awaiting.

Regina's insides tensed at the sound of those words, Emma's curiosity was flirting with darker questions… She had to perhaps gently guide her some more. "How about our first kiss?" she asked knowingly, feeling as Emma's body trembled and moved forward with want. Sweet lips and familiar breaths only ardent inches away. Milky hands devotedly lodged on Regina's jawline.

"The night you returned… I thought…" Emma closed her eyes and shook her head confusedly. "I mean, Eva thought…"

At that moment, Regina moved forward, tanned hands cupping blushed cheeks in return. She could only imagine what Emma was feeling while divided and united all at once. "Shh… It's all right… Relax, darling. I can remember for both of us, always," she murmured, her fleshy lips kissing Emma's like sweet honey and silk petals. Every corner of her body silently trembling with yearning, melancholy, and fear. Regina feared the sharp turns this priceless journey could take, so she spoke, "We undressed each other…" Their noses mated like skin in love. "I will never forget the way you looked at me," Regina said, seeing only Emma, yet knowing of the film playing behind those closed eyes. Remembering Eva made Regina feel guilty, as if she was somehow betraying Emma, yet thinking of her new life with Emma made her ache with just as much regret because she had left Eva behind. This magic-induced regression was tearing Regina apart. However, she endured.

Emma's lips sought carnal ones in a hazy rush. "I would—" She kissed her hard and gave more between passionate pecks. "I would do anything for you, Regina… I—" One more kiss. "I adore you," Emma said, and parted, feeding Regina a quivering breath.

"As would I," Regina added with bruised lips. She gasped for air and trembled. "I love you, Emma," The name fell from her lips without thought, making green eyes open, making Regina fear she had made a mistake.

"Emma… I'm— I'm Emma, yeah..." she said confusedly, rolling her tongue on soft lips. "I don't— I don't know, Regina,"

"You are okay, love… Just relax, yes?" Regina pleaded in collected whispers. She was the aware one. She needed to take control. "Look at me…"

And Emma did.

"That's it," Regina said, smiling. "Everything is okay,"

"You look so beautiful this way," Emma said, gently stroking the soft lines time had left by Regina's eyes. "How do I— do I look different as well?" Emma asked, her digits aiming for her own face.

"Hey…" Regina stalled, taking that very hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing it. Because she knew that putting Emma in front of a mirror or allowing her to trace the shapes of a face Eva's memories would not recognize was far too big a risk to take. Emma's sanity was first.

Regina pushed a chuckle and caressed Emma's cheek. "You have eyes… and a nose… and lips," she said lovingly. "How we look doesn't matter, sweetheart, but you look stunning as always…"

Those honest words reached Emma's heart and resonated grately. They were exquisite and wise… Just like her Regina looked now. "You are right… I love you now, and I know I would love you again, Regina…" Emma said, tenderly pressing their foreheads against one another. "No matter what circumstances… No matter where… Not even how. I'd wish only to have hands and be able to touch you… Lips so that I could kiss you… I'd beg for eyes so that I could look at you..."

The words Regina knew were not coming from Emma's cognition, broke her like shattering glass. Her already sore heart wrinkled and brown eyes watered. "So would I… And that is all that matters," she said, her usually deep and velvety voice gone, replaced by a broken shadow of its strength. Regina cleared her throat yet again. "What about your favorite book… I know how much you love reading it," she proposed, making Emma smile.

"The Raven…" she said without delay. "I only love reading it because you are there to listen… Because it reminds me of you," Emma said, her thumb tracing Regina's lips, gently indulging memories of her sweet love scribbling on blank pages while learning how to write. Nothing compared to reminiscing... The cozy scent of her old cabin, its humble corners and every heart-prized object inside. Feeling Regina's warmth this close, Emma took a deep breath, inhaling the unmistakable sweetness of her breath… Remembering the meaning behind it all. The neatly folded clothes that still needed to be sown in exchange of pay, sitting on a chair in the corner by the door. That old wooden table still standing in the middle of their home… A bowl of fresh apples Regina had picked fresh and brought along. And their white bed… crisp like clean linen, like the love they still wanted to make.

Emma Swan was indeed running freely down a trail of precious memories… Fresh like the moss of her beloved forest and its gnarly skies above.

"I will always be there to listen to you," Regina said, a warm tear finally rolling down her skin and soaking the pillow.

Milky fingers reached forward, and loving lips kissed her tears away. "Please don't cry, my darling, it kills me," Emma said, practicing words of her former self, yet still feeling exactly the same. Nothing broke Emma like watching Regina cry.

As Regina's wet lashes met, more tears fell like currents, and Emma kissed the salt of their timeless significance. The memory hit her like a wave of sentiment that birthed right inside her chest, and its heaviness was too much to take, it weighed down her stomach like a stone… The last time Eva had seen Regina cry, she too had kissed away her tears with desperation.

The last time Regina had cried this way was the night before her death.

Death.

_My death..._

And just as Regina opened her weeping eyes, she caught one last glimpse of a gentle light in green ones. That last flash of things undamaged… One last glance at hope living inside a human gaze before it fled, chased away by terror. And then, Emma began to tremble.

Regina knew where her mind had gone. "No. Emma, don't," she pleaded with shaking hands that rushed forward and took hers. "Please think of something else. You can do this— please think of—" she found a beautiful memory to gift her, along with a watery smile. "think of the day we ran with Rocinante in the open fields… Do you remember?" Regina's anguish had turned into absolute despair, more tears gathered in her reddened eyes like pooling oceans. How could she stop this? She knew she could not.

"Regina, he's—" Emma sought for her lover's help, unable to hear anything but the sound of the wooden door slamming, and his drunken rage. "He's going to kill me," her dread turned desperate, and Regina knew all bets were off.

"No, he's not, Emma. I'm here, and you're safe." she tried.

Regina had seen that same last look of hope flash through so many eyes… She had taken life and inflicted horror such as this so many times, in so many ways, and because of so many reasons. Yet seeing this savage shade of panic contorting the face of the only person she loved… Well, that changed Regina's life forever.

Karmic patterns shifted, vulnerability bled, and her will broke. The unexplainable cycles she had grown to abhor —the earthly planes so beautiful and ugly… Humans… so very disappointing and fascinating. Life had indeed brought a reflective mirror to her face, finally taming the defiant wildness within.

Regina had finally seen the real path to her redemption in Emma's eyes.

That was the moment Regina Mills met the roots of her regrets. Regret for all the horrible things she had done. She had done others just like Eva had been done. Regina suddenly felt sick.

"Emma… I'm here, baby," she murmured with falling tears, knowing there was nothing she could do but hold her tight and face this last wave of thoughts by her side. Oh, Regina felt her world crumble as Emma's face snuck in the crook of her neck, seeking refuge like her Eva would have.

The way Emma trembled, and cried, and clung to the safety of Regina's grey t-shirt like it was life itself. Emma cried in muffled screams. "Regina!"

She cried loudly, and desperately… She cried like someone who was losing it all. She lived through that last memory and called Regina's name against her tear-soaked chest, slowly giving into the sound of her voice.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here, Emma, you're safe… He doesn't exist anymore," Regina murmured to her ear and held her tighter. She cried with Emma, gently pressing her lips against the flushed inches of whatever skin she could reach. Desperate kisses of love and frustration —sheer hopelessness, because there was nothing else she could do but wait.

Wait for it to pass.

"Emma…" Regina continued to say it over and over. "Come back to me, Emma," she murmured softly against her ear, still holding her close.

And she kissed her gently… soft peck after soft peck on that velvety hairline made of gold. "Emma," Regina said, allowing their familiar warmth to give her strength, to keep her anchored.

Emma…

The air of early morning had mingled with warmer currents, yet Emma and Regina were still awake. A mere thirty minutes had gone by and both women still lay in bed, facing one another. The mercy of a birthing sunrise found their window crease, painting an amber light right across the bedroom, slowly moving to kiss chestnut flares in Regina's eye. She sniffled and blinked, honey fingers caressing Emma's hair… her pretty ear. "I am so sorry…" she said, realizing that no amount of repetition could ever suffice.

With a red nose and bloodshot eyes, Emma gave her a tired smile. "Don't be… I'm not." she replied, feeling a new sense of closure within.

Their exchange was honest, and after a few seconds of more silence, Emma spoke again.

"I saw the man who killed her," she confessed, keeping the gory details to herself. She would never let Regina know that Eva had screamed her name until the very end. "He was her fiance…" Emma added, disturbed. Finally seeing Eva as Eva and embracing the totality of who she  _now_  was, embracing herself.

"I killed that lowlife," Regina said, and Emma sighed. She swallowed hard, because something else was pressing against her chest, smothering her.

"Regina… Jefferson—" she began, knowing there were things she needed to indeed share. "Jefferson watched."

The revolting confession made Regina's eyes grow wide. Acid rage burned her throat as she swallowed a knot and her gaze watered. Emma reached forward with a caress of her own.

"Please don't mistake my reasons for telling you… I know it's— this is so horrible and unspeakable," Emma said softly. "But I thought it was important for you to know in case this could help us find a way to break the bond," she added, making Regina nod. She sniffled again.

"All right," Regina said, wiping away a fleeting tear. The way Emma's gaze found hers and focused… The way she looked so serene and determined, it made Regina find the will to pacify the boiling anger Jefferson's reminder always stirred in her. "What else did you see?" she asked. "Did he help that bastard?"

With knitting brows, Emma reached those fresh memories. "I don't know… But Eva saw him standing outside the hut's window while—" she stopped herself and shook her head, the lonely gleam in those brown eyes had a way to reach her. "I'm sorry, Regina,"

"It's all right, Emma, I can take it." Regina said bokenly, a small pout twisting her beautiful lips. "What did you see?" The question was a weak murmur.

With a deep drag of air, Emma swallowed again and explained what still confused her. "Jefferson stood by the window and waited… After that man left, he came in and stood right above Eva… Regina he— he looked her in the eyes… She was still alive," Emma said, a warm, elusive tear fled from her green eye, cleary remembering the confusion and heartbreak Eva felt at the sight of a boy she deemed harmless… Regina's little brother… A kid she had grown to care for.

Regina tightened her fists and clenched her jaw, shaking with infested anger. No other creature could possibly understand how stirring and unforgiving her emotional distress could feel. Regina's burdens were far too heavy.

"Her last seconds were brief, but when he was marking her, I saw— I mean, Eva saw a white dove standing by the window… But—" Emma shook her head confusedly. "I don't know how to explain it… It was as if the dove wasn't just a dove… I—" she stopped her speech, suddenly feeling ridiculous.

"That's because it wasn't just a dove… That was a passer. Eva's passer." Regina said with flaring nostrils. "Those inept, useless pigeons… It should have been there before Jefferson got anywhere near her..." she added frustratedly, and something inside Emma clicked.

"A passer? You mean the Anđmrti people you told me about when we were in Montauk? The Gavran kin's enemy?"

"Unfortunately," Regina said, coldly affected. "They can take the form of a white dove,"

"Regina…" Emma tried, suddenly rewinding back to her first night in Romania.

"What is it?" Protective hands were gentle, yet sought another touch nonetheless. Regina grew worried.

"I saw a white dove standing by the balcony railing the night we arrived here… I actually got close enough and touched it… I— I thought it allowed me to because of the fact that I'm becoming raven and all… I mean, birds being friends with birds…" Emma said naively, now truly feeling ridiculous.

Regina shook her head as an incredulous scoff left her lips. "It can't be. Passers only follow the human they protect, and they only show up when that human's death is near… Once Jefferson marked you, your soul became part of the Gavran Kin. A passer can't get near you, they could lose their merit if they approach you without your consent… Just as we could lose our life if we approach them without theirs." The words were steady, thoroughly disguising Regina's fear. How could a member of the Anđmrti get anywhere near Emma? Why?

"What do you think it means, then?" Emma asked, feeling safe and protected by merely having Regina's presence at close proximity. She exuded confidence and irrefutable strength.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Regina said, quickly getting acquainted with her most dreaded sensation amongst the palette of human emotion… Susceptibility.

**A/N: If you guys are interested in free ARC copies of the book Wake in Montauk before it's available, please go to my page krprince dt com and subscribe so I can get that copy to you. You can go to my twitter krprince_ or my instagram which is the same but with a dot between the k and r for the wbsite link if you'd like. Thank you for always being so amazing.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi guys! Still here, working super hard on the story. This is a chapter where we get to meet some new people, the plot moves forward, and more questions arise. Open your minds and enjoy :) Happy Halloween!**

**Trigger warnings: Violence, and nipples, and things.**

**Ruelle - Come Fly With Me**

As January met its end, the snowy forest surrounding Regina's castle thrived. Thick coats of white smoothed any harsh sight with gifts from winter. The wet branches of gnarly trees stacked up on the dusty flurries as if building walls made of cotton, their soft curves and heaps… Emma observed in wonder as the haunting forest continued to steal her breath. Because it had already conquered her entire heart.

The deeper they rode into those foggy paths, the further away the castle's spires seemed.

Regina sat upon a stunning white horse, her every limb wearing nothing but tasteful black and her lips free of any makeup trace. They grazed along Emma's warm neck, caressing a kiss for the chill. With one protective arm around her waist, Regina gently lodged a leather-covered hand on Emma's hip. She couldn't get enough of the consuming love painting her ache. "You make me so happy, Emma," she murmured. The intimacy of their embrace seemed like enough of a worthy barricade, given that Regina did not splurge the words of her heart easily… Unless they were to be given only to Emma Swan.

Overcome with the sight and confession she knew was as rare as the beauty surrounding them, Emma simply turned her head, seeking the very lips speaking of something she had always craved. Happiness… And while their fleshy lips and smiles met, Regina opened her mouth slowly, gently running her tongue along the uniqueness of Emma's kiss. It was languid and quite exquisite, as it marred obscenities with the strokes of lovers' spit… Making them ache in secret places, waking agony and ecstasy, because when you're in love, nothing tastes as sweet as she… She tastes so good. Nothing on earth had ever felt as sustaining… Satisfying… as her kiss.

They broke apart gently, eyes opening slowly… and shapely lips lingering.

"I wouldn't trade you for anyone or anything," Emma said, suddenly feeling stripped naked by words. Expressing affection was just as rare for her as it was for Regina, who in spite of having grown rusty and bitter throughout the years, seemed to be turning into a being Emma could not compare to evil. Regina was far from self-serving, and Emma felt proud to know she had chosen to see beyond the darkness everyone feared. She embraced the broken parts that also made up all of her.

The confession touched Regina's heart. However, she knew the complexity of this part she had been given. Regina smiled, brown eyes glancing at more of the foggy forest ahead, a steamy, cold breath left her lips, but there was no sadness, only acceptance of what was. "I once read a passage in a book," she said, recalling those specific words as the unhurried steps of the horse carried them forward. "It said: 'While love lets loose, infatuation can't stand the thought'"

The phrase made Emma sigh, she continued to listen, leaning her back onto Regina's front. She basked in the sound of her velvety voice mingling with the faint chirping of birds and a raven's distant call… Their horse flapping its lips with a huff. Dear God, she felt complete.

"I know I do not deserve you, Emma... And I know this because I don't feel capable of giving you up." Regina confessed.

A gentle chuckle left Emma's lips as she blushed and her stunning cheekbones rose. "So, what you feel for me is infatuation?" she asked, knowing far better yet indulging Regina's thought.

"Absolutely not." Regina replied, guiding the horse towards the secluded clearing they had been traveling to. "In regards to the passage… Well, this leaves me trapped between the two… Some selfish form of love, I guess..." she added, smiling like almost no one ever got to see.

Emma shook her head and simpered as they moved ahead. "You're far from selfish, Regina. I know better than that."

Regina pressed her lips on Emma's clothed shoulder as she listened. This peace was absolute. The slushy sound of the horse's steps on melting snow had an echo of its own. Faint rays of sun filtered through the naked trees and moved along everything they touched… The stallion's mane… The magical green and emerald specs in Emma's eyes. Regina's growing hair and its rich, dark cascades.

"In fact, you've already let me loose…" Emma said, adding to their dilemma. "You let me go and respected my wish when I asked you to,"

Regina's ears caught the words and remembered that time. Thinking of what she had done still made her feel shame, however, she swallowed any traces of that sadness, and said, "I honestly don't think I could have endured much longer without you… I am certain I would have eventually sought you, Emma. There is no doubt in me."

"Then according to your passage, this makes us both guilty of loving in such a carnal, human way… Because I frankly couldn't give you up either," Emma said, and ardently pressed her lips against Regina's, giving time for her reddened eyes to blink away any trace of weak sentiments. Emma sniffled and chuckled once Regina parted, knowing she had failed miserably at hiding her misty emotions. "Which reminds me," she deflected.

And well, Regina's heart shattered and mended in a matter of seconds. Her brown eyes shone as she smiled and listened, allowing Emma to try and mask that fleeting embarrassment she was feeling. Regina Mills didn't know there were still so many ways to feel endeared. "Tell me,"

"Your birthday," Emma said with a pinkish nose and a clearing of throat. Her smile was beautiful and unique, from dimpled cheek to dimpled cheek.

"What about my birthday?" Regina asked, grinning, her sight set on the blue waters ahead, and her protective arm still around Emma's waist.

Green eyes were far too enthralled with the woman only inches away. Emma looked at Regina, and missed the astonishing sight welcoming them. "Well, judging by your tone of voice, I assume you're not a fan of celebrating it…"

Regina smiled. "You assume correctly, darling. I am not… I believe to have only celebrated it once." she said, trying to spot a perfect place for the horse to rest.

Emma immediately thought of that one birthday memory, keeping it safely locked in her heart and mind forever. That one belonged to Eva, yet this time she would craft Regina a little party of her own. "I wanted to make it special for you… Would you be open to celebrating it with me at all?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"How festive of a celebration are you proposing?" Regina inquired, arching a brow, in her heart knowing she could deny Emma absolutely nothing. No matter how big or small a plan, Regina would favor her wishes without second thought.

Never expecting for Regina to be so open to a birthday surprise, Emma's insides blossomed with excitement she tried to contain. Green eyes sparkled, nonetheless. "I was thinking… maybe something private, just for us, but if you have friends here in Romania, who you'd like to invite, then we can go as big as you want," Emma said, and Regina laughed, her scoff was as delicious as her signature sarcasm.

"I have no friends… We could, however, pass invitations to the local ghouls and goblins," she said between chuckles, making Emma roll her eyes and blush.

"Come on, Regina, I'm serious,"

"Leprechauns?" Regina ventured.

A repressed snicker left Emma's lips. "Because leprechauns are a more believable alternative to ghouls and goblins..." she sassed.

"And you think I'm joking?" Regina said, "Need I remind you of where you are?"

Emma chuckled amusedly. "I'm not falling for that, Regina…"

"Your girlfriend can shapeshift into a raven, regenerate by drinking blood,  _and_  has been roaming the earth for over a century without physically aging passed the age of forty, but you refuse to believe in ghouls and goblins? Romania is full of far stranger things than those rancid-breathed little monsters… Or Leprechauns, for that matter... whom by the way  _ **do**_  exist. They are as annoying as children." Regina said with a huff as she carefully swung off the horse and extended her hand to a heart-warmed Emma.

Her cognitive thinking had chosen to blur out most of Regina's sentence and the breathtaking place she had guided them to. Snow-covered mountains surrounded the spot. Any place still harboring moss, like tree trunks and twisted branches, looked just as evoking and mythical. The soothing sound of running water tamed a deep-blue thermal spring nearby.

"My girlfriend?" Emma said with the most adorably ridiculous grin, her cheeks already sore and her heart beaming.

Regina blushed deeply, she bowed her head briefly and tucked a leather-covered hand in her coat's pocket. "It has been the most commonly used terminology amongst lovers since the late sixties…" Regina said, brown eyes looking up to meet green ones. The warmest flare of sun catching her move and making them turn chestnut in mere seconds. "I would proudly call you my mate if you allowed."

Oh, Emma was in love… She smiled ever wider and bit her lip. If this other side of Regina was the gift that time's passing was going to grant her, then Emma couldn't wait for the next one-hundred years by her side. "I allow…" she replied, feeling as her belly succumbed to a mess of delicious turns and pesky butterflies.

A charming grin curled Regina's lips. Her scar proud and beautiful. "Very well…" she said, arching a brow and removing her leather gloves. "Now… Recapitulating on our previous subject, Miss Swan…" Regina started, tucking the gloves in one of the horse's saddlebags and moving her tanned fingertips to the hem of her coat. She took it off while Emma observed.

"I am willing to compromise on any celebration of your choice, no matter how big or small…  _or_  how mythically grotesque the guest lists turns out to be…" she added, making Emma grin. Bingo! She had gotten a yes.

" _Only if…_ " Regina said, halting Emma's victory.

"If…?" Emma murmured, looking only into her.

"If you kindly join me for a swim..." Regina said, as her tanned fingers unbuttoned swiftly.

"A swim—" Emma let out with furrowed brows, finally gazing upon the wondrous sights surrounding them. Icy spikes had frozen a waterfall in time, while foggy vapors oozed from perhaps the blues waters she had ever seen. Green eyes widened as they went all around and finally landed on the irresistible smirk facing her. Regina had lost her clothes, and was now removing the last trace of black lace from her smooth, tanned legs… One… and then the other. "Wha—" she tried as Regina rose in all her naked glory. Emma's gaze grew wider and her speech compromised. "Reg— Are you fucking kidding? It's like five degrees out here!" she said, gawking. "And wow. This place is surreal,"

"Don't forget what we are, my love," Regina said, leaning in, leaving only a provoking distance between her lips and Emma's. "Our bodies are equipped for harsher temperatures… Besides," she added with a coquettish sway of her defined shoulders and brow. "They are thermal waters…"

Thermal waters… "Huh…" Emma said, suddenly finding the pleasure of volcanically heated waters tempting, but as soon as she caught on, Regina was confidently walking into the hot spring, leaving her only with an unforgettable view of her exquisite back and the curve right at its end… What an imminent fucking death Regina Mills was. Her beautiful ass.

"Jesus Christ," Emma said to herself, rolling her eyes. She bit her lip and smirked as she clumsily stripped her body of all garments... Jeans, jacket, and boots forgotten by the horse's side.

While Emma and Regina chased each other into the waters like two romancing girls, higher forces had moved the lines of fate and entwined them to meet at exactly this place. More than one hundred years had passed, however, that old witch's promise had rippled this far, even after her physical death. Unbeknownst to Regina, life was about to offer her a choice… A chance. And as all opportunities were unique, coming by only once, life itself hoped that she was ready for it.

Perhaps the answers she needed in order to break Emma's and Jefferson's bond rested upon the hands of this very meeting…

Perhaps.

On the other side of the snowy clearing, right by the eastern edge of the forest, was a woman and three others. She was the oldest of the group, facing her late twenties, maybe early thirties. Her skin was the color of cinnamon and her dark eyes held wisdom beyond her years, lips shapely and red like rose petals. The beautiful, blue garments around her body spoke of sacred witchery, of white sorcery, while the remaining three people accompanying her looked like late teenagers welcoming the beginning of their adult years.

A scrawny young man with dark-rimmed glasses read on the pages of his old book and closed it. Pushing up the spectacles sliding down his nose, he eyed the forest around in awe. "I believe this is it. These are the exact coordinates, Eleonora." he said to their leader as they stopped walking on dusty snow.

"You believe right, Rowan," she gave with a voice that exuded only foresight and patience. "There they are," she added and nodded slightly towards the hot spring. Two naked forms intertwined with only skin in between, waters covering their modesty while passion was the thing connecting their kiss. Rowan's eyes widened as he immediately looked down and hunched in shame, making Fawn, the tanned, curly-haired girl next to him roll her eyes.

"You're pathetic…" she huffed, annoyed.

"Shouldn't we go closer? What if he injures them?" Maev, the one with long, golden hair and black fingernail polish to match her dress, asked. They all knew of what was coming for Emma and Regina.

"No, Maev… Let's give them their privacy. Besides… The Gavran kind have roamed these forest and the rest of the Balkans for centuries… Regina will know what to do." she said, looking at her most trusted pupils. "And no matter what… We do not intervene. Understood?" she warned. Only loyal stares and nods met Eleonora's request.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked, missing the rest of her coven.

"Everyone is in place, Eleonora. I made sure of it." Fawn said, promptly alert.

Eleonora turned to the quietest one of her group. "Are you ready, Maev?" she asked kindly, and Maev gave her a gentle nod.

The effortless sway of the waters encompassing them was warm and quiet. Hiding behind a large rock, Regina pressed Emma's back against its smooth curve and sought her passionately. Hair wet and slicked back, she opened her mouth wider and tilted her head to the side, smudging their refined noses and intensifying the kiss -making Emma moan.

"Fuck, baby," Emma murmured with eyes closed and bruised lips while she looped both arms around Regina's back. Brimming ecstasy was oversaturating her senses as Regina's mouth carved a moist path down her glistening nipples. Their rosy buds puckered while Regina's tongue licked and sucked avidly, both surrounded by the coating heat of those waters.

And then, Regina's mouth began to move south…

"Shit…" Emma shivered with anticipating want, while some delicious agony stabbed her middle just to think about it. — _About her tongue between my thighs..._  Milky hands on black, soaked hair encouraged Regina's path.

Those wild and stunning brown eyes looked up, framed by the exquisite shape of her dark brows and faint drops of water. Regina was indeed an incomparably beautiful creature, yet her effortless strength and delicacy —her unwavering confidence (without even trying) were absolutely consuming. Never asking to be… Nor needing to pretend, she had been the fantasy of countless women who never could indeed tame her. Get her…

Get to have everything that was now Emma Swan's.

Her absolute devotion.

Emma moaned again as Regina rose and latched on her tilted neck. Green eyes closed, they opened and closed hazily while soaked lashed met. "Regina…" Another moan.

And then, whimpers fell one after the other, until Emma's blinking ceased and she caught a glimpse. "Regina," she said more firmly this time, green eyes focusing on the sneaking figure approaching from a distance.

"Hmm…" Regina mumbled as she continued her torrid affair with Emma's neck and its soaked skin —with her earlobe. Pearly teeth biting it with delight.

"Regina, there's a man coming toward us," she said, hearing only the breaking smack of Regina's kiss and immediately feeling her increased heart-beat. Chest to chest.

Once she turned, Regina realized that was no ordinary man. She gently lodged both hands on each side of Emma's face and pierced gaze. "Stay here, Emma. Do you understand?" The words of warning and the concerned look in Regina's already darkening eyes made Emma's wet brow furrow.

"What is it?" she asked and Regina quickly hushed her.

"Shh…" It was almost a murmur. "It's a Gavran," she said under an almost inaudible whisper while eying him… And then, Emma's beautiful gaze. "Stay. Here." Regina instructed with a heart full of worry and nothing but strength to fight for her.

"Regina, I'm not letting you take on this alone, he's huge," she refuted bravely, her mind already calculating a path to her clothes.

"Emma," It was firm. Brown eyes sought wandering green. "There's no time for this, please,"

"No. How can you even ask that?" she said, taking notice of the coal black of Regina's gaze and the pulsating veins faintly breathing darkness under her beautiful skin. She was turning.

" _Please._ " Her emphasis was final.

"Damn it, Regina," she said, and watched as her lover stealthily swam to the snowy edge. The freezing temperatures outside the steamy water had to have been punishing. Emma felt utterly useless as she saw Regina's flawlessly naked body come up to dry land, excess water running down her sleek skin.

"An idiot with a death wish…" Regina almost growled with fearless confidence.

Green eyes widened as Emma realized she was about to face him as butt-naked as she was. — _Jesus, you really meant it when you said there was no time._ "For fucks sake. I can't, I just can't." Emma mumbled and swam to the edge, rapidly aiming for her jeans and shirt. The large stallion and earth-honed tree served her as the perfect cover. Long, wet strands of hair fell as she observed through snowy branches and put on her clothes. The cold wind against her wet skin felt like heartless whips.

Meanwhile, on the eastern side of the clearing, Eleonora and her young witches stood patiently as they watched a stark-naked Regina walk with effortless class. Rowan's jaw dropped and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as usual.

"Mighty gods above…" he mumbled, stupefied by Regina's state of undress. "She's spectacular…" Rowan almost drooled.

Mortified, Fawn clenched her jaw and glared at him, her arm popping out to the side and whacking him in the gut, swiftly knocking the wind out of him.

**Thud!**

"Oomph!" Rowan's glasses almost flew out of his face as he wrapped both arms around his stomach.

"Fawn, stop." Eleonora scolded, and the frustrated girl growled, containing herself. They all watched as the stocky man approached Regina like a panther.

"She can't possibly fight that road-block by herself!" Fawn said with furrowed brows and darting eyes. She quickly shrugged off her black leather jacket, relying only on a flimsy tank top and the warmth of her dark-honey skin for comfort against the cold winds.

"Fawn, no. You can't." Eleonora said, grabbing her toned arm and looking into the brave wildness living in her young eyes. "Those creatures would kill you in seconds. Regina can fend for herself."

"With all due respect, Eleonora… But how the hell?" she challenged.

"She is a very skilled and seasoned fighter, Fawn… Quick and savage like no other. Regina has slaughtered thousands..." Eleonora said with unwavering eyes. Another whisper of a chilly wind wafting their locks along with it. "This is not your fight. It is not why we were called here, and you know that." Eleonora's words were final, and while having to bite back her valor, the girl sighed frustratedly and yanked her arm away.

Fawn nodded with a tight frown, the willingness in her gaze always managed to warm Eleonora's heart, no matter how difficult the lesson.

And while Eleonora vouched for the integrity of fate's lines, Regina faced the somber man trying to slowly walk her backwards.

"Well, well… What a tasty treat," he said as he rubbed both hands together, his titillating veins and eyes telling Regina that he was ready to attack. However, nothing ruffled her feathers like his disgusting insinuations. Regina clenched her jaw and flared her most threatening smirk.

The man grinned and threw her a curt nod. "Let's make this fair. I'll give you ten seconds to get dressed. You're too much of a distraction."

Regina scoffed. "Being naked has never bothered me, and I couldn't care less if you have the attention span of a sex-starved juvenile… You came here to fight, right?  _So fight._ " she said assertively, tauntingly, darkly.

His tar eyes failed to stay on her face. The delicious valley between Regina's beautiful breasts was as distracting as the rest of her taut lines and smooth curves. Her thighs…

Emma's green eyes grew dark as she watched from afar. "You fucking bastard," She gritted her teeth and growled. Her blood was burning her like no amount of rage ever had. Emma couldn't recognize the violent fury consuming her as she tightened both fists. If only Regina had already turned her… Emma wanted nothing but the feel of his bloodied guts in her hands.

"Come on, you pitiful imbecile… You already got this far, and all you're going to do is look at me? Come on… I dare you. Just try and make a move on me..." No one instigated a faceoff once called into it like Regina did. Her animalistic blood boiled like scalding lava whenever she became angry while turned, it had always been that way and that never changed. With a predatory rise and fall of her chest, Regina took a step back. She stalked him with her keen eyes, noticing the antagonized twitching of his brow, predicting his move.

"You're wrong. I didn't come here to fight, but I hope your blonde friend has tits as nice as yours because I haven't eaten in days…" he taunted lewdly as he watched Emma charge towards them from behind the trees. However, his poor choice of words had sealed his fate with a very gruesome end.

Shaking with infested anger, Regina flared her nostrils and attacked, not even giving him a chance to take another breath. Her absolute move had been so quick that Emma's eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks, shocked by the nauseating sound and the look on his face.

With a pale face she watched as Regina climbed his body expertly and plunged her hand into his throat to the hilt.

**Whack**!

"Awk!" He choked, eyes wide and petrified. It was as if his neck had swallowed her limb whole.

He fell to his knees.

Regina squeezed and twisted her grip inside the walls harboring his voice. She leaned in with gritted teeth and tear-filled eyes. "Now you will eat never again." she said, feeling her heart move as his glassy, shocked gaze stared back in horror. Regina had promised herself to never kill again, yet she had gone for a lethal blow without second thought. It would take days for him to die in agony, and no amount of blood could regenerate a wound so fatal. She pulled out her blood-coated hand as thick drops pooled crimson on the white snow.

Regina's tear fell as she swallowed. Guilt had washed so deeply into her body that she missed the other Gavran darting towards her from within the northern side of the woods.

— _Don't be so pathetic… Pull yourself together._ Regina scolded herself while looking down at her victim.

"Regina! Look out!" Emma shouted as she wiped her very own tears away and trembled. She had never in her life witnessed a carnage, and even though her face felt numb and her legs like paper, she continued running to help her mate.

Onyx black, tear-marred eyes blinked and startled as Regina looked up and saw him coming. She rose to her feet. "Stay back, Emma!" she shouted when the running Gavran ambushed her with a slashing claw at her vulnerable side.

**Whack**!

Blood splattered on snow. 

"Ungh!" Regina ricocheted backward, swallowing a whimper. "Hmm…" she moaned, hunching and limping, but still sustaining herself on two feet. She shielded her wounded ribcage, wet strands of hair lingering as he went for another stab and gashed her abdomen.

**Whack**!

Regina resisted another moan, her shaking legs almost giving out.

"Regina!" Emma screamed.

And even though the severing pain felt like stabbing knives, Regina refused to show weakness and give him the satisfaction of a sound. She glowered at the man with tears and death in her eyes. But there, beyond the frame of this man she knew she had to kill, was was someone else… There was a figure. A woman in white… Blue eyes, dark hair, and red lips. Standing far between the gnarly trees where the edge of the northern forest began, was an Admrti. Regina couldn't take her eyes away from her. Her skin crawled with anger. Thought of the dove Emma had seen made it all worse.

"You killed my brother!" his voice zeroed in, bringing a wounded Regina back. The man's eyes black as ink, and his chest heaving proudly. "Now I kill you!" The enraged creature shouted as his deathly hand, already covered in Regina's blood, swung up in the air, ready to do her as she had done.

"REGINA!" A heart-wrenching scream scraped Emma's throat.

"Stay back!" Regina shouted, swiftly dodging his blow. She flawlessly swung over, climbed his body from behind, and rammed her hand into his throat right from the back of his neck, her fist plunging out through the other side.

It was indeed an unforgettable carnage. Emma's eyes widened, as she got a front-row view of the massacre, tiny drops of blood sprayed onto her clothes and face. The snow. Emma jerked backward in shock and disgust.

Regina pulled her hand back out with a gush, breaking his windpipe, and still dangling his thyroid gland in a tight grip. The man's agonizing body fell right next to his brother's as more tears left Regina's eyes. She trembled and finally fell to her knees, her injured body succumbed.

"Regina!" Emma cried and ran to her lover desperately, seamlessly dropping to the snowy ground in her aid. "Baby," she murmured shakingly while holding a wounded Regina in her arms.

The sticky, viscous blood pooling around them contrasted with the impeccable white. Red splatters of a macabre death, but not hers. Emma never felt more grateful.

"Regina… you're hurt," Emma said, inspecting her naked lover's wounds. Four large gashes ran across her side, and three smaller ones by her belly. Green eyes roamed all of Regina, knowing the blood coating her hand belonged to the animals agonizing on the ground, yet the one all over her heaving chest and abdomen belonged to her. Regina's naked belly rose and fell as she winced.

"I'll- I'll be fine, Emma," she tried, feeling the ardent pain in her throbbing flesh. Brown eyes seeking green. Regina hissed.

"No, you're not," Emma said with tears running down her flushed cheeks. Her shivering hands felt as numb as her face and her lips. "God, you must be freezing," she added as her wounded mate trembled and quivered. Emma looked around desperately and eyed the clothes on the other side of where they lay, but she couldn't find the will to part from Regina. "God…" she mumbled with a frightened pout, holding Regina closer to her warmth. To her chest.

The moment felt endless inside Emma… It embodied the density of a consuming a black hole. Trembling, she closed her tear-soaked eyes and kissed Regina's forehead. Because once she opened them, she knew she would have to find a way to get her back to safety. Back to warmth.

And just as slowly as her wet lashes blinked, green eyes saw only black falling from the sky. An absolute silence had met her ears while a shower of the softest, most faint, small black feathers fell upon everything like a symphony.

Emma was in awe.

Was it a sign? They looked like black confetti falling in slow motion… yet curved in their delicacy as each one landed with grace. All over the steaming water… All over the cottony ground and trees… All over the unforgiving red of blood. All over them. All over everything.

Regina's brown eyes opened and closed drowsily as she could only stare above while Emma held her near. Soft rays of a sinking sun kissed her skin.

"Oh, my God…" Emma murmured when she suddenly heard the sound of approaching steps. She sniffled. More and more living bodies exited the edges of the woods where they had all been hiding, slowly walking forth. There was absolutely nothing she could do to escape this… So, with all her might, Emma hoped she didn't have to.

As the foursome walked towards the savage scene, the rest of Eleonora's coven joined them, keeping their distance still. Maev continued to move her gentle fingers in the air, it was as if she were weaving magic and calling it below. The stunning rain of feathers ceased, and the remaining ones floated to the ground like secrets.

Fawn shook her head. "You are so dramatic, Maev," she said, still indulging on the magnificence of her friend's gift to the couple.

"What? I like feathers…" Maev replied candidly.

And just as they finally met Emma and Regina face to face, Eleonora, Rowan, Fawn, Maev, and every single member of the coven kneeled. They all bowed their heads, almost touching the cold snow.

"Ah… Um…" Was all a teary Emma could muster. She furrowed her brows confusedly, still flustered from such cries, her mouth opened and closed while the wind blew on her water-soaked locks.

Eleonora rose and lowered herself near the couple with care. A shivering Emma protectively pulled an unconscious Regina closer.

"I don't want to hurt you. We are here to help… if you let us." Eleonora said, her voice flooded Emma with a kind of peace she had never felt. She swallowed a thick knot.

After rolling her tongue on dry, wind-chapped lips, Emma said, "Why— Why are you bowing to us?" Her confusion was to be expected, and it was paramount.

"My name is Eleonora, Emma…" The sound of her name on a stranger's lips was a frightening echo, however, Emma had no choice but to trust.

"And we are not bowing to either of you… We are bowing to Regina's mother…" Eleonora said, tangling Emma's mind into even more confusing, tighter knots. — _Mother? Regina's mother died while giving birth… What?_

Eleonora removed her navy blue, velvet cloak and gently covered Regina's naked body. Its gold edges and trims told Emma of some rare, exquisite quality.

...

The cold wind had a silence to its sound. It moved things among its current… Things like memories. Things like people's hair and the empathy living in their hearts. Things like blue, velvet cloaks and everything in between. Respect... The hiding sun.

Green eyes observed all those still kneeling with their faces bowed to the ground. Emma looked into the eyes of this stranger, who she somehow knew she could trust.

"It's getting dark, Emma…" Eleonora said as dusk turned the colors above and all around. The sky looked pregnant with cobalt and fading strokes of some orange-pink. "The choice is yours," she said, and Emma looked at Regina's closed eyes. At the rise and fall of her breathing under the cloak. "Will you allow us to help you?"

The question was as clear as water, and Regina's choice had been left in Emma's hands.

"Yes." she said brokenly. Emma knew she needed to get Regina to safety. "Please," she begged.

And at that very moment, Emma Swan took a step towards a path she could only hope was the correct one.

"Then let's take you both home." Eleonora said with the kindest of all smiles.

**A/N: Answers on the next chapter. I honestly can't wait! Thank you for reading and sticking with me, because all I want is to give you all the best story I can.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Just to Save Me (Through the fire) - Jake Etheridge**

**Trigger warning: Mentions of suicide.**

Laying in the safety of their bedroom, Regina remained barely conscious, spacing in and out, Eleonora's cloak scattered on the floor while Emma covered her trembling body with thick sheets. She moved to the fireplace and poked the burning logs of that crackling fire, casting a warm light upon the shadows.

Blood stains were still stuck to parts of Regina's body, and now to most of her pristine, white bedding. However, Emma didn't care. She had cleansed and patched up her wounds with gauze and some medical tape.

"Emma…" she mumbled with trembling lips.

"I'm here, baby," Emma rushed to Regina's side, gently caressing her damp hair. She sniffled, flushed cheeks still marred by tears.

"Mmm…" Regina groaned. "I—I ne—need—"

"I know, babe. I'm gonna get you what you need… I'll be right back, yeah?" Emma murmured gently, watching as a dozy Regina threw her blood-stained hand on the impeccable pillow.

"Shit…" Emma mumbled to herself, dreading the mess. "You're gonna kill me when you see your sheets, baby, but first things first, all right?" she said, and pressed a kiss on Regina's forehead. Those stunning lips she adored looked pale and quivering.

"I'll be right back," she gave with one last glance before she left the peaceful bedroom.

The events of the day had left her in shock, yet the gruesome part of it all seemed to have faded from Emma's focus, because her entire focus was now Regina.

She walked down the staircase and saw a familiar face, the woman who had helped her.

"Emma…" Eleonora said as she rose from the sofa. Green eyes caught sight of the scrawny young man reading an old book by the fireplace, and the blonde girl sitting on a chaise lounge. She gave Emma a small simper.

"Hey… Um…" Emma tried awkwardly, for a moment forgetting they had company. She furrowed her brow, haunted by the straining day and also the night she knew was ahead. "I'm— I'm sorry, I haven't even offered you guys anything…" Shit, it was the least she could do. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Emma said, finding only a set of understanding gazes. The geeky guy looked up from his book.

"I'm okay, ma'am. Thank you." he said and went back down to it.

Maev simply shook her head and smiled again.

Emma sighed, scanning the room. "I think you're missing one," she said tiredly, making Eleonora shadow her move and glance around, too.

"Fawn…? No, no… she is outside with the rest of the coven. She was just feeling a little restless."

Emma nodded. "Oh, all right."

"And thank you for the offer, Emma… But you don't have to worry. We would like to stay and guard your home so that you and Regina can rest for the night, if that's okay with you," Eleonora's offer was tempting, and it felt like something which would allow Emma to finally let out the breath she had been holding.

"You don't have to do that, I mean… I really appreciate it, but I wouldn't want to put you out of your way,"

"We would do it gladly…" Eleonora said, making Emma's lips curl up tiredly. "You look exhausted…"

"I am." Emma said, not knowing why she was speaking to a stranger with such ease.

Eleonora nodded, there was a steady light in her eyes, as if she knew the taste and nature of her next breath, as if she knew more. "Go take care of your mate… I am sure you know what to do." she said, taking Emma by surprise yet again.

And Emma did know what she needed to do. In fact, it was the very reason why she had come down. A knife.

She had seen it all flash before her eyes. When living Regina's memories, Emma had seen her feed on blood and regenerate many, many times. However, the one memory which resonated closest to her heart was the one brought by Eva's potion. She indeed knew what to do.

The kitchen was immaculate as usual, and perhaps the perfect place to gather herself. Emma stood by the shiny granite counter as her capable hands rested on its surface. Tucking a few strands of hair, she bowed her head and inhaled. Breathing was such mighty frailty… Emma couldn't help but feel the surge of oxygen fill her lungs with another chance at sight. At the crisp vividity life offered. She felt grateful to Regina… To circumstance… for allowing her to walk out of such a tragic scene with her lover almost intact. And this very thought gave Emma the strength to forget about how exhausted she was.

Wrapping her hand on the handle of a kitchen knife, Emma felt the fortitude of its woody finish. It was impeccably mated with a sharp, shiny blade… Cold to the touch of her other hand, her open palm. Green eyes watered as she thought only of a time when she had tried to end it all in the loneliness of her New York apartment, and now, here she was… feeling that same sharp sting in the name of life. Of Regina's life.

She grabbed a glass and stared at the reflection looking back… Distorted and disproportionate.

God, Emma wanted to live… She had never wanted life more than now. She wanted all of herself, even the shit parts and consuming inadequacy she was still trying to see passed —she wanted this face. Emma Swan wanted all of her story because it offered her uniqueness… and because her story had never been bad enough to make her want to walk out for good. Because had she succeeded that night, she wouldn't be here… now… saving  _ **her**_.

And while the red stream of blood poured into the concave of the glass, Emma sniffled. She folded her fingers and squeezed her hand into a fist, watching as the red plasma continued to fall.

"I have always said that human skin is more attached to the heart than our nerves," A young, gentle voice said from behind, making Emma turn. Her green eyes shone as if caught in the headlights. However, embarrassment didn't seem to matter. — _Maev, is it?_ Emma thought, recalling the young witch's name. She was almost just as tall as Emma was, and those beautiful blonde locks were almost as long as hers. She couldn't miss the black of the girl's clothes and fingernails, the beauty mark atop her lips. Maev had kind eyes and a soothing way to her. "Can I?" she asked, aiming for Emma's bleeding hand.

Green eyes landed on the oozing cut, and Emma simply opened her hand slowly. She was so tired that she couldn't fathom.

Maev smiled and took Emma's palm, covering it with hers. "I haven't found a spell-book that explains the strange agony we feel when a blade cuts us through… It's a different kind of sadness." she said, meeting Emma's gaze. "A sadder sadness…"

As the young girl gently squeezed their hold, Emma felt a strange sensation fill her entire body with warmth.

"I'm a healer," Maev said, gradually letting go of her, showing what she had done.

And just like that, only blood remained in Emma's hand. The cut had disappeared. She swallowed hard and looked up into the girl's eyes again.

"I wish I could heal her kind, too… But I'm afraid I can't." Maev said, making Emma feel lucky and weak. No matter how much her body had changed, she was still human. Still liable and meek. She didn't understand… It was as if her anatomy was living a double life. She never wanted to be the creature Regina was more than now.

"But you can help her…" Maev added, shaking her out of the haze.

Emma blinked and shook her head, disoriented. "Thank you," she said, and took the glass. "I— I should go."

Maev gave her a small smile. "Of course. We will all be here till you both wake up."

The words had a simple sound, yet they gave her room to breathe. All Emma wanted was to heal Regina and fall asleep next to her. So she nodded and left.

* * *

' _Just close your eyes and morning will come sooner'_

It sounded like Emma's voice in Regina's head as she opened her sleepy eyes, looking healthy as ever. The echo of a distant memory faded like that early dawn air, brown and honey irises touched by a tiny beam of sunlight creeping in as they saw her laying there. Emma was asleep and beautiful, while Regina was silent and watching. Tanned fingertips reaching up to caress Emma's hand while it rested open on their pillow, traces of dry blood stuck to her milky skin. Her blonde hair smeared like a golden stream.

The feelings in Regina's chest seemed to grow larger as seconds passed by her side. Looking at Emma hurt in the most beautiful ways, but nothing hurt like loving her.

As she shifted in their bed, Regina felt the sticky pull of something on her abdomen. She lifted the sheets covering her naked body, and gently ripped the bloody bandages off her side and stomach with a hiss, making Emma wake.

"You okay, baby?" she mumbled sleepily, and Regina gave her a soft smile.

"I am," she said, leaning down and lowering her kiss to Emma's lips.

"Mmm…" Emma moaned, welcoming her warmth. Her taste. Welcoming her, alive. Their noses grazed tenderly as Regina parted and looked down, dark strands of hair lingering, chestnut eyes gleaming with the sun's caress.

"It was your blood." she said, a sad light in her gaze.

"Yeah…" Emma replied in earnest. "I apologize for the bad stuff you must have felt and seen," she gave, finding room for a drowsy smile and a blush.

"I love you, Emma," Regina said, and caressed the delicacy of her brow frame, her soft hairline. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you… I'm sorry you felt so alone all these years. If only I had known..."

"How could you have known, Regina?" Emma interjected peacefully. "I guess it happened how it had to… I'm starting to think this whole scheme is bigger than us."

It was a tentative theory in Emma's head, yet Regina knew how life on earth was supposed to operate. There were no mistakes, only delays and turns. Self-imposed roadblocks. Only the prolonging of that which was inevitable... Fate. The execution and fulfillment of karmas. Regina immediately recalled the angel of death hovering by the field as she fought the Gavran, and felt as her insides twisted with fear.

"The scheme is vast, yes… But I won't let anything or anyone tear us apart again, Emma," Regina said, ready to turn earth itself if she had to. Kill anyone. Do anything.

Emma gave her a small smile and squeezed their hold. "I know, baby," she said, trusting Regina blindly, suddenly thinking of their guests. Waking up had certainly come in waves.

"Um… Regina, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Emma started and continued, "Well, what parts of yesterday do you remember would be a more accurate question…"

"Of course I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Because  _ **I**_  just remembered that we have an entire coven of witches downstairs..." Emma replied, quickly catching the confused furrowing of Regina's brow.

"What?"

Once they reached the bottom of the grand staircase, Regina continued to gaze upon the handful of unfamiliar faces in her living room. In fact, Regina had spotted them as soon as her hand touched the railing and both began their descent. Her scrutiny was silent, yet Emma couldn't miss just how mortified Regina looked… How tense her body was. Eyes dark and almost glaring. She hated having strangers in her home.

"Hey," Emma leaned in and murmured discreetly, all the while caressing her arm as if trying to soothe her. It seemed Regina was two heaving breaths away from kicking them all out. "Come on. Just give them a chance," Emma added. "They helped us."

"Regina," Eleonora said, extending her hand as she walked closer to the couple. "Emma," she acknowledged with a smile and gently bowed her head, just like every other witch in the room did.

Leaving hands extended with nothing but disdain in her face was routine for Regina Mills, yet something about this specific offer of welcome made her reconsider. Brown eyes examined every single stranger, her most primal senses on guard and protective of Emma.

"You must be wondering who we are," The beautiful woman facing her said, making Regina turn. "My name is Eleonora and this is my coven."

Eleonora's brown eyes found Regina's, finally feeling the touch of her hand.

"Why the reverence? And how do you know my name?" Regina asked as Emma silently remembered the answer to that question. Green eyes went from the woman she loved to the one across, opening her mouth to explain more.

"We revere to the one who brought us here… Hester," Eleonora said, watching as Regina's face contorted with confusion. "And we know your name, Regina, because you are her only surviving progeny. We are here to help you."

"I beg your pardon?" Was all Regina could say, her smooth voice dressed with comical disbelief.

Regina's visible apprehension served as a queue for Eleonora to give her the absolute privacy she was accustomed to. Wise eyes found her faithful coven as she kindly said, "Would you mind giving us a few minutes, please?"

The response was absolute. They nodded and respectfully walked out, leaving the majestic living room full of things Regina knew and loved, except for the mysterious stranger, of course.

"You both might want to sit… We have a lot to talk about." Eleonora proposed, feeling Regina's eyes on her skin. She knew she was being dissected and had expected nothing less from someone with a past so painful. Eleonora knew who Regina was, and was cruelly aware of her defensive nature. She couldn't judge it, but she felt deeply for her.

"Regina, babe, let's sit," Emma murmured intimately, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. It was staggeringly beautiful for Eleonora to witness just how gently Regina complied to Emma's request. A wild creature tamed by love.

And even while she felt no shame or cared about the world watching, to Regina, every second of their romance meant far too much to squander at the eyes of someone she didn't know if she could even trust. Like any animal, Regina went by nature's rules. She crossed her legs, squared both shoulders, and cleared her throat. "So, I am all ears, Miss…" she gave, open-endedly.

"Please call me Eleonora," she said with a candid smile.

"Well, Eleonora, Emma explained to me how you helped her after the fight… and for that, I am grateful, however, I still don't understand your interest."

"As I mentioned before, we are here because of—"

"Hester. You already said that." Regina interrupted evenly, still untrusting, still thinking of nothing but Emma's safety. "The woman who gave birth to me died shortly after I was born. And while I owe Hester much, she..." Regina thought of the witch who indeed meant alot, only wishing she had been so lucky to have her as family. "I am not her daughter. You are mistaken." she said, reminiscing of a time that brought her great sadness, brown eyes reddened. "I have no mother."

At the sound of those words, Eleonora's heart had room only for compassion. She gave Regina a soft smile. "Oh, but you do, Regina…" she said, watching as a thick knot smoothed down Regina's throat while she blinked away her threatening cry.

"Hester may not have brought you into this world, but she took you as her own and wants only your happiness…"

Feeling Regina's emotional silence, Emma gently caressed their hold and asked, "Took her as her own?"

"Indeed." Eleonora said. "Through a sacred rite of passage."

Emma turned to a still thoughtful Regina and continued to speak for her. She gave Eleonora an awkward smile. "Could you please elaborate?"

"Of course." Eleonora said, returning Emma's smile. "Regina, do you recall the last time you came across Hester?" she asked, seeing the light go out in those deep brown eyes.

"I do." Regina said as tears blurred her vision. "It was a month after Eva's death." she confessed and turned to the safety of Emma's gaze.

**North West Romania, 1888**

The night was pitch black. Only a coat of the darkest blue could be seen if one gazed to find the firmament above. Young Regina had been roaming the Romanian forests for weeks, clinging only to Roscinante's devoted company. The clothes on her body, those garments once clean and crisp, were now torn and stained, soiled like her honey skin. That sweet scent of home clung to them only for mere days and then left her just like Eva had… With a torn heart and beaten insides.

Regina seemed lost in a haze as Rocinante walked her forward, the light in her eyes cold and aimless, because after Eva's death, Regina had gone in a murdering rampage, killing whoever crossed her path… Because love had conquered her and then bruised her like no fight ever had. Regina couldn't see her wounds but God, she could feel them.

As another breath left her chest, she suddenly heard a distant clutter of angry shouts and sniffed the unmistakable scent of oak burning. The rich smell of a fresh fire permeated Regina's airways, all while her alert eyes soon found the commotion. She swung a leg over and jumped off her horse, stealthily hiding behind some trunks and gnarly roots.

Regina's keen sight caught the blazing orange, crackling away from dried-moss-made torches anchored at the hand of each man and woman hollering with demand. Thick wisps of black smoke curled at the end of each fiery ball as they shoved them forward and shouted.

"Burn her!"

"Burn the witch until nothing's left!"

"Yes! Burn her!"

"You filthy witch! Just kill her!"

They circled Hester like hyenas, and the vile clamor of voices instigating a ruthless death mixed with the woman's screams. Her throat was strained sore as she begged for mercy and bellowed into the night, arms and legs tightly strapped to a tree like some straight jacket.

"Help!" The crying woman scraped another scream that sank in a loud sea of condemning shouts, perhaps this truly was her end.

But Regina's lethal hand was already halfway into a man's rib cage, ramming it from behind, and coming out of the front with a viscid coat of blood. Regina's fist pulled back, holding his beating heart raw, she hissed and dropped it like it didn't matter, because to her, it didn't. The witch's eyes grew large as only a gruesome hole in the middle of his chest remained in its place. He soon fell to the ground with a thud, and Hester saw her face.

"Stunning creature..." she mumbled to herself with soaked eyes and wild breaths. "You're back," Hester watched in disbelief how Regina took one kill after the other, swiftly slashing throats and painting a brutal slaughter on the very grounds which had almost seen her death. That night, no one escaped the wrath of Regina's anger and ache, not even the ones who tried to run. None.

And Hester of course took the girl and guided her to whatever place her traveling tent stood at, for no other knew the weight of loneliness on any living soul better than the witch did. Regina had no one, but neither did she.

"Come on in," Hester said as she lifted the flap and allowed Regina to go first. "I'll get a lamp going," she added, watching as the young girl complied in silence.

No fire was burning outside the tent, yet the insides reeked of smoke and wintery remains. The cozy warmth of a gas-lamp lit their space with a humming glow, and then, at that very moment, Hester was able to see the saddest gaze.

Brown eyes looked up and Regina could no longer contain herself. The light in them trembled like a quivering star, and tears gathered at their tired edges.

"Oh, child," Hester said, feeling how compassion shattered her into pieces she could never reclaim. "Come here," she gave, pulling Regina in and embracing the shivering body falling apart in her arms.

Right then and there, Hester knew that the premonition had come to pass, leaving this lost girl with a heavy burden and years of sorrow awaiting her. Because Hester knew the size of this love and the magnitude of Regina's pain… And no one with a broken heart could resist a cry once they saw a familiar face. So, Regina cried.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful girl… I'm so sorry," Hester murmured in their hold, gently caressing Regina's hair. Ignoring the variety of blood staining them in between. Allowing her to grieve.

That night, Regina fell asleep on the witch's humble bed, curled up like a lost, shivering animal. And Hester made a promise to herself… That the stunning creature would no longer be the daughter of no one, that she would belong to someone, even if it was to a sickly witch like her.

**Caraș-Severin, Romania. Many Years Later.**

To Regina's senses it was as if the smell of those dying embers in her fireplace connected both times. The membrane of memories could be as fragile as feelings and sentiments. She blinked away her tears and Emma wiped a stubborn one that had escaped her very own eyes.

Eleonora felt nothing but empathy, because those very membranes of ancient thought had found a way to her through an ability she sometimes deemed as a curse. Her visions… those visions and premonitions. Her reddened eyes blinked and she said, "After that night, Hester claimed you as her daughter in the eyes of our sacred practices, and for the following months she taught you the ways of a witch… It is the only reason why you have this knowledge and are able to practice magic, Regina. A witch would never share the secrets of our craft with just anyone."

"She never mentioned anything about a rite of passage… I had no idea." Regina said, suddenly missing the witch she had one morning left without a word. "I never even told her goodbye, I— never thanked her for everything, I—"

"Hester understood you had to go… And she knew you cared… No guilt." Eleonora said with a gentle smile, seeing a glint of regret in those brown eyes.

"What became of her? I never understood how someone as powerful as Hester never saw those bigots coming for her that night..."

"She didn't die at the stake, if that's what worries you… She passed a few years after, and she did so peacefully, Regina… Like I said, no guilt." Eleonora shared as a tear finally left Regina's eye.

Emma gently caressed her love upon Regina's skin, silently wiping her tear away.

"And to clear any doubt, the gift of foresight is just that. A gift… We cannot choose what we see, Regina, and more often than not, we are left in the dark when it comes to our very own destiny. We too have a fate, we are part of this weaving fabric… We are certainly not above it."

"And how do you know all this? How did Hester's fate entwine with yours? Why are you here?" Regina asked.

"A few years after my thirteenth birthday, I started having visions and dreams… They were staggeringly real and vivid… It was how Hester started to communicate with me. I soon realized that they weren't going anywhere as they became overwhelmingly powerful… I realized I was a witch, and since no one in my family agreed with this way of life, I eventually left my home. My coven, the people outside of your house, are my only family… However, the reason why we have come to you  _now_  is slightly more difficult to explain… Do you have time?" she asked earnestly.

Regina nodded avidly. "Of course we do." she said.

Eleonora nodded and prepared herself to share information she knew wouldn't be easy to digest. Speaking about different dimensions and fate lines was never an easy thing to do, yet she knew that the Gavran kind had knowledge of such things, as their cognition could grasp on otherworldly concepts without the need for too many metaphors.

"The night Hester met you, Regina... and Emma's previous incarnation, Eva… she foresaw what was to come, however, prophesy only grants us sight of the most predictable outcome within a range of possibilities… As you know, by mundane, earthly rules, no one can escape their blueprint, yet the path to that destination  _ **can**_  be altered… And  _this_  is why everything went wrong."

Although insight meant much to Regina, she couldn't help but feel the heights of fear dropping inside her very own body, twisting her stomach and making it sick. She squeezed Emma's hand tighter as Eleonora continued.

"Eva was supposed to die that night, yet the journey of her soul on earth wasn't finished… She was to complete this karmic cycle… and then start another."

Regina swallowed hard, and said, "So she  _was_  to be reborn?"

"Yes. She was to cease… be led to pass over, and then start another cycle, a different one, at least that's what Hester saw." Eleonora shared, making Regna think of the forsaken angels of death she loathed, the ones who hadn't done their job right.

"And this is where her vision would have come to be… She knew that both your souls are intertwined… You have met in the past, even before these identities you now know… Even lives before your soul was condemned, Regina… Finding each other wouldn't have been difficult."

With a deep, quivering sigh, Emma's eyes reddened. "Then why the necklaces?"

"The necklaces acted as a beacon, but they were also insurance, a good witch knows that blood is the most powerful seal in any spell. A good witch  _always_  takes blood and leaves it behind as leverage… They have served you now, haven't they?"

At the question, Emma thought of just how much those necklaces had given her, even if that hadn't been Hester's intent… She nodded.

"Your meeting was to happen many, many years ago..." Eleonora said. "However, the man you call your brother made things more difficult when he decided to mark Eva. A Gavran's presence at the site of Eva's death made it impossible for her designated angel of death to pass her over. He delayed everything by condemning  _her_  soul… Altered fate lines, making her repeat the same cycle, which as you know happens with marked humans until their Gavran finds them again. It wasn't the outcome Hester had foreseen… However, like I said, there are no mistakes… only twists and turns… Setbacks."

"But Emma and I are together and well. What has gone wrong? What will happen now?"

"I don't know, Regina… I have not been granted sight of that, but yesterday… at the field…" Eleonora started, "After you killed that man— when you hesitated and wished you could have shown him compassion..." she said, her eyes set on Regina's gleaming ones. She still had the instinct of a guarded, fierce creature, trying to hide vulnerability. Regina had forgotten how much premonic powers annoyed her… Hester had done it, bypassed her senses and peaked at her life, now Eleonora was doing the same.

"I showed him weakness..." Regina corrected, blinking away an angry cry. "I can't afford to feel that way… not now."

"You showed respect for life, Regina… That kind of awareness and compassion towards what surrounds you will help you find the answers you seek… It will help you far more than the history on any of these books ever will…" Eleonora gave.

"So you also know about what I'm trying to do…" Regina said.

"Your intelligence and perception are sharp, Regina. Indeed I do, and I am here to help you..." Eleonora replied, watching her take a deep breath.

"After I killed that parasite… You saw her, too, didn't you?" Regina inquired knowingly.

"I did." Eleonora said, and confused green eyes went from one woman to the other.

"Saw who?" Emma asked.

"A passer… yesterday, in the woods," Regina answered her lover's question with eyes that already abhorred the beautiful angel of death they had seen. " _Your_  passer." she added, meeting Emma's gaze.

Emma could taste only bitterness.

"Why is she hovering around Emma like a prying vulture?" Regina asked frustratedly.

"I am not sure, but as far as I know, they only show up because of one reason…"

The words felt like bricks on Regina's chest, she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Regina, last night… when Emma cut her hand to give you blood, Maev, one of my witches, was able to heal her wound… Any harm on her body should be beyond any witch's healing if she's a Gavran." Eleonora confessed her observation, and Emma looked down at her palm, silently feeling like an idiot in the middle of a conversation she could barely understand.

"Well, Emma was marked… her body has undergone incredible changes since the moment Jefferson reinforced their bond, however, she hasn't been turned yet."

"So she  _is_  still human..." Eleonora scanned the empty space as everything suddenly made sense. "That explains why the angel of death has been manifesting itself around her…" she said, and Regina shot up from the sofa with glaring eyes.

"Emma's soul is already condemned, it belongs to the Gavran kin. What does she want?!" Regina shouted, soon feeling her lover and lifeline right by her side.

"Hey, calm down…" Emma murmured, still lost and confused. She soothed Regina with a gentle touch.

"I… I don't know what she wants..." Eleonora tried, thinking of a possible, logical answer. "But the fact that a member of their order was there, and that Maev was able to heal Emma means she is still vulnerable, somehow."

"This is ridiculous!" Regina argued, growing desperate, feeling powerless. She started to pace back and forth as she always did when nervous, hands rubbing together like rocks trying to ignite fire.

"I know… and I understand your concern, but perhaps you should finish Emma's transformation as soon as possible. There is no point in postponing it… As you said, Emma's soul already belongs to your kind..." Eleonora proposed something Regina knew she could no longer delay. She knew it the second she had seen those blue eyes and red lips across the field. The Admrti were known for their ethereal looks and enticing aura that called only for peace, yet Regina hated them fervidly, she had hated them since she was only a fourteen-year-old girl. She despised their incompetence.

"In the meantime," Eleonora stood, pulling Regina from her seething thoughts. Brown eyes met wise ones and both herself and Emma listened.

"Whatever you need, we are here to help," Eleonora said, and watched as the lovers only held on tighter to one another's hand.

Regina knew it was time for Emma to finally allow her own raven and its darkness in. It was time for it to inject black into her bloodstream and chase away the liability that humanity gave.

It was time.

**A/N: Thank you for the love, it is always appreciated and serves me more than you'll ever know. More to come soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Floes - Last night**

**NSFW**

A bottle of the best wine and a divinely crafted knife rested on Regina's nightstand. She stood by the open balcony doors, holding a glass of the bottle's harvest in her hand. There was nothing more sublime than her effortless beauty… but her longing, and the way she always did it in silence… Well, that would forever remain amongst one of the most painful and most exquisite things Emma had ever witnessed. A perfect dichotomy.

Yet this time, Regina had passed on silence and indulged in a bit of music. Emma recognized the slow song as part of her very own playlist, however, the current advocacy of each note sounded almost surreal while contrasted with the opulent character of Regina's bedroom.

Green eyes gleamed as she watched from the bathroom door-frame. After unwinding with a warm shower, and still wrapped in the scarce modesty of a towel, Emma simply stared.

Regina had lived through more than anyone should, and that made her a complex woman… A woman whose mind and heart ran deeper than her extraordinary life, for better or worse. A woman she had felt in her marrow… The one she adored more than anything. A woman who would always feel like a heartbreaking mystery, seducing her… Dragging her deeper and deeper into a quest she craved, and Emma wouldn't have had it any other way.

As the moon reflected in Regina's eyes, she felt a breeze on her skin and gazed at the haunting darkness outside. Pregnant clouds fissured, dividing grays and blacks while thick fog traveled among everything. She brought the glass' rim to her lips, and threw her head back. The seasoned bitter and sweet of wine washed down her throat with finesse. And that gentle wind… Wind blowing secrets against the black silk of her robe was always a sight to see.

Emma could only imagine what Romania was stirring inside Regina. She could only assume of what memories were doing to her in silence… Emma knew what this night meant, what the knife on the nightstand was for... But no matter how uncertain their future seemed, Regina always found ways to make every second count and be grand… Because there, next to the wine bottle, and waiting on the surface of that nightstand, was a glass Emma knew was hers. Regina never left her out. Regina  _did_  hurt inside her… The scariest of all sensations. Emma was beyond in love.

And at that very moment, Regina turned. The mild surprise on her face made Emma grin.

She bit a tempting smile and pushed herself off the door-frame, walking towards the woman and the glass, leaving the knife and its reason for later. "I don't think I've heard you play something from this century in the time we've known each other," Emma said, long fingers embracing the cup, and her mind relating Regina's musical taste to flawless classical symphonies.

"How long have you been there?" Regina asked, immediately welcoming Emma's lips on her neck. Those toned arms around her body.

"Long enough to realize that either you're skill is waning or I'm getting really good at creeping up on you." Emma joked, feeling Regina's laughter vibrating on her lips.

"There is far too much arrogance in your statement, Miss Swan… If I didn't know better, I'd say you're baiting me," Regina said, and smiled, momentarily forgetting about her troubles. Allowing herself to let go in Emma's safety.

"Naw... I'm just a woman who can't believe her luck and still feels the need to find a line worthy of your attention anytime you're near," Emma murmured, grazing another kiss on warm skin, holding her closer.

Regina chuckled. "So... insulting my abilities is your strategic move to gain my attention?" she countered, and Emma blushed.

"Sadly for me, raven lady, fumbling idiocy is another of my traits," she joked, making Regina laugh and turn in her embrace.

"Raven lady?" Regina said with a dreading chuckle and knitting brows. "Please don't call me that ever again…" she begged, strangely amused.

With a relaxed shrug of two shoulders and a smirk, Emma said, "I told you… I'm an idiot." She grinned, sipping on her wine. "In fact, I think you really got played in the whole soulmate deal with me,"

Regina's smile was always addicting, it had ways and variations to it… This time, however, it faded slowly. Honey fingers tucked a few strands of hair behind Emma's ear as she pulled her closer. "You're not an idiot, darling… You are magnificent and irreplaceable." Regina gave gently, watching how the effect of her words softened Emma's gaze. They made it redden and gleam brighter.

"Baby..." Emma barely whispered, feeling just as weak as she looked in their intimacy. She lowered the glass on the nightstand, and then lodged both hands on Regina's waist.

"What is it?" Regina murmured tenderly, smiling… Her shiny gaze unforgettable.

This love had certainly turned them into sentimental fools… Fortunate fools.

"God..." A blushing Emma mumbled, giving herself an eye-roll and drawing Regina in. She smiled against the warmth of her neck, feeling the echo of Regina's very own laughter, adoring her more.

" _What?_ " Regina asked again between delicious chuckles. Those candid seconds hit Emma like a pile of bricks. She hugged her love tighter. She simply couldn't imagine a life without her anymore.

"Nothing, baby..." Emma said, pulling back and holding on to her waist. "Nothing…" she said again, getting lost in her brown eyes. "Dance with me?"

The unexpected request took Regina by surprise, her cheeks blushed and a coquettish smile painted her lips. "I would have never paged you for the dancing type, Swan,"

"You bring it out of me, I guess," Emma said, lodging both hands on Regina's hips and smoothly starting to sway her along. The feel of those slender arms wrapping around her neck made Emma tremble. All of Regina made her tremble. Those eyes… Those beautiful, emotional eyes.

"Talk to me, baby," Emma said, knowing there was something on her mind.

Regina smiled, feeling stripped of any privacy anymore. This soulmate fortuity had the power to reach levels so deep they could only be perceived… Like Emma did. Something she hadn't experienced since so very long ago. Regina allowed the tender candor of their moment and continued to dance with her love. "I was just thinking about what Eleonora said… Of what could have been…" she confessed openly.

Emma pulled back, slowly swaying their bodies still. "A different life?" she asked, letting Regina see an embarrassing shade of her insecurities… Making Regina soften, making her need to clarify.

"I wouldn't change a second of what we've had, Emma… Of what we have now… But considering the possibility of a better life for you —the one that you deserved… A good life, my love," Regina said with eyes so honest, looking right into wistful green ones. "How could I not?" she added, softly cupping Emma's cheek, and watching her eyelids close at the tender touch.

"I want this life, Regina," Emma murmured, falling prey to her emotions and how they blistered her insides. The imaginary feeling of Regina slipping through her fingers. Of losing her. "I wouldn't change anything." she said, momentarily detaching from the music and clinging to the fabric of her robe, cheek on her shoulder… smelling her.

Regina chose silence but gave herself to an emotional smile on the other side of their embrace, brown eyes glassy.

They stayed that way. Holding on to one another, dancing slow.

"If I had lived that other life… and you would have met me as a human… Would you still have agreed to turn me?" Emma asked. It was as if the concealment of their position and lack of eye contact made them braver.

Regina pressed a gentle kiss on her naked shoulder, and said, "In these two instances you and I have shared, I have only agreed to this because of circumstance… and because no choice was left for me to make, but if it were indeed  _my_  choice, Emma… I would never condemn your soul. I would never pass this darkness on to you… So, no. I wouldn't have." she said honestly, still moving in their back and forth.

A small smile curled Emma's lips, she felt Regina's intentions. "Something tells me I would have insisted until you agreed," she ventured, and on the other side of their hold, Regina's eyes gleamed with momentary sadness. Just a longing memory of Eva.

"I am sure you would have, love," Oh, she certainly knew the fire driving that soul.

"I honestly couldn't imagine this differently." Emma said, clinging to what they were.

"If it meant your safety, I could."

Those words stole Emma's heart and broke it somehow. Those words broke the dance. She pulled back, her brow furrowed and her eyes watering. "Please don't wish it away," she said with a solemn look on her face.

"Wish what away?" Regina asked confusedly, almost tasting the pain in Emma's reddened gaze.

"What is." she said, softening her lover at once. "This moment is unique, Regina. No other place and time could possibly be the same or repeat itself in this exact same way, right?" Her urgency made Regina ache, wishing she had the power to spare Emma from tears or pain… Love truly was the scariest state. The weakest one without a doubt.

"Who we are right now is what makes it." Emma continued her emotional protest. "Don't wish this moment away, this us away… Not even the darkness..." she said, and pulled Regina in, holding her tightly, green eyes full of a brimming cry. "Because you mean so much..." Emma confessed in whispers.

Regina too held her tightly while tears blurred her sight. Nothing affected her like  _she_  did. Nothing made her truly want to accept herself like  _she_  did.

"I love you, Emma," Regina said, tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

"God, I love you," Emma's murmur was breathy and desperate against the warmth of Regina's neck, something shattering inside made her seek… Need more than just those words. So, while painting a line of salty wet with her very own tears, Emma started to kiss and nip at whatever skin she could find… Any part of her love she could taste. Her cheek… Lips. Her throat.

Emma's urgency was full of fear and some beautiful nostalgia. Because all of a sudden, she remembered that she always lost the things she got. Always.

Brown eyes closed, and Regina moved her head to the side, giving Emma access to what it was she needed to take, feeling how those strong arms pulled her closer… Hands running down her thigh. "Emma…" Regina moaned, consumed in the quick haze.

After smudging a hard kiss on the sweet line of Regina's jaw, Emma said, "I'm ready." making her wake at the sound of that absolute statement. Both women pulled back, their gazes wet and gleaming.

"I'm ready." Emma said it again, and Regina swallowed the thickest knot.

This was it.

"I know you are," Regina gave, staring at nothing else but she.

It had come to this. This moment felt too much like something she had already lived… Something that broke her in a way she never thought could be repaired. That morning at the hut, waking up and leaving her first love with a smile on passion-marred lips… Leaving her with a promise to return, and to never kiss another.

Regina's fears cut deep. They ran like blood and time, because more than a hundred years had passed, and this love still made her feel just as feeble. Just as frail. Because she still couldn't shake the feeling of somehow knowing they still weren't safe. They weren't in the clear yet.

"How does it happen?" Emma asked, breaking their longing silence. They continued to stare at each other, suddenly feeling more human than they were. Emma had never seen Regina this nervous.

After a sigh, Regina swallowed her hesitations. They smoothed down her throat. "I have to consume your blood, and then you have to consume mine… However, it all must be done while I am in my other form." she explained with honest eyes, a flash of awkward shame crossed her gaze, making Emma reach for a touch. Regina looked down.

"Baby…" Emma murmured just as nervously, seeking her again. "Look at me,"

And Regina did. Brown eyes looked up, vulnerable and open.

"It's okay," Emma said, caressing Regina's hairline… The soft velvet of her growing hair, fingertips wanting more as they met her clavicle. At that moment, Emma knew she needed to help Regina through this, just like Regina had helped her plenty.

"Have you ever done it?" Emma asked, green eyes curious like those of a young girl in love.

"Turned someone?" Regina tried.

"Yeah…" Emma replied, staring at the irresistible shape of her lips, feeling the curve of her waist, and knowing she could touch… She could have…  _ **Her**_.

Regina knew that look, and she also knew she couldn't resist it. Brown eyes darkened at the gentle feel of Emma's caress running up her thigh… her side, making her want… more. "No." she replied.

Milky fingers found the smooth silk around Regina's waist and gently untied it just like she had done so many times, yet this… this was different. It was somehow slower and gentler… in a way needier and indescribably beautiful. Emma felt like a foolish first timer, trembling and breathing faster than normal, her stomach twisting and that double-ended sensation between both thighs calling her lower.

"Have you ever had sex in your other form?" Emma asked softly, but the thickness in her voice held meaning. It was raw… She could almost hear Regina's heartbeat and smell the effect of these questions on her lover. The effect of her hands on the body she craved. Emma snuck passed the robe and finally found warm, hidden skin.

Regina closed her eyes and shivered. "No." she said brokenly, feeling only Emma's hand misbehaving between their fronts, reaching inside the privacy of her underwear.

"Not even with Eva?" The question was a hazy murmur, hot against tanned skin.

"I was too young…" Regina tried to remain coherent while Emma's hand roamed deeper inside her panties. "I didn't trust myself with her while in that form… not while we…" Regina shivered in Emma's hold. "I didn't— Ah…" she whimpered.

"You didn't want to hurt her… I get it,"

Silence suddenly felt sweaty and foggy within their nearness, a heated sigh left Emma's lips as she watched Regina open her mouth, and she opened hers. Emma felt weak, she looked weak… She sounded weak. Another heaving breath against Regina's lips. "Fuck," Emma whispered hotly. "You're wet,"

"Emma…" Regina barely said, knowing experiences couldn't be erased. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?" she asked, finally finding her voice again.

"I'm sure," Emma said, and nodded, reaching in for her kiss.

And just as their hungry mouths opened, and their tongues met, Emma dropped her towel, soon unfurling Regina's robe, feeling the secret whoosh of its fall to the floor. Rolling down her underwear.

The walking her back towards the bed's edge felt as good as the cool of those sheets welcoming them. Emma lowered Regina down and opened both hands against the mattress, on either side of her head, sustaining herself, blonde hair falling forward like cascades of gold.

"You and me, forever, Regina… No regrets." Emma murmured, looking into her brown eyes, feeling the soft caress of her hand.

Regina ran a gentle touch along the shape of Emma's ear, her cheek. "Are you sure?" she had to ask again.

"Yes…" Emma replied, their gazes holding each other in honesty. "This is what I want."

"All right," Regina said, and gently pulled her into a deep kiss.

Because words were only words until they weren't. To Regina, this was no different than a promise… sacred and theirs. A promise she would keep in her name… Because Emma truly was absolutely everything.

And then, both became aware of how silence had a different sound when lovers kissed. When they were entwined and naked in a bed.

Knowing the state of mind she needed to harness in order to transform into her animal, Regina turned them effortlessly, now on top, gently coaxing Emma's legs to open and allow her to settle between them.

Emma moaned as she felt Regina press down her hips. Green eyes opened and looked up, watching how that rich chestnut brown changed to black. Milky hands cupped Regina's cheeks, knowing she hadn't completely turned yet.

Beautiful lips sought skin while giving herself to lust and the love she felt for her. Regina started to tremble as her mouth found the hard, rosy peaks of Emma's breasts. Rolling and lapping her wet tongue around one, and then the other, Regina felt the woman below her tremble as she pushed her hips upward.

"God, yes…" Emma whimpered while she slowly accepted this new way… relinquishing the dominance she always needed to have. Milky fingers tangled themselves in Regina's dark hair, encouraging the delicious agony she had her in.

And Regina took her time… She welcomed her animal, but silenced its violence with every kiss she pressed on Emma's soft skin, on her trembling abdomen… Leaving a glistening streak along the way… And the freedom.

"Yeah…" Emma's chest rose and fell with every breath while anticipation drove her mad. Regina's tongue roused a wave of goosebumps all over her burning skin, stirring a gentle dew of sweat between their moving bodies.

"Baby…" Emma moaned again, looking down at herself, and finding Regina's head between her legs. "Baby…" The words rushed and stumbled upon one another as she lost her breath and hazy eyes found the ceiling above. "God, Regina, don't stop. Please don't stop," Emma begged, her hands still tangled in Regina's hair, and her hips bucking at the rhythm of the tongue licking her wettest flesh.

And so, Regina continued. She gave Emma what she asked for with absolute pleasure. She kissed, and lapped, and moved her mouth, trapped in such delicious place. Trapped in the taste of her… God, she tasted so good.

In the midst and fever of their most intimate sounds, green eyes looked at the hand knitting her breast, seeing then those gnarly veins pulsating faintly under Regina's skin like a hologram of myths, her nails black just like the blackbird's ink but still her love's hands… beautiful and harmless… Regina indeed wasn't ready for an attack. She was simply ready to make love to her.

And just as Emma stared at Regina's fingers, thinking of how much her lonely life had changed, she watched them leave, soon feeling them in… Deep inside herself. Emma opened her mouth, and pushed her hips forward. "Regina…" she moaned, while the most delicious agony claimed her from her deepest walls… Warm… wet… and clenching. They enveloped Regina's fingers like protective velvet.

Emma truly was quite stunning, and at that moment, she looked her absolute most beautiful… Hair tousled against their pillow, skin glistening and flushed. Her brow furrowed as Regina's sliding strokes seduced her sanity with their in and out, stimulating. With the licking and sucking of her soft tongue. Of course Emma's thighs trembled.

"Oh, baby, you're gonna make me come," she barely said with her voice breaking as she clung to the sheets.

Emma closed her eyes and continued to rock her stunning hips. "Yes… yes…" she heaved, feeling the teasing torment of that elusive peak approaching, when all of a sudden, Regina stopped.

The smacking sound of their most vulgar kiss made Emma's green eyes fly open, ready to protest and beg her love to keep going, but sweet heavens… what Emma saw silenced her mute and made her fall deeper.

Regina was right above her, arms propping her exquisite body… hands on the soft bed, side to side. Tears immediately reddened Emma's eyes.

"Oh, my God…" she whispered, her middle still throbbing and vacillating around the edge of release. Release she hadn't reached… But she knew it couldn't compare to this.

Regina's eyes were as dark as the night outside their windows… her skin parading a ravishing tapestry that almost seamlessly came and went with her breathing, her lips flushed and gleaming. "Oh, Regina, you're beautiful," Emma choked back on her most emotional words as the unforgiving shame in Regina's gaze broke her like never before. She looked away, dark strands of hair lingering in between.

Emma desperately cradled her cheeks, and sought her focus. "You're so beautiful, baby," she said again, "so beautiful…" Emma gave, milky fingers running and caressing Regina's skin just like green eyes did, chasing every appearing and disappearing vein.

"I don't want to hurt you, Emma," Regina confessed, lowering those shapely lips to hers and pressing a gentle kiss. The inevitable part of this dark affair had arrived.

"You won't, Regina," Emma said, feeling those same lips on the curve of her breast, still tasting herself. "I know we need to get blood somehow… But trust me, this wouldn't be the first time I'd cut myself," she confessed.

Regina sighed. "My memories, Emma." she said dreadingly, yet Emma gave her a peaceful smile.

"I can take it…" she countered bravely, making Regina look up.

She glanced at their night table and the knife resting by a half-emptied bottle of wine. Green eyes followed as Regina's hand reached for it.

"No… I want you to do it." Emma said, and Regina's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly. Openly.

Emma's hands sought Regina's, bringing those beautiful fingers to her lips, immediately smelling the arousing print of her very own ecstasy. Emma felt sexy and beautiful… Unique.

Tar black eyes grew wide as fear claimed Regina. She had indeed mastered the savage purpose of her sharp claws… No one slaughtered faster or more impeccably than she did, yet those fine, keen edges had never served in the name of something tender… Of something beautiful and delicate like Emma's skin. "Absolutely not." Regina refused to allow her nails to turn acute and deadly… It would only take a second for them to change into unforgiving razor-blades.

"I trust you… And I know you won't do beyond what needs to be done…  _I know._ "

"How do you know that?" Regina asked, still untrusting of perhaps pressing too hard… Of penetrating too deeply. Afraid of their lethality.

"Because I know you." Emma said, looking into the darkest eyes. The most beautiful ones. "Just do it…" she added, watching how the gentlest sigh left Regina's chest.

She took a moment and swiftly saw how the shape and size of her very own nails changed. They were slightly longer and dangerously sharp, with a beautiful almond shape and a perilous tip.

The next thing she felt was Emma's careful hold and her tender lips grazing a kiss on each finger, the wet of her pink tongue, tempting… Licking them.

"Emma…" Regina warned nervously.

"You won't hurt me." Emma said, gently releasing their touch.

"This might leave a scar, love… Where should I?" Regina asked earnestly, green eyes looking up at her.

"The last place you kissed is fine with me…" Emma gave, and Regina looked down at the tender curve atop her left breast. The last place her lips touched.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Emma said, green eyes growing dark and her hungry hips still needing more, she pushed them up, deliciously meshing with Regina's sleek sex.

Black eyes closed while a shiver racked her entire body. Regina took a moment to compose herself. "Darling, you'll have to be still… Please," she begged with gleaming, impassioned eyes.

Emma smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she said, watching as Regina simply blinked and gave her a small simper.

The intimacy of this moment was invaluable, and Emma felt it to be only the beginning of another chapter in their life. Regina had never spoken to her while in this state, let alone given her a smile… This state had always belonged to pain and rage, never to the gentlest parts of her.

And at that very instant, Emma felt the numbing sting. Regina's heart was beating loudly, and her nerves were torn, yet the accuracy of her steady hand was absolutely breathtaking. As a creature of brutal skill, she knew the exact location of everything vulnerable under human skin. Bones, nerves, muscles, and their almost never unique sculpture.

Emma held her breath and watched as the tip of Regina's nail ran smoothly down the curve of her breast. The red line was about an inch long, and just as Regina moved her hand away, beads of crimson oozed like a tear… Red running down pale skin flawlessly.

Scar-marred lips covered the small cut as Regina sucked. The blood transfer had begun, injecting the warmest fruit of Emma's life into her very own bloodstream. She closed her eyes and sucked again, making Emma hiss with pleasure as she watched.

"Shit," Emma murmured, caressing Regina's hair, minutes later feeling her entire body tremble. She desperately sought refuge in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, but didn't get an answer. Instead, Regina blindly reached for her hand, gripping it tightly… Hanging on for dear life.

Emma wrapped both arms around her lover's quivering body, soon realizing her life story was tearing right through Regina's consciousness, right through Regina's heart. Again.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Emma murmured by her ear, holding on tighter. Wave after wave.

It was gradual, yet not eternal. Minutes later, Regina's nostrils flared as a shaky breath left her lungs, she pulled back and sat on the bed. Emma followed up, concerned.

"Hey…" she urged, cupping Regina's cheeks. "Are you okay?"

With eyes closed, Regina nodded. "Yes," she said, needing only a whisper of time to catch up with herself.

Emma's journey had certainly been painful, yet it had been her sweet love's journey all the same. Regina slowly opened her now reddened eyes and tried to even her breaths. Emma's brow furrowed.

"I'm so sorry," she said in earnest while Regina shook her head.

"I'm fine," she sniffled, and a lonely tear made its escape, mating with her tanned, soft cheek. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah…" she said, witnessing Regina's chosen place to cut. The same curve of a beautiful breast had won her favor.

Green eyes saw the intense drop of red sprouting fresh… red just like hers, running on the beautiful, light-honey of Regina's skin. Was there truly a difference? To the logic eye of any heart, of any mind… living creatures were all the same. Didn't that make everyone gold? Why did her love have to suffer they way she had? Why did anyone?

Emma's questions were profound, yet the magnitude of the moment needed her focus. Uncalled by any voice, Emma simply leaned in and licked. Her soft tongue and its taste-buds ran smoothly along Regina's skin, lips gathering… Sucking. In.

Regina's mouth opened as her black eyes looked above, the gentlest touch of her now harmless hand tangling with Emma's blonde hair, the other embracing her waist. She quickly got lost in the white of her tall, intricately carved ceilings.

And Emma too sucked again. She sucked until the poison of Regina's suffering found her veins and sweat started to spring her skin like a misty dew. She trembled, and Regina held her tightly just like she had done.

"Sweetheart," Regina murmured, pressing her forehead against Emma's, cradling her cheeks.

Flustered and almost at the brink of painful desperation, Emma endured in shaking silence, green eyes tightly shut. Her breathing ragged. "God, Regina," she barely managed, consumed in agony.

With furrowed brows, Regina held Emma tighter, cheek to cheek. "I'm right here, my love," she said with watery eyes, gently lowering her on the soft bed. "Please forgive me,"

A desperate fist gripped tightly at the sheets while Emma pulled Regina into a hard, open-mouthed kiss. The extreme heights of Regina's suffering had been potent, yet it had been her sweet love's journey all the same. Emma let go and got lost in their deep laving of tongues, nostrils flaring and skin smearing as if they were one.

She moaned and broke the kiss with pale lips, her chest heaving. The painful memories had dissolved and burned along their fever. Emma pushed her hips upward, for the first time feeling the most invigorating thrill running through her bloodstream. Green eyes opened and slowly turned black, a pale hand urgently guided Regina's between her thighs, her wettest place.

"Fuck me," Emma demanded passionately, her lips still reddened by an unforgettable kiss. "Fuck me, please," she begged shakingly, and pulled Regina into another kiss.

The most beautiful kiss…

Because as their fleshy lips met and engaged in a unique brand of aesthetics, things were forever changed. Regina's scar looked exquisite while coupled with Emma's kiss… Gnarly veins suddenly painting darkness, not only on Regina's cheek but on Emma's as well.

They were finally one and the same.

Consumed in their heat, a sweaty, arousing mess, Regina opened Emma's legs and lodged herself there, pressing down and claiming her mate like only fated lovers did. And while taking her, Regina knew the intensity of this consuming, initial stage. The blinding rapture would make Emma feel invincible… It would elevate her like no human condition ever could, and then watch her fall into a weakening sleep.

So, Regina gave her what she asked for, pushing her fingers in and out, making Emma hers. The gliding motion of this erotic dance led Emma's insides astray, the shape of her pelvis to its most exquisite sway as she rocked them with abandon. "Make me come, baby," she begged hazily aroused.

"Emma…" Regina moaned, looking at her, forgetting the way to a life without Emma… her beautiful love.

"You're making me come," Emma whimpered, and took all of Regina, soon finding temptation and that shuddering climax… "God, I'm- I'm-" The coming and going inside her hottest flesh made Emma writhe at the peak of release. Milky thighs opened and trembled as Regina pushed in and guided her back…

One slow, messy kiss after another. One delicious, freeing wave after the other. Regina watched Emma's bliss and tiredly succumbed on her moving chest, still painting kisses on the sweaty wet of her small, round breasts. Heaving in and out, refreshing her skin with each breath.

And that's how Emma became a Gavran…

Somber veins started to fade and pulsate, a story under her pale skin… They somehow looked sweeter... All over her body, just like Regina's and their connecting kiss did.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Thank you for reviewing.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Aww thank you guys for the love you give WIM. Here is some well deserved little happiness. Things start to tie up from here on since we only have about 7 chapters left, so hang tight, it might get angsty. Enjoy!**

**Float - Plake**

That fresh afternoon was slightly grey yet beautiful nonetheless. Droplets of water sat upon leaves, and whatever foliage was still green and alive, sliding down like tears of things which could only be free outside. Sliding down the glass of Regina's tall balcony doors. Their iron frame curled in its gothic design, chilling and cold, just like the breeze blowing in.

A stirring Emma lay naked and tangled among the sheets, white as snow and safe like  _ **her**_. The cottony fabric felt so very warm against Emma's skin, seemingly in love with a lingering print of Regina's perfume. She suddenly smiled, green eyes fluttering open, drowsy still.

But God, Emma was happy… Truly happy.

With her golden hair smeared on the fluffy pillow, Emma threw an arm to Regina's side like she always did, feeling only more of the cold bedding against her palm. Sleepy eyes fluttered some more and soon focused on the dense, yellow liquid in a shiny glass resting on the nightstand. — _A tray?_  Emma thought as she rolled her tongue on thirsty lips, keen nostrils dissecting the delicious smell of food. Not only food, however. Emma somehow knew that laying on that plate was the finest cut of a specific beef breed. She could almost taste its palate-coating richness, and not only that… but how could her watering taste-buds leave out the white, buttery sauce on those sauteed vegetables?

Emma propped herself on two elbows, catching a better angle of the food awaiting her. — _Shit… No wonder she loves wine._  Emma's mind rambled, realizing just how her senses had somehow morphed into something even more baffling than what she had experienced before. so much so, that Emma could have sworn to know, with absolute accuracy, just how sweet and tart that orange juice would taste as it washed her tongue and ran down her throat.

She swallowed and sat on the bed, taking inventory of what she had, of what she felt inside, counting herself to be the luckiest woman alive… Or perhaps the luckiest animal. Emma grinned, remembering what she now was. And it somehow didn't come attached to darkness, or some pre-imposed mark… She was the same thing her love was, Emma felt belonging… For the first time in her life, Emma felt like part of something which had her back unconditionally.

No matter what.

"Welcome back, darling," Regina said, suddenly bringing Emma out of her thoughts, and adoring the goofy grin on her face.

Emma smiled, blushing. "Hey," she replied and blinked softly. "You're wearing jeans…" she added sleepily happy, her round, lovely breasts free and proud as she sat in a sea of white. Regina simply winked.

Emma continued, "And you look so hot," she said, smiling still, feeling like a dork with red cheeks while Regina laughed.

Leave it to this dream of a woman to put on a pair of denim pants and look as tastefully effortless as her innate elegance did on her skin. Seamlessly sliding her reading glasses atop her head, Regina walked towards the bed, sinking a knee on the mattress, then another… Two hands and the smoothest crawl, coquettish lips leaned in seeking Emma's.

And then, that unique softness of their kiss.

"You are delirious," Regina said jokingly, and sat opposite her lover's side. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel…" Emma tried to find a precise description while Regina patiently watched, tenderly running two folded fingers down her arm.

"I feel… like someone just scrubbed and washed my life from the inside out, and then gave me a shot of liquified ambrosia." Emma said, drawing a chuckle out of Regina's lips.

"Food of the gods…" Regina posed, amused. The elation sprouting through Emma's eyes was contagious and beautiful, yet Regina knew of its origin. "Intense."

"Exactly," Emma said, smiling.

"Well, far from it being 'liquified ambrosia', these are merely the effects of a rather significant secretion of human chemicals in your brain… It is also the 'otherworldly' part of you… It won't always feel this way…" Regina explained coolly, watching as Emma's brow furrowed in the most adorable of ways.

"It won't?"

"It won't." Regina said with a peaceful smile.

"Shit. That really blows… I feel totally ready to run a marathon,  _and_  write a novel," Emma said with exceptional vigor, making Regina smile and arch both brows, brown eyes gleaming, watching her happiness and trying to keep up. She continued to listen to her love spew out all possibilities.

"I'd even go as far as betting you a thousand bucks I can clean this whole freaking castle and still have enough stamina to fuck you... right here... on this bed... all night long…" Emma said, her last words full of suggestion, matching her grin.

"Oh?" Was Regina's comeback.

"Mhmm…" Emma gave, biting her lip, green eyes gleaming.

"Although your wager is highly tempting, you might change your mind about this fantastic spur of stamina you're feeling, because it comes and goes as frequently as the moon phases and the tides dither…"

Emma gave her a grin. "I would never pass up an opportunity to have sex with you… Superpowers or not," she said, suddenly pulling Regina into a brief, yet delicious meeting of lips.

Regina smiled in the kiss, gently parting seconds later, her eyes inviting. "Well, Miss Swan, as of right now, you are convalescing… And I could maybe agree to sex-all-night-long only when your incubation period has passed…"

"What?" Emma protested. "No sex while I feel this awesome? You're kidding, right?"

Amused, Regina chuckled. "I am not."

"And how long does this 'incubation period' last?" she asked, hooking two pairs of fingers in the air. "And how can we make it go by quicker?"

Regina continued to laugh. Emma's puzzled, indignant face was far too comical. "It should only last two or three days, darling," she gave, gently reaching forward, caressing Emma's cheek. "And the sooner you replenish your body, the quicker it regenerates… So, perhaps eating your meal would be a great place to start," Regina said, and Emma turned to look at the food on the nightstand.

She grinned. "Breakfast in bed?"

" _Dinner_  in bed would be more accurate…" Regina stretched towards the tray and carefully set it in front of Emma.

Green eyes widened. "What?" Emma said, glancing towards the window and feeling dusk approaching. Fresh, cobalt clouds stirred the sky with a distant thunder. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because… you need to rest. I don't think you realize just how much your body is going through." Regina countered, however, Emma was quick to protest.

"I'm fine," she said, indulging only the voice of her ego, and moving to stand. "Let me get dressed, and we can just eat together downstairs,"

"No." Regina's hand wrapped around Emma's forearm protectively, pulling her back down to the bed. Emma smiled.

"Baby, I'm okay. I promise," she reassured, looking into brown eyes, the light in them moving like a star underwater. It was then that Emma realized just how distressed Regina truly was. Pale fingers folded and became gentler as Emma ran them down her tanned cheek. "Hey, I promise…" she murmured softly.

"This isn't a game, Emma," Regina said just as tenderly. Worriedly.

"I know it's not… Don't worry, all right?" Her effortless, dimpled grin was always so charming.

Unable to resist the effects Emma had on her, Regina almost gave her a smile. "Eat." she said, making Emma laugh as she took a bite of her steak.

"You are such a dictator, Regina," she mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"I am no such thing…"

"Sure, babe, you're not." Emma said condescendingly while Regina observed.

Nothing about a transformation was to be taken lightly, and even though she had prepared herself, Regina Mills was a heartless perfectionist, at least when it came to herself and how she executed things. Not to mention that the life it all pertained was attached to the one person in the world she adored.

"Do you truly feel well, love?" Regina asked earnestly, wishing to know of Emma's state more than anything.

Gentle green eyes met brown ones. Emma swallowed her bite, internally indulging in how delicious her meal was… Gathering words that could encompass just how inexplicably good things were unfolding inside her very blood. "I feel amazing," she said, "never felt this good." Emma took another bite. "I don't know why you were dreading this…" she tried, honestly not knowing the plethora of reasons Regina could give. She, however, simply blinked and smiled softly, listening still.

"I really want to go for a run…" Emma challenged under a confident murmur, her cheekbones stunning as always, her eyes daring. "Let's go. What do you say?"

Regina laughed. "Running?"

"Yeah,"

A hearty scoff left Regina's amused mouth. "Over my dead body." she said, and Emma didn't know why it sounded like a smug mock.

"Why not? I told you, I feel like a million bucks,"

"Finish your meal and then we'll recapitulate on the running subject." Regina said, swinging her legs off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Emma forked another bite and shoved it in her mouth.

"You're really bossy, you know?" she almost shouted, chewing, her head popping out while green eyes tried to find a glimpse of Regina moving in the bathroom, perhaps ignoring her, because she owned the moniker. Regina was indeed a strong woman with a powerful presence, and Emma Swan thrived in that fact.

The hefty sound of running water met Emma's ears instead of a response. she could almost imagine the clear splashes crashing against Regina's immaculate bathtub.

"God, this is good," Emma said to herself, gruffing down another bite. She popped her head out again. "Where did you order this from?" Emma asked, racking her brain, trying to dissect flavors she had never tasted. The truth was that while in Romania, both women had lived off of expensive takeout and overpriced midnight deliveries. Regina had been far too occupied to even attempt to make a meal.

At that moment, she walked out of the bathroom. "I made it." Regina said.

"You're serious?" Emma asked with another mouth full and wide eyes, still naked, still sitting on the bed.

"Yes." Regina replied as an amused chuckle left her lips. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, but… I mean," Emma said, chewing. "You can cook?"

"Evidently."

"Got any more of it?" she asked, and took her last bite, almost mourning the fact that it was all gone.

Regina smiled and carefully removed the tray from the spot right in front of Emma's folded leg. Green eyes watched it part with furrowed brows.

"There is plenty, dear. However, we have more pressing matters." Regina extended her hand, and Emma took it. "Come with me,"

"Where are we going?" she asked, leaving their bed.

"I ran you a bath." Regina said while guiding Emma towards the impeccable bathroom.

"Hold up." Emma's brow furrowed as she halted their walk. "Are you implying that I stink?" she challenged almost gawking.

Regina laughed. "Of course not."

"Then why are you in such a hurry to get me in the tub?"

"Because this isn't just any bath… In a couple of days you'll have the desire to shapeshift into a raven, and…" Regina said, deflecting.

"And…. what happens then? The way you cut off that sentence makes it sound like it sucks," she said dreadingly.

…

" _Regina_ …"

"It does. At least the first time..." she confessed almost in an apprehensive rush. "You will start to feel a lethargic, bruising sensation on your muscles… But it only lasts a few hours," Regina informed with sheer empathy in her voice and touch.

"Nice…" Emma let out in sarcasm.

"The bath is infused with arnica oil… I want you to take at least three a day for the next seventy-two hours, it will relax your muscles and help prevent some of the pain," Regina gave, and tenderly caressed her milky cheek. The love in those brown eyes was endless.

In spite of the news, Emma felt full inside. She injected herself into the moment, truly taking everything in. The sound of Regina's velvety voice bouncing against opulent ceilings… The cold feel of expensive tiles under her feet… The love she felt for  _ **her**_ … The way such care sustained her. Emma took Regina's waist and pulled her close, eyes wandering about each other's faces.

"This feels really good," Emma confessed, leaving any trace of their earlier light-hearted mockery aside.

"What does, darling?" Regina asked, gently caressing the low of Emma's back.

"This… You and I." Emma said, returning the tender touch, never taking such simple things for granted… This side of domesticity and care she had never known. "I'll never forget last night… It meant so much to me," she confessed, growing shy, her eyes reddening. Emma tried to look away, but Regina sought her.

Honey fingers under her chin. "Sweetheart," Regina murmured, finally finding her watery gaze.

"The way you treated me, Regina… How you made me feel," Emma said, embarrassedly wiping away a tear. She pushed an awkward chuckle. "Hell, the way you always treat me… Everything you do for me, only with my wellbeing in mind," she confessed, slowly swallowing the aftertaste of a smile. "I've never had this… and I don't wanna lose it,"

Emma's admission felt like a secret she had kept buried since forever ago, yet what they were, what they had found in one another, felt like air.

The exquisite edges of Regina's eyelids reddened just as Emma's. "You won't," she said, the weight of these recent, unknown dangers suddenly hovering above her. Regina knew she couldn't fail her again. She just couldn't, no matter what.

Gently squeezing Emma's hand, Regina said, "Come on, darling, get in," The words were as soft as her touch, however, this time, Regina kept the promise silent… She made it to herself.

One long leg in, and then another, Emma sank into the water, allowing the soothing effects of the oil to permeate her skin. Foamy bubbles all around gathered like frothy glaciers while Regina sat on the edge of the tub. Honey fingers lodged under Emma's chin and brown eyes found green ones looking up.

The smooth caress of Regina's thumb on her lips moved as time did… With patience and keen observance. Regina had witnessed life's unfolding before her. Life had given her love and ripped it away, leaving her to wither in the cold waters of her very own loneliness for a hundred years. Time… time had gifted her countless opportunities to obtain riches, constant travels, and seemingly ever-changing experiences, but time… Time had allowed Regina Mills to cultivate something language couldn't convey, something irrevocable and invaluable… That something was absolute appreciation. If only Emma knew just how much she adored her… If only.

Brown eyes gleamed as her chest swelled with the warmest longing. Nothing could be said in the name of such sweet disclosure, but Emma saw plenty there… Right in Regina's starry gaze. Its intensity made her tremble and swallow a thick knot.

This love was surely something else…

Fervid and potent like the very compounds of their blood.

Emma licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Can I— can I ask you a few questions?"

Regina gave her an easy smile. "Anything,"

"Um…" Emma started, her hand rippling the soothing water. "How will I shapeshift? I mean… What's the process?" she asked, green eyes honest.

"I know my response to this will sound lacking, but when the moment comes, you will know how to," Regina said, and Emma nodded, her thoughtful gaze stirred Regina's curiosity.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, drawing a simple smile from Emma's lips.

"I was just… remembering,"

"Remembering?"

"Yeah… I don't—" Emma tried, feeling Regina's understanding touch on her skin. Silence gave way for memories… Droplets of water fell and made their sound. These two souls and a bathtub. Similarities were staggering, yet for Emma they were new. They were moments with her love, while for Regina they had to be something more.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"How do you deal with this?"

"With what, darling?"

"I have her memories… and I've seen yours. I know how much she loved doing this with you, and knowing it's my soul… I mean—" Emma said, blushing, suddenly wondering if her query had been a stupid one. "Maybe I'm being ridiculous… Forget it," she chuckled awkwardly.

"It is far from ridiculous…" Regina said, running two wet fingers on Emma's arm… She looked so very healthy and beautiful. Absolutely radiant. "I must confess that some of these serendipitous moments have an effect on me… Sometimes they bring back memories which make me miss her, but at the same time, they humble me…" she confessed.

"And why is that?" Emma asked, sliding a bar of soap on her skin.

"Because who in this world can say they've had the chance of loving two expressions of the same soul in one lifetime?" Regina said, and smiled. "Two  _unique_  expressions…" she added, yet Emma lowered her gaze. Regina soon sought it.

"Eva was my first love and I will never forget her, but you are my Carpe Diem, Emma… The rest of a life I  _now_  can't wait to live," she said, caressing the smoothness of Emma's jawline, watching how those green eyes reddened once again. "You were  _so_  worth waiting for," It was a heartfelt whisper.

After a small sniffle, Emma wiped her eyes, "You're so corny, baby," she chuckled, and Regina did too.

"What can I say..." she replied, knowing the sharp edges of her life story —of her heart. Because Regina had lived in absolute emotional constriction for far too long, swallowing her loneliness whole, and showing the world outside nothing but the stone-hard afterward those lessons had left her with… Until Emma. Regina was far from a corny individual, and Emma Swan knew just how much these words meant.

"Yeah…" Another sniffle echoed in their space as Emma yawned. "You've…" Her mouth widened adorably while green eyes squinted. "You've grown soft," a tired sigh ended her drowsy sentence.

Regina grinned. "Still want to go for that run?" she teased knowingly.

"Forget that…" Emma said, thinking only about crashing next to Regina. "Where did all my energy go?" she asked.

"Away." Regina said, still amused. She stood and grabbed a freshly laundered towel, opening it for Emma. "Come on, darling. Let's go to bed,"

"I'll drink to that," Emma said, standing up and allowing Regina to envelop her in a way no one ever had. "A glass of whiskey sounds awesome right about now,"

"Alcohol is off limits, Miss Swan," Regina said as Emma dried her face.

"What?" she asked with a gawking frown, and Regina simply arched her most stern brow. Absolutely no words were necessary then.

…

"Come on, Regina," she protested, getting only an unimpressed stare in return.

"Damn. Fine. No alcohol… Geez, lady," Emma mumbled.

"Good." Regina gifted Emma a conquering smile. "I am glad we are on the same page."

"Right..." Emma pushed out as she dried her athletic legs, watching the absolute pleasure on Regina's smug grin.

"After you," Regina said, motioning towards the door, tanned fingers lingering on the light switch. Emma never felt more overprotected or like an overgrown kid, yet fighting Regina Mills on a bottom line was simply suicidal. She left the bathroom, feeling both strangely aroused and cursing under her breath.

But she wouldn't have had it any other way.

The bathroom light was turned off and their voices left with them, only a happy trail getting further and further away.

"What about some more of that steak? Can I have that?"

"As much as you want, darling,"

That was the thing with candid moments and the way life passed by. Just like time, It passed without permission… It simply happened as it willed. Every moment happened in a unique place and time that could never be replaced.

And such as this, was Regina's definition of her very own Carpe Diem… Because in order for anyone to seize anything, a realization had to take place. No one seized with more care and appreciation than someone who had lived without for so long.

Because Regina knew that tomorrow was not guaranteed to anyone.

Absolutely no one.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Ready for more? Please share a review and let me know what you thought :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Child of the Water - Chantal Kreviazuk**

**South West Romania Present Time**

The weight of his large feet pressed on the forest grounds, crushing twigs and branches as if they were bones. For the best part of the past month, Jefferson had wandered about the cold, concrete streets of Brasov, with a bottle of gin in hand, thinking of Eva and the years he had lost waiting to find her again. His bloodshot eyes still held some life within the chroma of hazel and olive-green tones in his pupils, wet lashes touching as the unforgiving winds made him tuck his chin onto his chest, seeking shelter in the safety of his thick coat. The flapping sound of some lonely poster made him feel more alone while one of its corners peeled and fluttered along. Jefferson's mind was like a haunted swamp, infested and plagued by memories. Each time he'd finally find some stillness inside his head, her voice and what sounded like thousands of other voices murmured lunacy right to his ear.

"No." he grunted between gritted teeth and smacked the side of his head again and again. "No, no, no no, no, NO!"

The ghastly sounds of each stab and her screams—the images had managed to come back with such clarity, that it was as if it had just happened yesterday. Perhaps the wretched warlock had been right, perhaps witchery had come after him to drive him mad. He shook his head desperately and covered both ears with shaky hands.

"It's just Regina. It's just Regina. I know it's just Regina making me crazy." Jefferson mumbled over and over as guilt continued to smother him. Bringing the bottle's rim to his lips, he chugged drag of gin, hoping it would burn the walls of his throat so he could breathe again. He walked and walked for days, just like a senseless beggar, until all he could see and feel was the forest around him.

Although stumbling, and with his skin oozing a stench of alcohol, Jefferson rambled his way to the only place where she remained. The truest memories of him and Eva… when she had been so kind.

The oasis looked almost untouched, aside from the rundown little hut and its moss-covered walls. In spite of his state, Jefferson couldn't believe it was still standing. His apple tree was still tall, even if now naked and fruitless.

"Eva…" he said with a pout on his lips, melancholy drowning in his chest and a light of sadness glassing his eyes. "Eva…"

It was as if he were chanting a ghost's tale, when all of a sudden, everything seemed new again. Everything looked like it used to back then, and with force of a dream, they were now sitting at the old, squared little table.

"My God, Jefferson… How could you?"

It was her gentle voice, though now full of hurt and regret. Glistening, hazel eyes looked up to find Eva there, her beautiful brow furrowed, her hand-sewed dress stained with blood all over, ripped where each stabwound remained. "You could have helped me, and you didn't. You let him kill me… Why? Why did you let him kill me?"

"No, Eva," he said, this was the chance to speak and explain. "I was… I was just—I was trying to spare you from a life of horror with—"

"SILENCE!" her hand slammed on the table, making him almost jump. Jefferson's eyes grew large. Eva had never looked this angry. As if her tragic murder hadn't been horrific and painful.

"A life with her. I love only her, but you..." Eva hissed with venom and tears in her eyes. "You could never understand…" she said, taking a crisp, red apple from the bowl on the table, and offering it to the small man. It felt as though they had just picked them, carefree and unworried… By the gods, she looked so beautiful, Eva was just so beautiful. "My heart belongs to Regina… and it always will. However, now you hold the power," she continued, and Jefferson took the fruit. "I am forever trapped because of you."

There was a hopelessness in Eva's voice, on her beautiful face as it withered with sadness. Jefferson swallowed a thick knot and handled the fruit in his grasp, inspecting its curves and succulent smell. They were speaking of her heart. For a second, it felt like she was handing him it.

"Go on. Eat." Eva said, almost defeated. "Claim what is yours… What have you got to lose?"

Her words, although empty, filled Jefferson with desire and lust for another chance with her. Men truly were idiots. "She is not like you, you know? Emma, she… she could never amount to everything you are." he said to a ghost in his head, she was stunning and covered with blood and memories.

"Go on… Eat," she said softly this time, encouraging him with gentle green eyes and a small smile that curled her lips.

And so, Jefferson did. He took a bite of the fruit in his hand, tasting its juices and nectars as they spilled down his throat like honey. The smile on his face soon fading at the nagging sound of worms and maggots covering the once white spot he had bit into.

Hurling and gagging, Jefferson flew off his chair, scrambling away while Eva laughed.

"Till death do us apart, Jefferson… Only death." she said.

**Caraș-Severin, Romania**

Three days had passed since Emma had become a full-fleshed Gavran, yet that night was just as cold and beautiful as any other. After waking up alone in their bed, Regina had made her way downstairs, easily following Emma's trail to the kitchen. Not only was it second nature for Regina to smell Emma's scent faster than anything else, but her keen hearing caught the most adorable conversation between Emma and a sandwich she couldn't wait to eat.

As Regina entered the dark kitchen, she found a scene unfolding. The refrigerator door was open, its bright light casting a line on the wooden floor and cabinets across, all while Emma finished assembling her meal on the counter.

— _So... there's my robe._ Regina thought with an amused smirk on her face. Emma had shamelessly stolen her silk garment and left her with nothing but a pair of sweatpants and some New York sports team T-shirt.

Still unaware of Regina's presence, Emma continued to mumble about what other condiments would best compliment her food. She placed another succulent shaving of expensive ham on the small mountain of other meats. "Now, all you need is some mustard, my friend," Emma said to the large sandwich, and Regina let out a small laugh, making her turn.

"Hey, baby," Emma said, grinning, and went back to her 'friend'. "What are you doing up? It's like two in the morning," she asked while reaching for the mustard on the counter.

After closing the refrigerator door, Regina walked forward. "I suddenly woke up and realized you weren't there…" she said, arms enveloping her from behind. Regina pressed a kiss on Emma's cheek and peeked over her shoulder. "That is quite a midnight snack," she added, eyeing the stack of sliced deli meats on bread.

"Yeah… I was just a little hungry," Emma said, blushing.

"You should have woken me…" Regina added, slowly losing traces of her humor. She had perhaps been slightly overprotective these past few days, however, with all those possible threats, no one could blame her.

"It's just a sandwich, Regina, no big deal," Emma said as she spread the mustard on her bread with a butter knife.

"We had an agreement," Regina replied, gently parting from their embrace and leaning on the edge of the counter as she folded both arms across her chest. Brown eyes found Emma's green, now face to face.

Emma sighed, slightly frustrated. "You've barely slept these past few days- taking care of me…" she said, and shrugged as if trying to release her slight irritation. "Besides, it's been seventy-two hours. I feel good." As soon as she finished her sentence, Emma saw a quiet glint in Regina's eyes, and immediately regretted her unnecessary attitude.

"I am not trying to coddle you, Emma… I know you are more than capable. I'm— I'm sorry," Regina gave, and Emma's heart wrinkled.

"Shit… No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Don't apologize. I know I have been overbearing," Regina said, and quickly felt as Emma rushed in. Only a soft, silver glow of the moon outside crept through the large, gothic window behind them, eyes wandering about each other's faces.

At that moment, Emma felt like an ungrateful jerk. It was true, Regina had barely slept, not only since the turning, but since the day they touched Romanian ground. Regina had been nothing but splendid with her… And it all gathered in the gentle way those brown eyes looked at her in silence.

"I'm such an asshole, Regina, I'm so sorry… Please accept my apology. You haven't been overbearing, and what if you have? I know I would have been worse if I were dealing with all this."

"I accept your apology, but you don't have to excuse me… I'm aware of the fact that you've been dying to go outside, and I've kept you confined here," Regina tried, but Emma hushed her gently.

"Shh… hey, listen to me," she said, tucking a few strands of Regina's velvety hair behind her ear. "Yes, I've been dying to go out running and— I don't know… somehow satisfy this weird need I feel to roam free with the wind on my face, but these days with you haven't been a prison, Regina… They've been a refuge…" Emma confessed, caressing her softly defined jawline, looking at her small, hesitant smile.

Emma took Regina's silence, finding a response in her eyes. She knew her introspective ways… Because Regina didn't squander words, which meant deeper things were still troubling her mind… When all Emma wanted was to give it peace.

"Baby, I don't want you to worry… Not anymore... I feel like myself again. I promise," she said.

"Are you certain?" Regina asked earnestly.

"I am," Emma replied, grinning. Pale hands moved from Regina's cheeks down to her waist… The low of her back... as Emma pulled her in, flush against her front, lips grazing.

"Emma," Regina whispered with hooded eyelids, lashes delicate. Tanned fingers smoothing down silk.

"Hmm?" Emma murmured while tenderly running the tip of her nose along Regina's neck… Its exquisite lines.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice soft… Head moving to the side.

"I'm dying to feel you again," Emma said wantonly, slowly closing her eyes as Regina's touch crept under the robe. Skin warm… rousing with goosebumps.

"I don't know if you're ready yet," Regina murmured as Emma's lips caressed hers temptingly. Teasing…

"We can go slow if you want," Emma tried, focused only on that mouth she wanted melting with hers. She gently guided Regina's hand between her thighs and shivered at the contact.

"Oh, darling," Regina weakened from merely watching her… Feeling Emma's body react to her touch was stimulating on its own. She took reigns of the moment, and turned their bodies, carefully pressing Emma against the counter... Sneaking that same hand inside Emma's panties, the elastic of their waist pressing against her wrist.

"God, yeah… please touch me…" Emma moaned quietly by Regina's ear. The reality of those digits moving against her nerve was quickly saturating her with need. Agonizing need. Emma shivered again and bucked her hips forward on instinct. With two hands against the counter, she clung to its edge. "Shit," she hissed, her breathing growing desperate.

Regina continued, and indeed went slow. Her touch was steady while working a plethora of sensations out of her lover. It wasn't long before a sleek warmth started to coat her stroking fingers as they moved outside Emma's entrance. Regina rolled her tongue on beautiful lips as she too grew hotly desperate, mouths dying to meet.

Emma heaved only inches away. Their sounds echoed in a dark kitchen flooded with only moonlight and haunting windows so tall... "Kiss me," she begged, and Regina did. Scared lips opened and devoured her.

Tongues mated exquisitely as Emma moaned. She felt the tempting gliding of Regina's fingertips inside her underwear, in the depth of her privacy, all over her aroused flesh… right outside her heat. That melting sound was like some poisoning substance that drugged them both, consuming their need and burning it hotter. Wetter.

With her lover pressed against their kitchen counter, Regina favored midnight's darkness and trembled from such desire, resisting the urge to smudge both her thighs together and calm her own ache. She broke the kiss, only to watch Emma's desperation, immediately smelling her most obscene and delicious scent.

Gentle brows were knitting and needy as hazy green eyes opened and closed. "Regina, please," Emma begged again.

"Tell me… Tell me what you want," Regina said brokenly, teasing her lover and stewing in her own agony as it ran down.

Emma watched her under dozed lids. The casual normalcy of her old T-shirt wrapped around such a beautiful woman brought her to the moment. "God," It slipped out of her mouth weakly, still lost in the movement of Regina's arm, feeling its rhythm between her legs while pleasure drove her mad. "I want you inside me, baby," Emma pleaded, unable to recognize these soft and fragile words anymore… But when it came to Regina, they flowed out of her lips like poetry.

And so, Regina pushed her fingers in, feeling the soaking welcome of Emma's walls, watching as she opened her mouth and her chest moved up and down. Just how her knuckles turned whiter as they clutched on the counter's edge.

"You are so beautiful, my love," Regina said in wondrous awe of this woman falling apart in her arms.

Literally falling apart.

Emma's breaths went from wild to deep and lethargic in seconds.

Yet this wasn't the peak of pleasure. It was as if her body was draining of any strength and color.

Emma's world waned and her limbs grew weak, fingers leaving the counter loosely as she tried to reach for Regina's support. Her legs gave out, and brown eyes widened.

"Emma," Regina said desperately, feeling as Emma collapsed on her. She held her in place.

"Reg—" she tried as her eyes rolled back and closed.

"Emma!" Regina's terrified calling was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

Something had indeed gone wrong.

For Emma, it had only been a closing and opening of eyes. With fluttering lashes, she tried to focus her gaze, seeing only Regina's leather-covered feet, her elegant shoes pacing back and forth. Neat and perfect, just like the rest of her. They stopped and went back, they went forth and then repeated.

Licking her lips, Emma moaned. "Fuck," she said, her eyes squinting, spotting the crackling embers of their bedroom fireplace.

At that moment, Regina stopped pacing and rushed to Emma's side. She sat by the edge of the bed. "Hey," she murmured, and pushed a smile, unable to hide the worry in her gaze. Tanned fingers smoothed down golden hair.

"What happened?" Emma asked, finding her last aware thought to be their steamy kitchen-sex. She propped herself on two elbows but quickly hissed. "Ahh," Emma plopped back down to the mattress as her sore arms cramped and gave out like noodles.

Regina reached forward. "Careful," she said. "It's best if you try to relax," she added, knowing that Emma's instincts were probably urging her to shapeshift, which explained the pain, yet Regina still couldn't fathom why the loss of consciousness. Her incubation period had passed… Emma should have been in perfect condition by now.

"Fuck… I feel like someone just grabbed a bat and beat the shit out of me," Emma hissed again while finding a comfortable spot. Green eyes sought brown ones. "What the hell happened?" she asked again, suddenly taking note of Regina's clothes. She was impeccably dressed.

In the middle of the night.

"You fainted…" Regina replied, and Emma's face contorted with confusion.

"What?" she said, feeling disoriented. The comfort of the bed… — _But we were just downstairs…_ Emma thought. "I—"

"You fainted in the kitchen about two hours ago…" Regina informed.

"Two hours ago?" Emma said, and tried to get up again. Regina guided her to lay back down.

"Yes. Please be still." she scolded, and Emma huffed, swaying her head on the pillow from side to side, growing agitated yet again.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"You regained consciousness for a while, then I brought you upstairs… and you fell asleep shortly after that," Regina explained, noticing just how unwell Emma looked. A gentle dew of sweat dampened her hairline while dark circles lodged under her eyes. Regina reached forward, placing an open palm on her forehead.

"God… I can't catch a fucking break, can I?" Emma mumbled to herself frustratedly. She just wanted to feel normal again.

"You have a fever," Regina said, fearing the worst, her stomach twisted in knots.

"Maybe it's just food poisoning or something… I've been eating like a horse lately. I'll be fine," Emma justified, trying to ignore it all, yet feeling as her very blood burned her with irritation.

"This isn't food poisoning, Emma," Regina countered worriedly. "Something isn't right," she added, and Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Why does every single thing have to be related to my turning? Shit happens, Regina, maybe I'm getting the flu or something," she said, trying to mask the absolute dread eating her insides. Emma too knew something wasn't right, she could feel it… Yet stirring an argument with her lover seemed more plausible. "I told you earlier, I'm fine." Green eyes were fixed on brown ones.

"Please don't do this, Emma," Regina said, "I know you are upset, and I understand your frustration, but picking a fight isn't going to get us anywhere. I know what you are doing, and it won't work." Regina added sternly.

"Really? And what am I doing, Regina?" Emma asked challengingly, the emotional glint in her eye giving her away. Talking to Regina this way again was killing her, and she hated herself for it. Life wasn't perfect, it couldn't be… for anyone… Not even with the one she adored most.

"I know you are afraid, love, and so am I… But  _this_ will only make us go around in circles, and that is time I am not willing to waste. I am not going to fight with you." Regina said, watching as green eyes reddened and watered. Her head still on the white pillow.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, embarrassedly looking towards the ceiling, the quivering gleam in her vulnerable gaze reached Regina like a bullet straight to the chest. Emma knew she didn't deserve her attitude, yet felt grateful that at least one of them was keeping a straight head. "I don't know why I'm acting this way towards you, Regina…" she said, "I feel helpless and it's really getting to me,"

"I understand, Emma… No judgment," Regina said, and gave her a small smile. "We are going to get through this, darling, but we can't turn on each other,"

"I know… Of course not," Emma said earnestly. "I really am sorry… I've been taking my frustration out on you, but I— I hate feeling sick… I've never been able to afford being weak, and this just makes me feel like I have no control over anything," Emma confessed, reaching for Regina's hand in truce. "You know what I mean?"

Regina gifted her another secret smile, small and honest, tanned fingers caressed their hold.

"Of course I do…" she said, filling herself with valor. Regina's insides were a flimsy wreck, however, she needed to swallow her fears and act. No amount of research had been enough to break the bond she felt was making Emma sick, so she needed to look elsewhere for answers.

At that very second, Emma saw nothing but determination in her emotional eyes.

"I may not know with absolute certainty what's causing this, but regardless of its origin, I am not taking any chances," Regina said, and stood, gently breaking Emma's hold while reaching for her cell phone on the nightstand.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, green eyes following her moves.

"I am calling a friend…" Regina said while browsing her contacts. "She has been a Gavran for far longer than I have. Perhaps she can help us," Regina added, and swiftly lodged a hand on her right, lower back-side, eyes focused on the screen. Emma knew she was nervous… Regina paced and did as such whenever she was, however, not even that was able to subdue her resentment.

"A friend," Emma said, her mood still lingering. Truth be told, every fiber of her being was boiling with sudden jealousy.

"Yes," Regina said, and sat by Emma's side, unknowing of her turmoil. She attributed her reddening cheeks to the fever. "Why?" she asked, ready to dial the number on the screen. A cold, pale hand wrapped around Regina's wrist gently.

"No." Emma said, and Regina's brow knitted in confusion.

"What is it?"

"If my memory serves me well, you only have  _one_  Gavran friend,"

Regina nodded. "That's right,"

"The one you had sex with," Emma said sorely, and Regina immediately realized where all this was coming from. Emma had Eva's memories… Emma was jealous.

Memories were indeed a truly powerful thing.

"Love…" Regina tried, she had long forgotten about the sexual encounter that had happened a few years before meeting Eva in the 1800s.

After a sarcastic chuckle, Emma said, "You've got to be kidding me," Green eyes went back to the ceiling as she shook her head on the pillow again. The clenched jaw and flaring nostrils told Regina just how cross and frustrated Emma felt, so she tried to reassure her.

Give her truth.

"I was seventeen, and it only happened once… I was angry at life and felt lost at the time. It meant absolutely nothing, and she—"

"I know. No need for details." Emma interrupted her, and their gazes met again.

"You have nothing to worry about… We are friends. Nothing more." Regina reassured with unwavering honesty, understanding of Emma's apprehension. She reached for her hand again.

"Why don't you call Eleonora instead?" Emma suggested, dreading to see the face of this friend she knew she would detest.

"I already have, and she will be here soon," Regina informed softly, wishing she could show Emma just how much she adored her… Certainly one of those moments when the right words were hard to find. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, Emma… But  _please_ … trust me," Honest tears gathered in Regina's gaze.

For Emma, looking at the softness in those brown eyes was easy. She loved Regina Mills with everything she was, and the mere thought of losing her to any circumstance, brought about a great burden. She did trust her… She had forgiven Regina for her past mistake, and knew this woman meant nothing, she was fully aware. But Emma felt sick and frustrated with her very own body, wishing she could will it into wellness with a simple sip of blood or anything related to this new way of life… She was ready to feel like the invincible animal who could fight for her mate, protect her mate, not this feeble version of herself she was stuck with.

With a sigh, she swallowed her pride, and said, "Okay… call her."

A watery smile painted Regina's lips. "Thank you, darling…" she said, thinking only of any clues her old friend could provide, thinking only of Emma's health… Only aching to see her well again.

Another sigh left Emma as a single tear ran down her temple. Feeling this weak and vulnerable was breaking her ego apart.

Regina dialed the number with great hope, and brought the phone to her ear.

Emma knew she was overindulging her blind emotions, feeling jealous of a woman Regina had encountered on a carnal level more than a hundred years ago, but she just couldn't help it. The sound of the line ringing on the other side made her want to vomit and throttle this woman against a wall. But what Emma didn't know was that in her newly acquired form, the need to protect a mate felt just like this… It was blistering animal anger.

"Mal, it's Regina," The greeting came and Emma rolled her eyes, staring back at the ceiling once again… She slid her tongue on the inside of her cheek and looked away from her lover.

It promised to be a long night.

About forty minutes had gone by when the doorbell rang. It was somewhere close to six am when Eleonora and her three most faithful students showed up at Regina's door.

"Eleonora…" Regina said, already feeling some of the weight leave her shoulders. Perhaps having support did hold some sort of value after all.

"Regina, we came as quickly as we possibly could," Eleonora gave, reaching forward and briefly taking Regina's hands. Brown eyes looked down at the touch awkwardly, yet welcomed the relief it brought. "How are you?"

"How am I..." she repeated and sighed. "Worried…" The confession was honest. For an exceedingly private person like Regina, who handpicked even acquaintances, this candid openness was truly rare, even for Eleonora, who had briefly taken glances at the heart inside the woman days prior. Regina tried a smile. "Thank you. To all of you… for coming," she added, still feeling somewhat uncomfortable with this new amiable, vulnerable side Emma had brought out of her.

"We are happy to help…" Eleonora gave, and Rowan nodded as he pushed up his dark-rimmed glasses.

"Whatever you need," he said, still smitten with Regina. Fawn rolled her eyes, while Maev stood nearby, scanning the stunning structure and walls, the imposing furniture. She had been there before, yet the exquisite character on every corner of the castle was simply enchanting.

"How is Emma?" Eleonora asked as Regina welcomed them further into her home.

"She is asleep at the moment, but I know something is wrong. It's been for days since I turned her and she still hasn't recovered."

"What is she experiencing?" Eleonora asked.

"She has been eating in excess for the past twelve hours… And fainted— as I told you over the phone. She also had a fever but we managed to get it under of control."

"What about the pain?" Eleonora asked. As a witch, she had little expertise in the subject.

"That is normal at this stage… Her body is merely seeking to shapeshift, however, after this incident, it is out of the question. I won't risk her going out there feeling ill." Regina explained. "She was recovering perfectly well until hours ago…" Her worry was evident to everyone. She walked deeper into the living room. "I don't know what is happening to her."

"Well, Regina, my knowledge on the Gavran kind is limited, but Hester brought us to you for a reason… There has to be something we  _can_  do… and we will indeed do everything in our power to help Emma," Eleonora said.

"Yes," The usually quiet Maev piped in with her gentle voice. "And I know I can no longer heal her, but I can help with the pain," she gave with a kind smile that Regina returned.

"Thank you…" she said, and sharply caught the slightest move from her peripheral. Rowan was scanning her home avidly.

"Do you have any source of study material?" he asked, holding an old book against his chest, arms wrapped around it. "I brought an old treatise I found… It talks about ancient, supernatural creatures, and has a hefty chapter on Gavrans," he added eagerly, and Regina nodded.

"Yes, of course," she said, walking deeper into the living room. She led them to a tall wall that harbored hundreds of books. The artistry on each unique title was impeccable, their preserved antiquity called the scrawny boy along like a magnet.

"Whoa…" Rowan said in awe as his darkly-framed spectacles favored the reflection of something straight out of a fantastic tale. "May every Greek god slaughter me..." he added, "This is… Can I?" Rowan turned to Regina almost gawking.

"Please," she said, "there are plenty more in our study,"

"Rowan is a gifted researcher," Eleonora chimed in with a gleam of pride in her eyes. "If there is something to be found, he will find it… You may rest assured," she added, a small, encouraging smile on her lips. Because from the contemplative side of an observer, to Eleonora, Regina's worry was evident. It spilled and smeared towards the crudest side of fear…. The fear of loss.

A silent gleam crossed Regina's brown eyes as she contained the dam of emotions tightening her chest. She swallowed bitter and nodded, pushing a smile for the outsiders… Staying alone with her monumental pain, just like always… Understanding it to be hers to bear and hers alone. Regina Mills was starting to feel haunted by some narrowing pressure… A line drawn in the horizon… A line that spoke only of endings. History couldn't repeat itself… No. Emma would be okay. She had to be.

Regina cleared her throat as her gaze started to burn and water. "If you'd excuse me… I need to go check on Emma," she said, and tried a simper.

"Of course… We'll be here when you're both ready to come down," Eleonora gave, and turned to her students. Rowan had already anchored himself on the floor, sitting indian style, devouring a book while Maev walked forward.

"Research isn't my forte, but two sets of reading eyes are better than one, right?" she said, smiling gently and shrugging her delicate shoulders. "I'll join Rowan," she finished and went towards the boy.

Fawn's eyes moved awkwardly from Eleonora to Regina as she mumbled, "And— I'll… grab a book, too," Her trail was short and simple. Fawn silently sat next to the other two, leaving both women in a meeting of minds… A cordial nod.

"Please make yourselves at home… I will see over Emma and return as soon as I can," Regina said.

"There is no rush, Regina…" Eleonora gave gently, "We are not going anywhere until we find a way," she said with unwavering certainty in her gaze, giving Regina a glimpse of hope.

"Thank you…" Regina replied, still hanging on to an ounce of stubborn pride, and not shedding a tear, yet feeling less alone in the world.

**A/N: Infinite thanks to those who are still reading and also take the time to leave a comment, sharing your thoughts. It does make a difference. More to be revealed in the upcoming chapters. Many have asked me about Mrs. Coolpepper and Henry, they will open the next chapter. I hope you enjoy these last few chapters and how the story unfolds itself to its totality. By the way, Mal is Maleficent.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Tusks - Dissolve**

A few hours had gone by when Regina returned. The mid-morning was foggy out there in their garden, and while looking from inside the castle's safe walls, time seemed to stretch further. A whirring wind moved between the naked trees covered in snow, with it bringing stories from the north-east.

A magical peace which was worth keeping.

Emma sat on the sofa, tucked under a cottony throw and supported by an array of cushions while Regina sat next to her. Roaring flames danced within the fireplace, their cozy warmth somehow gave the couple some privacy as young witches turned pages and explored old books. They all kept a healthy distance, wanting nothing but Emma's comfort.

"This isn't how I imagined our first day of freedom to be," Emma said, moving her gaze from the large windows towards her lover. Regina's brown eyes gleamed as a smile painted her lips and tanned fingers ran a gentle caress on milky skin, she entwined their holding hands. To her, Emma was still the most beautiful woman in the world, even if dark circles had found a home under her eyes, and reddening whispers outlined their edges, making her look unwell.

"This?" Regina replied gently, "Sitting by a fire with me… Looking at the wonderful view outside," she said, trying with all her might to remain strong for them both. Of course she understood Emma's frustrations… She feared the worst, just like she knew her love did, yet Regina found no use in stressing Emma further.

"You know what I mean…" Emma interjected with a small sigh deflating her chest, green eyes leaving Regina's unforgettable face and focusing on the what-could-have-beens living outside. Emma's animal was aching to soar in the wild. "All I want is to be out there with you… Just us, flying…" she said, her voice slowly withering, just like the quivering gleam in her gaze. Emma shook her head. "But now I'm the sick person everyone gathers around…" A cheerless chuckle fell from her lips. "It's quite pathetic, actually,"

"No." Regina rushed the words with only determination in her gaze. "Nothing about you is pathetic, Emma, do you understand?" she reassured, tucking two gentle fingers under her chin. " _This_ is nothing but an unforeseen delay we will conquer…" Regina said, and smiled, brown eyes shining like stars. "You and I will be out there in no time, darling.  _Believe it_. Just us..."

Regina didn't say the words, but to Emma, it sounded like a promise. She nodded and found room for a new breath to fill her lungs, for a small smile to give to her love. The untamed green knitting galaxies in her irises reflected nothing but vulnerable hope. "Just us..." Emma murmured and leaned into Regina, gently pressing her lips against those irreplaceable ones. A pale thumb grazing on skin so adored.

They were indeed two souls sculpting a never-ending rendezvous. Writing stories of lovers from one time to another… Living the unforgiving twists and turns human life had to offer, even if they weren't human anymore. Life on earth was an unavoidable, continuous uncertainty, but even still, this kind of love was the envied norm. The thing most sought after and wished for.

Even the ones across the timeless living-room.

At the edge of a Victorian chaise sat Maev, silently flipping yet another page of the book on her lap, while Fawn stood only inches away from her friend, staring at both lovers with a book of her own. She closed the thick tome in hand and sat next to Maev.

"Look over there," Fawn said, and a set of green eyes found her staring straight ahead.

"Where?" Maev asked, and looked at the couple, seeing how Regina's gaze melted for Emma while she ran a seducing caress along the curve of her jawline. "What they have is enviable, isn't it? They're perfect for each other," she said, their exchange was kept under wraps and favoring only whispers.

"That kind of love is a double edge sword," Fawn gave with a shrug. "It must feel incredible... but I still think the amount of pain that comes attached to loving someone that much isn't worth it… And besides, that's not what I meant when I told you to look… I meant look at her," Fawn corrected.

"Her who?" Maev asked.

"Regina," Fawn replied without taking her eyes away from the woman across.

Maev chuckled in disbelief. "You like her?" she asked, gawking, immediately watching as her friend's brow furrowed.

"Like… as in  _like_  like?"

"Well yeah, what other kind of like could I refer to after your comment?" Maev said, a suggestive smile on her lips.

"She's amazing, but nah. It's not like that…" Fawn clarified.

"Then please enlighten me… What do you mean?"

"I mean that she is everything I hope to become one day." Fawn confessed, a light in her dark eyes shone with admiration. "I can't get that fight out of my head, you know? And the way she just... is. So savage and at the same time, she has this confidence…" the girl added, "I've never met anyone as strong as she is and has the balls to be themselves so unapologetically,"

"You sound smitten," Maev said lightly, making Fawn roll her eyes. "No wonder you're so quick to punch Rowan everytime he drools over her,"

"You're crazy..." Fawn said with an eye-roll, and at that very moment, the doorbell rang, making every head in the room turn with wonder.

Eleonora's gaze rose from her reading material. "Are you expecting someone?" she asked Emma and Regina, immediately noticing how Emma's green eyes turned black in seconds.

"Yes," Regina replied and squeezed her lover's hand, feeling just how affected she was. "A friend of mine," Regina added, not wanting to leave Emma's side.

"Oh," the witch said, and in a matter of seconds, all eyes were on the murmuring couple. The air started to feel thicker and thicker.

Regina caressed Emma's cheek again, and indulged their proximity with a gentler tone of voice. "Darling, please don't do this to yourself," Defined brows knitted. God, Regina wished she could convey meaning like never before. "Please," she begged.

"I'm really trying here, but I literally feel like my blood is on fire… I can't help it, Regina," Emma said, "I'm just— I'm pissed, okay?"

"I can understand… and as you pointed out last night, if things were reversed, I would be much worse in a situation such as this… But we need help, Emma. I am not willing to accept defeat." she said, brown eyes turned weak for  _ **her**_.

…

Loving hands still held. Thumbs caressing under blankets.

"Just us," Regina said, and Emma took a deep breath. Her absolute fight was evident to everyone uncomfortably looking away with a clearing of throat, however, Fawn stood fearlessly.

"I uh... I'll get it, Regina, you don't have to get up," she said, pretending casualty for Emma's sake. Fawn had no idea of what was going on, yet it wasn't hard to guess. Emma looked absolutely jealous.

Regina's eyes found the girl, and her lips curled up briefly. Silent gratitude was a commonality between declared antisocials.

Having sensed the theme of Emma's contained exasperation, Eleonora too stood, she neared the door and prepared herself to greet the infamous friend. She knew just how blunt her student could be.

And indeed... Fawn opened the door, saw the attractive blonde, and said, "Hey," throwing her a curt nod, rough and unintentionally dry.

Mal eyed the girl and a handful of new gazes on her skin, trying an uncomfortable smile. "Hello," she said, still anchored to the front steps of the castle. Eleonora returned the polite smile, and kindly motioned in.

"Hello, please come in…" she said, glaring at the young witch. "And please forgive Fawn, she still struggles with common courtesy," Eleonora added, and Mal stepped inside.

"My name is Eleonora, and these are my students…" she introduced the youngsters sitting at immediate glance, both Maev and Rowan simpered. "Regina is right over there," she said, and Mal's gaze moved towards the sofa.

Regina shared a soft smile with her friend. "Mal, thank you for coming," she said, feeling the untamed thumping of Emma's pulse, and of course, caressing her gently under the velvet throw. Regina stood.

But in this particular instance, the gentle green of Emma's forest-colored eyes remained tar black.

Mal walked towards her old pal, and respectfully approached the woman she was dying to meet. "You don't have to mention it, Regina," she said, seeking the gaze of her friend's beloved. "Hello, Emma, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you," Mal greeted her with an earnest smile that slowly died at the obvious dismissal.

Her hand remained extended while Emma looked at it blankly. She simply stood, and said, "I'm hungry," The black in her gaze found Mal's blue challengingly. "I'll be in the kitchen," Emma added, and while being a few inches taller than the other woman, she regained some of her dignity by simply towering over her with a menacing look.

"Emma..." Regina said, baffled by her lover's out-of-character rudeness. Their eyes met, and at that very instant, Regina saw that Emma was inching towards her breaking point. A watery sheen coated her gaze while long blonde strands of hair served her as a shield.

"I'll go with you," Regina said with a breaking heart as she wrapped a hand on her lover's arm.

"Just give me a minute, Regina." Emma murmured and walked away, every fiber of her anatomy throbbing with pain… Pain she endured in silence. First dead than show weakness in front of someone she wanted to strangle. Emma had never felt such violence inside herself.

An uncomfortable stillness washed the room as the three young witches eyed themselves, and watched Emma leave.

"I'll go with her," Eleonora said, "Maev, come with me," she instructed, sensing Emma's physical ache. Her young apprentice, being a gifted healer, had the power to ease it.

Maev nodded and quietly left with Eleonora.

"Mal, I apologize… She isn't feeling well, and this whole situation has her on edge…" Regina tried.

"There's no need to apologize, Regina… I can only imagine how she must feel… Besides, you warned me over the phone. I am actually surprised she didn't fully turn when she saw me," Mal said, and while Rowan continued his research, Fawn kept her distance, silently listening to their conversation.

"She's too weak right now..." Regina replied, worry etched her face and Mal saw it.

"Has she shapeshifted yet?" Mal asked, diving straight into their conundrum, after all, Emma's well being was the very reason she was there.

"No. I know her body is urging her to do so, but she's too ill… I am afraid it will drain her of the little energy she has left." Regina spoke of her distress while her friend racked her brain with any possible reason for Emma's state.

"Have you tried regeneration?" Mal posed another query, and Regina's brows knitted in confusion.

"Blood?" she asked, while the young witch's eyes silently went from one woman to the other.

"Exactly," Mal replied.

"No… Why would we? She is not injured." Regina explained, still trying to find the logic behind Mal's suggestion.

"Well, as a Gavran, you know there is one other instance aside from injury when blood serves us for healing,"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"I might be completely wrong, but she is showing signs of excessive inebriation… without the incoherent behavior part, of course,"

At those words, Regina almost laughed. "What? You think Emma's drunk?"

"It's possible…"

"That's ridiculous, Mal, she hasn't consumed anything but food and water… It would make absolutely no sense."

"What if she's not 'drunk', but… is perhaps suffering the aftermath of it…?" Mal proposed, drilling a deeper hole into Regina's confusion, so she continued, "Haven't you ever drank non-stop for several days in a row, all until you push yourself into a sickening disaster?" Mal asked.

"No." Regina said without second thought. "I've never been a fan of self-sacrifice… I know my limits. Emotional-numbing has always sufficed for me." she added and furrowed her brows yet again. "What makes you lean towards this theory, anyway?"

"Think about it... The reddening on her eyelids… The intense display of emotion… You also mentioned she had a fever earlier, correct? You know we don't tolerate alcohol when weak, and Emma's state constitutes as massively weak… And  _she is_ bonded to Jefferson… What if this bond goes beyond injury?"

Regina exhaled frustratedly, her nostrils flaring. "If he is, in fact, making her sick, I swear I will rip his insides out with my bare hands and burn whatever's left of him..." she hissed, and immediately started to pace back and forth. Two fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I mean, we don't know what's actually wrong with her, but what could we lose? It might help her feel better while we find a way to break her bond with Jefferson, or until we figure out what's wrong with her… Have you talked to him?" Mal asked, blue eyes following her friend's pacing.

"No. I have tried calling him repeatedly, yet every effort I've made has been futile." Regina said, brown eyes glaring at the empty space she anxiously patrolled. "But now I'm sure he's sinking his idiotic face in gallons of cheap alcohol, and in turn making her ill."

"We can't really be sure, but we can try to make Emma well. Do you have any blood here?" Mal asked, and Regina continued to pace anxiously.

"Only the one running through my veins, and I'm not putting her through that again." she rubbed her hands together nervously… Regina Mills didn't do nervous.

"You have no blood supply at close hand?" Mal questioned almost judgingly, and Regina suddenly stopped.

"We're not vampires, Mal," she said.

"No, we are not. We are Gavrans, Regina, and blood is the only thing that guarantees our survival. Keeping a fresh liter in your fridge wouldn't hurt…" Mal said, and watched as Regina deviated from her almost burned path on the floor, moving to a nearby chair and grabbing her coat.

"I rely on my fighting skills to stay in one piece," she said, smoothly pushing an arm into the garment and wrapping it around her body. "but if Emma needs blood, then that's exactly what I'll get for her." As Regina spoke, Fawn shot up from the lounge with round, bright eyes.

"I can get it for you!" she rushed the words, and found two sets of gazes turning. Fawn swallowed hard while Regina went back to buttoning her coat. "I— I can go to town and get some from the local butcher… That way you don't have to leave Emma," she added.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Regina said, a velvety cascade of her rich, dark hair lingering about her beautiful face as she secured her last button and looked up.

"I really don't mind," Fawn insisted.

"No offense, but I can kill and gather in the amount of time it would take you to walk down my driveway." Regina said, "Besides, I won't make Emma suffer any further by having her ingest the blood of an animal who was probably tortured before and during death." she explained, and Fawn nodded.

"Su— sure. I mean, that makes sense…" she replied almost embarrassedly. Regina, however, gave her a brief simper.

She turned to her friend. "Mal, please keep an eye on her symptoms, and call me if anything changes, yes?" Regina begged of her friend earnestly.

"Of course," Mal said, and nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'd rather someone who is more acquainted with the Gavran to stay, Mal. I don't know what it is I'm feeling, but I don't like it…. I don't think this is a simple case of inebriation." Regina said, her brows knitting as the light in her eyes moved the woman right across.

"All right…" Mal said.

"I'll go tell Emma," Regina added, and suddenly, Fawn piped in eagerly.

"If you don't want me to go, then at least please allow me to accompany you, Regina… I know you don't need it, but I can help," she said, shrugging off the lame.

In Regina's mind, this 'company' fluke still felt foreign, however, her hardened heart could admit to a spec of warmth. She eyed Fawn while tying the waist-strap of her coat, and muttered, "Very well," The words were cold and emotionless, yet Fawn's surprised eyes lit up. She smiled nervously and nodded.

That day would forever remain as one worth preserving with ink. Hours seemed to go by slower than any time-observing artifact could measure. Regina and Fawn had been gone for more than half an hour, and far from time allowing contemplation, it served as the only thing Emma could perceive.

Back on her original spot in the living-room, Emma sat on the sofa and continued to stare outside the windows —out the equally grand and crafted doors. Flurries of snow had started to fall like sideways rain. The lamps outside had lit themselves, instructed by some automatic command. A darker-than-usual afternoon had called the shots, leaving Emma with nothing but moving amber inside forged iron and seedy glass… With a lonely snowfall and her emotions… And a succulent, red apple in hand.

As everyone else had given her space, the witches continued to read page after page, yet blue eyes observed from afar. Mal knew Emma knew she was watching, so after a deep sigh, Mal glanced down at the plate in her hold and walked towards the woman on the Victorian seating.

Emma took a succulent bite of her most recent source of energy, her jawline beautiful in shape… Defined and soft.

Green eyes moved to the plate of steaming steak stew being set on the coffee table in front of her… Green eyes then moved to the hand and the body it was attached to.

Mal sat next to Emma, keeping a thoughtful distance still. The good hour that had passed seemed to have calmed her, however, the silence and anger still flaring from green eyes was palpable.

Mal remained silent while Emma's beautiful, moss-colored gaze stayed set on her. There was a gentle wildness behind the anger, a sad gleam which accompanied those dark circles and that sickly reddening under it.

…

It was a duel from Emma's side and a quiet sigh from Mal's.

Emma's chest rose and fell until her frustration translated into words. "She was a little too young for you, don't you think?" The question was forward, and Mal looked down.

She stared at her fingers folding by her lap, and blue eyes moved up. "Yes, she was. I was almost twice her age, and I was just as lost as she was… I shouldn't have been, but sadly, we sometimes can't decide the pace of pain as it traverses our lives…" Mal confessed, and Emma looked away. The view outside served of much.

"I regret it, Emma. I would change it if I could… but I can't." Mal said in earnest, making green eyes return.

Emma spoke no words, yet the observer in her did. A melancholic light flashed her gaze while the up and down of her chest eased, she continued to listen.

"I have never… in the years I've known Regina seen her like this." Mal gave.

Emma slowly chewed on her bite and swallowed. — _How?_ Questions were loud amongst silence.

"Time is a punisher, Emma," Mal said, not feeling her eyes water when she spoke of loneliness anymore. "but it can be precious as well… You are both lucky beyond your reckoning, even if this love affair were to only see one more sunrise…" she added, meeting Emma halfway, tears gathered in green eyes.

"Please don't waste the precious value of your focus on something which doesn't exist…" Mal's hand extended in truce. It reached forward a second time, hoping to meet the acceptance of Emma's touch.

…

The milky white of Mal's skin remained there, waiting... Her blue eyes turned to the steaming stew on the plate. "The first word a Gavran should know after blood… is animal meat." she said, arching a brow, with it condemning Emma's shiny apple. "The red tint in that will not suffice. I assure you."

Emma herself looked down at the half-eaten fruit in her hold… She looked at Mal's extended hand.

And in the passing of a second or two, Emma set the apple down on the table, right next to the plate of food, a deep breath inflated her lungs.

It would be her choice… And she chose.

In a moment when the only thing burning her heart was a love that made her grow humble, Emma Swan extended a hand in armistice.

Hostility be gone… Deep down, Emma knew she would regret it if she wasted another second indulging her animalistic anger… Because a voice inside herself was louder. Its whispering wisdom made her miss Regina, it made her want more time.

**A/N: Thank you for reading :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you to those who are still reading and have taken the time to leave a review, I hold them dear. I hope you enjoy!**

**Perfectly Out Of Place - Dreams We've Had**

**Montauk - Waterside Psychiatric Center**

_As time went by, the story became so engraved to Henry's blood that it felt like particles of something that was now his, both Emma and Regina somehow felt his, in a very special, sacred way._

_However, as it all progressed, the light in Mrs. Coolpepper's eyes became dimmer, perhaps muddied by the same sadness that always seemed to linger inside her, this much, Henry had noticed since day one. Henry honored his visits to the kind, old woman like an oath. He took joy in knowing that his presence always managed to put a smile on her lips, yet, it was as if now that Emma was dying and the story was coming to an end, so was the hope in her gaze._

_As he walked closer to the window, Henry caught the old woman staring at that something afar, something he still hadn't dared ask about, the one thing that seemed to make Mrs. Coolpepper's eyes gleam brighter, even if they still looked sad._

_By now, Henry was aware that Mrs. Coolpepper should be expecting him, after all, he was rarely late to his visits, yet, the fact that she was and elder woman hovered about his brain whenever he felt as if he was creeping into the room. Mindful, Henry brushed a knock on the wooden table holding the television in place._

_Mrs. Coolpepper turned with a soft flinch. Her green eyes were ever greener, but thoughtful, nonetheless. "Henry," she managed a smile for him, she always did. "Please come, time went right by me, child, I apologize. Look at me," she said, taking a quick glance at her pajamas._

" _Oh… I could go for a walk and give you a minute, Mrs. Coolpepper," Henry said, and motioned over his shoulder casually, a boyish grin curled his lips upward. "I saw the baker's delivery man carrying some pretty-awesome-smelling stuff into the cafeteria,"_

_The old woman smiled again, reminding him of just how beautiful she still was, her white, cottony braid falling to the curve of her neck like a tender song of summer. "Oh, no, child… I'll just go change, it will take me nothing but a minute," she said, aiming for her drawer and then her bathroom door. "I'll tell you what… You sit tight, and I'll have them bring us some of those baked goods once I'm out,"_

_Henry simpered and nodded kindly, his cheeks blushing. "Whatever you say, ma'am," he gave and she got lost in the bathroom with a simper of her own, leaving his curious eyes to wander and look out the window that was like a revered screen to her._

_Whatever it was she always stared at, Henry couldn't name. Was it the sky, blue and crisp? Perhaps the trees, whirring like masses of leaves right among the wind? Maybe the rooftops living afar? Or was it something far beyond all that?_

" _What is so special about this window and what it shows you?" he asked to himself in whispers. "The clinic is practically covered in glass… Why this view?" Henry wondered._

**Caraș-Severin - Romania**

And so, peace had been made between anger and regret. The afternoon continued to extend itself while Emma ate her stew in peace, indeed feeling slightly better, yet not better enough.

Mal had given her space, keeping an eye on her as she had promised Regina. The young witches, on their part, were still chasing after the cause of Emma's apparent illness and for a possible way to break her bond with Jefferson.

On the other side of the large room, Maev closed the book she had just finished reading, and picked up another. However, opening it and passing the first page made her grow pale. The tint of her shiny, black fingernail polish matched the ink it had been printed with… Words she thought were forbidden.

"Necromancy…" she barely murmured and turned to look at Eleonora, who sat right next to her. Rowan's reading stopped, he too looked up, long fingers pushing up the dark frame of his glasses.

"Emma's not dead, Maev. That's not funny." Rowan said.

"Of course not… But… wait—" She shook her head confusedly, taking a closer look at the book and eerie depictions on the pages. "She practices black magic…?" Maev assumed the worst of Regina, feeling as her stomach cramped with disappointment.

Perhaps they weren't aware or had simply forgotten that a Gavran's hearing could perceive the slightest of sounds even if from afar, because Emma set her plate down on the table and picked up the book next to it. She too had taken duty on finding a solution for her problem, yet while glancing over her shoulder, Emma commiserated what was being said about her lover, right on the other side of the room.

"Never let the opening title of anything be what you base your judgments on, Maev… Please continue reading," Eleonora said, unaware of Emma's attention, the young witch's eyes staring at her teacher with slight fear.

Maev nodded and went back to the pages of an ancient book her fingertips had never even dreamt of touching. She read out loud, "In the presence of sanguine fluid and the remains of a witches corpse, be it in the form of ash or flesh, a resuscitation could be executed only by one who is an ascetic and has achieved the highest rank in all ways of magic." she finished, meeting her teacher's eyes.

"Performing a resuscitation is almost unachievable… And the understanding of witchcraft has to be such that it surpasses the earthly perceptions of darkness and light." Eleonora shared, looking up at the impressive collection of books incrusted into the wall behind them. "Regina has a wise compilation of material… but she has never gone beyond casting spells and making potions… I don't know of a living conjurer who could successfully achieve this." the eldest witch added, "Once we judge, we limit. Always remember that." Eleonora said, and Maev looked down briefly.

"I'm sorry… You're right," she apologized earnestly. "But I have always been told that raising the dead is something unmentionable… Unnatural..." Maev said, looking into the eyes of a woman she trusted with her life.

"More often than not, when someone tells you that a thing is forbidden, there's another side to the story… In this case, however, I think it's best if humanity continues to think the way you've been taught…"

"That it is bad?" Maev asked.

"That it is dark folklore… Something of cheap horror movies." Eleonora replied, "This greedy world isn't ready for something like this, and quite frankly, neither are we… But that should never stop you from trying to understand something by the measure of your own judgment." she said, giving her gentlest student an honest smile.

The conversation had been one Maev would never forget, yet she closed the book, leaving its title at plain sight without judgments.

Moments later, the heavy front door opened with a squeak.

"God! It's freezing out there!" Fawn said as she entered the home, shaking snow off her body like a winter dog and holding a gallon of blood in each hand. She sat each jug on the table by the entrance with a thud.

Once aware of their return, Emma tried to rise from her seat but couldn't, she felt like a crippled senile. "Where's Regina?" she asked, eyeing over Fawn's shoulder from the sofa, and seeing no traces of her lover.

"She went to take the horses back to the stables… Told me to tell you that she wouldn't be long," Fawn replied with a respectful nod, and went to meet her friends. Eleonora stood, aiming for the kitchen in search of a glass.

"Your pile is right over there," Maev told Fawn with a grin on her lips, patting a free spot on the chaise. "Saved you a seat…" she mocked, knowing they still had loads of books to explore. Fawn frowned.

"You know… I'd much rather go hunting for blood on the clock. I hate reading." she grumbled under her breath and took hold of a book just like a scolded child would.

Notwithstanding, just as the door opened again, Emma smiled, knowing who was behind it. Green eyes gleamed as Regina walked in and the first thing she looked at was her. She shrugged off her already unbuttoned coat and rushed to the sofa.

Her Emma was still comforted by soft cushions and a velvety throw. Regina kneeled right in front.

"Hey," she said, looking up, her cold hands seeking Emma's and their warmth. "How do you feel, darling?" Regina asked, her tanned fingers reaching up to caress Emma's cheek as if it were the love she felt.

Emma nodded and gifted Regina a slightly chapped smile, tired eyes gleaming. "Hey," she said almost weakly, then feeling Regina's lips pressed on hers.

The kiss was brief, yet meaningful nonetheless. A gentle touch was the thing that lingered as Regina parted her lips, sliding her tongue in, tasting the woman she missed even though she was right there. It was a kind of heat only Emma could ignite by simply opening her mouth and allowing their fever to mate in depth.

They broke apart slowly, leaning forehead to forehead. Eyes finding eyes in a moment.

A moment for contemplation.

The blood was inside those jugs on a table by the door, and Emma knew she'd have to drink it. She looked at them and then at Regina.

"I gathered from a young deer, love," she said, already feeling Emma's apprehension. "The chances of it having suffered are very rare… It was living not too far from the outskirts of our property," Regina added, the inclusive possessive made Emma melt.

Regina took both milky hands, brought them to her lips, and kissed them. "It didn't even sense my attack…" she said, and Emma nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I promise," Regina reassured, feeling only regret over the things she knew Emma had felt while tasting her horrors. While drinking from her severing aches.

"I got you a glass," Eleonora walked to them in a rush, taking one of the gallons as she passed by.

"Thank you," Regina said with a small simper. She stood only to sit next to Emma, soon taking the shiny glass and filling it with blood.

Its red tint was bright, almost as pure and innocent as that deer had been in life. Watching the thick, rich plasma pouring into the concave glass made Emma feel a sense of sadness… She indeed was a predator, benefiting from the death of another. This was only the precursor of that darkness Regina had always wanted to spare her from… And there was no going back.

Emma could only imagine what taking a life could do to the human soul.

She then understood Regina's pain on a different level.

"Please take a sip, darling… It should help you feel better." Regina said, handing Emma the glass full of blood.

And so, Emma drank… She drank, and they all waited. Everyone waited for the precious ichor to work.

The regeneration process of a Gavran was somewhat quick. When grossly injured, the cellular repair of their tissue could take up to eight hours, however, when it came to Emma's unknown condition, it was all a gamble.

But not even a handful of minutes had gone by, and Emma already had some color on her cheeks.

Regina couldn't take her focus away, tanned hands caressing blonde strands of hair. "It's working… Isn't it?" she asked, and Emma nodded as she exhaled.

"I think so… I can already feel it." she replied, filling her lungs with air once again, licking her lips clean. It was as if Emma's anatomy was not only indulging in the animal's blood, but also desperately clinging to its oxygen. She closed her eyes and clasped Regina's hand, welcoming the most placid wave of emotions she had ever felt.

Memories…

"Just take a deep breath and let them flow past you. I am here..." Regina said.

With eyes still closed, Emma nodded, letting out a shaky breath. She smiled. "It's all right. I'm okay…"

The gentle animal had indeed lived a blissful, quiet life in the Romanian woods. Emma almost felt the warmth of a random morning's sun on her skin and heard the chirping of free birds in distant echoes. The smell of green foliage… or perhaps the thudding sound of his prancing steps on damp soil.

Happiness was truly a drug, no wonder everyone chased after it.

And as Emma slowly opened her eyes, Regina smiled. She leaned back on their seat, ensuring a more comfortable nest for her and her lover. "Come… Let's forget about it and allow the blood to do its job." Regina said, an extended arm on the back of the sofa. Emma took the open book on her lap and with it found refuge in Regina's embrace.

"What are you reading?" she asked in their cozy privacy.

"Rowan handed me this masterpiece on legendary creatures… It's quite interesting, actually," Emma said, feeling Regina's eyes on her… Then a kiss at the base of her neck.

"A masterpiece…" Regina repeated after her with a knowing smile. She was entertaining Emma's increasing happiness while studying her closely. It wasn't a case of distrust or plain negativity, no. For Regina, this was about the woman she loved and her life on the line. Emma still looked ill, even if her cheeks were kissed by a surge of sweet blush. Regina wasn't convinced about this fix, yet she smiled, giving it the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps she was being too demanding and not allowing time to do what it needed, however, something inside herself kept all guards up. "What makes you grant this specific book such generous description?" she asked, eyeing her closely.

"Well… for starters, it talks about the origins of the Gavran kin… which was pretty interesting to read, aside from how it actually happened..." she said with a perturbed frown, making Regina laugh.

"I agree…" she gave with that velvety voice, and Emma continued.

"You know... I thought the birds and the bees fiasco was ridiculous, but this sounded like a whole other level of crazy." she joked and chuckled.

It was freeing to see Emma being herself again. Regina enjoyed her fully, protective as ever.

"Somehow I sense there is something in those pages other than a twisted threesome that is making your eyes shine so brightly…" Regina ventured, and Emma nodded.

"Yeah… Actually," she said, looking for that magical page she couldn't wait to ask about. "There's a horse here… He looks a lot like Rocinante…" Emma shared with a smile on her lips, green eyes gleamed and turned to find a gentle smile on Regina's lips while focusing on the page. A noble steed was drawn with black ink, the paper was so ancient that it smelled like faint vanilla and must.

Tanned fingers touched the page with care. To Emma, it felt melancholic and sweet to watch her. Milky fingers entwined loosely with Regina's.

"Is that him?" Emma asked, never having questioned Rocinante's unusually long life.

"No… It isn't." Regina looked up, meeting Emma's sickly gaze. "However, as you may have read, he is a very special kind of horse…"

"I never doubted that…" Emma said, her brows suddenly furrowing with confusion. "But how does it work? I mean, the book says that these kinds of horses have existed for centuries… Were they turned by Gavrans?" she asked.

"Not at all. They are very special creatures, undeserving of us, if you ask me… Incredibly loyal, much like any other horse on this plane,  _but..._  they have the power to appease a soul with their gentleness and cross realms seamlessly… They are said to be born from a wish…" Regina explained with an enchanting grin on her lips.

"A wish?"

"Yes. They go far back, far beyond the creation of the first Gavran… A couple of these books speak of lunar mansions or asterisms as being their home… One of them called Asvayuj," Regina said.

"Asterism…" Emma said with knitting brows. "You mean like a constellation?"

"Exactly." Regina replied, gifting Emma a smile. Tanned fingers reached for a caress while brown eyes caught her yawning.

"I—" Emma yawned again, and Regina observed. The pink dew on her cheeks had started to fade. "I still feel like I'm somehow gonna wake up in my apartment at any moment," Emma smiled tiredly, sleepily. "This stuff is pretty unbelievable… but then again, so are you, baby," she said to Regina with closing eyes. Emma looked happy, while Regina looked sadly petrified.

And while feeling her very heart crumble, Regina swallowed back a cry, pushing a smile of her own. It wasn't working… Emma was almost withering in her arms once more. "Why don't you try drinking some more blood, darling?" she proposed, and Emma shook her head.

"No… I'm— I'm just tired. I'm just gonna close my eyes for a minute…" Emma mumbled, every bone in her body surrendering to the safety of Regina's arms.

And so, Regina held Emma, pressing a kiss on her forehead, worried eyes scanning the room. There was no time for crying even though it was all Regina wanted to do. She was scared beyond measure and running out of options. She never felt more alone even though she was not.

Because Mal had been watching both women from afar. She walked close to Regina and sat next to them, finding Emma fast asleep in her friend's arms. "Is she all right?"

At that question, Regina's eyes watered. "Something's wrong, Mal… I can feel it." she murmured, holding on to a sleeping Emma ever tighter. "Something's wrong and I don't know what to do." Regina confessed with a quivering pout. "I don't know what to do." she said it again, soon feeling her friend's touch.

Mal held Regina's hand tightly, her insides aching because she knew Regina had suffered enough.

**A/N: Thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for sticking with me and the story. I wanted to divide this chapter in two so it didn't feel so long and packed, but I thought you would all enjoy to read it as a whole. I'll be getting to all your comments and reviews tomorrow! I hope you enjoy!**

**Trigger Warning: Things aren't always as they seem ;)**

**How to Dance in Time - Blue October**

In the confines of Regina's mind, thoughts raced one another. If there was someone to blame it was her. At least to herself, no absolution could be granted. — _It is my fault she is in this position. I should have never allowed him to run. Not with such power over her. No._

She should have been exhausted, but all Regina could do was pace back and forth while consumed within her focus. It was now the middle of the night and they still had nothing. No clue of Jefferson's whereabouts, no insight on how to break the bond, and no remedy for Emma's illness, whatever it was, all while she was deteriorating on their sofa, fast asleep. Their living-room full of people flipping book pages with sleepy eyes. Regina's walls were closing in on her.

She was desperate.

The gentle sound of porcelain cups touching their mating plate got Regina's attention. Brown eyes darted to a tray being set on the coffee table.

"I made some tea," Eleonora said to Regina, and Mal couldn't miss the contained anger in her friend's glare.

"Tea?" Regina countered curtly. "I don't need tea." she said while Eleonora caught up with her obvious discontent.

"I—" she barely murmured, every set of eyes in the room now alert and silent. On them.

Regina took a step forward, and the witch took one back. "Do you want to know what I need? I need answers, Eleonora." she said as Mal rushed up from her seat, gripping a hand on her friend's arm.

"Regina," she said, aiming to pacify her, much like Emma would have done if she were awake, however, not having the same effect, because Regina continued to walk forward, almost stalking Eleonora backward.

"I need to see for my mate's health, and in spite of any efforts, I have accomplished absolutely _nothing_."

"I— I understand your frustration, Regina, I do," Eleonora tried.

"Do you?" she asked with reddening eyes. "Because all we are doing is running around with our heads cut off, acting like we are all part of some absurd book-club while Emma is wasting away… So, no. I don't think you understand what's at stake here."

"I—of course I do, Regina. I'm—" Eleonora tried with a bowing head.

"You are what, sorry?" she said coldly, and Mal nudged her arm again.

"Stop, Regina, come on," she defended, the words so very similar to those Emma would have spoken. And at that very second, the gleam in Eleonora's eyes made something inside Regina move. As difficult as it would have been for a proud creature like her, she took a step back, swallowing nothing but regret, and finding a spec of calm in a sea of desperation. - _Get yourself together. This isn't her fault. It is yours._

Their gazes met in silent apology when all of a sudden, a voice rang from behind.

"I got it," Fawn jumped from whatever table she'd been sitting on, her eyes wide.

Every head turned to the bewildered girl.

Fawn grinned incredulously. "Oh, my God, I got it," she said again, and Rowan almost growled.

"Sweet hounds of hell… You got what, Fawn?." he asked frustratedly. "Speak already."

"Shhhh. Shut up eunuch," she said, not even bothering to look at him, far too enthralled with her target. Regina. Fawn walked forward. "You could marry her," she proposed with a knowing smirk.

"What?" Regina asked, dumbfounded.

"Exactly what you heard," she replied with a smile from ear to ear.

"Marry Emma," Regina said, and Fawn nodded.

"Yes! That's the answer, don't you guys see it?" she gave, eyeing every face staring back at her with a confused frown.

"How could that ridiculous mock of a human ceremony be the answer?" Regina asked.

"Who said anything about a human wedding?" Fawn grinned, and turned to Eleonora, making Maev rise from the chaise to join them.

"A witch wedding… of course..." the young apprentice said, "A handfasting ritual bound by blood. Do you think it could be powerful enough to break the Gavran bond?" Maev asked their teacher.

"It is a very powerful rite of passage," Eleonora said. "And even if it isn't enough to break the Gavran bond, in our laws, it will forever bind Emma to you, Regina… a witch, in turn making her one of us. There is definitely not going back from that… Not even after death."

"Well, as nice and sacrificially romantic as it all sounds, I wouldn't force Emma into more of the same," she said, validating her lover's voice while she believed her to still be asleep.

Fawn was quick to jump in. "But what if this is what breaks her ties with that man and saves her? Besides, I'm sure Emma would totally want to marry you. I mean, just the way she looks at you with those mushy doe eyes… They're almost as bad as yours..." she muttered the last, granting herself one of those intimidating arched brows Regina always gave.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll marry her," Her sickly voice was soft, coming from the sofa. Emma could have looked pale and ill, but that grin on her lips was to die for.

Regina's eyes softened as she rushed to her. "Emma," she murmured, caressing blonde hair tenderly.

"Hey," Emma rasped with a weak smile. "I think I need some more of that blood," she said, and Regina nodded.

"Of course, darling, I'll go get you some," she replied, however, Mal took the lead.

"I'll go grab her a glass. You stay with her."

Regina nodded as her friend left, and said, "Thank you,"

"So, what is this whole wedding thing about?" Emma asked, almost blushing if she could. Regina knew all her expressions and faces so well… The way her beautiful cheekbones rose in mild embarrassment.

"They were just proposing something we could try to see if it would break your bond with Jefferson, counter one bond with another..." Regina said with vast insecurity in her gaze. Why would someone as wonderful as Emma want to marry her? Seal the deal in front of everyone's eyes. "You don't have to worry about any of that, darling,"

Sensing the emotional battle within her mate, Emma laced her fingers with Regina's and sought her eyes. The undeserving gleam in them made Emma grow sad and crumble inside. "Regina… If I weren't sick and bound to him… Would you consider being my wife?"

"Emma, honey, you don't have to worry about any of this… As I said, it was just a silly suggestion made by a twenty-year-old girl. Just forget about it, okay?" Regina said, pushing a nervous smile.

"It isn't a silly suggestion." Fawn cut in, mildly insulted by Regina's comment. "The bond of a witch wedding is incredibly powerful… Maybe even more than the animalistic one between humans and your kind." she defended.

Frail green eyes looked up at the girl hovering above and glaring at her lover. "She didn't mean to offend you," Although, with a weak voice, Emma tried to mend the aftertaste of Regina's words had left in Fawn. "I know how much Regina cares for Hester, and I can also vouch for how much she honors being a witch…" she said, trying to sit up, needing to see Regina eye to eye. Face to face. Not with a handful of people looking down at her with pity.

"Careful, love," Regina said, helping Emma. Brown eyes found Eleonora. "I didn't mean to discredit the validity of your ritual… I apologize if it came out wrong."

A gentle smile formed on Eleonora's lips. " _Our_ ritual, Regina. You are one of us… and regardless of how much you try to push us away, we are not going anywhere."

"Baby…" Emma said, and Regina turned, brown eyes at their gentlest when looking at _**her**_. "Please answer my question," Emma added, knowing there was turmoil behind Regina's front. Those same brown eyes watered as she swallowed a thick knot.

"I don't deserve you, Emma… And every second that passes without me being able to find an answer to what's happening to you, makes me loathe myself even more than I already do. I am failing you,"

"Regina…"

"Yet loving you is the single thing in this world which has made me feel a weakness I could never wish away, Emma… So yes," she said as saltwater burned the edges of her eyes. "I would make you my wife right this second… but for the life of me, I don't understand why you would want me to be yours."

"God, Regina," Emma murmured as she pulled her into a tight embrace and a tear ran down her cheek. "You're the only I would do this with…" she said, pulling back and cradling that beautiful heart-shaped face, taking in the softness of her brown eyes. "You're it for me… Don't you understand that? I love you as is… just the way you are _right now_."

"Emma," Regina tried, and bowed her head.

"No…" she said, seeking her gaze. "Please, regardless if it works or not… marry me?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Of course I'll marry you," Regina said, taking Emma's hands from her very cheeks and bringing them to her lips for a faithful kiss. "Only you."

In spite of Regina's earlier words, Fawn felt as the corner of her mouth curled up. She found her friend, Maev. "See… I told you… mushy doe eyes," the young witch murmured.

* * *

The forest was docile at that time of night, cool breeze and haunting branches dressed in winter's attire. But if she closed her eyes, Regina could almost picture the verdure of an approaching spring, the sweet fragrance of edelweiss coming from the Carpathians. It was a mirage of something she wished more than anything Emma could see, flying together above the Romanian mountain peaks like they should have done so long ago. Yet, getting lost in this fantasy, would have to wait, Regina knew.

"A ceremony under the mightiest witness..." Eleonora said as she walked to the light-embellished patio, but Regina remained thoughtful. Unmoved. So, Eleonora placed a subtle hand on her shoulder. "Maev is helping Emma with her bath, and Fawn should return with everything we need for the ritual shortly..." The witch's voice had a softness to it, something peaceful and something comforting. However, Regina had been so consumed with her wishing for more time with Emma that she missed every warning her instincts gave. Eleonora could have been a threat and her animal would have missed it. Thankfully this wasn't the case.

With a mild jolt, Regina blinked and turned around, breaking Eleonora's heart with those lonely tears wetting her eyes.

Regina had always been a great friend to loneliness.

"I didn't hear you coming," she said, shaking her head and rubbing her tired face, perhaps wiping away the embarrassing sadness in case the witch hadn't seen. "This is the kind of scattered behavior I can't afford…" Regina confessed in a moment of honest debility. For the first time in more than a century, she felt the exhaustion of being a Gavran weighing on her back.

"You haven't slept in days, and your mate is ill. Anyone would be scattered, Regina… I think you are being a bit too rough on yourself."

"That's the thing, Eleonora… I am an animal, not a human who is allowed faults. I _must_ be demanding of myself—I must be alert and ready to protect her, it is the least I can do since I have failed her in every other aspect."

"You have done every possible thing to help Emma… How can you say you have failed her?"

"Because whatever I have done hasn't been enough. I have been here before, Eleonora. I have held the woman I love, dead in my arms… I know what failing your mate feels like. I know what it looks like, and I simply can't believe I have cornered myself against this side of life again." Regina said, glassy eyes scanning the tree above their heads. It seemed that waiting for Emma to come outside was time Regina needed, and having someone like Eleonora there, helped her feel less alone.

"Your specific circumstances have made it so that you outlived the love of your life and found her again… however, in your very same body and lifetime, all while she got a chance to wear new skin… And a new identity. All possible outcomes of fate should be mutually exclusive… for the sake of a sane mind, that is." Eleonora said, feeling for Regina. "It can't be easy to be in your shoes…"

Regina almost scoffed. "Isn't that the truth…" she said with a lingering sense of powerlessness. "Nothing about my existence is natural… And as much as I'd hate a pity party, this leaves me alone in a way not anyone can understand… It is disturbingly easy to feel as if situations—moments are presenting themselves to me all over again, and no matter how much I try..."

"Life takes the same course… " A glance into Regina's perspective suddenly made everything make sense in Eleonora's head, at that very moment, she understood the woman's constant need for a flawless stalemate. How do you outsmart fate?

"Precisely," Regina said. "I can't help but feel as if I need to be prepared and ready for something… because I somehow know I must be."

"This takes us back to our initial conversation the first time we met… You and I both know the design is inescapable..." Eleonora said, and Regina took a deep breath. The air was cold and distilled with inevitability. "However, we _can_ choose how to face it..."

"Or so it seems," Regina added to their discernment, hating the feel of feeling smaller than a smart machinery working non-stop, a systematic force with a nasty sense of humor and the power to grant happiness and misery.

"Then if things will be what they will, I say take the woman you love and love her…" Eleonora proposed, suddenly indulging their captivity within a world as beautiful as this. She looked up at the trees, and the night, and the stars… "Marry her and get lost in the way she looks at you…"

"With mushy doe eyes, as your brats would so crassly joke?" Regina said, a candid chuckle falling from her lips, and echoing with Eleonora's.

"Exactly," she continued laughing lightly. "Because what a gift that is…" she said as their smiles faded with ease.

"Well, Eleonora, that is precisely what I plan to do… However, in spite of what our fate dictates, I won't stop fighting for her. I refuse."

"And I would expect nothing less from you, Regina," Eleonora said. "Remember that whatever you do, we will be there to help you both… No matter what."

Eleonora's words sounded like a promise, and while Regina had been desensitized from this kind of safety for many, many years, at that very instant, a wave of relief washed over her if only for a moment, tranquilizing her seemingly everlasting torment. At that very second, Regina felt less alone, yet Eleonora's warm eyes suddenly got sidetracked by something beautiful coming out to the garden, and by the gods, Regina somehow knew that this beautiful something was Emma. She turned to look, in her gaze harboring nothing but want and the innocence of a child. Because even if broken, and shattered, and dirtied by the passage of life, we all have at one point rejoiced in the decency and purity of this prized state. Regina's punishing mind gave her a break and silenced the insane so she could feel human again.

"Emma…" she murmured as a breath got caught in her chest, and a smile coaxed her lips with the ease of grace. It was a divine smile, because deep in the weight of her heart, Regina was bursting with emotional attraction for this lovely woman walking toward her, Maev swiftly blurred into a hazy mass of something she couldn't make out.

The casualty of Emma's jeans and fresh cotton sweater gave Regina's caged nerves a map to their peace, she smiled wider and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with cool air as she watched. Emma's blonde hair was long and fell in careless waves of champagne gold, something soft and velvety that had come from the stars. Not knowing how much more her heart could take, Regina felt feverish and crazy for their distance to end, she wanted to envelop Emma in her arms and get lost in _this_ , her only escape.

"Darling," Regina said once their hands tangled and finally engaged. She pulled Emma in and held her tightly, nuzzling the exquisite threading of that angelic hair.

"Hey you," Emma whispered in their warm intimacy, and then gently parted, green eyes seeing only the consuming abyss of Regina's brown ones. She bowed her head briefly and looked up seconds later, golden locks drifting about with a soft breeze. "I'm sorry about the shitty clothes given the importance of the occasion…" Emma chuckled and blushed, her faint freckles painting charm on her nose and cheeks. "Leave it to me to show up at the altar in jeans and a sweatshirt,"

"You look beautiful…" Regina didn't waste time and reassured her, eyes gleaming intensely, some feverish shade of love burning the middle of her chest. "The sincerity and effortlessness you carry yourself with is the most consequential part of this love affair. You tear me open, Emma…" Regina whispered while caressing and tucking away some of that angel hair.

"Baby…" Emma barely murmured with reddening eyes. Ever since her illness had started, she could not help but feel an impending sense of loss at the pit of her stomach. So, Emma took every single instant and relished it with brand-new appreciation... The way this seemingly callous and cold woman had turned into the gentlest, most attentive version of herself, all in the name of love. Far from what everyone else had seen, Regina was an exquisitely kind being inside, and Emma felt nothing but privileged for having had the chance to witness such stunning rarity. If she were to be honest with herself, Emma knew she was only standing on two feet thanks to that deer's blood. It was the only reason she'd had enough strength to bathe and put on a new change of clothes without help, it was the only reason why she hadn't yet collapsed… but Emma knew indeed, she somehow knew she was slowly dying but couldn't bring herself to tell Regina. So, treasuring it all and saturating herself with such delights as this, was the only way to go.

The smell of night had somehow become copious in her nostrils as she took another breath, perfumed notes of bergamot and tonka bean mingled with her pleasure while inhaling Regina's signature scent. Oh, the small things she already knew she could not live without… not even in death, if it ever came. Emma ached and loved Regina more, in silence. She smiled, blinking away the tears wetting her eyes. "So, um..." Emma said, and cleared her throat. "This is the altar, huh?" When feeling such melancholy, she couldn't bring herself to look at Regina, she instead glanced at Eleonora, who was right there, almost between them, ready to make them each other's wives.

Eleonora chuckled, and said, "Yes, this is our chosen ceremonial spot,"

"I hope this is okay, unless it is too cold for you, Emma. We can go inside if you prefer, sweetheart," Regina interjected with care, finding only a gratifying, shy smile curling Emma's lip upward.

"No. This is perfect," Emma said, a secret glint of light in green eyes. "I'm not cold," she added. "One of the perks of being a raven, I guess,"

"Damn straight it's a perk," a voice cut in from behind, and they all turned to the door that led from inside the castle's living-room to the garden. It was Fawn. Almost swallowed by her thick coat, she shook off the excess snow on her hoodie and walked closer to Eleonora. "It's like minus fifty degrees out here. Are you guys really having an ice-wedding without considering the featherless witches? It's kind of cruel if you think about it..." she protested while handing over the things she had procured for her teacher. A small, black, velvet-covered box, a beautifully crafted athame, and a black handfasting cord.

"Fawn," Eleonora said warningly, making her young apprentice sink into her shoulders.

"What? I'm just saying," Fawn mumbled and walked away lamely.

Emma's eyes instantly landed on the athame. Much like the one she had seen Regina use with Eva's memories potion, this particular knife was just as magnificently crafted, and it was also perhaps the thing that allowed her to forget about how much she didn't want to die, so while anchoring to the object, she couldn't stop her nervous mouth from spilling a joke, "Never thought I'd be so grateful for scar-proof Gavran skin," she said, making Regina simper as she caught on her humor. "Who knew I'd get sick of the whole cutting-myself thing so quickly, you know?" Emma opened her palm and looked at the healed laceration left there, a small remembrance of days before, when she was still partly human and had brought Regina back to life.

"We don't have to do this, Emma… We truly don't, love," Regina said.

"I am afraid the ritual must be sealed with blood, Regina… It would be fruitless if we omit that crucial part of the ceremony… I am so very sorry," Eleonora informed dreadingly, and Emma shook her head with a half-embarrassed grin.

"I was only kidding," Emma said, looking right into Regina's eyes. "I want to do this with her," she added and Eleonora nodded, she gathered what was needed for the ritual.

"Very well," the witch said.

Their gazes linked and remained as both stared faithfully, getting lost in the subtle fantasies love offered. It was a weightless state of remaining frozen in time and never wanting to wake up, because dreams were made for sleeping. Emma felt suddenly overcome with emotion she couldn't hide, and while noticing the conflict in Emma's gaze, Regina squeezed their holding hands.

"Am I being selfish by asking you to do this?" Emma questioned with a quivering lip and watery eyes.

"Of course not," Regina moved in and embraced her, never breaking eye contact. She caressed Emma's hairline with tender delicacy. "Honey, I still can't believe you are choosing me… But I swear, I have never been more sure of anything. I love you, Emma… Always…"

"But what if I di—"

"No." Regina pressed a gentle finger to Emma's lips, feeling the threat of tears in her very own eyes. "You won't… We are going to be together forever," she said, suddenly feeling like a fraud. What if history were to repeat itself and she couldn't keep her word… again. Regina had been careful with her vows to Emma, and she had refused to verbalize an oath to this woman she adored, until now. It was the hardest knot she had ever swallowed. "I promise…" she finally said, knowing there was nothing she wouldn't do for Emma… Nothing. "I promise." There it was again. "Do you trust me?" With gleaming eyes, Regina tightened her hold on Emma's hand and Emma nodded.

"With my life…"

"I won't let anything happen to you… I will do whatever it takes to get you back to health, darling. Anything that needs to be done, I _will_ find a way to it." Regina said.

"Maybe this is it," Emma sniffled and let out a chuckle, making Regina's lips melt into a smile. "Our lucky break,"

"Maybe," Regina said.

"If you are both ready, I would like to invoke the elements and commence the ceremony," Eleonora interjected while standing right in front and only feet away from both Emma and Regina.

They nodded.

Eleonora took the athame and laid it flat on her open palms as she closed her eyes. A deep breath surged into her lungs like a whirlwind. "în numele celor patru colțuri ale pământului… Te invoc cel atotputernic… Vino la mine pământ... Vino la mine vânt..."

A penetrating silence had fallen upon all those standing in the garden. Casting a glance above, Emma's green eyes moved upward as she tilted her head back, following her keen instinct. The warm light inside the iron lamps flickered, and a surging, electric sound buzzed along like a current.

"Whoa…" Emma murmured as an agonizing sensation tickled her stomach, when with the ease of a calming wave, a choir of voices she now knew well, joined Eleonora in her chanting.

"Vino la mine pământ... vino la mine vânt… vino la mine apa... vino la mine incendiu ... vino la mine eter..."

She could feel as Eleonora and the rest of the witches amassed a stirring, indescribable energy while they chanted over and over. Flurries of snow whirling about the air that smelt of chlorophyll and wet roots, while the castle towered above them, dwarfing all that was around.

At that instant, everything went still… The wind, the sounds… Every witch blurred to Emma's and Regina's cognition, enveloping them in what felt like a ring of ether, safe and with room for only them. Eleonora's voice and her sacred words sounded like a distant echo. Both brown and green eyes looked up toward the sky above, witnessing as the dark clouds fissured and a deep flash of ruby-red ripped through the crack, quickly fading away like smoke.

A sense of longing descended upon Emma, it was as if her love and need for Regina intensified to magnified heights. Having always felt like a drifter—an unbelonging recluse, Emma had never felt like part of something, until she met Regina Mills. The realization came in waves that moved as they grew closer and could no longer deny what they felt. Until Regina had finally turned her into the creature she now was… But this… this was new. She could feel the spellbinding power of witchcraft coursing through her veins. It was magnetic.

Even though her body had weakened by the hand of some vile sickness, she had only been able to feel alive again when having ingested the young deer's blood. When looking into Regina's eyes or seeing her smile—when feeling her kiss… And now. The fleeting sensation was like a breath of fresh air into her tired lungs that had just started to miss the young animal's plasma and the healing it provided.

"Regina…" Emma murmured vaguely while feeling as if she were part of a floating cloud—as if she were part of the very ether. "I'm—I'm—" God, she didn't know how to voice her sensations. Was it fear? Euphoria?

"I am here, darling," Regina's voice encompassed her like soothing velvet. Her arms… Everything she offered sustained Emma as any nurturing food would. Her soul felt complete, as if something had been put together and nothing could shatter it. Ever.

In effort to bring the newest witch back to earth and ground her, Eleonora recited her last words, with the knife in hand. "Fie ca Emma și Regina să fie parte a celuilalt, pentru totdeauna." she said, "And now we bind this sacred ceremony with an offering of blood," Eleonora's brown eyes found one of her students nearby. "Fawn, please bring the vials and rings,"

The young witch nodded, approaching her with everything requested at hand. Fawn stood only inches away from the couple as Eleonora spoke.

"These rings were hand-forged by someone I once loved… a conjurer. Their death left me broken, but, I could never find the will to let go of these… I guess they were never meant for us, but for you... Emma, and you… Regina," Eleonora confessed with silent emotion wetting her gaze. "The moment you place them in each other's fingers, this rare metal will mold to you like your soul would to your very bodies… They will fit perfectly and claim you as their rightful owners."

Both Emma and Regina looked at one another. Tanned fingers were the first to touch such precious gift. The twin rings were about eight millimeters wide, with a Slavic ornament exquisitely carved in black onto the smooth metal. The rich design was delicate in form, expanding into a wider fit on the top part, where a matte, black surface held a distinct, ivory-colored symbol representative of their coven. It was a cameo style depiction of a horned goat and a crow colliding into one another.

"Oh, my God, Eleonora…" Emma barely said with a gasp on her lips. "We can't take these… This must be so precious to you, I—" she stopped and looked at Regina.

"Emma is right. It would be an honor, but you truly don't have to part from something like this for our sake."

"It is my gift to you both," Eleonora said with reddened eyes. "Just like Hester endowed you with her invaluable necklaces once, I would like to do the same with the rings that bind your marriage…. Please," she begged, and Regina quickly nodded. She could almost feel Eleonora's loss in her own blood. She knew well what love could do to a soul, in the good and the bad.

"It will be an honor," Regina told Eleonora with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes. Thank you," Emma said, already feeling the bruising feeling of her pain returning. It was a numbing that almost detached her from life—she had never experienced anything more frightening than this certainty of dying, and even still, she kept it to herself.

While Eleonora handed the athame to Regina, both had their turn to feel the stinging cut of the swiping blade. And just as stirring winds began to swirl between the naked, snowy trees once again, drops of their unique blood fell, pooling into one. Fawn took charge of her assigned task and collected from each woman, safely sealing and keeping the vials as if they were gold.

Eleonora smiled as she handfasted their bleeding cuts, and said, "You may seal this with a kiss if you so wish,"

And they did. Regina's smile died gently, getting lost in Emma's eyes. She leaned forward, and their lips brushed lightly. With a sigh in her chest, Emma opened her mouth and welcomed Regina in. Their tongues slid warmly and softly, unleashing a sentimental fever that conquered both their hearts.

Once gently parted, Regina couldn't resist her need to smile again, though this time a rare shyness took hold of her. "Hey there, wife," she murmured only for Emma, suddenly not caring that they were surrounded by people.

Emma chuckled. "You're my wife…" she said with endearing disbelief, quickly forgetting about how sick she felt.

"Yes, darling… Only yours," Regina said.

The moment was intimate and almost anesthetizing, if it weren't for Regina's touch, Emma could have sworn it was a dream. Months ago she was alone, playing along with life, accepting what was. And now, here she was, madly in love and married. Here she was in a foreign country that felt like home, and surrounded not only by a stunning house she already felt to be hers, but also by a coven of witches. Life had proven unpredictable at best.

And just as she readied herself to move forward and claim Regina's lips once again, only horror shocked her frozen. Those brown eyes Emma adored grew wide and distraught as a chillingly unforgiving sound she had only heard once, made her lose whatever spec of sanity she had left. It was the macabre sound of a Gavran's hand ramming through skin and bone, ramming through Regina's skin and bones from behind.

**Thwack!**

A gushing spray of blood splattered Emma's face and front while Regina's legs gave out and she fell to the ground like a lifeless puppet, revealing Jefferson's depraved grin. He stood there, holding Regina's heart in his hand. The viscous, thick remains of crimson colored blood covered his skin as it spilled onto snow.

"Oh, Emma… You'll never be hers," Came his dreary voice, something gruesome and coldly psychotic. The old, sad and pathetic Jefferson had slowly festered into a mentally ill monster who could feel no empathy, except his obsession for the woman he had lusted after for over a century. Eva…

And Emma.

But the very seams of Emma's existence were tearing apart like busted sutures, her shaking hands frosted over as a sense of complete detachment from the warmth of life took over her, buckling both her knees. Emma paled and fell to the floor, unable to even scream.

"Reg—" she stuttered, and crawled to her love, currents of tears running down her cheeks as she saw the same spilling from Regina's glassy eyes, agonizing sobs on her beautiful lips.

"Regi—"

Regina, baby…

Regina.

Nightmares were still haunting in her subconscious, but this once beautiful dream had turned into a vile massacre. Like a projectile, Emma shot up on the sofa and finally screamed her name.

"Regina!" Her cracking voice was raspy and weak, while the sweat damping her pasty skin made beautiful, fair hair stick to the long, delicate pillars of her neck.

"Emma," Regina said, kneeling by her side, and desperately smoothing down those sweaty strands of hair. "I am here, darling. It was just a bad dream,"

Suddenly jerked awake, Maev and Fawn scrambled and jumped from where they lay while Mal rushed to her friend's aid.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked as Regina continued to soothe Emma into awareness.

Each sustaining touch of Regina's hands slowly brought Emma back, though while still lost in deep breaths, she felt the foreign thing on her finger. Emma swallowed a thick knot and realized it hadn't been a dream, at least not all of it. She took notice of their matching wedding bands, one on her own hand and the other beautifully lodged on Regina's.

Emma's frantic chest rose and fell while thick drops of sweat ran down her temple and the flushed valleys of her clavicle.

"I think she had a nightmare…" Regina said. "Are you okay, my love?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, still gasping for air. "I—Regina, you—he—" she tried anxiously.

"Shh… It's alright, darling. Everything is okay, nothing's happened," Regina reassured, and Emma's cold hands rushed forward, cupping her cheeks.

"You're okay," Emma murmured brokenly, her knitting brows harboring those distraught green eyes of hers. "Baby…" She couldn't believe the relief washing over her, Regina was indeed right there, in her arms. Alive.

"I am," Regina said, in the intimacy of their embrace.

Charging towards the couch with a glass of water in hand, Eleonora kneeled down next to Regina and sought Emma. "Here, drink this," she offered, tilting the cup to Emma's lips.

It was a simple brush of both their skin. Eleonora had to only accidentally touch Emma's hand while passing over the glass for the vision to plunge into her eyes like snakes made of smoke. There was murk. Thick darkness coating her sight and a stench of alcohol mixed with wet moss. So many gnarls and tree trunks… muddy rocks and a thick, frothy sound of water falling.

Each time a vision came to her, the absoluteness of each sense drained her. Eleonora could see, smell and feel… feel so deeply, until the white flashes tortured her eyes and took it all away in a blink.

She gasped, suddenly drowning herself into the world calling her back.

"Eleonora!" Regina said over and over as Fawn scrambled off the chaise and held the witches hand.

"She's seeing something," Fawn said, gently stroking her thumb on Eleonora's knuckles.

"Oh," Regina simply held Emma closer, counting on the beating of her heart to remain sane.

And as the revelation ceased, Eleonora's bug-eyed expression took hold of everyone.

"Eleonora…" Fawn said, still caressing her. "What did you see?"

"Oh, Regina…" Eleonora's voice faltered as she tried to even her breaths.

"What is it?" Regina asked worriedly.

"I know what's wrong with Emma…" she finally confessed and brown eyes widened as impossible tears coated them. "It's your brother, Regina. He is here in Romania, and he is dying,"

**A/N: More soon! Thank you so much for all the love, it makes my days.**


	31. Chapter 31

**When It's Cold I'd Like to Die - Moby**

In spite of spending so many sleepless nights gathered inside the castle's walls, nothing had shaken them all like the contents of Eleonora's vision. They had been looking for a root cause to Emma's symptoms, an explanation as to why she was vanishing the way she was, and now they had it.

Jefferson was dying.

It was somewhere close to three am when the nightmare became real. Regina rose from the sofa, where she sat next to a still shaken Emma, and gripped both her hands on each of Eleonora's arms.

"What else did you see?" Regina demanded, desperately piercing Eleonora's gaze. Still grasping at her arms, she shook her, barely granting her a chance to collect herself. "What else did you see?! Say something!" Regina gritted her teeth, stalking Eleonora with her tar black eyes.

"Hey, stop!" Came Fawn's objection to Regina's treatment of her teacher. However, Mal was already breaking in between them.

"Regina, calm down… Look at me," Mal said, seeking her friend and seeing only a painful disaster in those brown eyes that were already mourning. Even in her tight hold of Eleonora, Regina was shaking with anger, nostrils flaring with each troubled breath.

Only silence and tension lived there in such unfortunate duel. The uncertainty and crippling fear in Regina slowly turning into heartfelt remorse. Every human command told Eleonora to run, to be afraid and try to flee, yet, she truly did know better, the wounded raven across would never harm her.

"Come on, Regina, let go of her," Mal said, but Regina had already loosened her tight grip.

"I'm sorry," Regina's apology came instantly, though just as quickly, she moved to find her coat.

"Where are you going?" Mal asked, watching Regina wrap herself in the same black garment again.

"I have to find him," she said, almost having forgotten about the only person in her mind… The one lying sick on the sofa, with her veins now hooked to a blood bag. After the wedding, Emma had fainted in Regina's arms, and such insidious weakness had driven her to the edge of a painful decision… Emma needed a constant source of blood in order to stay alive. For how long? They had no idea, but she wasn't willing to waste more time and find out. All the plasma collected from the deer had been safely transferred to sterile, polyvinyl chloride bags.

"Regina," Emma said, her voice weak, shattering the owner of that name those pale lips had called upon. It was the moment when Regina returned to herself, even the coal black of her eyes changed to that light, warm brown as she looked over her shoulder.

"Emma," she said, rushing to her lover's side. "I'm here, darling," Regina gave a small, honest smile, their fingers tangled like knots that begged to remain that way forever.

Emma had, of course, heard everything. Regardless of her ill state, even while feeling like a useless, fading ghost in the room, she was still aware of it all, and she couldn't shake that macabre nightmare. Beads of sweat ran down her temple and covered her white, pasty skin, the ill circles under her eyes darker.

"Please be careful, Regina," Emma begged, realizing this could be the last time she saw her, touched her. Green eyes squeezed shut as Emma shook her head, chasing that intrusive thought away... But what if she were to die while Regina was gone? What if Jefferson got the chance to finally have his revenge? Oh, the voices made Emma tremble and hold on to their hold ever tighter.

"I'll be back in no time, my love," Regina almost murmured while gently caressing Emma's golden hairline.

"In my nightmare… Regina—"

"What is it?"

"I watched him rip your heart out, he attacked you from behind," Emma said with tears in her reddened eyes, observing as Regina's lips curled into a grin.

"Never, darling… I would have ripped both his throat and heart before he got the chance to even think of making a move on me, you don't have to worry about him hurting me,"

"Just be careful," Emma said, feeling a slight sense of hope sinking into her chest, Regina was far stronger than Jefferson, and truth be told, she was an expert predator.

With no time to spare the couple's intimacy, Mal interjected, "But—You don't even know where he is… He could be anywhere. 'He's in Romania' is a bit of an ambiguous statement to go by, don't you think?"

"I know," Regina said, looking up and over her shoulder. "But I have no choice. This is the best lead we've had on him since leaving Montauk,"

Mal turned to the elder witch. "Eleonora… In your vision… Was there any other detail we could use to help us track him? —I don't know… Maybe something around him. Was he in a crowded city or a small town? Did you see any signs or structures?"

Eleonora sat on a nearby chair and Maev followed, placing a gentle hand on her teacher's thigh, hoping her healing would soothe Eleonora's nerves. "He was definitely not in a crowded city," she said, glancing at every face around. "My vision was dark, no electric source of light—and there were many leafless trees,"

"That's much better, but unfortunately, not enough to help us narrow down any coordinates…" Mal said. "What about the weather? Was there snow?"

"It was a lot less cold than it is outside, right here, right now… and no snow... So I don't think he's near your house," Eleonora replied with knitting brows, wishing she could grant them eyes that could spy on her mind and the flashes living there.

"Perhaps he could be in the southern parts… Do you have access to all your senses while in a vision?" Regina asked.

"Yes. It smelled wet… and of damp wood—and I could hear a sound… Maybe—maybe a waterfall," Eleonora found a word and met Regina's gaze, soon catching her shock.

"A waterfall? Are you sure?" she asked.

"I couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but it sounded like water falling and crashing onto something, yes."

Regina scoffed. "Of course. How did I not think of it sooner?"

"Think of what? Do you know where he is?" Emma asked from her crippling spot on the sofa.

"I think he is at the oasis," Regina replied, as she kneeled down once again and got ready to say her good-byes. She took Emma's hand and kissed it. "Darling, I have to go find him," she said, and Emma nodded.

"What's your plan?"

"Eleonora said he is dying, and even if it takes us an excruciating amount time to perish, I don't know how long he has been in that state, so I must hurry. I will bring a blood bag with me, regenerate him, and bring him here, where we can keep an eye on him until we find a way to break your bond with him,"

"All right. Please be careful…. Please, Regina," Emma begged.

"I will," she said, and urged, "I must go, darling,"

Emma nodded, pulling her in until their lips met. Dear heavens, she hoped this wouldn't be their last kiss.

By the time Regina stood from the sofa, Mal was already slipping on her coat.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I'm going with you, of course. What else could I be doing?" Mal replied as she clasped a button.

"No, Mal, please stay with Emma… She needs more blood, and you know how this works,"

"And you can't go at this alone. I can fly over and help you spot him from above while you reach him underground… Though it would be impossible to drive a car so deep into the woods," Mal offered while Regina grabbed a pouch of blood from the cooled cornucopia they had prepared for Emma's supply, and shoved it in her pocket.

"I'm riding one of the horses until I get to the outskirts, then I'll run… You really don't need to come, Mal, it would be an overkill." Regina said.

As Maev watched the two friends go back and forth, she made her offer, "I'll stay with her, Regina," she said. "We all will… and I will keep up with her blood bags. Company at times like this can never be an overkill,"

Perhaps the eye of an even more skilled raven scouting from above could help her get to him faster. So, Regina nodded, a gentle glint in her worried eyes as she looked at the young witch. "Thank you, and please make sure you keep her hydrated. Once this bag runs its course, then get another without delay,"

"I promise," Maev said, and Eleonora joined in.

"We will guard her life with our own, Regina, just go,"

"All right," Regina said, and like the fated lovers they were, she stole another kiss from Emma's lips, indulging in her taste and her warmth as if it were the last time she would be granted such gift.

* * *

Rocinante wasn't there with her, but this fateful night another horse carried Regina along. Going at his fastest gait, the beautiful beast galloped through branches and damp soil, passing winter trees, and only relying on the lonely light of a silver moon as a guide.

To the naked eye, there was no difference between the stallion's black coat and Regina's black pants, her black shirt, her gleaming eyes—the shadowed mass of a woman and a horse moving through the forest so very fast, camouflaging with the deepest form of that night, yet the tears marring Regina's face left a trail of fear and ache behind. Underneath it all, there was skin, there was warmth. Underneath the bravery, there was a wounded being reliving her worst nightmares, and for the first time since she was a young child, asking for a second chance.

The farther they went into the secluded woods, the more those old memories attacked Regina, reminding her only of Eva and how late she had been to save her, the taste of Emma still so sweet and ripe in her mouth… Oh, Regina couldn't imagine losing her as well. She knew she wouldn't be able to endure the pain of unwillingly forgetting her, too. Another cruel side effect of carrying traits of a human within the lifespan of a ghost. Because ghosts could live and linger for eons, while human memory was hardwired to eventually vanish, yet, love…

Love truly was the greatest casualty.

As the thoughts continued to stab her, Regina pulled on the reins and brought the horse to a halt. Before she knew, looking around shattered her to pieces. They had arrived. The tall barricade of stones and gnarly branches still stood, towering over her and the beast, though now withered by time and its wounds.

With sad eyes and knitting brows, Regina looked up and gasped, swallowing the most painful drag of air to ever enter her chest. It was almost as if she was twenty years old again, almost as if hope still lived behind that wall of rocks hiding their little oasis. If pretending were allowed, Eva could very well still be there, smiling and waiting for her with open arms. Regina closed her eyes and a pout that no one else could see met those tears squeezing out.

"Eva…" Regina's voice was shaky, and as she heard herself, time's touch shook her awake. This was not the moment to get lost inside her pain… Inside her love for her lost one. And just like the gentlest, most warming flame going out for the last time, Regina let Eva go.

"Please forgive me," She sobbed in her cry, and quickly looked up to the sky, suddenly alerted by Mal's call from above.

' _ **Kraa… Kraa… Kraa… Kraa...'**_ the raven flew over with her stunning wings spread wide, smoky clouds breaking the night.

And as she wiped away the tears, Regina rushed to the horse's saddlebags, pulling out the pouch of blood she had brought along. Mal had spotted Jefferson and as her message translated, he was on the verge of taking his last breath.

So, Regina crawled through the camouflaged wall, and as she stumbled up from the ground, she knew nothing would stop her. With wet cheeks, Regina Mills ran to the one she had known longer than any other living being. Jefferson had been a boy in her eyes, an awkward, fearful little boy who had tagged along the day she had killed Leopold, his heartless captor, the man who had condemned her and ripped her from the last specs of innocence she had left. However, Jefferson had also been the cause of her monumental loss once, and then again.

"You don't get to find oblivion, you bastard," Regina hissed between gritted teeth as she ran towards the place where he lay dying. "You don't deserve that much," she said as her capable legs strained to their maximum, and more thoughts flashed before her mind's eye.

Jefferson was a man with no last name, so he had taken hers as his own, in order to belong to something—to whatever he and Regina had become to one another. Because she had also seen him expressing kindness, and she had endured his juvenile tantrums. This was a man, who had grown before her eyes, this was a man whose life was attached to the very fabric of the one and only person she loved. Emma.

Unwilling to admit to this ridiculous weakness she was feeling, Regina never wanted to kill him more than now, she never wanted to save him more than now. But if it were up to her, she would not grant him forgiveness, she could never.

"You're going to suffer, just like Eva did," Regina mumbled to herself as she ran and ran, trees and trunks passing her by in a flash. "You're going to suffer just like Emma has," she cried when she finally caught sight of him on the soil and suddenly stopped, a sob strained her chest.

The man who had called himself her brother, lay on the muddied ground, only a mile away from their old hut. Regina's steps thumped on the soil as she rushed to him, fell to her knees and by his side. By the looks of it all, it seemed Jefferson had slit his own veins. Long, gushing wounds that could have only been inflicted by a Gavran's claws, stretched along his limp arms. His nails stained with dry and wet remains of blood. This all explained Emma's pain and weakness in her limbs, why only the consumption of blood was keeping her awake. Jefferson was bleeding out.

And then, Regina saw his eyes.

The last look of beings who repented while on the verge of death. There, on the warm shade of hazel, was a quivering gleam. Jefferson's agonizing last breaths were hollow and not desperate anymore, but he looked at her.

"No," Regina said shakingly, desperately ripping the seal of the blood bag and shoving it in his mouth, her hands covering his lips and the running red that pooled out by either side. "NO!" she shouted, consumed in a heart-wrenching cry, because the light in Jefferson's eyes had stopped quivering and was now a cold constant—only the reflection of a silent moon above was painted like water in his unmoving stare. "NO! NO! NO!" she shouted and gritted her teeth like tight rocks, smothering the blood into his already lifeless throat, only to watch it run back out like some thick, red brew.

Refused. Unconsumed.

And in the most unfair turn of events, Jefferson died that night, with someone by his side, just like Eva had, but he had now ceased to exist, his body left behind, yet his condemned soul disintegrated into nothing, like those of every Gavran one day would. No chance of an afterlife. Only a silent no more.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Only 3 chapters left I believe. The story continues in just a few days, things get intense and quite beautiful, in my opinion. Please leave a review :)**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wake In Montauk (art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387355) by [Searchingapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searchingapples/pseuds/Searchingapples)
  * [Wake in Montauk [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565755) by [ohmywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywriter/pseuds/ohmywriter)




End file.
